La Stupidité d'un Seul Homme
by kagura2409
Summary: Les Prophéties proviennent d'une branche très obscure de la Magie, on le sait. Il y a des milliers de façons d'interpréter une Prophétie, on le sait aussi. Lorsqu'un vieil homme décide d'interpréter la Prophétie de Harry de la manière la plus évidente et sans aucune considération pour la Magie, il s'en mord les doigts et des siècles de mensonges disparaissent! Dumby/Ron/Ginny bash!
1. Chapter 1

On reprend les bonnes habitudes! Cette histoire est la première d'un cycle de quatre, et toutes sont terminées. A quoi aurait ressemblé l'histoire de Harry Potter si il avait été, dès le début, conscient de sa puissance et d'être manipulé? Rien à moi, blablabla... Rating M pour un unique lemon, celui dont je suis la plus fière de toute ma carrière de slasheuse! :) Dumbledore/Ginny/Ron/Hermione bashing, Snape Guardian!

* * *

Harry James Potter avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas un garçon normal…

Pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, il n'avait pas de parents.

Il était élevé par son oncle, Vernon Dursley, et par sa tante, Pétunia, qui semblaient tous les deux plutôt mécontents de le voir squatter leur placard… Lorsqu'il avait demandé à sa tante comment ses parents étaient morts, elle lui avait répondu que c'était à cause d'un accident de voiture, et son oncle avait ajouté en grommelant que son père était un ivrogne qui avait eu un accident parce qu'il buvait en conduisant.

Ensuite, personne ne voulait de lui : son oncle et sa tante le détestaient, apparemment simplement parce qu'il existait, mais enfin, on n'appelle pas « monstre » ou « abomination » quelqu'un qu'on aime, n'est ce pas ?

Pour autant, Harry ne se plaignait pas, car au moins, son oncle et sa tante ne le frappaient pas. Son cousin Dudley le faisait, lorsqu'il jouait à la « Chasse au Harry » avec ses amis. Ils lui avait cassé ses lunettes des tas de fois, mais son oncle et sa tante refusaient toujours de les lui réparer avec autre chose que du gros scotch…

Dudley, en voilà bien un qui était aimé ! Il ne faisait jamais rien, mangeait tout le temps, ce qui faisait qu'il était énorme ! Harry était sur qu'il pouvait rentrer deux fois dans chaque jambe de pantalon de Dudley, et il le savait : il portait les anciens ! Dudley était également aussi stupide que méchant, et tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était jouer sur sa console, mais à chaque Noël ou anniversaire, il recevait tellement de cadeaux qu'il était incapable de tous les utiliser en une année ! Par contre, il les cassait souvent avant de s'en être servi une seule fois…

Harry n'avait jamais de cadeaux. Au contraire, lorsqu'il y avait une fête, il devait préparer le repas et le servir, sans faire un seul faux pas. Si il se conduisait bien, il pouvait espérer pouvoir avoir quelques restes, sinon, au lit et sans manger ! Et demain, doubles ration de corvées !

Parce que Harry devait aussi faire toutes les corvées dans la maison, depuis préparer le petit déjeuner jusqu'à faire le ménage, en passant par le jardinage, la peinture de la petite barrière du jardin, cirer les chaussures, faire la lessive et étendre le linge, et même des trucs aussi idiots que aller chercher le courrier… Tout ce que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin ne voulaient pas faire, il le faisait, et son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin, ne voulaient _rien_ faire… Rien à part les choses qui pourraient leur attirer des ennuis si elles étaient faites par un garçon de dix ans, comme les courses…

Mais surtout, pleins de choses inattendues arrivaient en sa présence. Un jour, alors qu'il avait voulu échapper à Dudley et ses amis, qui jouaient à la « Chasse au Harry », il s'était retrouvé perché sur un toit…

Un autre jour, la perruque de son instituteur, qui s'obstinait à l'interroger alors qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre, pour ne pas avoir une meilleure note que Dudley, avait viré au bleu vif…

Et une fois, sa tante lui avait complètement tondu la tête, pour ne plus avoir ses cheveux en bataille sous le nez ! Elle n'avait laissé qu'une petite frange pour masquer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front. Harry avait pleuré et pleuré et pleuré toute la nuit en imaginant la façon dont il allait être traité le lendemain, à l'école, et pendant la nuit, ses cheveux avaient repoussé !

Et la dernière fois surtout, pour les douze ans de son cousin, ses parents avaient décidé de les emmener au zoo. Enfin, ses parents avaient voulu emmener _Dudley_. Lui il n'était venu que parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour le garder. Et ce jour là, il avait carrément fait disparaître une vitre et lâché un serpent sur son cousin ! Ça lui avait valu une punition mémorable, et en plus, il avait même _parlé_ avec le serpent ! Aujourd'hui encore, il n'en revenait pas !

Harry avait une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogée, sa tante avait sèchement répondu qu'elle venait de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents lorsqu'il avait un an. Autrement, Harry était petit et malingre, ça tenait sans doute au fait qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et dormait dans un placard…

Le placard sous l'escalier, c'était son monde, son univers ! Il y avait son petit matelas, tellement fin que c'était comme si il n'y avait rien. Par dessus, il avait sa petite couverture, tellement fine que souvent, il se disait qu'il allait mourir de froid en hiver. Il avait aussi un dessin qu'il avait fait quand il était petit, et qui le représentait, lui et ses deux parents, et quelques vieux jouets à Dudley, qu'il n'utilisait plus, ou bien qui était cassés pour lui, mais bien assez bons pour Harry, notamment un petit soldat en plastique qui vivait des aventures formidables au milieu des toiles d'araignées et produits ménagers que sa tante rangeait là…

Mais un jour, à onze ans, Harry comprit pourquoi il était différent. Il comprit aussi pourquoi sa famille ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerait jamais…

Ses parents n'étaient pas du tout morts dans un accident de voiture, mais ils avaient été tués par quelqu'un, et son oncle et sa tante le détestaient parce qu'il était magique…

Oui, Harry était magique !


	2. Chapter 2

Ça avait commencé avec une lettre. Une lettre écrite sur un papier étrange, et qui portait à l'arrière un sceau à la cire encore plus étrange ! Une lettre qu'il n'avait pas pu lire, mais qui avait beaucoup inquiété son oncle et sa tante, au point qu'ils le sortirent de son placard pour lui donner la seconde chambre de Dudley, au grand désespoir de ce dernier ! Mais même si son oncle et sa tante refusaient qu'il lise sa lettre, la lettre était revenue !

D'abord une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis plein de fois, tout le temps ! Par la boite aux lettre, glissées dans des boite d'œufs, autour de la porte, par la cheminée…

Et surtout, surtout, lorsque l'oncle Vernon en eût marre, et décida d'emmener tout le monde se perdre sur une cabane perchée en pleine mer en haut d'un rocher, le trente-et-un Juillet, soit le jour même de son anniversaire, la lettre arriva par géant interposé…

Oui, par géant !

Rubeus Hagrid se présenta comme étant le « Gardien des Clés et des Lieux » de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard…

C'était ça que contenait la lettre ! Harry était un sorcier, et il devait aller à l'école de sorcellerie ! La lettre était une liste de fournitures à acheter avant le premier Septembre ! Hagrid prévoyait dès le lendemain de l'emmener faire ses courses sur ce qu'il appela le « Chemin de Traverse », et qui était apparemment l'allée sorcière de Londres…

Mais surtout, ce soir là, Harry apprit la vérité sur ses parents. Hagrid lui expliqua qu'autrefois, un sorcier avait très, très mal tourné, et s'était plongé corps et âme dans la Magie Noire ! Ce sorcier s'appelait Voldemort, -apparemment, on ne devait pas prononcer son nom, ce que Harry trouvait stupide : non seulement parce que Voldemort n'était pas là, mais parce qu'en plus, les gens se faisaient peur tous seuls… Toujours était-il que ce Voldemort semblait avoir tué beaucoup, beaucoup de gens, et les parents de Harry en faisaient partie. Mais en plus de ça, Harry était le seul sorcier à lui avoir survécu, et c'était de là que venait la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il aimait tant : c'était la trace du maléfice que Voldemort avait voulu utiliser pour le tuer, et qui avait tué ses parents. Harry décida que, d'un seul coup, il aimait beaucoup moins sa cicatrice…

Harry apprit qu'à cause de tout ça, il était célèbre dans le monde sorcier, car non seulement il avait réussi à survivre au plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps, alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an, mais en plus, ce même soir ou il avait essayé de le tuer, Voldemort avait disparu ! L'homme s'était littéralement volatilisé ! Beaucoup de gens le croyaient mort, mais certains pensaient qu'il avait juste perdu son pouvoir, et attendait le bon moment pour revenir…

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tout aussi étrangement, entre Hagrid qui s'était mis à hurler sur les Dursley et avait donné une queue de cochon à Dudley avant de squatter le canapé pour la nuit, Harry qui dormit confortablement, enroulé dans son grand manteau, et les Dursley qui restèrent debout dans un coin de la pièce jusqu'au matin, terrorisés que le géant se réveille pour les ensorceler… Harry, rigolant intérieurement, décida que si être un sorcier était toujours comme ça, alors ce n'était pas si mal…

Malgré tout, Harry dormi mal cette nuit là.

Lorsque Hagrid lui avait parlé de la façon dont Voldemort avait tué ses parents, il avait brièvement revu le rayon vert qui apparaissait parfois dans ses rêves, et cette fois ci, il en avait encore rêvé, mais de façon plus précise. Il ignorait si c'était un souvenir qui revenait ou si c'était juste son imagination qui travaillait, mais il avait vu un homme enveloppé dans une grande robe noire, le visage couvert par une capuche, qui s'approchait de son berceau, un étrange bout de bois dans sa main pâle… Il vit le rayon vert se diriger vers une femme sans visage et qu'il identifia comme sa mère, et lui, dans son berceau, il se mit à pleurer de la voir, inanimée, par terre, mais bizarrement, il ne se sentit pas en danger…

Il savait que la femme était sa mère, il savait que l'homme était Voldemort, il savait que sa mère était morte, mais il ne se sentait pas en danger…

Le lendemain, il eût droit au meilleur petit déjeuner de sa vie, car il put manger un énorme bout de son gâteau d'anniversaire, que Hagrid lui avait fait lui même ! C'était la première fois que Harry recevait un gâteau d'anniversaire, surtout un gâteau maison, et il le trouva délicieux ! Il découvrit qu'il aimait le chocolat, Dudley en mangeait tout le temps, s'en gavait même, mais lui, c'était la première fois qu'il goûtait, c'était même la première fois qu'il sentait quelque chose d'aussi sucré sur sa langue…

Après le petit déjeuner, Hagrid l'emmena faire ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse : un lieu merveilleux, et ou tout le monde était comme Harry ! Ils accédèrent au Chemin de Traverse par un vieux pub, un peu miteux et surtout très bizarre, qui s'appelait le « Chaudron Baveur ».

Harry s'aperçut que effectivement, tout le monde le connaissait, et d'ailleurs, tous les clients du Chaudron Baveur se levèrent pour lui serrer la main, certains plusieurs fois… Il rencontra aussi le professeur Quirrell, son futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui portait un étrange turban violet, et en lui serrant la main, Harry sursauta.

Il venait d'avoir un peu mal à sa cicatrice. Mais surtout, il éprouvait l'impression bizarre que Quirrell n'était pas seul… C'était comme si il y avait quelque chose enlui, quelque chose qu'il semblait confusément connaître, mais qui lui semblait encore indéfini… Comme si ce quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, quelqu'un… Quelqu'un de gentil !

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire à Hagrid, il n'avait même aucune idée de comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, alors il décida de garder cette impression pour lui, mais il savait que… Il savait que… Il savait que cette présence « en plus » n'était pas mauvaise… Pas pour lui…

Cette chose qu'il ressentait, cette chose qui s'agitait en lui, était douce et chaleureuse… Comme si il avait retrouvé un vieil, très vieil ami… Quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis longtemps, si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié l'existence, mais qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui comme si ils s'étaient quittés hier… Mais qui ?

Ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur et Harry, émerveillé par l'allée, oublia toutes ses interrogations ! Hagrid l'emmena à la banque de Gringotts, la banque des Sorciers, tenue par des Gobelins à l'air revêche…

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais en fait, les Gobelin semblèrent presque paniquer à son approche !

Pour commencer, le Gobelin-portier dans sa livrée rouge et or sursauta en le voyant arriver, avant de s'incliner jusqu'au sol.

-Euh...Bonjour… Le salua Harry, troublé.

-Monsieur, lui répondit le Gobelin en s'inclinant de nouveau respectueusement.

-Et bien, c'est bien la première fois qu'ils m'accueillent comme ça ! Lui chuchota Hagrid, intrigué, alors qu'ils entraient enfin.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, les Gobelins se figèrent et Harry sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Après le Chaudron Baveur, il s'était dit qu'il allait devoir se faire à l'idée d'être observé dans le monde sorcier, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il intéresserait aussi les Gobelins ! Surtout qu'une fois qu'ils se furent tous retournés pour le regarder, les sorciers firent de même…

Machinalement, il passa une main sur son front et rabattit ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. La banque toute entière semblait s'être arrêtée de fonctionner pour le regarder…

-Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? Tonna la voix de Hagrid.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il avait les sourcils froncés d'un air interrogateur. Il ne savait donc pas plus que lui ce qui se passait…

Aussitôt, quelques Gobelins retournèrent à leur travail en leur lançant un regard ou transparaissait de la déception, mais aussi finalement un certain dédain. Cependant, le Gobelin vers lequel ils se dirigeaient les attendit et fixa Harry d'un regard circonspect…

Hagrid demanda à retirer de l'argent dans le coffre Potter et donna la clé du coffre. Il demanda aussi à retirer « vous-savez-quoi » dans le coffre numéro sept-cent-treize…

Harry en fut curieux, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et puis surtout, il sentait encore sur lui le regard de certains Gobelins et ça le perturbait. Le Gobelin se hissa sur son comptoir pour le regarder par dessus, et Harry se sentit tout petit devant lui. Pourtant, il était sur que le Gobelin mesurait moins d'un mètre…

-Est-ce tout ? Demanda-t-il directement à Harry.

Surpris, Harry rougit. Il venait retirer de l'argent dans son coffre, il ne voyait pas ce que le Gobelin pouvait lui vouloir de plus…

-Euh… Oui s'il vous plaît… Merci… Balbutia-t-il.

-Que voudriez-vous qu'il fasse de plus ? Demanda Hagrid.

Le Gobelin se retourna vers lui.

-Mais rien Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien patienter, un de mes collègues va vous guider…

Hagrid se détourna d'un air soupçonneux, prêt à suivre le petit Gobelin qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il devrait parler de ça à Dumbledore, peut être le vieil homme aurait-il une explication ?

Un peu gêné, Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers le Gobelin du guichet. Il s'aperçut qu'il le fixait toujours…

-La mémoire n'est pas encore éveillée… L'entendit-il marmonner…

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre, mais Hagrid l'appela pour lui demander pourquoi il traînait, alors après avoir regardé le Gobelin une dernière fois, il rejoignit son ami…

Il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait une montagne d'or dans son coffre ! Il possédait plus d'argent que les Dursley n'en auraient jamais ! Hagrid remplit une petite bourse de son or pour payer ses achats, et en sortant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec amertume pourquoi il restait chez les Dursley si il avait autant d'argent : il avait largement de quoi vivre seul, ou même payer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui ! Il était apparemment quelqu'un de célèbre, alors pourquoi est ce que personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Après cela, Hagrid l'emmena chercher une baguette magique, -apparemment la possession la plus importante d'un sorcier, et ce dont il aurait le plus besoin pour ses cours-, et Harry oublia de nouveau toutes ses questions. Il eût l'impression que cela durait une éternité ! Surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas de provoquer des catastrophes ! Monsieur Ollivander semblait très gentil, bien qu'un peu bizarre, mais il lui fit essayer des douzaines de baguettes et à chaque fois, Harry détruisait quelque chose chez lui ! Il en était désolé, mais ne voyait pas quoi faire pour se racheter, ni pour s'arrêter, puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ! Finalement, Harry choisit, -ou plutôt « fut choisi », car apparemment, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier-, Harry fut choisi par une baguette en houx, de vingt-sept centimètres et demi, avec à l'intérieur une plume de Phoenix. Au moment ou il la saisit, une forte chaleur se répandit dans son corps et le fit haleter. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien ! Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or sortit de sa baguette et il eût l'impression que l'air autour de lui se mettait à vibrer. Impression confirmée lorsqu'il vit Ollivander et Hagrid qui regardaient autour d'eux d'un air inquiet…

Harry ignorait ce qu'était un Phoenix, mais il supposa que puisque ce truc avait des plumes, il devait s'agir d'un oiseau. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa baguette était apparemment souple et facile à manier, et que d'après ce que Ollivander lui avait dit, le Phoenix qui avait fourni la plume pour sa baguette en avait également donné une autre : pour la baguette de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents…

Après la baguette magique, Hagrid s'éclipsa un instant et laissa Harry se faire faire des robes de sorciers, -son uniforme pour l'école-, chez Mme Guipure, et il rencontra un garçon blond, assez méprisant, et qui l'agaça beaucoup ! Il parla de balais volants et de choses inconnues appelées Quidditch, Pouffsouffle et Serpentard, ce qui donna à Harry l'impression d'être complètement idiot ! Mais ce qui l'agaça le plus, c'est que le garçon se moqua de Hagrid, alors que Hagrid était la première personne _au monde_ à être gentil avec lui…

Harry ne savait pas qui était le garçon, mais il décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! En fait, il lui rappelait Dudley, il avait l'air pourri-gâté comme lui… Surtout pourri ! En plus, Hagrid revenait avec une glace et une magnifique chouette Harfang des Neiges ! C'était la _première fois_ qu'il goûtait de la glace, et la _première fois_ qu'il recevait un cadeau d'anniversaire…

Décidément, cette journée était bonne… Il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier et allait quitter les Dursley, on lui fêtait son anniversaire pour la première fois, il avait un gâteau, un cadeau, une glace, des vêtements à sa taille…

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà possédé autant de choses _à lui !_ Et en plus, ce n'était pas fini !

Tout d'abord, Hagrid l'emmena au restaurant pour le déjeuner. Il n'avait _jamais_ mangé au restaurant! Bon, c'était ce qui ressemblait à l'équivalent sorcier d'un fast-food, et Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il mangeait, mais c'était délicieux ! D'ailleurs, il profita du repas pour interroger Hagrid sur ce que le garçon lui avait dit : le Quidditch était le sport des sorciers, dont la popularité était apparemment comparable à celle du football moldu. Et Serpentard et Pouffsouffle étaient les noms de deux des quatre maisons de Poudlard…

Lorsque Hagrid lui précisa que Pouffsouffle était une maison pleine de gens pas très doués, Harry pensa qu'il allait certainement y être, mais Hagrid lui répliqua qu'il valait mieux être à Pouffsouffle qu'à Serpentard, car cette maison fournissait un grand nombre de mages noirs, y comprit « Il-savait-qui »…

Étrangement, l'esprit de Harry se révolta à cette idée. Pourquoi cette maison devait-elle fournir plus de gens maléfiques que les autres ? La Folie ou l'Idiotie n'était pourtant pas l'apanage d'un petit groupe de personnes, pour ce qu'il en savait, loin de là !

-Mais il n'y a pas que des Mages Noirs ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que nom ! Répondit Hagrid. L'un de nos précédents Ministres de la Magie était à Serpentard, et le plus jeune Maître des Potions d'Angleterre y était également ! Il y est toujours d'ailleurs, c'est le directeur de la maison. Tu le rencontreras bientôt…

-Et tous les précédents Mages Noirs provenaient uniquement de Serpentard ?

Hagrid leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je n'ai pas dis ça ! D'ailleurs, le Mage Noir d'avant Tu-sais-qui venait d'une autre école de Magie qui s'appelle Durmstrang, et qui est en Bulgarie. C'est sa victoire contre lui qui a rendu le Professeur Dumbledore célèbre, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tant de questions sur Serpentard ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas le lien de cause à effet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a plus de mages noirs à Serpentard qu'ailleurs…

-Ça, répondit Hagrid, c'est autre chose : il y a dans le monde sorcier des gens qui se considèrent comme supérieurs aux autres parce qu'ils ont ce qu'on appelle un sang « pur », c'est à dire que ces gens n'ont dans leur famille que des sorciers, sur parfois plusieurs dizaines de générations. Ils méprisent les Sang-Mêlés -ceux qui ont du sang moldu- et les nés-de-moldus, car moins de Magie coule dans leurs veines… Les Sang-Purs naissent pratiquement dans la Magie, Harry ! Ils commencent à l'étudier dès leur plus jeune âge, et certains, par ennui, ou parce qu'ils pensent pouvoir résister à son attrait, finissent par se tourner vers la Magie Noire… Serpentard est la maison qui accueille le plus de Sang-Purs, et beaucoup des partisans de Tu-sais-qui, qui a toujours promis d'instaurer leur suprématie, sont à l'époque sortis de cette maison. D'ailleurs, Serpentard était lui aussi un Sang-Pur, et il s'est disputé avec les autres Fondateurs car il voulait que Poudlard n'accueille que des gens comme lui, tu comprends ? En plus de ça, les Sang-Purs sont souvent riches, tandis que les nés-de-moldus, chez qui la Magie apparaît au hasard, sont souvent d'horizons plus modestes…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne comprenait pas. C'était idiot comme raisonnement. Que les Sang-Purs puissent se sentir supérieurs aux autres, par leur richesse et leur puissance, il le comprenait, même si il ne le cautionnait pas. Après tout, quand on est riche et puissant, on se sent toujours supérieur. Mais dire que tous les Mages Noirs sont des Sang-Purs, et qu'ils sortent tous de Serpentard, -pour les britanniques-, c'était idiot…

Après le repas, ils achetèrent les livres de cours, un télescope pour les cours d'Astronomie, ainsi qu'une balance, un chaudron et des ingrédients pour les potions. Alors qu'ils étaient à la librairie et attendaient leur tour, Harry, par curiosité, se balada un peu dans les rayons. Il s'aperçut qu'une quantité astronomique de bouquins parlaient de lui ! Mais comment était-ce possible !? Il ne connaissait absolument _aucun_ des différents auteurs… Fronçant les sourcils, la lecture de quelques résumés lui appris que ces auteurs ne le connaissaient visiblement pas non plus ! Dire que ces gens se faisaient de l'argent sur son dos en l'extorquant à des lecteurs crédules ! Si il avait été dans le monde moldu, il aurait porté plainte pour diffamation, voire même pour escroquerie, mais il ignorait si c'était quelque chose de possible ici…

Lorsque le vendeur leur tendit enfin l'énorme pile de livres pour la rentrée en première année à Poudlard, Harry aperçut un autre livre sur un présentoir. Il tira timidement la manche de Hagrid et lui demanda tout aussi timidement si il pouvait ajouter « L'Histoire de Poudlard » à la pile. C'est qu'il avait déjà tellement reçu aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas abuser… Mais il fallait bien qu'il sache ou il allait aller, non ?

A sa grande surprise, et surtout, à son grand soulagement, Hagrid lui sourit.

-Bien sûr Harry ! Comme ça, tu en sauras un peu plus sur ta future maison et ton monde ! Et même si c'est moi qui ai ta bourse, -je te la donnerai en partant-, il te reste encore largement assez d'argent !

Harry rougit. Il avait oublié que c'était son argent. C'est qu'il n'était pas habitué à en avoir…

Le soir, il grimaça lorsque Hagrid le déposa devant la maison des Dursley, au quatre Privey Drive, et Hagrid le vit.

-Je suis désolée Harry, tu es obligé de rester là jusqu'à la rentrée. Essaye de passer le temps en lisant tes livres… Un mois, ça passe vite, tu verras !

Harry hocha la tête et pria pour que Hagrid dise vrai. Il se dirigea vers la maison, traînant son énorme malle pleine de livres et de vêtements derrière lui. Encore un cadeau de Hagrid, indispensable avait-il dit, pour transporter toutes ses affaires, et beaucoup plus solide que ces espèces de malles moldues en tissu, ou cet étrange truc dur et coloré qui se cassait tout le temps…

En tirant sa malle derrière lui, Harry se dit que d'accord, une malle est sans doute plus solide qu'une valise, mais que l'avantage d'une valise, c'est qu'elle a des roues !


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard: j'ai foiré mon permis à midi! Mais normalement, je devrais poster en milieu de journée maintenant...

* * *

Les Dursley ne furent évidemment pas ravis de revoir Harry, mais ce dernier s'aperçut, à sa grande surprise, que la haine qu'ils lui vouaient habituellement semblait s'être teintée de crainte…

Cela tenait sans doute en partie à la queue de cochon que Dudley avait toujours… Du coup, il avait interdiction de sortir jouer dehors, car il se mettait à pleurnicher en disant qu'il avait mal dès que sa mère essayait de coincer sa queue dans son pantalon. De toute façon, l'interdiction lui allait très bien, puisqu'il passait son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo en se goinfrant de bonbons…

Toujours est-il que les Dursley laissèrent Harry tranquille. Ils le regardèrent monter son énorme malle dans l'escalier en la heurtant à chaque marche, sans faire un seul mouvement pour l'aider. Harry s'attendait à ce que son oncle vienne lui prendre ses livres, mais il se contenta de ronchonner en disant « qu'ils auraient bien pu le garder jusqu'à la rentrée… »

Harry, de son côté, décida de suivre le conseil de Hagrid. Ça avait été son intention de toute façon. Il avait tant de choses à apprendre qu'il ne savait pas ou donner de la tête. Il décida cependant de garder « l'Histoire de Poudlard », le livre qu'il avait le plus envie de lire, pour la fin, car il ne savait pas combien de temps les Dursley le laisseraient en paix, et si ils l'empêchaient de tout finir, les livres de cours étaient plus importants !

D'une façon tout à fait étrange, Harry avait l'impression que les cours seraient faciles. Il avait l'impression de, quelque part, déjà connaître ce qu'il allait apprendre. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était juste comme ça, il sentait qu'il serait doué…

Il en fut d'ailleurs très perturbé, et se demanda si la célébrité lui était déjà montée à la tête, car les gens pensaient que Voldemort avait disparu à cause de lui, et donc, s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit puissant, faisait-il de même ? Etait-il uniquement prétentieux ? Pourtant, ce n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas dans ses habitudes…

Il se savait, certes, meilleur que Dudley dans la plupart des cours, euh… _Moldus,_ c'était comme ça que Hagrid avait appelé les Sans-Pouvoirs,même si il faisait très attention à rater ses contrôles pour avoir une moins bonne note que lui, sinon il était puni… Mais ce n'était pas difficile d'être meilleur que Dudley, tout le monde était meilleur que Dudley… Sauf son meilleur ami, Piers Polkiss*, et à chaque fois que Harry regardait Dudley, qui peinait à additionner deux et deux, il se demandait comment il était possible d'être encore plus mauvais que lui sans présenter de retard mental…

Mais il se sentit vraiment mal de se sentir aussi fort et sûr de lui… A force de s'entendre dire qu'il était mauvais et n'arriverait jamais à rien, il finissait par le croire, alors il se demandait sincèrement d'où pouvait lui venir cette certitude qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté en cours !

Parfois, c'était même pire ! Parfois, il lisait quelque chose, une phrase quelconque, dans un livre quelconque, et quelque chose en lui se révoltait, lui faisait penser ou s'exclamer « non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ! Il serait plus utile de faire comme ça ! »

Il se plongea avec passion dans son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il pressentait que cette matière serait de loin sa préférée, et l'une de celle dans laquelle il aurait le plus de facilités. Il aimait aussi beaucoup les Sortilèges, renâcla un peu plus devant la Métamorphose, et surtout, il failli s'endormir sur son livre d'Histoire de la Magie ! Il espéra que le professeur saurait rendre sa matière attrayante, mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible… Tant de choses s'étaient passées, tant de guerres entre Gobelins, Orques et autres… Pourtant, comme pour le reste, il eût l'impression de connaître certaines choses, voir même, de les avoir vécues, et alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils devant une énième impression de déjà-vu, il commença à faire des fiches de lecture pour rendre le livre plus compréhensible et faciliter son apprentissage. Ça lui faisait toujours ça qu'il n'aurait pas à faire avant ses examens, même si le cours allait sans doute apporter des précisions sur le contenu du bouquin… Mais au moins, l'Histoire de la Magie eut cela d'utile qu'elle lui fournit un prénom pour sa chouette : Hedwig !**

L'Astronomie lui sembla être un sujet assez obscur…

Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il comprenait l'importance que pouvaient avoir les mouvements des astres dans la magie, notamment en ce qui concernait la récolte des ingrédients pour potions, mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt outre-mesure de savoir qu'à telle ou telle période de l'année, telles ou telles étoiles étaient alignées… A moins qu'il ne s'agisse encore des potions?

Les Potions, d'ailleurs, tout comme la Botanique, l'intriguèrent. Harry jardinait beaucoup, surtout en été, lorsque sa tante voulait qu'il refasse les plates-bandes, mais ses talents se limitaient au fleurs, même si il se surprit à retracer de sa plume les images de certaines plantes. Parfois, une odeur lui venait dans le nez, et il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de celle de la plante qu'il était en train d'étudier…

Par contre, en comparaison du jardinage, ou il ne connaissait presque rien, il commençait à savoir préparer un panel de plats de plus en plus étendu, et les potions ne lui semblèrent, à première vue, pas si différentes de la cuisine…

C'était d'ailleurs le sujet sur lequel il avait le plus à redire, toujours sans savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si, alors qu'il lisait, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il obtiendrait un meilleur résultat si il écrasait tel ingrédient, plutôt que de le couper en deux, ou bien si, au contraire, il hachait tel autre ingrédient au lieu de le concasser…

Il espéra que tout se passerait bien pour lui, là-bas…

La moitié du mois d'Août était déjà passée lorsque Harry saisit enfin l'histoire de Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait lu vite, mais plutôt que les Dursley ne le laissaient guère sortir de sa chambre pour autre chose que se laver ou aller aux toilettes. A vrai dire, les premiers jours, il était descendu pour préparer le petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude, mais après que Dudley se soit trois fois de suite enfui en couinant d'un air terrifié, les mains sur son postérieur à queue de cochon, après l'avoir vu « Maître de la Grande Cuisine », une poêle de bacon à la main, l'oncle Vernon avait fini par lui ordonner de remonter dans sa chambre et de ne plus en sortir. Harry avait haussé les épaules d'un air indifférent. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait qu'un seul repas par jour, souvent du pain sec et de l'eau, ou un fruit moisi, mais il avait l'habitude, depuis le temps ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus la fine bouche, comme Dudley, qui demandait à changer d'assiette dès qu'il y avait un cheveu dans sa soupe…

Quand il acceptait de manger de la soupe… Des _légumes_! Vous vous rendez compte ? Quelle _horreur.._!

Du coup, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de lire ses livres.

Il avait essayé, il avait vraiment essayé de s'occuper, notamment avec son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, mais lire le livre et faire ses fiches ne lui avait pris que cinq jours, et cette étrange aisance qu'il ressentait ne l'avait pas aidé à faire durer les autres livres…

Harry, son volume encore fermé sur les genoux, frotta sa cicatrice d'un air machinal. Il ne la voyait plus de la même façon depuis qu'il savait d'où elle venait vraiment. Le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait pour la première fois dans la cabane sur le rocher revenait souvent. En fait, il revenait tout le temps. Toutes les nuits. Sans changer. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de cette femme qui se faisait assassiner, de cet homme qui s'avançait vers lui, sa baguette magique à la main, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, et tous les matins, il se réveillait, habité par un étrange sentiment de sécurité…

C'était surtout ça qui dépassait Harry. Comment pouvait-il se sentir en sécurité en compagnie de Voldemort et alors que sa mère était morte ? Mais il ne pouvait rien changer, et il ne dormait pas mal, il dormait même étrangement bien depuis qu'il faisait ce rêve. Même si il avait trouvé le premier stressant, il s'y était habitué, et se demandait si, un jour, il allait évoluer…

*Oui, je sais, ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Dans le livre, il est dit que Dudley est le chef de sa bande, précisément parce qu'il est le plus bête. Mais ça m'arrangeait de faire comme ça.

**C'est le vrai nom d'Hewige. Même si il semblerait qu'il s'agisse bien d'une femelle, et qu'il semblerait que ce prénom soit féminin (j'ai déjà vu un homme le porter, mais c'était dans le filme « Split », ça compte ?:D), le Harfang des Neiges utilisé dans le film est un mâle. Les femelles ont beaucoup plus de tâches, qui tirent d'ailleurs plus sur le brun que le noir…


	4. Chapter 4

Harry lut « L'Histoire de Poudlard » en long, en large, et en travers.

Il apprit tout ce que ce livre pouvait lui apprendre sur les quatre Fondateurs et leur petite guerre. Poudlard avait été crée voilà plus de mille ans par deux hommes et deux femmes : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Pouffsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, et Salazar Serpentard. Aucune indication précise sur l'époque n'était donnée, mais étant donné que des traces de l'existence de Serpentard remontaient au Moyen-Âge, Harry en déduisit que Poudlard avait dû être construit aux alentours du Xème siècle, voire même probablement un peu avant. Chacun des Fondateurs avait ses propres caractéristiques et appréciait des qualités différentes chez leurs élèves, ils avaient donc séparé Poudlard en quatre maisons qui portaient leurs noms, dont le blason représentaient leurs animaux familiers, -animaux auxquels ils avaient liés leur Magie, qui leurs étaient entièrement dévoués, et avec lesquels ils pouvaient communiquer-, et qui accueillaient donc les élèves correspondants à leurs affinités…

Godric Gryffondor était un grand duelliste, tant sur le plan sorcier que moldu. Il ne se séparait ni de son épée à la garde d'or incrustée de rubis, ni de sa baguette magique, et défendait fermement son point de vue selon lequel les moldus n'étaient pas inférieurs aux sorciers. Le livre précisait également qu'il avait créé le célèbre « Choixpeau magique ». Harry ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il se dit qu'il finirait bien par le découvrir, ne serait-ce que dans un autre bouquin. Les qualités que Gryffondor admirait étaient le Courage, la Force, la Hardiesse, la Bravoure et la Détermination, et le Lion était son blason !

Helga Pouffsouffle, quant à elle, préférait la Loyauté et le Travail. Elle était une sorcière un peu replète, qui adorait cuisiner. Elle était d'ailleurs connue pour les sorts qu'elle avait inventés, et qui étaient tous en rapport avec l'alimentation. Elle avait également laissé derrière elle une quantité de recettes qui étaient, d'après les dires du bouquin, encore servies aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Helga Pouffsouffle avait réussi à perpétuer sa lignée jusqu'en mille-neuf-cent-quarante-six, et avait eu une descendante du nom de Hepzibah Smith, malheureusement empoisonnée par erreur par son elfe de maison très âgée…

Harry ignorait autant ce qu'était un elfe de maison qu'un Phoenix, mais il s'agissait apparemment d'un genre de serviteur. Il grimaça en pensant à ce qu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Pauvre elfes…

Les qualités que Helga Pouffsouffle préférait étaient la Loyauté, la Patience, la Gentillesse, la Sincérité, la Tolérance, la Persévérance, la Modestie, la Justice, le Fair-Play, et surtout, le Travail acharné. Son familier avait été un blaireau.

Rowena Serdaigle, elle, admirait la Sagesse et était apparemment d'une intelligence et d'une créativité rare. On lui attribuait d'ailleurs la tendance changeante du château, notamment les escaliers qui bougeaient tous seul…

Harry grimaça à ce passage. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation…

Rowena possédait également un diadème rendant celui qui le portait encore plus intelligent. Sa fille le vola, brisant son cœur de mère, et Rowena mourut peu de temps après, trahie et rongée par le chagrin… Les qualités que Rowena Serdaigle respectait étaient l'Intelligence, la Sagesse, l'Erudition, la Réflexion, la Curiosité, l'Originalité et la Créativité. Le blason de sa maison représentait un Aigle…

Salazar Serpentard, quant à lui, était apparemment le contraire de Gryffondor. Sorcier de Sang-Pur, il pensait que seuls les sorciers et sorcières issues de grandes lignées sorcières méritaient de recevoir un enseignement magique, et était fermement opposé à ce que Poudlard accueille des sorciers nés-de-moldus, ou des « Sangs-mêlés ». Il parlait également la Langue-des-serpents, qu'il appela « Fourchelangue », don généralement associé à la Magie Noire, et était également ce que le livre appelait un « Legilimens accompli ». Après quelques relectures, Harry réussit à lire entre les lignes que Serpentard pouvait lire dans les pensées, et les qualités qu'il respectait étaient la Fierté, l'Ambition, la Ruse, la Grandeur, la Noblesse et la Provocation. Il appréciait également que ses élèves fassent preuve d'un certain mépris pour le règlement, ce qui était assez ironique étant donné que Serpentard avait participé à la fondation d'une école, lieu d'apprentissage et de règles par excellence ! Sans surprise, son familier avait été un serpent…

Au départ, Poudlard était parti de l'envie de ces quatre très grands sorciers de créer un lieu ou ils pourraient enseigner la Magie à tous ceux qui la possédaient, tout en protégeant leurs élèves, car les moldus étaient à l'époque absolument terrifiés par la Magie, leur religion les ayant convaincus que tout ce qui était magique était maléfique ! De fait, un grand nombre de sorciers périrent brûlés sur le bûcher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se cacher et instaurent la Loi sur le Secret Magique…

Il s'agissait de temps troublés, ou les gens étaient stupides. Les sorciers devaient se cacher pour pratiquer la Magie car les moldus considéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exister, et malheureusement, même avec toute la Magie du monde, les sorciers n'étaient tout simplement pas assez nombreux pour résister…

Les quatre Fondateurs avaient longtemps erré chacun de leur côté, jusqu'à se rencontrer, et finalement, la création de Poudlard leur avait pris plus d'un siècle ! Un siècle à façonner, pièce par pièce, pierre par pierre, l'immense édifice, qui était, de fait, entièrement et uniquement magique ! Poudlard était la Magie des Fondateurs faite pierre, solidifiée et assemblée, pierre à pierre ! C'était ce qui avait permis aux Fondateurs de rendre le château si malléable, si curieux, si étrange !

Il était également précisé que l'énorme durée de construction du château était due au fait que les Fondateurs avaient dû prendre leur temps pour ne pas épuiser leur noyau magique. A cette phrase, Harry resta perplexe. Noyau magique ? C'était quoi ? Pour le coup, aucune réponse ne lui venait…

Harry posa son livre un instant et se concentra. Non, rien à faire. C'était comme si quelque chose bloquait. Comme si quelque chose voulait l'empêcher de trouver de quoi il s'agissait… Il secoua vaguement la tête et reprit son livre.

L'unité des Fondateurs ne dura malheureusement qu'un temps. Serpentard finit par violemment s'opposer aux trois autres, notamment à Gryffondor, sur la question de l'accueil des Sangs-mêlés et Nés-de-Moldus à Poudlard, et un beau jour, il décida de partir, non sans avoir, d'après la légende, construit une salle secrète, ou il aurait caché un monstre destiné à purifier l'école des Sang-Mêlés et Nés-de-Moldus…


	5. Chapter 5

Aujourd'hui, même si il n'y avait aucun bruit et que la foule avait été déplacée, j'ai pris le métro pour aller au travail dans un nuage de lacrymo. Ce midi, je ne me suis même pas ennuyée à essayer de rentrer chez moi, car ma collègue à vu sur le net que ma station n'était pas desservie. Comme ça avait déjà failli se produire hier, et que ça peut potentiellement se reproduire demain, je me suis dis que vous préféreriez avoir vos chapitres en avance plutôt qu'en retard! N'oubliez pas de répondre à ma petite question à la fin du chapitre 6, s'il vous plait! J'en ai besoin! :) Allez, je vous laisse avec Harry, qui part enfin à Poudlard!

* * *

Harry referma la dernière page du livre en fronçant les sourcils, troublé. Puis il sursauta et se frotta les yeux. La lumière était tombée et la nuit commençait à s'avancer. Ça expliquait pourquoi il n'y voyait presque plus rien et s'était usé les yeux à continuer à lire…

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait lu le livre d'une traite, sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas entendu la tante Pétunia lui glisser un plateau sous la trappe de la porte, ni le retirer, avec encore son reste de soupe et son morceau de pain. Il n'était même pas allé aux toilettes, ni rien…

D'ailleurs, il allait y aller maintenant aux toilettes… Vite…

Une fois soulagé, Harry se rassit sur son lit et, même si il était épuisé, il prit le temps de réfléchir…

Qu'est ce que c'était que ces conneries !? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de lire !? Il ne savait toujours pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment de tout connaître mieux que tout le monde, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi fort, et il se sentait en colère !

Ce qu'il venait de lire n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Il en était persuadé ! Pas la moitié de ce qu'il avait lu n'était vrai ! L'histoire avait retenu ce qu'elle voulait, comme toujours ! Les hommes avaient sans doute délibérément occulté ce qui les avaient dérangés ! Et maintenant, ils léguaient aux générations futures ces bêtises, ces aberrations tellement énormes que Harry se demandait comment personne n'avait pu les mettre en doute !

Mais alors qu'il se demandait ce que le livre aurait dû dire, il se sentit stupide…

Il n'en savait rien. Rien de rien.

Il savait que ce qu'il avait lu était faux, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et même si il l'avait su, il n'aurait probablement eu aucun moyen pour le prouver…

Excédé, Harry retint l'envie de hurler et de frapper son oreiller. Son oncle et sa tante étaient sans doute déjà couchés et jusqu'ici, ils l'avaient oublié, ce n'était pas la peine de leur rappeler sa présence.

Il avait, de sa lecture, retenu deux choses qui lui semblaient importantes : la première, la majorité du bouquin racontait des conneries. La seconde, il avait fini par découvrir, tout à la fin du livre, sur le rabat de couverture, un petit encart sur le Poudlard actuel. Y étaient données quelques précisions sur le Poudlard d'aujourd'hui et sur son directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Ce qui l'avait marqué, c'est que l'une des premières actions de cet homme en arrivant à son poste avait été de supprimer un cours, le cours de « Traditions des Sang-Purs » apparemment, ce que la communauté sorcière toute entière semblait saluer comme un progrès vers la tolérance et l'intégration des Nés-de-Moldus. Harry, en lisant ça, s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi cet homme avait fait ça, et puis il avait fini par se dire que ce Dumbledore était sans doute plus Gryffondor que Serpentard et bizarrement, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'approuvait pas. Mais le premier problème le gênait beaucoup plus…

Finalement, il se mit en pyjama et se coucha, persuadé qu'il serait trop énervé pour fermer l'œil. Pourtant, il s'endormit si vite qu'il eu à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte…

Harry était là, dans son berceau. Il vit l'homme avec une grande cape noire, le visage masqué par sa capuche, sa baguette magique à la main. Il vit le rayon vert qui frappait la femme sans visage, sa mère, avant que son corps sans vie ne s'effondre au sol.

Il se mit à pleurer de la voir qui ne bougeait plus. Même si il savait que l'homme ne lui ferait rien.

Et puis l'homme rangea sa baguette dans un pli de sa robe. Il s'approcha de son berceau et tendit vers lui sa longue main pâle. Doucement, il frotta son front à l'endroit où, dans la réalité, se trouvait un petit éclair. Son front qui était ici aussi lisse et doux que n'importe quel front de bébé. La main de l'homme était chaude, sa peau était douce. Aussitôt, le petit Harry cessa de pleurer, maintenant complètement rassuré.

-Chuuuut. Ça va aller, lui dit l'homme d'une voix douce, chuuuut…

L'homme frotta encore son front quelques instants, et puis le Harry bébé, bercé par cette voix d'homme chaleureuse et mélodieuse, dodelina de la tête. Il lutta contre le sommeil, il voulait encore sentir la main de l'homme et entendre sa jolie voix ! Mais il était épuisé, il venait de voir sa mère mourir, il sentait au fond de lui que son père était mort, et cela faisait tant d'émotions ! Son petit corps s'inclina et Harry tomba comme une masse sur le petit matelas de son lit de bébé. Dormant déjà profondément, il mit son petit pouce dans sa bouche avec un bruit humide. L'homme rit tendrement. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et s'en alla.

-A très bientôt Harry, dit-il en se retournant.

Et tout ce que le vrai Harry put entrevoir fut son sourire, avant de se réveiller en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux…

Incapable de se contrôler, il fondit en sanglots et étouffa ses larmes dans son oreiller. Il se sentait encore bouleversé par la tendresse dont cet homme avait fait preuve à son égard…

Il savait, il savait que c'était Voldemort, mais il était si calme et si doux dans ses rêves, et les sentiments qui l'assaillaient pendant son sommeil étaient si contradictoires avec tout ce qu'on lui avait dit de lui, tout ce qu'il était censé ressentir pour lui, contre lui, qu'il se sentait perdu !

Par la suite, le rêve revint, toutes les nuits, dans sa nouvelle version. A chaque fois, Harry se réveillait en larmes, et à chaque fois, il se demandait combien de temps cela allait durer. Il avait l'impression d'être harcelé!

Depuis l'arrivée de Hagrid il ne cessait de faire le même rêve, et il finissait par ne même plus avoir envie de se coucher, sachant d'avance de quoi il allait songer… Pourtant, il dormait bien ! Mais ces fichus rêves ! Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient… Il avait trop peu d'informations ! Quel lien y avait-il entre Voldemort et lui à part cette cicatrice sur son front ? Et d'ailleurs, était-ce seulement Voldemort ?

Au fond de lui, il savait que oui. Pourtant, il n'en était pas sûr. C'était lui et pas lui à la fois. C'était lui et un autre. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment savait-il ça ? Encore une des ces foutues intuitions ? Et bien elles commençaient à devenir lassantes…

Assis sur son lit, Harry se mit à réfléchir.

Il venait de découvrir le monde sorcier et pourtant, il avait l'impression de le connaître déjà. Rien de ce qu'il lisait ne l'étonnait, rien de ce qu'il avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse ne lui avait paru impossible avant…

Lui qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que son placard sous l'escalier, la maison des Dursley et son école moldue, lui qui s'était fait houspiller toute son enfance dès qu'il faisait allusion de près ou de loin à quoi que ce soit qui pouvait dépasser le champ du réel, lui à qui on avait affirmé en hurlant que les motos ne volaient pas, même en rêve, concevait tout à fait qu'un autre monde puisse exister à côté de celui-ci, un monde rempli de créatures étranges et de gens vêtus de robes, qui pouvaient modifier, transformer ou même créer les choses de la vie en agitant un bout de bois qui faisait des étincelles…

Lui, il se retrouvait perdu au milieu de tout ça. Lui qui avait toujours été considéré comme un moins que rien s'était aperçu qu'il était riche et célèbre. Lui qui était riche et célèbre, il s'était aperçu que jamais qui que ce soit n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Hagrid lui avait dit que c'était lui qui l'avait sorti des décombres de sa maison, et qu'il l'avait fait sur ordre du professeur Dumbledore. Et Harry avait appris en lisant sa lettre que Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard, mais pourquoi s'était-il occupé de lui ? Il n'était qu'un directeur d'école, alors pourquoi avait-il eu autorité sur lui ?

D'après les sentiments qu'il ressentait dans ses rêves, Harry avait l'impression que Voldemort aurait très bien pu l'emmener avec lui. Il se dit même que ça aurait sans doute été préférable à la vie qu'il avait vécue jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, avait-on seulement la preuve que Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer ?

Machinalement, Harry porta la main à sa cicatrice. Bien sûr qu'on en avait la preuve. Il la portait sur son front. Mais qu'est ce qui prouvait que cette cicatrice avait été faite par le Mage Noir ? Ou par le sortilège de Mort ? Cela ne pouvait pas en être un autre ?

Harry soupira. Il n'y connaissait rien en cicatrices magiques. Ni en cicatrices tout court d'ailleurs. La médecine en général était un domaine ou il ne connaissait rien. Il songea vaguement que Rowena Serdaigle devait être plus qualifiée que lui sur le sujet, et qu'elle aurait sans doute pu répondre à ses questions. Il se demanda aussi quels genre de plats seraient servis à Poudlard…

Helga Pouffsouffle les avait conçus, et elle était apparemment une cuisinière hors-pair, aimant tout particulièrement faire plaisir à ses élèves. Harry se demanda si sa petite intuition lui dirait quels plats provenaient de cette époque si ancienne. Il espérait pouvoir se remplumer un peu. Peut être même grandir !

Contrairement à ce que les Dursley pensaient, il n'était pas stupide. Il était hautement conscient que, nourri comme il l'était, et après avoir dormi pendant onze ans dans un placard où il n'avait plus pu étendre ses jambes à partir de huit ans, sa petite taille n'était pas uniquement due à la génétique…

Il passa les deux dernière semaines à relire ses livres de cours, revenant malgré tout toujours à « L'Histoire de Poudlard » à un moment donné. Mais maintenant qu'il ne pouvait rien apprendre de plus, il attendait la rentrée avec impatience. Ses rêves le poursuivaient, encore et toujours, sans changer plus avant. L'homme lui souriait, lui adressait cette petite phrase, puis s'en allait, et Harry se réveillait…

Il voulait quitter cette chambre. Il voulait découvrir son monde. Et surtout, il voulait trouver des réponses à ses questions…


	6. Chapter 6

Le premier Septembre, les Dursley conduisirent Harry à King's Cross. C'était moins pour lui faire prendre son train que pour enlever sa queue de cochon à Dudley qu'ils se rendaient à Londres, mais tant qu'à faire, autant abandonner leur monstrueux neveu à la gare en le laissant chercher un train qui n'existait pas…

Harry les vit partir avec soulagement, et il ne se sentait pas inquiet : premièrement, parce que la Loi du Secret Magique, et donc de la séparation des mondes magique et non-magique était appliquée depuis des siècles, et ensuite, parce que c'était la rentrée de tout le monde magique britannique, il allait bien croiser quelqu'un ! Et d'ailleurs, bien vite, il tomba sur toute une famille de rouquins, constituée de deux jumeaux, d'un garçon de son âge, d'un plus âgé, d'une fillette qui semblait plus jeune que lui et de leur mère. Ils se baladaient tous avec une quantité de malles et le garçon le plus âgé avait un hibou ! La mère de famille lui indiqua comment passer la barrière et il s'exécuta avec une confiance qui sembla la surprendre. Une fois sur le quai de la voie neuf trois-quart, il chercha un compartiment vide et, alors qu'il désespérait de réussir à hisser sa malle à l'intérieur du train, les jumeaux qu'il venait de croiser vinrent l'aider, mais alors qu'il essuyait la sueur sur son front, ils virent sa cicatrice. Fred et Georges Weasley semblèrent ravis de le rencontrer, mais ne se montrèrent pas intrusifs pour autant. Ils semblaient évoluer dans une étrange symbiose, et Harry sourit en pensant au cauchemar qu'ils devaient faire vivre à leur entourage au quotidien !

Leur mère les appela et les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent. Ils dirent à leur famille qui il était, mais alors que Harry grimaçait, s'attendant à l'avance à voir une demi-douzaine de rouquins débarquer, il se montra à la place profondément touché par la sollicitude de la mère de famille. Elle était sans aucun doute une bonne mère !

Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre et tous ceux qui devaient encore monter dans le train se dépêchèrent. Harry espérait pouvoir être tranquille pour le voyage, mais étant donné sa célébrité, il savait qu'il ne le serait pas. De fait, le plus jeune des rouquins apparut bientôt en cherchant un endroit ou s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Harry avait le choix. D'office, le rouquin s'installa, et comme Harry s'y attendait, la première chose qu'il lui demanda fut si il était bien Harry Potter et si il avait bien une cicatrice. Avec un soupir, Harry la lui montra. Non, il ne se souvenait de rien. Du moins, il n'allait pas parler de ses rêves, d'une part parce qu'il pouvait ne s'agir que de simples rêves, même si il en doutait, -de simples rêves ne seraient pas aussi récurrents et identiques-, et d'autre part, parce qu'il était évident que ce garçon, Ron Weasley, serait incapable de comprendre et le prendrait pour un futur mage noir…

Harry comprit rapidement que Ron venait d'une famille de Sang-Purs. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas prétentieux. Ni riche. Au contraire, il semblait provenir d'un milieu plutôt modeste…

Harry aurait tellement, mais tellement souhaité qu'il s'arrête de parler ! Il aurait ainsi pu réfléchir, repenser à tout ce qu'il avait déjà appris et qui pourrait l'aider pour l'année à venir, ou alors à tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à découvrir, mais rien à faire ! Ron ne cessait de parler encore et encore et encore, et Harry ne pouvait pas non plus se couper de la seule personne qu'il avait rencontrée -pour l'instant- qui soit susceptible de devenir son ami !

Harry apprit donc que Ron avait cinq frères et une sœur, deux frères qui avaient déjà quitté la maison, dont l'un travaillait pour Gringotts et l'autre avec des dragons, que sa sœur irait à Poudlard l'année prochaine, que tout le monde, parents compris, avait toujours été à Gryffondor et qu'il espérait y être lui aussi, et que comme il était le fils cadet, il récupérait toutes les affaires des autres, depuis la baguette magique, -ce qui confirma à Harry que sa famille n'avait pas d'argent, car il ne voyait pas comment un sorcier pouvait faire de la magie correctement sans avoir sa propre baguette- jusqu'à l'animal de compagnie, en passant par les vêtements !

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant Croûtard. Si cette chose était un rat, alors lui il était un lampadaire ! Mais c'était toujours pareil, il ne savait jamais complètement de quoi il parlait et n'avait aucun moyen de prouver ses suppositions, alors il laissa tomber…

Vers midi, une dame passa avec un chariot de confiseries. Ne connaissant rien aux douceurs sorcières, Harry prit un peu de tout, sous le regard gêné de Ron, qui n'avait visiblement pas les moyens. Devant son air envieux, Harry l'autorisa à se servir, et alors qu'il rattrapait sa chocogrenouille avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Ron se montra ébahi de l'entendre prononcer le nom de Voldemort et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était qu'un nom par… Il se tut parce qu'il allait devenir vulgaire. Il hésitait à mordre dans sa grenouille. C'est qu'elle avait presque l'air vivante ! Elle bougeait en plus. Et elle le regardait, avec ses grands yeux en chocolat noir…

Il se sentit stupide lorsqu'il vit Ron dévorer la sienne sans pitié. Il fallait qu'il la mange, ou bien le rouquin allait le prendre pour un idiot. Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, mais ce n'était qu'une foutue grenouille en chocolat animée par un sortilège : elle n'allait pas hurler de douleur parce qu'il lui avait croqué une patte, et d'ailleurs, le chocolat était délicieux ! Ron lui suggéra de commencer une collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles et il obtint la carte de Albus Dumbledore. Il put enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de son bientôt directeur, tout comme il connaissait enfin le nom du mage noir qui l'avait, d'après Hagrid, rendu célèbre. Il avait également travaillé sur le sang de dragon et sur la pierre philosophale, aidé dans cette dernière tâche par un alchimiste du nom de Nicolas Flamel. Harry remarqua avec surprise que ses passe-temps préférés étaient moldus…

A un moment donné, un gros garçon au visage lunaire et qui semblait terriblement peu sûr de lui passa pour demander si ils avaient vu son crapaud. Harry répondit que non, mais promis que si il le trouvait, il le lui rendrait. Le garçon le remercia et repartit, mais peu de temps après, il revint avec une jeune fille aux cheveux en broussailles et qui semblait le traîner derrière elle sans lui avoir demandé son avis, pile au moment où Ron essayait de changer la couleur de son rat. Elle demanda d'un ton autoritaire si l'un d'entre eux avait vu un crapaud parce que « Neville avait perdu le sien », et Harry fronça les sourcils. Neville semblait particulièrement gêné, et cette fille, particulièrement agaçante.

-Neville est déjà passé et nous lui avons déjà dit que non, répondit Harry. Tu sais, si il a réussi à venir jusqu'à nous avant que tu ne l'aide, je suis sur qu'il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul…

La jeune fille l'ignora, avisant la baguette levée de Ron.

-Tu t'apprêtais à jeter un sort ? Voyons-voir ça…

Ron grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et puis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'exécuta. Il prononça une formule si extravagante et si extraordinairement longue que Harry ne s'étonna même pas de ne pas la voir marcher. Pour lui, il était évident qu'une formule magique devait être courte. Hagrid n'en avait prononcé aucune pendant le peu de temps où il était resté avec lui, mais Harry avait la vague impression qu'une grande variété de sortilèges, y compris des sortilèges courants, pouvaient être utilisés en duel, et pour ça, les formules devaient obligatoirement être courtes…

-Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit d'une vraie formule ? Demanda la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas l'air très doué. J'ai essayé quelques sorts pour m'entraîner, et ils ont tous marché ! Personne n'est magique dans ma famille et j'ai été _tellement_ surprise de recevoir ma lettre ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place…

A ce moment là, Harry gémit intérieurement en constatant qu'il était tombé sur un autre moulin à parole. Et prétentieux en plus. Seul le dernier garçon, Neville, que la jeune fille tenait encore par la main tout en l'empêchant de rentrer, se taisait, et Harry constata avec amusement et compréhension qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de pouvoir s'éclipser sans être blessant. Mais la voix perçante de la jeune fille continuait à retentir…

-…Mais j'ai aussi été tellement contente ! J'ai entendu dire que Poudlard est l'une des meilleures école de sorcellerie ! Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Harry s'aperçut, atterré, que la dite Hermione était essoufflée par son propre discours tant elle était surexcitée. Allait-il tomber sur quelqu'un de calme un jour ?

-Je suis Ron Weasley, se présenta Ron.

-Harry Potter, répondit-il simplement.

Il vit avec horreur le visage d'Hermione s'étirer d'un large sourire.

-Vraiment !? S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai tout lu sur toi, bien évidemment ! Je suis tellement excitée de rencontrer un personnage de mes livres ! Tu es dans « L'Histoire du Monde Magique Moderne », dans « L'Ascension et la Chute des Forces du Mal », ou encore dans « Les Grands Événements Magiques du Vingtième Siècle », et…

Et Harry commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre…

Pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche à penser qu'elle savait tout mieux que tout le monde !? Bon, Ok, vu les intuitions bizarres et, pour ce qu'il en savait, encore infondées puisqu'il n'avait pas pu vérifier, qu'il se traînait depuis qu'il avait lu ses livres, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler, mais pour qui se prenait cette fille pour penser qu'elle savait tout sur _lui_!?

-La ferme ! L'interrompit-il. Tu peux avoir lu autant de bouquins que tu veux, tu peux même avoir tout lu sur moi si ça t'amuse, pas un seul des auteurs de ces bouquins ne me connais ! Pas un seul n'est venu me poser de questions ! pas un seul ne s'est fatigué à faire des recherches sur ce qu'a été ma vie jusqu'ici, et pourtant ! Dieu sait que si ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient été surpris ! Alors tu m'excusera, mais je ne pense pas que des livres, et encore moins toi, puissent tout savoir de moi ! Maintenant, par pitié, arrête de parler, tu me donne mal au crâne à force de babiller !

Hermione se figea et se tut, bouche bée. Puis son visage se mit à rougir de colère jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, mais finalement, elle sembla penser que c'était trop leur faire la grâce de sa présence que de rester auprès d'eux, et elle se détourna d'un air furieux :

-De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire, je dois encore retrouver le crapaud de Neville, mais je me débrouillerai sans vous !

Et elle tira Neville derrière elle en repartant. Le garçon s'excusa d'un signe et suivit Hermione en grimaçant. Harry passa la tête dans le couloir.

-Je suis sûr que Neville aussi peut se débrouiller sans toi !

-Change-toi, crétin ! On arrive bientôt ! Lui cria-t-elle en réponse, les yeux brillants de rage et d'indignation.

Harry ricana. Bien sûr qu'ils arrivaient, il n'était pas idiot ! Il sentait un petit chatouillis familier et chaleureux sur sa peau, comme lorsqu'il avait sa baguette à la main. Comme lorsqu'il se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était la Magie qui le saluait ainsi…

Alors que Harry bénéficiait enfin de quelques minutes de paix pendant que Ron s'écoutait parler de Quidditch, -en réalité, c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait, mais le rouquin n'avait de toute évidence toujours pas remarqué qu'il n'écoutait pas-, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Harry s'apprêtait à houspiller l'intrus qui osait encore venir l'emm… Quiquiner lorsqu'il reconnut le garçon blond qu'il avait croisé chez Mrs Guipure pendant qu'il faisait confectionner ses uniformes. Le garçon entra sans se gêner, flanqué de deux énormes camarades à l'air stupide qui se positionnèrent comme si ils étaient ses gardes de corps, ce qui, étant donné sa stature gringalette et son air arrogant, était sans doute le cas.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda le blond. Tout le train dit que Harry Potter est dans ce wagon. Alors c'est toi ? Demanda-t-il à Harry sans accorder un regard au rouquin.

-C'est moi, répondit Harry.

Le garçon blond désigna ses acolytes l'un après l'autre.

-Voici Crabbe. Et lui c'est Goyle. Quant à moi, je suis Draco Malefoy.

Ron fut prit d'une soudaine quinte de toux, qui sonna étrangement comme un ricanement. Malefoy se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Il est inutile de te demander le tien. Avec tes cheveux roux et tes tâches de rousseur, tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley. Mon père dit toujours que tes parents ont eu plus d'enfants qu'ils n'ont les moyens d'élever. Ça explique sans doute cette baguette minable et ce rat à moitié crevé…

Avant que Ron ne puisse répliquer, Malefoy l'ignora et se retourna vers Harry.

-Tu apprendras bien vite que quelques unes des grandes familles magiques valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Certaines valent la peine d'êtres fréquentées, d'autres non. Je pourrais te conseiller la-dessus, proposa-t-il en tendant sa main à Harry.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ce Malefoy faisait de toute évidence partie de ces Sang-Purs arrogants et méprisant envers les sorciers de rang inférieur dont Hagrid lui avait parlé. Ça signifiait aussi que sa famille avait probablement été impliquée dans la dernière guerre et du mauvais côté. Mais il avait désespérément besoin de plus de connaissances sur le monde magique, et il n'était pas sur que Ron, avec sa passion pour le Quidditch, puisse l'aider correctement. Harry voulait comprendre les Sang-Purs, comprendre pourquoi ils se sentaient si supérieurs, car ça ne pouvait pas être une simple question de puissance et de richesse, les lignées de Sang-Purs étaient trop anciennes pour que le problème se résume à ça et là encore, Malefoy, qui semblait porter son nom avec une fierté bien plus excessive que Ron, lui semblait plus qualifié. Harry voulait aussi des informations sur la première guerre, et pourquoi pas des infos qui venaient de ce côté là ? Il y a toujours deux faces sur une seule pièce, et il lui suffirait sans doute d'ouvrir un livre pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le côté « lumineux ». Sans compter que le blond irait sans doute à Serpentard, comme le reste de sa famille, et même si Harry pressentait -encore une fois-, qu'il n'irait pas dans cette maison lui-même, Voldemort était lié à cette maison. Par conséquent, peut être que ses rêves aussi. Harry ne savait pas encore si cette amitié allait lui être utile, mais il pourrait sans doute en tirer quelque chose. Sinon, il se brouillerait avec lui, voilà tout !

Il tendit la main et serra celle de Malefoy, apparemment à sa grande satisfaction. Il entendit derrière lui Ron qui hoquetait de stupeur.

-Enchanté, Malefoy. J'accepte ton amitié, si c'est la question. Mais je suis au regret de devoir décliner le reste de ton offre : je pense pouvoir choisir moi-même mes fréquentations.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Tu es sûr ?

Ron sembla enfin se réveiller.

-Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est un Malefoy ! Son père n'arrête pas d'essayer de faire renvoyer le mien, au ministère ! Sans compter que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts, des partisans de Tu-sais-qui !

Harry se retourna vers lui.

-Et alors ? Les problèmes de ton père ne me concernent pas, et il est puéril de reprocher à un enfant les choix de ses parents…

Mauvais ou non, malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter, ses rêves faisaient que cette partie restait à déterminer…

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, il fit de nouveau face à Malefoy.

-Ceci-dit, Ron a raison sur un point, Malefoy. J'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier il y a seulement un mois, car j'ai été élevé par des moldus on ne peut plus déficients sur ce point. Cependant, en un mois, j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur la situation générale du monde magique, notamment sur l'aversion des Sang-Purs pour les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus, alors autant te le dire tout de suite, Malefoy : je suis Sang-Mêlé. J'ai été élevé par la famille de ma mère, qui était Née-Moldue, alors veux-tu toujours de mon amitié ?

Malefoy ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à ça. Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent. Il vit le blond qui le jaugeait de haut en bas, se demandant visiblement si le jeu en valait la chandelle… Il dut finir par penser que oui, et il répondit en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Honnête et impulsif, Potter. Tu finiras sans doute à Gryffondor, mais ça me va. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Je préfère t'avoir avec moi que contre moi…

Ce fut au tour de Harry de hausser un sourcil.

-Ne me prends pas non plus pour un idiot, ni pour un petit mouton qui s'accrochera à toi pour qu'il lui fasse tout découvrir. Si je m'aperçois que ton amitié me pèse, ou bien qu'elle n'est pas à mon avantage, j'y mettrai fin !

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, alors que derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle faisaient craquer leurs jointures. Puis le petit blond éclata de rire...

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me parle comme ça ! Tu as du répondant, j'aime ça ! Viens donc faire un tour dans mon wagon, je vais te présenter mes amis…

Alors que Harry se préparait à partir, Ron, qui avait suivi leur petite joute verbale, le rappela.

-Si tu accepte son amitié, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te donne la mienne ! S'exclama-t-il. Je refuse d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui fréquente un tel crétin !

Harry le regarda d'un air froid.

-Et bien, de toute façon, je ne te retiens pas. Il y a forcément dans le monde des gens qui sont plus intéressants que toi…

Ron le regarda partir, bouche bée, et Harry ne s'en préoccupa plus. Il prit sa lourde malle et remercia Malefoy d'un regard lorsque le blond la fit léviter devant lui. Étant né dans le monde sorcier, il avait l'avantage d'avoir déjà pratiqué la Magie ! Un retard que Harry se jura de rattraper le plus rapidement possible. Sans ressembler à Hermione, il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre ! Et surtout, il détestait se sentir démuni ! Quant à Ron, il ignorait encore si il avait fait le bon choix, mais Malefoy pouvait sans doute lui apporter quelque chose, lui pas…

Il suivit Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle jusqu'à leur compartiment et le blond fit les présentations.

-Voici Blaise Zabini, dit-il en désignant un jeune homme à la peau noire. Théodore Nott, et cette fois-ci, il désigna un jeune homme brun. Et ma fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, conclut Malefoy en s'asseyant aux côtés d'une petite brune qui lui renvoya un sourire satisfait.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Ta fiancée ? Demanda-t-il.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui. Je sais que ce genre de coutume n'a pas cours chez les Sang-Mêlés, encore moins chez les Nés-de-Moldus, mais il est fréquent chez les Sang-Purs d'être fiancés à la naissance, ça permet d'assurer une alliance…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous marier, n'est ce pas ?

Le second sourcil de Malefoy vint rejoindre le premier sur son front.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il est possible pour nos deux familles de rompre le contrat de mariage pour faire une meilleure alliance, ou tout simplement pour que nous ayons un partenaire qui nous convienne mieux. C'est une question de sécurité, c'est tout. Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ?

Harry considéra le garçon et son amie qui s'appuyait contre lui d'un air mutin. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que je ne viens juste de vous rencontrer, mais… J'ai juste l'impression que vous vous connaissez trop, que vous êtes quelque part trop proches pour vous marier, c'est tout…

Pansy et Draco s'entre-regardèrent, interloqués. Ce n'était pas forcément faux. Ils se sentaient plus comme frère et sœur que comme compagnons potentiels. Ils n'avaient jamais envisagé les choses de cette façon…

Le chatouillement sur la peau de Harry s'était fait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et bien vite, il se changea pour mettre sa robe de Poudlard. Les élèves plus âgés lui confirmèrent qu'ils arrivaient. Certains le regardaient d'un air curieux, d'autres, d'un air méfiants, et d'autres encore, d'un air carrément mauvais. Il était évident que, après la guerre et la défaite de Voldemort, il ne serait pas en sécurité à Serpentard, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas y aller. Et ça n'empêchait pas d'avoir des amis. Bizarrement, tous semblaient certains qu'il avait eu une enfance dorée pendant laquelle il avait été choyé et traité comme un prince. Malefoy, qui en savait un peu plus, lui demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire en parlant de moldus déficients. Harry lui répondit qu'ils l'avaient traité comme un esclave et qu'ils avaient détruit ses lettres avant qu'il ne puisse les lire, car ils ne voulaient pas qu'il aille à Poudlard, ce qui avait forcé Hagrid, le géant dont Malefoy s'était moqué, à venir le chercher pour lui donner la lettre en personne et l'emmener faire ses courses. Les Serpentard ne semblèrent pas le croire. Harry haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance…

* * *

Hello tout le monde! C'est pour un sondage! :D

Voilà ma question: depuis que j'ai vu "Les Crimes de Grindelwald", j'ai une idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête, mais le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle serait pertinente ou non! Est ce que cette fic pourrait vous faire rêver, ou bien est ce que ce serait juste un gros craquage? Après tout, je changerais complètement la nature de certains personnages (les plus importants!), je leur inventerais des capacités, des pouvoirs... Peut être même que je ressusciterais les morts, je ne sais pas encore! Et j'exploiterais à fond le bug dans la matrice qu'est la dernière minute du film! :D (Est ce que vous y croyez? Perso, moi non^^) Je ne vois pas cette fic comme quelque chose de fluffy, mais enfin, sans être ultra-sombre, elle serait plutôt centrée sur un couple en particulier (mais de larges possibilités d'exploiter le deuxième, voir plus si affinités...) dont l'un des personnages traverserait, disons, une grosse, grosse crise identitaire... Et tout finirait bien à la fin... En bref, "Les Animaux Fantastiques" ou "Comment Réécrire l'Histoire en étant fan des quatre personnages principaux..." (Masculins, même si je n'exclus rien :p)

Qu'en dites-vous, ça vous plairait de lire ça? Dites-le moi et je vous donnerai les résultats du sondage dans le prochain chapitre... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde!

Désolée de vous avoir oubliées ce midi, j'étais dans le jus rapport à une autre fic dont je commence enfin à voir le bout! \o/

Concernant mon **sondage** de la semaine dernière, il à reçu 5 réponses: 4 "oui" et 1 "ne se prononce pas", vous risquez donc de voir apparaitre cette fic sur le site à un moment ou à un autre... Dans quel b*rdel je me suis encore fourrée, moi? Je me trouve dans une situation que je n'avais encore jamais vécue: j'ai pour l'instant écrit le tout début de l'histoire, le lemon (le principal, hein? Ne stressez pas, il y en aura d'autres! :D) , et quelques scènes qui me tiennent à cœur, mais je ne vois pas comment tout relier... M'enfin, on verra bien ce que ça va donner! J'espère que vous aimerez!

Merci à Angelyoru, Julia13Verseau, Kimmy Lyn, nouni 859 et NonoPourVousServir d'avoir voté! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne journée! :)

* * *

Le train arriva et Harry suivit Draco et les autres Serpentard pour sortir. Il salua Hagrid, qui sembla surpris de le trouver en si étrange compagnie, mais Harry se contenta de monter dans sa barque avec Draco, Vincent et Gregory, et lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin Poudlard, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, étrangement troublé. Draco le remarqua.

-Stressé Harry ?

Harry secoua la tête. Non, stressé, il ne l'était pas, pas du tout même. Mais il avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison…

-Non, répondit-il, mais je suis si content… J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit, j'ai l'impression de rentrer chez moi…

Les trois Serpentard le regardèrent, perplexes.

-Il paraît que beaucoup de gens en viennent à considérer Poudlard comme une deuxième maison, commenta Draco. Mais d'habitude, les gens sont déjà étudiants…

Harry haussa les épaules sans voir les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Il se contenta de regarder le château, encore et encore. Cette tour, c'était Rowena qui l'avait construite. Les cuisines, c'était Helga. Les fondations, c'était Salazar. Mais le tunnel et les armures enchantées dans les couloirs, c'était un coup de Godric…

Le souffle coupé et à deux doigts de pleurer, Harry descendit de la barque et suivit les autres. Il écouta distraitement le petit discours du Professeur McGonagall et regarda autour de lui. Les torches, les pierres, les armures, les chandelles… Tout était différent et à la fois, « comme avant » . Il ne remarqua même pas les fantômes…

Draco lui lança un coup de coude, le regardant d'un air étrange. Harry le suivit. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient remis en marche. Les premières années entrèrent tous en file indienne dans une salle à manger ou se trouvaient les autres élèves et les professeurs. Il remarqua le plafond enchanté, mais contrairement à Hermione, il n'agaça pas tout le monde avec ses connaissances sans doute bien plus développées. Et à la différence des autres élèves, il n'était pas inquiet quant à la cérémonie de la Répartition qui s'annonçait…

Il sourit en voyant McGonagall apporter un tabouret et un vieux chapeau… C'était donc ça le Choixpeau ?

Il écouta la chanson en souriant, et la Répartition commença avec Abbot, Hannah. La jeune fille lui sembla timide et sympathique. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et quelques instant plus tard, il hurla « POUFSOUFFLE ! ». Hannah se dirigea, soulagée et radieuse, vers la table qui l'applaudissait et dont les uniformes portaient l'écusson du Blaireau sur fond jaune. Susan Bones la rejoignit. Puis Terry Boot devint le premier Serdaigle et aussitôt, ses vêtements se colorèrent de bleu. Ce fut ensuite au tour des Serpentard, de loin ceux qui avaient le plus de retenue, avec Milicent Bulstrode. Crabbe et Goyle la suivirent et Justin Finch-Fletchley fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, puis Seamus Finnigan devint le premier lion de Gryffondor. Il fut aussitôt suivit par Hermione Granger, et Harry grimaça. Heureusement, Neville Longdubat y fut envoyé lui aussi. Le garçon lui paraissait sympathique…

Draco fut envoyé, comme de juste, à Serpentard et en sembla d'ailleurs particulièrement fier. Il s'éloigna en faisant un petit signe à Harry, qui lui répondit de la tête. La Répartition continua jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall arrive à « Potter, Harry »…

Le silence se fit dans la salle avant que des chuchotements surpris ne commencent à s'élever sur son passage. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. D'un pas sûr, il s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau et laissa McGonagall le poser sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau lui tomba devant les yeux et Harry ne vit plus rien, mais il entendit une voix hoqueter dans sa tête d'un air surpris.

 _Non… Enfin ?_

 _Quoi donc ?_ Pensa spontanément Harry.

Mais le Choixpeau sembla se reprendre.

 _Hmmm Difficile…_ Marmonna-t-il. _Très difficile… Je vois beaucoup de courage, et tu n'es pas un idiot non plus, tu es même avide d'apprendre… Tu as du talent, par Merlin, ça oui ! Une grande puissance… Et tu es avide de faire tes preuves à ce que je vois… Comme c'est intéressant tout ça… Serpentard pourrait t'aider sur le chemin de la Grandeur, mais…_

 _Ah non ! Pas Serpentard !_

Harry avait pensé sans même réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. C'était comme ça, Serpentard n'était pas sa maison, na !

Le Choixpeau semblait n'attendre que ça, et il sembla presque soulagé lorsqu'il répondit :

 _Pas Serpentard, hein ? Très bien, dans ce cas…_

-GRYFFONDOR ! Beugla-t-il dans toute la salle, si fort que tout le monde sursauta.

Harry tendit le Choixpeaux au professeur McGonagall et se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or qui produisait un bruit assourdissant. Il s'assit à côté du plus âgé des Weasley, le Préfet, qui le salua et qui félicita pompeusement son petit frère lorsque Ron s'avéra être également réparti à Gryffondor. Les jumeaux ébouriffèrent les cheveux de Harry encore plus que de coutume pour l'accueillir, le faisant rigoler. En fait, tout le monde autour de lui voulait le voir, le toucher, le saluer. Dumbledore dut ramener le calme dans la salle et en le regardant, Harry constata qu'il paraissait ravi. Harry fronça les sourcils alors que la Répartition se terminait avec Blaise Zabini, Serpentard, et que le vieil homme prononçait quelques mots bizarres et, à son humble avis, complètement idiots. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part de l'homme qui l'avait mis chez les Dursley…

Finalement, les plats d'or se remplirent de victuailles et le banquet commença. Harry sourit en se servant des côtes de porc et des pommes de terre fondantes. En portant un morceau de viande à sa bouche, il gémit presque de plaisir. Ça, c'était signé Helga Poufsouffle ! Et sa tarte à la citrouille en dessert était également une vraie merveille !

Il écouta d'un air distrait et un peu triste Neville qui racontait comment tout le monde dans sa famille s'était rendu compte avec joie qu'il était magique. Pauvre garçon, comment pouvait-on faire subir ça à un enfant ? Merci mon Dieu ! Il était magique, car autrement il serait mort ! Sa famille s'en était-elle seulement aperçue ? Ou bien aurait-elle été soulagée de ne pas avoir à élever d'enfant-moldu ?

Se tournant vers les professeurs, il aperçut le turban violet de Quirrel. Alors qu'il le regardait, il ressentit la même impression qu'au Chaudron Baveur. L'homme discutait avec son voisin, un homme brun au visage revêche et au nez crochu. A ses cheveux gras qui luisaient littéralement sous les chandelles, Harry se dit qu'il devait s'agir du professeur de potions, dont il avait lu dans son livre que les émanations, parfois nocives pour certaines parties de l'organisme, pouvaient nécessiter l'application d'un baume protecteur, notamment sur les cheveux. L'homme et Quirrel tournèrent par hasard leur regard vers lui et soudain, la cicatrice de Harry le brûla. Il plaqua une main fraîche sur son front douloureux et la sensation disparut, mais Percy s'aperçut de sa grimace et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry. Qui est l'homme qui discute avec le professeur Quirrel ?

-Tu connais Quirrel ? S'étonna le Préfet. C'est le professeur Snape, le professeur de potions.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le plus jeune Maître des Potions d'Angleterre, et aussi le directeur de Serpentard, se rappela Harry.

-C'est exact. C'est pour ça qu'il nous déteste, nous, les Gryffondor. D'une manière générale, il favorisera toujours Serpentard, mais même par rapport aux autres maisons, c'est nous qu'il défavorise le plus. On s'y fait à force. Je compte sur Ron et toi pour rattraper les points que vous perdrez avec lui ailleurs…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi déteste-t-il Gryffondor ?

Percy haussa les épaules.

-C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Gryffondor et Serpentard se sont toujours détestés, ça remonte aux Fondateurs. Gryffondor s'opposait à Serpentard, qui voulait que Poudlard n'accueille que des Sang-Purs. Depuis, la querelle se poursuit.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Conneries, marmonna-t-il, sans que Percy ne l'entende.

Il reporta son regard sur Snape, qui le toisa d'un air méprisant. De toute évidence, l'homme ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas…

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et rappela aux première année que la forêt située dans l'enceinte du domaine était interdite à cause des nombreuses créatures magiques qui y résidaient. L'utilisation de la Magie était, quant à elle, proscrite dans les couloirs, ce qui, de l'avis de Harry, était idiot : il comprenait que les duels soient interdits, mais pas la pratique !

Les auditions pour les équipes de Quidditch de chaque maison allaient avoir lieu dans deux semaines, mais ça, Harry s'en fichait puisque les première années n'avaient pas le droit d'en faire partie. Et enfin, le couloir de droite du troisième étage était également interdit aux élèves, à moins qu'ils ne veuillent « mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » Harry constata que Dumbledore semblait étrangement sérieux, et se promit d'aller faire un tour de ce côté. D'habitude, il ne s'ennuyait guère à violer les interdits car avec les Dursley, ça ne lui apportait que des ennuis, mais cet homme était justement celui qui l'avait placé chez eux et pour cette raison, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir complètement en sécurité ici. Il voulait savoir ce qui était si dangereux…

Dumbledore leur fit ensuite chanter l'hymne de Poudlard, qui était absolument ridicule. Harry grimaça et ne chanta pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il doutait que les Fondateurs auraient apprécié la chanson si ils l'avaient entendue ! Ensuite, il suivit Percy avec le reste des première années jusqu'au dortoir, et se glissa dans son lit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il était épuisé. Et il craignait d'avoir un peu trop forcé sur la tarte à la citrouille, Merlin, quel délice ! Il aurait pu ne manger que ça pour tout le reste de l'année !

Il gloussa en constatant qu'en une journée à peine, il avait déjà commencé à assimiler les expressions du cru ! Mais il n'eût guère le temps d'y penser, il était si fatigué qu'il s'endormit dès que sa tête eût touché l'oreiller. De nouveau, Voldemort tua sa mère et le consola. Mais alors qu'il partait, toujours en souriant, Harry eût l'impression qu'il s'attardait un peu plus que d'habitude…


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Harry ne s'étonna pas d'entendre les gens murmurer sur son passage dans les couloirs. Certains faisaient même un détour pour repasser plusieurs fois devant lui.

Les premiers jours de cours furent plutôt agréables. Bizarrement, Harry faisait partie de ces élèves qui ne se perdaient jamais. Quand on lui disait d'aller quelque part, il savait toujours comment faire, et les escaliers semblaient se concerter pour bouger devant lui et le mener ou il souhaitait, au grand dépit de certains élèves, comme Ron et Neville, qui se perdaient souvent et tombaient systématiquement sur Rusard, le concierge, ou bien sur sa chatte de garde, Miss Teigne…

Lors des cours d'Astronomie, Harry apprenait les noms et les positions des étoiles. Leur professeure, Mrs Sinistra, les informa dès le premier cours que si cette matière leur semblait à première vue inutile à leur cursus, il n'en était rien car ses leçons n'avaient pas pour but de leur enseigner bêtement la position des astres : au contraire, si les cours d'Astronomie étaient au programme, c'est parce qu'une très grande variété de métiers s'appuyaient sur le mouvement des Corps Célestes, depuis les potions, la botanique et la médicomagie, jusqu'à la cuisine et le soin aux Créatures magiques, en passant par des métiers si complexes qu'on en savait presque rien, comme le métier de Langue-de-Plomb, au ministère…

Il fut d'ailleurs impossible de faire dire à leur professeure ce qu'était un Langue-de-Plomb. Elle n'en savait vraiment rien. Mais ça existait et ça se basait potentiellement sur les Planètes…

Le professeur Binns enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie et, passée la stupéfaction de voir ce cours donné par un fantôme, Harry comprit avec un gémissement de dépit que c'était probablement le seul moyen de rendre le cours encore plus ennuyeux que le livre! Déjà que l'homme ne semblait pas avoir été très alerte de son vivant…

Il décida rapidement et en pleine conscience d'utiliser ces cours pour dormir ou étudier autre chose, attitude vivement désapprouvée avec des criaillements d'oie furieuse par Hermione, qu'il ignora superbement. Il se débrouillerait avec ses fiches pour passer les examens !

Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, était un petit homme minuscule dont Harry fut persuadé qu'il avait du sang de Gobelin. Il était si petit que pour donner ses cours, il devait monter sur une pile de livres aménagée en escalier pour pouvoir accéder à sa chaise et dépasser de son bureau. Harry espéra qu'il s'agissait de livres inutiles ou dépassés, car il n'aimait pas que l'on dédaigne ainsi le savoir. Sans être aussi insupportable que Hermione, c'était le savoir qui permettait aux gens de ne pas devenir des idiots comme Dudley…

A leur premier cours, Flitwick fit l'appel, et en voyant le nom de Harry, il sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba de sa pile de livre. Harry craignit qu'il ne se soit fait mal, mais le petit homme se releva aussitôt, grimpa sa pile de livres jusqu'à son bureau, le salua et se déclara ravi de l'avoir dans sa classe, tout en espérant qu'il serait bon élève. Harry sourit et répondit qu'il ferait de son mieux, mais rapidement, il s'ennuya. Pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient que de la théorie et il avait, encore une fois, l'impression de déjà connaître tout ça. Ce qui lui valait des regards furieux de la part de Hermione, car à chaque fois que Flitwick l'interrogeait pour lui reprocher son air distrait, il répondait juste alors qu'il n'écoutait pas…

Les cours de Botanique avaient lieu dans les serres derrière l'école. Mrs Chourave était la directrice de Poufsouffle, c'était une petite femme replète et sympathique qui leur apprenait à prendre soin de toutes sortes de végétaux bizarres, qui pouvaient tantôt crier à leur en percer les tympans, tantôt leur sauter au visage pour leur mordre le nez sauvagement. Heureusement, de temps en temps, ils tombaient sur une petite plante mignonne et gentille, que ses racines faisaient ressembler à une boule de poils et qui ne demandait rien de plus qu'une grattouille sur le museau et un biberon d'eau, avant qu'ils ne lui fassent faire son rot en lui chantant une berceuse pour ensuite la coucher dans son pot en lui tenant chaud avec du terreau !

Paradoxe bizarre, cette plante si mignonne et adorable lorsqu'elle était jeune pousse se transformait en une chose ignoble et au poison redoutable à l'âge adulte…

Néanmoins, Harry appréciait beaucoup la botanique. Ça le changeait des plates-bandes de la tante Pétunia, et Harry se demanda vaguement si le professeur Chourave accepterait de lui céder quelques pousses d'épinard mordeuses, qui produisaient des fleurs roses absolument ravissantes, que sa tante allait adorer, mais qui allaient la mordre sauvagement lorsqu'elle allait essayer de les cueillir pour les mettre en bouquets !

En classe de métamorphose, il fut le seul à réussir à changer son allumette en épingle. En regardant avec ébahissement le professeur McGonagall changer son bureau en cochon, ils avaient tous été impatients d'essayer à leur tour, mais la plupart d'entre eux découvrirent vite que cette matière était plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Même Hermione ne parvint à métamorphoser correctement qu'un bout de son allumette : elle était bien devenue argentée et pointue, mais elle n'avait pas de chas…

Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se révélèrent, au grand désespoir de Harry, presque aussi ennuyeux que ceux de Binns. La salle de classe sentait tellement l'ail qu'un grand nombre d'élèves finirent par se dire que leur professeur avait peur des vampires, et même si Quirrel finit par leur dire que son turban était un cadeau d'un prince africain qu'il avait débarrassé d'un zombie, il fut incapable d'expliquer comment il avait terrassé le zombie en question. Et bien que l'homme soit, de toute évidence, plein de bonnes intentions, son bégaiement rendait ses cours difficiles à suivre en gardant son sérieux…

Le premier cours de Vol se déroula également sans anicroche, et Harry s'aperçut qu'il aimait bien voler. Il semblait même avoir une sorte de don. Mais rien de plus. Il aurait aimé discuter avec Draco, mais les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient préféré rester séparés…

Un matin, alors qu'il déjeunait face à Neville, Harry s'aperçut que les Gryffondor avaient un double cours de potions avec les Serpentard. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le garçon, à défaut de Ron, et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Neville était un Sang-Pur, mais malheureusement pour lui, sa puissance magique était étrangement faible. Et surtout, sa confiance en lui n'était même pas à l'épreuve de lui même, et même après plusieurs jours, il se montrait encore surpris que le survivant veuille lui parler !

Ron, de son côté, s'était empressé de lui faire une réputation d'ami de Mangemort, ce dont il se fichait éperdument. Il saluait Malefoy et les Serpentard qu'il avait rencontré dans le train dans les couloirs et ceux-ci, polis, lui rendaient son salut. Apparemment, son statut de Survivant primait sur celui de Gryffondor, même si certains Serpentard semblaient méfiants, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était poli avec eux. Quant à Hermione, elle lui aurait sans doute fait une réputation de garçon désagréable si elle en avait eu l'occasion, mais elle était si agaçante que personne ne lui parlait plus que nécessaire, pour ne pas se retrouver enseveli sous un babillage incessant avec les cours pour sujet…

Depuis le début de la semaine, c'était la première fois que les Gryffondor avaient un cours avec les Serpentard à part les cours de Vol. Certes, la semaine et les cours n'avaient commencé que depuis quelques jours. Il savait que les maisons seraient mélangées par la suite dans certaines matières et séparées dans d'autres, selon si les professeurs avaient terminé la théorie ou devaient la reprendre, et selon ce qu'exigeait ou permettait la partie pratique des cours, mais il était malgré tout impatient, à la fois de revoir Malefoy, et de rencontrer le directeur des Serpentard.

Il voulait savoir si Draco était toujours son ami, ou si sa répartition à Gryffondor avait d'office mis un terme à leur relation. A bord du Poudlard Express, le blond avait semblé dire que non, mais au fil des quelques jours écoulés, il n'avait pu que constater la virulence des violences entre leurs deux maisons. Plusieurs rixes s'étaient déjà déroulées entre des élèves des classes supérieures et avaient nécessité l'intervention d'un professeur. Une fois, cela avait même été Draco et Ron. Mais Snape était arrivé et avait considéré le rouquin comme coupable, même si c'était Draco qui avait commencé à l'insulter !

Le voyant qui se tenait sur le côté, Snape avait demandé si il devait lui enlever des points à lui aussi. Harry avait simplement répondu qu'il était le professeur et que c'était donc à lui de décider, mais qu'il n'avait pas participé. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu les sourcils de Snape se hausser d'un demi-millimètre, comme si il était surpris qu'il puisse reconnaître son autorité, mais il avait vite reprit son air impassible, et à sa grande surprise, Malefoy avait confirmé ses dires. Harry avait remercié le blond d'un sourire, et s'en était donc tiré sans faire perdre de points à sa maison.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider ! Avait beuglé Ron, alors que Malefoy ricanait et que Snape venait à peine de se détourner.

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

-Si tu n'es pas capable de te retenir de répliquer aux provocations gratuites, ce n'est pas mon problème Ronald, avait-il répondu.

Depuis, le rouquin ne lui parlait plus, et il était persuadé que Snape l'avait entendu. Mais comme ils étaient déjà en retard pour le prochain cours, il n'avait pas pu parler à Draco.

Snape, de son côté, semblait définitivement ne pas l'aimer, et lui lançait un regard dédaigneux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Harry lui répondait par un bonjour, et Snape par un vague signe de tête…

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Il y faisait froid et humide, mais il savait que c'était le parfait environnement à la fois pour les potions et leurs ingrédients : la plupart d'entre eux se conservaient mieux au frais, surtout ceux qui provenaient autrefois d'un organisme vivant, végétal ou animal, et il était beaucoup plus facile de réchauffer une potion que de la refroidir…

Ce qui n'empêchait pas les Gryffondor de pester contre la température glaciale de ce début d'Automne. Les Serpentard, eux, semblaient habitués. Apparemment, leur salle commune était dans les environs.

Voyant Draco arriver, Harry se détacha du rang des rouge et or pour aller le saluer. A son grand soulagement, Draco lui rendit son salut, tout comme Vincent, Grégory, Théodore, Pansy et Blaise, sous la stupéfaction complète des Gryffondor. Harry leur présenta Neville, qui rougit, et les salua de loin, mais ne sembla pas vouloir s'approcher. Harry ne l'y força pas, c'était son choix. Il se mit à discuter calmement et à voix basse avec Draco, sous l'écoute discrète des serpents.

-Alors Harry ? Tu te fais à Poudlard ? Ça doit te changer de chez tes moldus…

Harry sourit d'un air radieux.

-Tu n'imagine même pas ! Pas de corvées à faire et trois repas par jour !

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

-Je ne me moque pas ! J'aimerais tellement ne jamais retourner chez ces gens ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, je me sens bien ici. C'est vraiment bizarre, mais tout m'est familier. Comme si j'étais déjà venu…

-Je ne vois pas bien quand, grommela Malefoy, apparemment persuadé qu'il se moquait encore de lui.

-Moi non plus ! Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai beau venir du monde moldu, je m'ennuie un peu en cours…

Il vit Draco relever le nez alors que ses pommettes se teintaient dangereusement de rose…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te moquer de moi, il me semble ?

Harry soupira d'un air triste.

-Draco, je t'assure que je suis le premier à ne pas comprendre… Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié à cause de ça, j'arrête d'en parler si tu préfère…

A ce moment là, le professeur Snape arriva, et même si il se montra surpris de voir Harry au milieu de ses serpents, il ne dit rien. Draco ne répondit pas non plus, il se détourna de Harry et rentra dans la classe, sans un mot.

Harry eût un soupir dépité. Mais que pouvait-il changer ?


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà les chapitres du jour! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

* * *

Harry suivit le mouvement et rentra dans la salle avant de s'installer auprès de Neville. Le pauvre garçon semblait abonné aux catastrophes et il faillit se mettre à pleurer en voyant que Harry voulait bien de lui malgré tout. Les autres élèves l'appréciaient en dehors des cours, mais l'évitaient comme la peste dès lors qu'il s'agissait de travailler en duo !

Comme le professeur Flitwick, Snape fit l'appel, mais en arrivant au nom de Harry, il eût une réaction radicalement différente…

-Ah, oui, Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle… Célébrité, dit-il d'une voix basse et doucereuse.

Harry entendit Ron ricaner. Comme McGonagall avec son air sévère, Snape faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de hausser la voix pour imposer le silence. Il ne faisait guère que murmurer et pourtant, sa voix semblait retentir avec violence dans le silence des cachots ! Il se tourna vers l'ensemble de la classe.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon, si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours…1

Harry considéra la classe, curieux de voir quel effet avait pu avoir sur les gens ce petit discours, fort bien mené, il devait l'avouer. Snape ne voulait pas seulement paraître antipathique, il l'était de toute évidence réellement…

Harry se tourna discrètement vers les Serpentard, qui ne pipaient mot, attendant respectueusement la suite. Du côté des Gryffondor, Neville avait semblé se ratatiner sur place, Ron arborait un air hargneux mais était malgré tout légèrement verdâtre, Seamus et Dean se regardèrent d'un air légèrement effrayé et Hermione semblait à deux doigts de bondir de sa chaise, le bras levé, prête à prouver à la seconde qu'elle n'était pas un cornichon…

-Monsieur Potter ! Claqua la voix de Snape comme un coup de fouet, et Harry sursauta. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens lorsque j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise ?

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris pendant que la main d'Hermione se levait comme un boulet de canon. C'était facile. C'était dans son livre de potions de première année.

-Un somnifère, monsieur. Si puissant qu'on l'appelle « La Goutte du Mort-Vivant ».

Hermione baissa la main d'un air déçu et lui lança un regard agacé. Snape haussa un sourcil, apparemment surpris qu'il réussisse à répondre.

-Ou iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard ?

De nouveau, la main d'Hermione se leva. Si vite qu'elle se la claqua contre la table et que Harry la vit se mordre la langue pour retenir son cri de douleur.

-Le bézoard est une pierre qui se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, monsieur. Il constitue un puissant antidote à la plupart des poisons, mais pas contre les potions qui sont assimilées à des poisons sans en être vraiment, comme, justement, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, ni contre les poisons si virulents qu'un bézoard n'a pas le temps d'être administré…

Snape renifla d'un air mauvais. Harry comprit avec amusement qu'il était mécontent de l'entendre répondre correctement.

-Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione fit bien attention à ne pas heurter la table, mais elle se tenait si au bord de sa chaise qu'elle allait finir par tomber…

-Il n'y en a pas, monsieur. On a appelé le Napel « Tue-loup » car il est l'ingrédient essentiel de la potion Tue-loup, qui permet à un loup-garou de restreindre suffisamment sa transformation pour être enfermé dans une pièce, sans risque pour lui même et avec moins de risques pour autrui… On appelle aussi cette plante « aconit », il s'agit d'une plante de soixante à cent-vingt centimètres, de la famille des herbacées et qui produit des fleurs violettes. A utiliser à petite dose, car les feuilles et les fleurs d'aconit contiennent un poison mortel pour les hommes et la plupart des animaux…2

Snape pinça les lèvres. Ce gamin avait donc ouvert ses livres pendant les vacances ? Il aurait pensé le contraire. Potter se croyait sans doute tout permis par son arrogance. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait donné des réponses trop complètes pour venir uniquement de son livre de première année. Ou avait-il trouvé ces informations ? Dumbledore lui avait pourtant certifié qu'il avait été élevé par la famille moldue de sa mère, et d'après ses souvenirs de Pétunia, elle ne portait pas la Magie dans son cœur. Oh ! Il se disait bien que le gamin avait dû être choyé dans son enfance, mais de là à ce que sa famille lui fournisse des informations supplémentaires sur les cours de Poudlard… D'ailleurs, Hagrid avait du apporter la lettre du môme lui-même, car apparemment il ne les recevait pas…

-Dans la composition de quelle potion rentrent des ingrédients tels que la poudre d'écaille de scarabées Arc-en-ciel, ou les ailes de lombrics magmatiques3 ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ça, il ne pourrait pas y répondre. Ça lui ferait les pieds ! Il était juste impossible qu'il connaisse ces deux ingrédients ! C'était des ingrédients que les élèves n'étudiaient pas avant la septième année, et encore ! En théorie seulement, car ils étaient dangereusement instables…

Hermione tendit le bras si vite qu'elle en sauta sur sa chaise. Et puis le rebaissa aussitôt, bouche bée. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça, ce n'était définitivement pas dans son livre de première année. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à Snape qu'il n'en savait rien lorsque la réponse s'imposa dans son esprit…

-Ensembles, il ne rentrent dans la composition d'aucune potion, car les mélanger est bien trop dangereux. Mais séparément, la poudre d'écailles des scarabée Arc-en-ciel peut permettre de brasser plusieurs poisons violents, comme celui de la « Mort-Lente », sur lequel le bézoard est inefficace, car même si ce poison agit lentement, il s'attaque à l'essence même de la Magie du sorcier, puis aux organes… Les ailes de Lombric Magmatiques, quant-à-elles, trouvent plutôt leur place dans des potions offensives, comme « L'Explose-tout », ou la Potion de Paralysie… Il est également à noter que, mélangées au bons ingrédients, la poudre d'écaille de scarabée Arc-en-ciel peut également entrer dans la composition de certains antidotes, mais malgré tout dans aucun des antidotes aux poisons comportant ce même ingrédient…

Snape sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher d'un millimètre et sut qu'il devait donner l'impression d'être bouche bée, du moins, pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien…

Heureusement, dans cette salle de classe, il n'y en avait qu'une seule personne de concernée, mais c'était déjà trop…

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, il ne pouvait pas ! Il allait être obligé de prononcer ces petits mots, ces quatre petits mots, ces quatre petits mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé à l'égard de Gryffondor depuis sa prise de poste il y a dix ans… Oh ! Merlin et Salazar savaient qu'ils n'avait pas voulu cela !

-Dix points pour Gryffondor… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête d'un air gêné, alors qu'un murmure parcourait la salle et que tout les Serpentard se retournaient vers lui, abasourdis. Snape se détourna d'un air agacé. Quoi, parce qu'en plus ce gamin était gêné !? Non mais il avait vraiment un ego surdimensionné ! Il espérait quoi !? Qu'il allait moins le rabaisser si il faisait semblant de se sentir perdu ? Ce n'était qu'un Potter prétentieux ! Avec ses cheveux coiffés avec un pétard, ses lunettes d'une rondeur bien trop agaçante pour être honnête et qui cachaient des yeux bien trop verts pour ne pas lui rappeler son amour perdu ! Il avait sans doute lu des livres de potion de niveau supérieur pour frimer, voilà tout !

-Et bien, alors !? Qu'attendez-vous ? Allumez vos chaudrons et sortez vos ingrédients, tout le monde ouvre son livre à la page six, potion pour guérir les furoncles ! Lisez la recette pour commencer, et si il vous reste assez de temps après que vous ayez réussi à la faire rentrer dans votre crâne épais, vous la préparerez…

Aussitôt, tout le monde sortit ses affaires. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il restait encore plus d'une heure et demie de cours, et d'après le livre, cette potion pouvait se préparer en une demi-heure…

Il regarda Neville qui se plongeait dans son livre d'un air éperdu, mais lui n'en ressentit pas le besoin. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu cette potion plus d'une fois pendant les vacances et la recette était encore claire dans son esprit. Sans trop se poser de questions, il commença et versa dans son chaudron deux pintes d'eau qu'il porta à ébullition sur feu fort. Lorsque l'eau se fut mise à bouillir, il baissa le feu au minimum pour garder l'eau à température constante et commença à peser ses ingrédients.

Neville lui lança un regard surpris en entendant le petit bruit des yeux de scarabées qui tombaient en pluie dans le chaudron.

-Mais enfin, Harry, tu n'as même pas lu la recette ! S'exclama-t-il, aussi bas que possible pour ne pas alerter leur professeur.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Mais il en faut bien trois onces et demi, non ?

Neville se replongea dans son livre.

-Euh… Oui… Répondit-il d'un air perplexe.

-Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Continuons et c'est tout.

Neville regarda d'un air ahuri Harry qui pesait ses ingrédients et les ajoutait à la préparation d'une main sure. Il ne perdait pas une seule seconde et demandait parfois à Neville de tourner un nombre précis de fois dans le sens horaire ou anti-horaire, ou d'ajouter les ingrédients qu'il venait de peser pendant qu'il préparait les suivants.

Snape s'était assis à son bureau en attendant que ces petits crétins de Gryffondor réussissent à différencier leur main droite de la gauche, et alors qu'il parcourait la salle du regard et ne voyait avec satisfaction que des têtes penchées sur leur bouquin, il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'un groupe avait déjà commencé à préparer la potion…

-Potter ! Aboya-t-il. Vous vous croyez peut-être dispensé de lire la recette !? Je vous préviens, si cette potion est ratée, vous en prendrez une dose à la fin du cours !

Neville sursauta en entendant Snape crier et failli faire tomber le pot de poivre noir dans la potion. Harry le rattrapa au dernier moment et n'en laissa tomber que les trois grains réglementaires, évitant ainsi une catastrophe.

-Non monsieur, répondit-il. Mais je me souviens de la recette alors j'ai préféré commencer. La potion est presque terminée.

Il reposa le pot de poivre, ajouta une aile de libellule irisée, tourna deux fois dans le sens horaire, trois fois dans le sens anti-horaire, et coupa le feu sous son chaudron.

-Voilà monsieur. Dois-je en prendre une dose ?

Snape se leva vivement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le chaudron incriminé. Il prit une dose de potion et la versa dans un flacon. Elle était d'un rose vif aux reflets nacrés. Parfaitement exécutée. Et Potter l'avait faite en quinze minutes…

-Inutile, Potter. Quand avez-vous lu cette recette ?

-Pendant les vacances, monsieur.

Snape manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Ne vous fichez pas de moi, Potter, si vous ne voulez pas que j'enlève des points à votre maison…

Harry s'excusa.

-Je n'ai pas souhaité être offensant, monsieur. Mais c'est la vérité. J'ai juste lu mes livres de cours pendant les vacances…

Et en plus de ça, le gosse se foutait de lui et lui faisait l'affront d'être poli !

-Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir répondu et menti à un professeur, monsieur Potter…

Harry entendit des chuchotement vindicatifs qui s'élevaient contre lui -ou contre Snape, il ne savait pas bien- de la part des Gryffondor, pendant que les Serpentard se taisaient, mais lui, il ne pensa même pas à protester. C'était Snape, et il était évident qu'il le détestait…

-Et puisque vous semblez si doué en potions, monsieur Potter, pourquoi ne pas nous préparer quelque chose comme… Tenez, pourquoi pas la potion de Mort Instantanée ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il lui restait assez de temps si il se débrouillait bien, mais cette potion nécessitait des ingrédients complexes…

-Je n'ai pas les bons ingrédients, monsieur.

-Je vous en prie, monsieur Potter, servez-vous dans la réserve, dit-il de son habituelle voix doucereuse, en désignant une porte sur le côté de la salle.

Le gamin n'y arriverait pas, c'était impossible. C'était une potion enseignée en sixième année, il faisait ça par bravade. Merlin serait vraiment avec lui si il faisait ne serait-ce que ramener les bons ingrédients…

-Longdubat ! Trouvez-vous un groupe avec lequel travailler ! Aboya-t-il, et il vida le chaudron de Potter d'un coup de baguette.

Dans la réserve, Harry se concentra. Ou plutôt, non, il ne se concentra pas du tout. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa main le guider, et bientôt, il se retrouva avec un monticule d'ingrédients dans les bras. Revenu à sa table, il constata que son chaudron était vide et que Neville était parti avec Seamus et Dean, lui laissant le champ libre sous le regard attentif de leur professeur qui l'observait, la bouche pincée en une fine ligne, pendant qu'il disposait ses ingrédients…

Snape gronda intérieurement en voyant le gamin revenir avec quelques uns de ses meilleurs composants. Non seulement il s'agissait des bons, mais en plus, il les déposait sur sa table dans leur ordre d'utilisation. Il ne demandait même pas de livre, par Merlin !

De son côté, Harry commença à préparer sa potion. Comme pour la potion pour soigner les furoncles, les informations lui venaient spontanément à l'esprit au fur et à mesure. Mais avec la potion contre les furoncles, il ne s'était pas étonné, il avait du lire la recette au moins douze fois ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il l'ai retenue ! Mais là, avec ce philtre de Mort Instantanée, il était vraiment en roue libre. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Mais pas comment…

Pendant tout le cours, Snape passa entre les tables, corrigeant les Serpentard et aboyant sur les Gryffondor, et Neville aurait sans doute fait exploser le chaudron de Seamus d'angoisse, si les deux garçons ne lui avaient pas interdit de toucher aux ingrédients. Mais Snape finissait toujours par revenir à Harry et à sa potion de Mort Instantanée. Comment le gamin pouvait-il la connaître, par Merlin ? Ce n'était certainement pas chez Pétunia qu'il l'avait apprise, et même si il avait lu la recette dans un livre, il n'aurait jamais pu parvenir à une telle maîtrise sans l'avoir préparée de nombreuses fois. Il n'avait qu'une heure et demie pour la brasser, c'était tout juste. Pourtant, à la fin du cours, la potion était d'un noir profond, si profond qu'il pouvait se voir dedans. Sa viscosité était très légèrement supérieure à celle de l'eau, et lorsqu'il y laissa tomber une jeune feuille verte provenant d'une plante neutre, la feuille se fana, se craquela et se transforma en poussière avant de tomber au fond du chaudron…

-Vingt points pour Gryffondor, murmura-t-il devant les Serpentard perplexes et les Gryffondor ébahis. Et vingt points de moins pour tricherie manifeste, ajouta-t-il, sous les exclamations maintenant indignées des rouge et or.

Le gosse avait triché. C'était obligé. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il trouverai…

Il devait savoir. Il devait savoir comment le gosse avait fait…

* * *

1) Je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre ce petit discours !:D

2) Oui, j'me suis renseignée ^w^ Sauf que le terme « aconit » ne désigne pas une plante en elle même, mais toute une famille. Le nom vient d'un mot grec qui désigne une plante vénéneuse…

3) Les lombrics ont des ailes, tout à fait !:D


	10. Chapter 10

A peine Harry fut-il sorti de la salle de classe qu'il se fit littéralement agresser par Ron et Hermione, qui lui reprochèrent d'avoir triché et de leur avoir fait perdre des points. Bizarrement, ça ne lui plus pas…

-Ah oui ? Pourtant il me semble que, contrairement vous deux, j'en ai aussi gagné, il me semble ! Mais dis-moi Ron, si j'ai triché, toi qui était juste à côté de moi, pourquoi ta potion contre les furoncles était-elle bleu vif au lieu de rose fuchsia ? Pourtant, tu passais ton temps à me regarder n'est ce pas ? Et quant à toi Hermione, tu es juste jalouse parce que j'ai travaillé plus vite que toi sur cette potion et que j'ai su en faire une autre de haut niveau ! Tu aimerais être la plus intelligente de l'école, ou au moins, des premières années, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à la dernière question de Snape, hein ?

Et il en avait encore à revendre ! Ce n'était que le début de l'année et il les trouvais déjà insupportables, tous les deux ! Ils étaient à côté de lui, ils avaient vu qu'il n'avait pas de livre avec lui, et les tables étaient sans casier, donc il ne pouvait rien cacher !

Le visage de Ron vira progressivement au rouge, pendant que Hermione semblait prête à répliquer d'un ton outré, lorsque Draco lui tapota l'épaule, encadré de ses amis de Serpentard.

-Harry, je peux te parler ? Demanda le blond.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy !? S'exclama Ron, qui sembla penser qu'il avait trouvé une meilleure cible.

-Que tu la boucle, Weasley, répondit Draco d'un air dédaigneux.

-Laisse tomber, je te suis, répondit Harry.

Il se détourna et ignora les Gryffondor. Le Serpentard et ses amis le menèrent jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Il se doutait de ce dont ils voulaient parler, et ça l'énervait d'avance, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à ses amis…

-Comment as-tu fait ça !? Demanda aussitôt Draco d'un air abasourdi.

Harry soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, Dray !

Draco haussa un sourcil devant le surnom, mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer. Il était visiblement énervé par la belette et le castor et il avait du entendre Pansy ou Blaise l'appeler ainsi.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'ennuie en cours parce que j'ai l'impression de tout connaître ! Rien qu'avec ce château ! Tout le monde se perd Draco, moi jamais !

-C'est vrai que tu es toujours le premier devant la salle de cours, remarqua Pansy d'un ton pensif.

-J'ai entendu les lionceaux dire que tu avais même battu Granger en métamorphose, renchérit Blaise…

Harry leva les bras au ciel, impuissant.

-Je ne sais pas comment je fais ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je suis aussi perdu que vous ! Et même plus, d'ailleurs ! Merlin, i peine un mois, je vivais dans un placard à balais ! Mes moldus me traitaient comme un esclave, je devais préparer leurs repas, faire le ménage, la jardinage, le bricolage, la lessive ! Et pour tout paiement, je n'avais qu'un bout de pain moisi et une correction de temps en temps ! Et encore, si j'avais eu plus de pain que de coups, ça aurait déjà été mieux ! Mais c'était le passe-temps favori de mon cousin de me taper dessus, et dès que je faisais une bêtise, et quand je dis bêtise, je veux dire quelque chose de mal selon _eux_ , j'étais enfermé dans mon placard, sans rien avoir à manger, ni à boire ! Il a fallu la première lettre de Poudlard pour qu'ils prennent peur et me donnent la plus petite chambre de mon cousin ! Mais ils m'ont empêché de la lire, cette lettre, celle là et toutes les autres, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid finisse par débarquer et leur fiche la trouille de leur vie ! Il m'a donné ma lettre, m'a emmené faire mes courses, et m'a ramené chez eux, et je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me confisquent mes affaires, mais à la place, ils m'ont enfermé avec dans ma chambre, alors j'ai eu le temps de lire mes livres de cours… Mais pour le reste, je ne sais pas !

Les Serpentard le laissèrent parler sans rien dire, et une fois qu'il eût fini, il restèrent silencieux, interdits. Ils avaient du mal à y croire. Potter était le Survivant ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir été maltraité, c'était impossible ! Même par des moldus ignares ! Et par Merlin, comment était-il possible d'avoir de telles facilités dans toutes les matières sans rien faire ?

Harry poussa un soupir en constatant que ses amis ne le croyaient toujours pas. Ce n'était pas plus mal quelque part. D'un côté, il voulait qu'on le croit, qu'on l'aide, pour qu'il n'ai plus jamais à retourner là bas, ce qui était déjà sa hantise alors que l'année ne faisait que commencer, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on le plaigne, il n'avait pas besoin de pitié… Et puis une voix le fit sursauter !

Snape s'apprêtait à commencer à noter les échantillons de potions, ratés évidemment, des Gryffondor, lorsqu'il entendit une dispute éclater dans le couloir entre les Gryffons et Potter. De toute évidence, malgré son statut de survivant, Potter n'était pas très aimé dans sa maison. Sauf par Longdubat, que Potter était le seul à accepter de fréquenter…

En entendant Potter répliquer, il se dit qu'il avait raison, même si ça lui aurait écorché la bouche de le dire à voix haute. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était difficile de penser qu'il n'avait pas triché ! Mais comment ? Il n'avait pas pu apprendre par cœur la recette de la Mort Instantanée ! Et même si il l'avait fait, ou l'aurait-il trouvée ? Pétunia n'était certainement pas le genre de personne à se pâmer d'admiration devant son petit neveu sorcier, elle ne lui aurait jamais procuré quoi que ce soit en rapport de près ou de loin avec la Magie, alors comment ?

Et puis il entendit la voix de son filleul et se dit que, selon le cas, il y aurait peut-être des problèmes pour sa pomme ! Se faufilant discrètement jusqu'à sa porte, Snape s'aperçut que le survivant suivait pratiquement toute la classe de Serpentard. Draco n'allait tout de même pas être stupide au point de régler ses comptes d'une façon aussi déséquilibrée et dès la première semaine de cours !? Si ? En les voyant tous entrer dans une salle de classe vide à proximité, il se dit que oui ! Il les suivit silencieusement et se posta derrière la porte. A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut que Potter et ses serpents semblaient amis ! Et par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est ce que Potter pouvait encore bien raconter comme conneries !

Comme si Albus allait laisser le Survivant être traité ainsi ! Comme si ses moldus allaient le battre et l'affamer à longueur de temps, lui qui devait sans doute être traité comme un petit prince chez lui !

Severus frissonna. Et merde. Il avait mauvaise conscience. Pas que cela soit très nouveau sur certains points, mais les gamins n'en savaient rien et c'était très bien ! Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jusqu'ici, le gamin ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père, du moins, pour ce qui n'était pas du physique. Et surtout, il se souvenait de Pétunia, et il se souvenait de son père à lui. Et il savait que le gamin ne mentait pas, au moins pour les lettres…

Et merde. Il devait vérifier. Il entra.

-Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

Potter sursauta. Les serpents l'auraient sans doute fait si ils n'avaient pas eu plus de retenue.

-Pardon monsieur, je ne vous avais pas entendu…

Harry vit Snape sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur lui. Instinctivement, il sortit aussitôt la sienne et la pointa sur son professeur de potion, prêt à se battre. Les Serpentard s'écartèrent rapidement, peu désireux de se trouver pris entre deux feux.

Snape le regarda d'un air presque surpris. Si ce que Potter disait était vrai, c'était l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'il tenait une baguette. Et il avait des réactions pareilles ? Mensonges sur sa vie ou bien… Il frissonna d'une façon presque imperceptible…

Où bien réflexe d'enfant battu ? Par des moldus terrorisés par la Magie ?

-Jolis réflexes, monsieur Potter, mais je ne veux vous lancer qu'un simple sort de diagnostic…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour savoir combien de points je dois encore vous enlever pour vos mensonges.

Harry le toisa d'un air méfiant, et puis baissa sa baguette en haussant les épaules. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi Snape voulait faire ça, mais si ça l'amusait…

Snape marmonna une formule, un rayon argenté sortit de sa baguette et frappa Harry à la poitrine. Il sentit le sortilège qui entrait dans sa chair et eut l'impression qu'il se répandait dans son corps, le « fouillant » dans un fourmillement assez désagréable.

Un parchemin apparut soudainement devant Snape qui s'en empara, alors que le papier s'écrivait et se déroulait au fur et à mesure de ce que trouvait le sortilège. Snape écarquilla brièvement les yeux sous sa longueur, -le parchemin traînait jusqu'au sol!- avant de retrouver toute sa maîtrise et il baissa sur son document un regard dédaigneux, avant de se figer de stupeur…

Il étouffa un juron et sortit vivement trois potions de sous sa robe. C'était l'avantage de porter des vêtements amples. Non seulement il pouvait les faire claquer d'un air dramatique en sortant d'une pièce, ce qui ajoutait un certain cachet à son personnage de vieux grincheux désagréable qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, mais en plus de ça, il pouvait cacher toute sorte d'objets sous ses vêtements, des potions aux armes blanches, en passant par une baguette supplémentaire…

Si il avait eu toute sa tête, il aurait sans doute pensé à congédier ses serpents et à emmener Potter dans son bureau, mais même si cela ne se voyait absolument pas extérieurement, il était choqué. Choqué par ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant de Lily. Choqué par ce qu'il avait laissé lui arriver. Choqué par ce que Dumbledore avait laissé lui arriver. Alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux promis de le protéger…

Harry regarda Snape, qui lui tendait trois fioles de potions aux couleurs vives et engageantes, mais à l'odeur, et sans doute aux goûts, absolument horribles.

-Potion de nutrition pour la bleue, de soins légers pour la blanche et de croissance pour la orange, expliqua-t-il simplement. Vous devez retrouver un poids et une taille normale. La potion de soin s'occupera des douleurs persistantes dont vous devez probablement souffrir après tant d'années à vous faire frapper sans être soigné…

Harry lui lança un regard dont la surprise se mua rapidement en reconnaissance. Il avala les trois potions avec une grimace appuyée. Le goût était vraiment atroce, mais il ne fit pas de remarques…

Snape regarda le gamin lui lancer un regard de pure gratitude avant d'avaler ses potions.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment est ce que Dumbledore avait-il pu laisser ça arriver? Il était le tuteur magique du gamin, il ne cessait de répéter qu'il était surveillé et qu'il allait bien, alors comment, par Merlin !? Il s'était promis de protéger le fils de Lily, mais comment le pouvait-il si il était en danger même au sein de sa propre famille !?

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si il n'y avait eu aucune piste ! Le gamin ne recevait pas ses lettres de Poudlard ! Hagrid était revenu en le décrivant comme extrêmement petit et maigre, il avait même précisé d'un air inquiet qu'il s'était jeté sur la nourriture qu'il lui avait donné ! Tout comme il s'était jeté sur la nourriture en arrivant ici, comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux mois ! Et paradoxalement, il s'arrêtait vite de manger ensuite, comme si son estomac avait rétréci… Pourtant, malgré tout, il était vrai qu'il faisait parfois preuve d'une étrange confiance en lui, d'une aisance en cours et en Magie qu'un enfant élevé par des moldus ne devrait pas avoir, même en étant le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier…

Le professeur Flitwick lui avait d'ailleurs rapporté que le garçon semblait distrait dans ses cours, mais que pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il l'interrogeait, alors qu'il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre, parce qu'il n'avait rien écouté et que son parchemin ne comportait aucune note, Potter donnait toujours la bonne réponse. Minerva McGonagall lui avait dit qu'elle avait été impressionnée par ses talents en métamorphose, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il pratiquait !

Il n'avait guère prêté attention aux récits de ses collègues, pensant qu'ils se pâmaient tous stupidement devant le Survivant et il avait pris ça pour de l'arrogance de la part du garçon, mais maintenant, il y avait aussi cette potion de haut niveau qu'il avait su brasser sans en avoir jamais entendu parler. Sans oublier celle de première année, qu'il avait fait en à peine plus de temps que lui-même… Et il y avait aussi cette histoire avec les Gobelins de Gringotts, dont avait parlé Hagrid, et à laquelle Dumbledore n'avait eu aucune réponse…

D'ailleurs, il devait parler au directeur. Maintenant.

-Potter !

Harry sursauta. Ça devenait une habitude. Snape avait semblé perdu dans ses pensées, tout en le fixant d'un air scrutateur qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de se faire houspiller…

-Partez déjeuner. Et mangez bien. Je vais aller parler de tout ça au professeur Dumbledore, et…

-Non ! S'exclama soudain Harry d'un air paniqué !

-Pardon ? S'interrompit Snape, incrédule…

Harry grimaça.

-Pardon… C'est juste que… S'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas de ça à Dumbledore !

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi cela, Potter ?

Il vit avec horreur le gamin se mettre à trembler, et même se frotter les bras à travers son pull dans un mouvement compulsif, comme pour se blesser…

-Hagrid… Il a dit que… Il a dit que c'était Dumbledore qui m'avait mis là bas…

Snape fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-C'est exact, Potter…

-Oui et bien… Si vous en parlez à Dumbledore et qu'il décide d'en parler à mon oncle… Ce sera pire…

Severus comprit que le mioche craignait la punition. C'était sérieux, le gamin était vraiment battu. Et pas seulement au niveau physique, il était aussi suffisamment abîmé au niveau psychologique pour présenter un tel conditionnement par la peur… Par Merlin, il ne pouvait pas le laisser chez ces fichus moldus ! Il s'efforça de réfléchir…

-Navré Potter, mais je suis tenu de me référer au directeur lorsque je détecte ce genre de sévices sur les élèves. Mais je lui ferai part de vos craintes, et nous agirons, le cas échéant, en conséquence…

Il se tourna vers ses serpents, qui s'étaient retranchés dans un coin de la pièce et s'étaient appliqués à se faire oublier pour voir ou la discussion allait mener. D'ailleurs, Harry et lui les avaient oubliés…

-Vous tous, pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit.

Les serpents hochèrent la tête en silence. Il savait qu'ils ne diraient rien, les Serpentard protègent ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des leurs, mais Potter était un lion et Potter ne le savait pas. D'ailleurs, le gamin s'aperçut également que ses amis étaient encore présents et rougi de honte. Il leur avait parlé de ses mauvais traitements. Dans une tentative de demande d'aide un peu désespérée sans doute. Mais que lui les confirme était différent…

-Je crains que ces trois potions ne soient pas suffisantes, Potter. Si j'en brassais quelques chaudrons, les prendriez-vous régulièrement ? Une de chaque, avant le petit-déjeuner…

Harry releva la tête si vite qu'il sentit son cou craquer.

-Je… Je pourrais grandir ? Demanda timidement Harry.

Le regardant, Snape se dit qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas plus que ses onze ans en cet instant. Même si il semblait parfois aussi mûr qu'un adulte, Potter restait un enfant malgré tout.

-Vous pourrez effectivement atteindre la taille et le poids d'un enfant de onze ans, Potter.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et fut persuadé qu'elle allait heurter le sol. Le voyant faire, Snape se dit que là, il retrouvait Potter-père…

Était-ce possible ? Harry pouvait-il grandir ? Être aussi grand que Dudley ? Assez grand pour se défendre contre lui ? Oh, Merlin ! Ce serait merveilleux ! Mais… Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Snape le détestait, n'est ce pas ? Et il ne ferait jamais ça sans contrepartie…

-Mais… Pourquoi feriez-vous ça monsieur ?

Snape soupira. Bien sûr. Il était probablement la première personne à proposer de véritablement apporter de l'aide au gamin. Il avait sans doute l'habitude d'être déçu, trahi, comme lui à l'époque, jusqu'à Lily… Et merde !

-Vous subissez des sévices, monsieur Potter, des sévices graves qui ont affecté votre développement, votre croissance, et peut être même, votre noyau magique. En tant que professeur, il est de mon devoir de vous aider à aller mieux… Et maintenant, je vous suggère à tous d'aller manger, vous allez finir par rater le déjeuner…

Harry hocha timidement la tête en sortant de la classe, tête basse. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ni lui, ni ses amis.

-Merci monsieur, dit-il simplement en passant.

Severus hocha brièvement la tête en réponse, même si Potter ne le vit pas. Il devait parler à Albus. Maintenant !


	11. Chapter 11

Deux chapitres pour le Réveillon! :) Plus un petit OS, " **Séjour à Londres** ", un défi de Julia13Verseau, qui voulait un Norbert/Graves (on lui dit merci! :D) Je poste maintenant car je vais bientôt devoir partir faire les dernières courses et m'atteler à la préparation du dîner, mais là, j'ai encore du temps! ^w^ Ce ne sont pas les chapitres les plus joyeux, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Tout à fait différent, j'ai aussi vu que deux garçons, ou deux personnes avec des noms de garçons, suivaient cette histoire, et ça me fait très plaisir!

Joyeux Noël à tous! Portez-vous bien! :)

 **Réponses à mes reviews Guests:**

 **Horiginal:** Merci! Oui, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce volume de l'histoire! Plus je relis les Harry Potter, plus je le trouve un peu niais, trop enfantin, sans aucun désir de découvrir son monde, et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup trop confiant vis à vis de Dumby! Et je trouve ça dommage, parce que si il s'était donné un peu plus de peine, son histoire aurait pu être bien différente! Merci pour tous ces compliments!^^ Oui, je trouve aussi les Gryffondor un peu surcotés ces derniers temps :D Dumby va réagir comme ça! :D Bonne continuité à toi aussi, Bon Noël à toi!^^

 **Babylon:** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir! :) C'est surtout Dumby qui va s'en prendre plein la tronche! (mais vraiment, hein?) Ron et Ginny, on fini par les oublier puisqu'ils ne vont jamais réussir à se rendre intéressants :p Mais j'ai quand même une certaine sympathie pour Hermione, alors elle va mieux finir que les autres... Désolée si ça te déplait, mais rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas avant les derniers chapitres du volume 4...^^ Et oui, j'adore aussi les Severus Guardian! Il aurait tellement pu mieux élever Harry que les Dursley! Bon, notre petit Gryffy serait sans doute devenu un Serpent, mais il aurait été respectueux, intelligent, et il aurait eu le goût de l'effort! Autant dire qu'il ne se serait sans doute pas autant reposé sur Dumbledore! Mais enfin bref... Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant! Quant à ce qu'il y à "en" Harry pour qu'il soit ainsi, les spéculations sont ouvertes! Certaines personnes ont déjà trouvé, le feras-tu? ;) En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bon Noël à toi! :)

* * *

Snape savait que Dumbledore mettait toujours trop de temps à manger : il arrivait dans les premiers et partait dans les derniers pour profiter jusqu'au bout de ses foutus desserts citronnés, et aujourd'hui il allait se faire un plaisir de l'en priver ! Il se glissa silencieusement dans la grande salle jusqu'à Dumbledore…

-Albus, je dois vous parler.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore sursauta et s'étouffa avec sa citronnade. Le professeur McGonagall en fut quitte pour lui taper dans le dos. Dumbledore finit par se redresser.

-Merlin, Severus, ne me faites pas peur comme ça…

-Navré, s'excusa-t-il, mais je dois vous parler, Albus.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du repas ? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton triste en voyant un gigot d'agneau rôti au citron et romarin apparaître sur la table…

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merlin Albus ! Je vous connais, vous venez de vous gaver de rillettes de saumon au citron ! Vous vous rattraperez tout à l'heure, en allant chercher votre tarte au citron meringuée, votre glace au citron et votre gelée au citron aux cuisines, vers quinze heures ! Ne niez pas, tout le monde le sait ! Vous allez finir diabétique, d'ailleurs, Pomfresh ne vous met-elle jamais en garde ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le vieil homme ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer en rougissant.

Il soupira.

-C'est important ! Il s'agit de Potter…

Comme il s'y attendait, le vieux directeur commença par se moquer de lui.

-Voyons, Severus ! Je sais bien que vous ne portiez pas son père dans votre cœur, mais…

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, s'agaça Snape, mais des sévices dont il est victime chez ses moldus !

La bouche de Dumbledore se mit à béer comme celle d'un poisson, alors que McGonagall émettait un petit cri et plaquait une main sur sa bouche. Le professeur Flitwick leur lança un regard interrogateur et curieux, mais personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu. Dumbledore se leva, paraissant d'un seul coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Je vous suis, Severus, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

McGonagall se leva également et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois passée la grande gargouille de pierre, puis l'escalier en colimaçon (Crème au Citron!), ils se retrouvèrent tous devant une tasse de thé au citron que Severus ne prit évidemment pas…

-Que s'est-il passé, Severus ?

Snape poussa un soupir las. Ce n'était que le début de l'année, et il avait déjà tant de choses à penser qu'il se sentait épuisé.

-Saviez-vous que votre Survivant n'était guère aimé dans sa maison Albus ? Il est même littéralement haï par le dernier Weasley et Granger ! Je crois qu'il ne voue qu'indifférence à Finnigan et Thomas, et au final il n'y a guère que Longdubat qu'il fréquente… Je crois bien l'avoir vu aussi discuter avec les jumeaux Weasley, une ou deux fois…

-Quel est le problème ? Tant qu'il s'intègre…

-C'est bien le problème, Albus, il ne s'intègre pas ! Pour être plus précis, il ne s'intègre pas à Gryffondor… En revanche, il semble avoir un certain nombre d'amis à Serpentard !

Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux, et puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire…

-Vraiment ? C'est étonnant, mais vous savez bien que j'encouragerai toujours le rapprochement entre les maisons…

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Même entre votre Golden Boy et des enfants de Mangemorts ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié, mais avant qu'il puisse exprimer ses pensées, Minerva l'interrompit.

-Severus, vous avez parlé de sévices…

Snape hocha la tête et se mit à faire les cent pas pour mieux réfléchir.

-En effet, Minerva. Bien que je n'attendais strictement rien de sa part en potions, il s'est montré plutôt… Doué… Du moins, pour ce premier cours… Tellement doué qu'à la sortie, une dispute à éclaté car Weasley et Granger l'accusaient d'avoir triché ! C'est aussi ce que je pense pour l'instant, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le prouver. Potter est ensuite parti en compagnie de quelques Serpentard, et c'est en entendant par hasard leur discussion que j'ai appris les sévices que Potter subissait chez ses moldus…

-Voyons Severus, Harry a sans doute exagéré les choses ! Il est perdu ici et veut qu'on l'aime ! Et puis, tout les parents ont parfois recours à la violence sous les effets de la colère…

Snape s'arrêta brusquement. Non mais est ce que ce vieux fou essayait de se dédouaner ? En l'accusant d'exagérer ? Lui aussi avait pensé que Potter voulait faire son intéressant, mais il l'avait examiné, par Merlin ! Et rien, _rien_ , n'excuse la violence sur un _enfant_! Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix si froide que Dumbledore fut persuadé que son thé allait refroidir…

-Il a dormi dans un placard à balais pendant onze ans, Albus, battu, sans être soigné, sans être nourri correctement, obligé de faire toutes les corvées comme un elfe de maison ! Lorsque Hagrid est revenu en nous disant qu'il était petit et maigrichon, je me suis dit qu'il exagérait, mais même moi je l'ai trouvé maigrelet ! Merlin, Draco Malefoy n'est pas grand, et pourtant il fait une tête de plus que lui ! Je l'ai examiné Albus, et il a le poids et la morphologie d'un enfant de huit ans !

Dumbledore hoqueta de stupeur et McGonagall sursauta si fort qu'elle en lâcha sa tasse de thé qui se vida sur le tapis. Mais bien vite, le visage du vieux directeur redevint étrangement neutre, et la mâchoire de Snape se contracta de rage. Il serra les poings et s'efforça de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

-Vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ? Vous saviez que Potter était maltraité par sa famille… Après tout, combien de fois nous avez-vous répété que des gens le surveillaient, que le mioche était en _sécurité_?

McGonagall se retourna vers Dumbledore, choquée.

-Albus ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Dumbledore soupira et son visage, perdant son habituelle bonne humeur, s'affaissa. Il paraissait très vieux en cet instant…

-Oui Severus, je le savais… Dès le début… Mais j'avais malgré tout de bonnes raisons de le laisser là-bas…

-Bonnes ? Claqua la voix de Severus. Pour laisser un enfant se faire martyriser au risque d'être brisé psychologiquement, elles ont intérêt à être excellentes…

-Albus, s'il vous plaît, expliquez-nous, car je ne suis pas loin de partager l'avis de Severus…

Le vieux directeur poussa un soupir et retira lentement ses lunettes pour les essuyer d'un air las. Snape combattit vivement l'envie de le secouer comme un prunier. Il nota cependant avec satisfaction qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver cette envie… Le vieil homme remit enfin ses lunettes et, croisant le regard meurtrier de sa sous-directrice, se décida à s'expliquer.

-L'amour, Severus, c'est l'amour qui le force à rester là bas. L'amour dont sa mère à fait preuve en mourant pour le protéger, l'Amour avec un grand A, qui coule maintenant dans les veines et la Magie de Harry… Et qui se retrouve malheureusement dans le sang de sa tante, via celui qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur… L'Amour que Voldemort n'a jamais connu, et qui a donc été, jusqu'à maintenant, la meilleure protection de Harry contre lui… C'est l'Amour qui lui a permis de survivre cette fameuse nuit…

Snape renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Donc vous avez placé Potter chez ses moldus pour que le sang de sa mère le protège du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ?

-C'est cela, confirma Albus, soulagé qu'il ait compris et que Minerva s'adoucisse.

Il était tiré d'affaire…

-Fort bien, mais ou est l'intérêt si ses moldus le tuent avant le Lord Noir ?

Ou pas ?

-Severus… Il n'y a pas d'autre choix…

Snape commençait à en avoir marre… Marre de son vieux directeur et de ses petites manipulations, marre de se faire prendre pour un con !

-Il y a toujours un autre choix, Albus. Vous nous avez dit autrefois que vous vouliez le protéger de la célébrité, mais vous auriez pu l'élever ici, à Poudlard ! Vous auriez pu demander au château de lui créer une chambre, une pièce, un appartement, enfin ! Et le faire élever par des elfes ! Vous auriez pu le mettre avec Hagrid, le confier à votre frère, même si vous êtes en froid, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Merlin, vous auriez pu cacher sa cicatrice sous un glamour et me le confier à moi, ou à Minerva ! Il y a toujours un autre choix, Albus, et vous avez choisi de le placer chez des moldus qui le persécutent, au risque que son esprit et son corps finissent en morceaux ! Oh, il est fort, vous avez de la chance, il a résisté jusqu'ici, mais qui vous dit que ça va durer ? Qui vous dit que les prochains étés de mauvais traitements n'auront pas finalement raison de lui ?

-Je ne peux pas le garder à Poudlard…

-Pourquoi ça, Albus ?

-Le sang…

-Le sang de sa mère le protège, oui, merci, j'ai compris. Mais Poudlard n'est-il pas, de l'avis de l'opinion générale, l'un des endroit les plus sûr du Monde Sorcier avec Gringotts ? Précisément parce que vous y êtes, à ce qu'il paraît, mais je vais finir par en douter… Vous savez ce que je crois, Dumbledore ? Je crois que vous avez laissé le gamin chez ses moldus parce que ça vous arrange…

-Severus ! S'exclama McGonagall d'un air outré.

-Voyons, Severus…

-Et ça vous arrange, parce qu'en envoyant Hagrid chercher le gamin, Hagrid qui vous voue une admiration sans borne et le fait savoir, vous devenez celui qui a tiré Potter de son enfer, et vous vous retrouvez avec sous la main un Survivant prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas retourner là-bas…

Dumbledore pâlit.

-Voyons, Severus, ne dites pas de bêtises…

-Vous n'avez jamais cru à la mort du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, continua Severus d'une vois mortellement froide. Je ne sais pas ce que vous oubliez de nous dire, Albus, mais j'ai la vague impression que vous vous débrouiller pour avoir, le cas échéant, une arme humaine à votre service ! Un pauvre garçon qui vous verra comme son sauveur et qui fera du coup tout ce que vous lui demanderez sans hésiter et avec des étoiles dans les yeux…

McGonagall se leva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

-Vous allez trop loin, Severus. Si vous ne pouvez pas prouver ce qui vous affirmez, alors cessez !

Snape ricana.

-En effet, je ne peux pour l'instant rien prouver. Mais soyez sûrs que j'y arriverai…

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas ennemis pour autant. Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai une dette envers vous, et que je n'ai que vous. En revanche, vous commencez sérieusement à perdre ma confiance. A vous de vous débrouiller pour la regagner. Quant à Potter, aussi inconfortable que cela soit pour moi, je lui offrirai mon soutien si il le demande, et dès cet après-midi je brasserai des potions pour lui faire retrouver ses pleines capacités physiques, qu'il puisse au moins _essayer_ de se défendre…

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se détourna de la baguette magique de sa collègue et quitta le bureau du directeur dans un claquement de cape menaçant. Dumbledore se retrouva seul avec sa sous-directrice. Il n'avait plus faim. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il y avait de la tarte au citron en dessert…

Merlin savait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il savait que Harry était maltraité, la vieille Mrs Figg le lui rapportait souvent. Tellement souvent qu'il avait fini par la penser paranoïaque. Mais d'autres personnes plus fiables lui avaient rapporté la même chose. Effectivement, il n'avait rien fait. Après tout, il y avait la _Prophétie,_ et Snape avait raison. Mais, par les Fondateurs, il n'aurait jamais pensé que les maltraitances iraient jusqu'à inquiéter _Snape_ … Merlin savait qu'il avait mal manœuvré ici ! Effectivement, il venait de perdre la confiance de son espion, et l'un de ses meilleurs atout pour la reprise de la guerre… Car il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle reprendrait ! Mais il avait mal joué, si mal joué… Il allait devoir faire preuve de bonne volonté et prouver sa bonne foi.. !

Minerva McGonagall restait songeuse devant la virulence avec laquelle Severus Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard et Serpentard par excellence, avait défendu l'un de ses Lions. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le fils de son pire ennemi, rien que ça ! Et elle, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, elle n'avait rien vu ! Et Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui avait son entière confiance et en qui elle croyait plus qu'en Merlin lui-même, savait mais n'avait rien fait ! Ou avait-elle fait une erreur ? Ou avait-elle commencé à se fourvoyer ? Le directeur ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que si il avait perdu la confiance du Maître des Potions, la sienne commençait aussi sérieusement à s'étioler. Elle attendait, Merlin savait qu'elle attendait désespérément un signe de son mentor pour la détromper, pour lui dire que Severus avait tort et que tout irait bien. Ou au moins, pour la remercier de son aide ! Mais le grand Albus Dumbledore restait silencieux, perdu dans des pensées apparemment bien sombres, si elle en jugeait par l'éclat de ses yeux. Alors elle sortit. Elle retourna déjeuner, bien qu'elle n'ait plus faim. Ils étaient tous restés absents bien trop longtemps, et Albus ne semblait pas parti pour bouger. Alors en attendant de comprendre, elle allait faire la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Veiller sur le jeune Potter en espérant que les choses s'arrangent…


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de classe inutilisée, il s'enfuit presque dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas affronter ses amis. Il les avait perdus aujourd'hui. Il préférait ne plus jamais leur parler que de voir la pitié dans leurs yeux…

Mais il s'enfuit à peine jusqu'au bout du couloir avant que Draco ne le rattrape.

-Merlin Harry ! Arrête-toi !

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Malefoy l'avait attrapé par le bras. Harry baissa les yeux et avait la ferme intention de les garder comme ça. Mais Draco lui empoigna violemment le menton et le força à le regarder. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur et sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux, autant à cause de Malefoy que de la honte.

-Regarde-moi gronda le Serpentard.

Harry dégagea son menton d'un mouvement sec, maintenant en colère. Il toisa Malefoy d'un regard brûlant, et eu la surprise de voir une certaine satisfaction dans le sien.

-C'est bon, tu te remets, Potter ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Que tu comprenne que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas perdre mon amitié, crétin ! Ni celle des autres !

Surpris, Harry considéra son ami. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans son regard. Ni dans celui des autres. Simplement du soutien, voir même un peu d'indifférence. Blaise lui sourit.

-Écoute, Potter. Être traité comme un elfe de maison, battu en continu depuis des années, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne peux comprendre ce que ça fait, mais si ça peut t'aider, sache que nous-tous ici, nous sommes élevés selon les principes d'éducation des Sang-Purs… Et ça inclut une bonne rouste de temps en temps ! Une gifle, des coups de canne, voir même, pour les plus extrêmes, le Doloris…

Harry frissonna. Le mot lui disait quelque chose…

-Le sortilège de torture ? Souffla-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête. Harry recula d'un air horrifié. Qui ? Quel genre de parent pouvait lancer ce sort à ses enfants ? Il regarda Draco, puis son regard passa à Vincent, Blaise, Greg, Pansy, Théo… Tous ses amis !? Tous ses amis avaient pu être, un jour ou l'autre, torturés par _leurs propres parents_ !?

-Tout ça pour te dire Harry, que aucun de nous ne te jugera sur quoi que ce soit. Et si on peut te donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas montrer à ces gens qu'ils t'ont blessé ! Même si tu souffre, même si tu as l'impression que tu vas crever, même si tu pense que tu vas t'évanouir, relève-toi, relève la tête, tiens toi droit, regarde-les dans les yeux et surtout, dis-toi qu'ils ne te briseront pas. Parce que le jour ou tu cesseras de penser ça, ils auront gagné. Le jour ou tu cesseras de penser ça, tu sera déjà brisé, et tu les regardera danser sur le cadavre de ta dignité… Qui que ce soit ! Ta famille, Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, _n'importe qui_ ! Même moi ! Qui que ce soit, ne laisse personne te faire ça ! Encaisse et attends que ça se termine ! Et à ce moment là, relève-toi, regarde cette personne dans les yeux et vas-t-en d'un air digne, que cette personne comprenne qu'elle à manqué son coup encore une fois…

Harry déglutit, et regarda de nouveau ses amis. Tous semblaient partager l'opinion du blond, et lui renvoyèrent un regard ou perçait la détermination de faire leurs preuves. Comme lui. Il sourit.

-Merci Draco…

Draco rougit.

-C'est rien, Potter. Maintenant, allons manger, je meurs de faim…

Harry ricana. Draco n'était visiblement pas habitué aux marques de reconnaissance…

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle accompagné de ses amis et une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent pour partir chacun vers leur table, et Harry rejoignit Neville. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner dans l'après-midi pour aller visiter Hagrid : au matin, Hedwig avait apporté à Harry son premier courrier. Comme il avait les vendredi après-midi de libre, Hagrid lui demandait de passer pour lui raconter sa première semaine de cours et il avait accepté…

Vers quinze heures, ils frappèrent à la cabane du garde-chasse et furent accueillis par un concert d'aboiements joyeux. Le grosse voix de Hagrid retentit et le demi-géant ouvrit la porte sous le regard intrigué de Harry et celui, un brin apeuré, de Neville. Harry présenta son ami et ils entrèrent. Hagrid leur proposa du thé et des biscuits durs comme de la pierre pendant que Crockdur, le chien, bavait abondamment sur les cuisses de Harry.

-Alors Harry, comment s'est passée cette première semaine à Poudlard ? Demanda Hagrid. Tu t'es fais des amis ?

-Je crois. Enfin, à la tour de Gryffondor, il n'y a que Neville. J'aime bien les jumeaux Weasley aussi, mais on ne se parle pas souvent…

-Tu t'es fais des amis dans d'autres maisons ?

-A Serpentard.

Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Serpentard ? Tiens donc… Il y a une raison ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Oui, Ron Weasley est un idiot, et sur le moment, Draco Malefoy m'a semblé plus intéressant. Il l'est d'ailleurs, il m'a beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui…

-Ah oui ? Demanda Hagrid d'un ton curieux.

-Il m'a conseillé sur quelque chose, et nous partageons le même point de vue…

-Ma foi ! Dumbledore doit être ravi que vos deux maisons se rapprochent…

-Aucune idée ! Et pour être honnête, je m'en fiche ! Je suis amis avec qui je veux l'être, pas avec qui les autres voudraient que je soient ami… Je me moque de cette querelle, elles est stupide et tellement ancienne, quel intérêt avons-nous à la poursuivre aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi porter le poids d'une histoire qui s'est déroulée il y a plus d'un millénaire.. ?

-Ça ! Tu as entièrement raison ! Et les cours ?

Harry rougit.

-Pour être honnête… Je les trouve plutôt faciles…

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Hagrid. C'est vrai que j'ai entendu certains professeurs parler de toi, et avec les parents que tu as, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois doué, mais de là à ce que ce soit facile…

-J'ai lu mes livres pendant les vacances…

Neville lui lança un regard abasourdi.

-Peut être Harry, mais il y a une différence entre lire et appliquer ce qu'on lit. Ce n'est pas la lecture du livre de métamorphose qui t'as fait transfigurer ton allumette d'un coup de baguette ! Ni brasser une potion de sixième année sans livre…

-Pardon ? Demanda Hagrid, interloqué.

-Rien…

-En cours de potions ce matin, il a brassé la potion contre les furoncles en quinze minutes et sans regarder la recette. Ensuite, Snape a voulu le mettre dans l'embarras en lui faisant brasser une potion de sixième année, la Mort Instantanée. Il l'a brassée en une heure et demie, sans livre et sans aide, répondit Neville.

-Merci de balancer… Grommela Harry.

-Je t'en prie, répondit son ami, goguenard…

Hagrid en était bouche bée.

-Ça alors ! Comment as-tu fais ?

Harry hocha les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste fait.

Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il en avait marre de devoir se justifier, surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment faire ! Il laissa son regard s'égarer et parcourir la cabane. Hagrid vivait dans une seule pièce, mais c'était une pièce étrangement douillette et chaleureuse, très propre…

Sauf pour un bout de papier, qui traînait par terre. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, c'était une coupure de journal…

-Vous tenez à cet article, Hagrid ? Tiens, c'est Gringotts…

Hagrid lui reprit le journal, mais Neville avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

-C'est un article de la Gazette de ce matin. Ils n'avancent pas dans l'histoire du cambriolage…

-Gringotts a été cambriolée ? Demanda Harry. Mais je croyais que c'était le lieu le plus sur du Monde Magique après Poudlard ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

-Apparemment non. Cela dit, rien n'a été volé, car le coffre à été vidé le même jour…

-Ça s'est passé quand ? Demanda Harry.

-Le trente-et-un Juillet, pourquoi ?

-C'est le jour de mon anniversaire, remarqua distraitement Harry.

-Ah bon ? Moi c'est le trente ! Répondit Neville avec un grand sourire.

Harry le lui rendit et tourna brièvement son regard vers Hagrid. Le géant ne paraissait pas à l'aise… Il n'insista pas et laissa la conversation dévier sur autre chose, mais l'image du petit paquet de coffre numéro sept-cent-treize dansait dans son esprit…

Environ une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le garde-chasse, les poches pleines de gâteaux immangeables ! Ils les jetèrent discrètement dans une des poubelles du château et remontèrent à leur salle commune. Machinalement, Harry reprit « L'Histoire de Poudlard », en lut quelques passages, et puis rejeta le livre aussitôt. En partie parce qu'il avait vu Hermione le regarder, prête à se diriger vers lui, pleine d'espoir de se faire un ami, et en partie parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur de toute façon et que ce que le livre contenait le révoltait toujours autant. Il se releva et informa Neville qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque, si il voulait se sentir moins seul pour faire ses devoirs.

Neville rougit et le suivit. Mais alors qu'il prenait un livre de métamorphose et un autre de sortilèges dans les rayonnages, il se rendit compte que les devoirs de Harry étaient déjà fait. Ils les faisaient généralement ensemble, chaque soirs après les cours, mais jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait pas ouvert un seul bouquin pour les faire et Neville, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, mettait plus de temps que lui. Ils verraient bien la semaine suivante si ils pouvaient réellement faire confiance à ses mystérieuses connaissances… A la place, Harry se dirigea vers le rayon consacré à l'histoire de Poudlard et aux Fondateurs et prit les premiers volumes qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il en parcourut cinq ou six en diagonale, jusqu'au dîner, répondant de temps en temps aux questions que Neville pouvait lui poser, sans rien trouver de satisfaisant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé…

Le soir, il se coucha tôt et s'endormit rapidement.

Voldemort tua sa mère et s'approcha de lui. Il lui caressa le front tendrement, comme d'habitude. Mais Harry-bébé lutta contre le sommeil et ne s'endormit pas cette fois-ci. Alors Voldemort le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le berça. Harry-bébé tendit sa petite main potelée vers le sourire qu'il entrevoyait sous la capuche, et une grande main douce et pâle saisit la petite main pour la porter la bouche du Mage Noir, qui y déposa un baiser. Harry-bébé babilla et sourit. Peu de temps après, bercé par les mouvements et la chaleur de ces bras si accueillants, Harry-bébé s'endormit. Alors l'homme le reposa dans son petit lit et le recouvrit de sa petite couverture, pendant que Harry-bébé se mettait à sucer son pouce avec application. Voldemort sourit, caressa le front de Harry-bébé et se détourna. Puis, avant de quitter la pièce, il le regarda à nouveau.

-Continue à chercher, Harry…


	13. Chapter 13

Et deux chapitres pour Noël! :D (Normalement, j'aurais du poster mon OS aujourd'hui pour faire "cadeau", mais j'me suis plantée, il faut croire que je devais être pressée de le poster, comment vous l'avez trouvé? :p) Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous avez reçu plein de cadeaux! :D (Des biens, hein? Pas des trucs à revendre sur ebay ou leboncoin^^)

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cessé de pleurer à cause de la chaleur et de la tendresse qu'il ressentait dans ses rêves. Du moins, il le croyait, mais ce matin, ses joues étaient humides…

Il resserra ses bras contre lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur d'un corps… Son front était chaud, là ou le Mage Noir l'avait touché…

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit et hoqueta de stupeur. Ce rêve, il l'avait fait après avoir passé l'après-midi à chercher il ne savait trop quoi sur les Fondateurs et Poudlard. Après avoir passé la soirée à vaguement lire un livre qu'il avait emprunté. Il croyait que ses rêves étaient liés à Voldemort ou Serpentard, mais de toute évidence, ils étaient plus en rapport avec Poudlard !

Il avait eu le premier lorsque Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il devait aller à Poudlard. Puis, le rêve avait changé lorsqu'il avait lu « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Et maintenant, il changeait de nouveau, alors qu'il se remettait à chercher des informations sur Poudlard.

C'était le week-end. Harry se jura d'éplucher la bibliothèque !

Le lendemain, deux hiboux de l'école lui apportèrent une valisette en cuir avec un petit mot signé des initiales S.S. Le mot de Snape indiquait que la valisette contenait les doses de potions de soin, de nutrition et de croissance pour deux semaines, et qu'il pouvait potentiellement se senti nauséeux et excité dans les deux heures suivant l'ingestion des potions. Si les nausées étaient trop importantes, Harry devait aller le trouver pour qu'il ajoute une potion pour les supprimer. Et il lui demandait de venir le voir dans son bureau toutes les deux semaines, pour qu'il l'examine à nouveau et détermine si il était possible de réduire les doses…

Harry lança un regard à la table des professeurs et remercia son Maître des potions d'un discret sourire et signe de tête. Snape se contenta du signe de tête…

Harry passa le week-end soit à la bibliothèque, soit à aider Neville à faire ses devoirs. Le garçon y arrivait pourtant très bien tout seul, mais il souffrait d'un tel manque de sécurité, et depuis le premier cours de potions, Harry semblait tellement l'impressionner, qu'il lui demandait conseil même pour des choses qu'il savait déjà. Harry se promit d'aider son ami à travailler sa confiance en lui, et il passa un peu de temps à lui faire réviser son sortilège de métamorphose, car depuis une semaine, l'allumette de Neville restait désespérément la même…

Concernant ses recherches sur Poudlard, à la fin du week-end, il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Certes, il n'avait épuisé qu'un seul des nombreux rayonnages consacrés à Poudlard et son histoire, mais tout de même ! Maintenant que ses rêves avaient changé, ils stagnaient de nouveau, et chaque nuit, il ne pouvait que remarquer un peu plus la chaleur des mains qui le tenaient et la douceur des lèvres qui l'embrassaient, mais par la barbe de Merlin ! Il aurait passé encore dix ans de sa vie chez les Dursley pour savoir ce que tout cela signifiait !

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, plutôt frustré. Il ne devait son dîner qu'à Mrs Pince qui, le voyant plongé dans ses bouquins, et de toute évidence, pas près d'en sortir, l'avait prévenu que l'heure passait. Elle avait gentiment accepté de laisser la montagne de livres encore à lire sur la table en comprenant qu'il prévoyait de revenir après le dîner, mais seulement si il rangeait ceux dont il n'avait plus besoin. Après tout, les élèves comme Hermione ou lui étaient rares, elle devait les choyer…

Cette fois-ci, elle l'avait mis dehors (avec Hermione) à cause du couvre-feu qui s'annonçait, et Harry ne savait comment faire pour se débarrasser de sa camarade qui essayait désespérément de lui parler, voulant absolument savoir ce qu'il cherchait pour peut être l'aider. Sauf que Harry ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il cherchait, et que Hermione l'insupportait. Il feignit d'avoir oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque et revint sur ses pas, malgré la jeune fille qui lui criait que c'était fermé. Mais alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau devant la bibliothèque, le soudain silence lui apprit qu'il était enfin seul. Hermione était sans doute remontée à la tour, terrorisée qu'elle était à l'idée de violer un misérable commandement du règlement…

Dépité, Harry reprit le chemin de la tour. Il avait l'impression que ce week-end lui avait été inutile !

Par Merlin, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour rattraper ça !?

Il frissonna en repensant soudain à Dumbledore, qu'il avait croisé cet après-midi. Le vieil homme avait semblé surpris de le voir, pourtant, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il l'attendait. Ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir entièrement vide, et il n'avait pas entendu de bruit de pas…

Le directeur l'avait regardé d'un air pétillant et joyeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, d'une façon qui avait fait penser Harry à un psychopathe qui chercherait à convaincre sa prochaine victime de monter dans sa voiture. Ils s'étaient d'abord salués, et puis Dumbledore lui avait parlé des cours, lui avait demandé si tout se passait bien, tout en laissant sous-entendre qu'il avait ouï dire certains de ses professeurs qu'il était doué. Il lui avait ensuite demandé si il se faisait à Poudlard, et Harry avait du se retenir pour ne pas hausser un sourcil dédaigneux. C'était ça le professeur Dumbledore ? Un homme qui parlait pour ne rien dire ? Et comment osait-il lui demander si il appréciait Poudlard ? La réponse à cette question n'était-elle pas évidente après avoir passé dix ans chez les Dursley ?

Voyant qu'il répondait toujours poliment, mais ne souhaitait guère faire d'efforts pour prolonger la conversation, Dumbledore avait fini par s'en aller, et Harry l'avait regardé partir d'un air mauvais…

A son humble avis, le vieux dirlo avait essayé de tâter le terrain pour savoir si il avait comprit que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était chez les Dursley ou non, et ensuite adapter son comportement en conséquence… Donc ? Si Harry s'était mis à l'insulter ou à chialer, il se serait excusé ? Harry n'avait rien laissé paraître, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance, et qu'il était hors de question que Dumbledore croit qu'il pourrait faire ami-ami avec lui ! Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était se retrouver le plus loin possible de ce vieux fou ! Et d'ailleurs, tiens, ça lui faisait penser qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ce fameux couloir du troisième étage était interdit…

Et bien voilà ! Il allait voir ça, et avec un peu de chance, il ne perdrait pas complètement sa journée ! Alors qu'il s'était lentement rapproché de la tour de Gryffondor, ne s'inquiétant pas vraiment du couvre-feu car, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, -au point qu'il finissait par penser que le château le protégeait-, il retourna sur ses pas et bifurqua en direction du troisième étage. Il se retrouva face à un gigantesque trou ! Puis, un escalier bougea et se posa devant lui, lui permettant de descendre jusque… Jusqu'au troisième étage !

Non seulement le château le protégeait, mais en plus il l'aidait maintenant… Et à faire des bêtises en plus !

Harry poussa un soupir. Au bout d'un moment il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Il vérifia discrètement qu'il n'y avait ni professeur, ni fantôme, ni concierge, ni chat désagréable en vue, et s'engagea silencieusement dans le corridor interdit. Les armures lui parurent menaçantes, perdues ainsi dans les ombres, mais pour l'instant, elles étaient inanimées. Au bout du couloir, il se retrouva devant une porte fermée. Il fronça les sourcils et puis sortit sa baguette.

-Alohomora, murmura-t-il.

Un sortilège qu'il avait trouvé dans son livre de première année. Mais avant aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait jamais testé. Il devrait apprendre ce sort à Neville. Ce serait toujours bon pour son estime de lui de connaître un sortilège que les autres ne sauraient pas faire…

Il entendit un déclic et entrebâilla la porte. Une horrible puanteur le saisit à la gorge, et il entendit un souffle rauque. Quelque chose était ici. Quelque chose de vivant. Quelque chose de gros. Et de sans doute monstrueusement sale ! Et il espérait que ce quelque chose n'avait pas remarqué sa présence…

Prudemment, il avança sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, et ne vit qu'une masse énorme de ce qui semblait être des poils puants. Il leva lentement la tête, et en vit bizarrement trois…

Il enleva ses lunettes, les essuya sur sa robe de sorcier, se frotta les yeux, et remit ses binocles encore cassées.

Rien à faire.

Trois énormes têtes de chien baveuses s'agitaient au bout de trois énormes cous, le tout relié à un seul corps à quatre pattes…

Trois bouches avec des dents énormes, qui semblaient aiguisées comme des rasoirs !

Il y avait un foutu chien géant à trois têtes dans cette école.

Mais bordel, à quoi pensait Dumbledore !? Une forêt interdite, un esprit frappeur, ce n'était pas déjà suffisant !?

Harry n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement que seule sa discrétion et sa petite taille lui valaient de ne pas encore avoir été remarqué par le chien. Il était dans l'ombre. Du haut de toute sa taille, le chien ne devait rien voir de plus. Peut être n'avait-il même pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte, si ce n'était à cause du bruit…

Lentement, Harry s'apprêtait à se retirer. Il n'allait pas rester non plus ! Il avait peut-être des intuitions bizarres, était peut-être doué en cours sans rien faire, mais il n'allait pas tenter sa chance contre un chien à trois têtes, ça non ! Mais au moment ou il allait repasser sa tête de l'autre côté de la porte, il se figea.

Une trappe.

Le chien n'était pas là pour rien. On l'avait mis là pour garder quelque chose. Et en repensant à Hagrid et à son article de journal, Harry se dit qu'il avait sans doute trouvé ou était passé le mystérieux petit paquet du coffre sept-cent-treize…


	14. Chapter 14

Deux mois plus tard, alors qu'il descendait tout bêtement prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry se figea devant les centaines de chauve-souris qui passaient entre les tables et les citrouilles évidées qui flottaient dans les airs…

C'était Halloween !

Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'il se trouvait ici, le temps était passé tellement vite !

Le professeur Flitwick les avait ENFIN jugés assez endormis par la théorie pour les autoriser à sortir leur baguette. Lorsqu'il leur avait fait travailler le sortilège de lévitation, le seul qu'ils avaient vu pour l'instant, la plume de Harry avait décollé jusqu'au plafond tellement vite que le professeur Flitwick n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer ses explications. Il avait ensuite passé le reste du cours à aider Neville, dont la pauvre plume menaçait de prendre feu ! A la fin de l'heure, elle s'élevait à une hauteur très respectable, et Neville rougissait d'embarras devant les regards jaloux de Ron, Dean et Seamus.

En secret, Harry lui avait appris le sortilège de déverrouillage, mais le garçon était toujours une calamité lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Les rêves de Harry n'avaient pas changé, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus sur les Fondateurs ou Poudlard que ce qu'il savait déjà, et il commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Il arriverait bientôt à la fin de la section pourtant énorme consacrée à ce sujet, et tous les livres semblaient rabâcher la même chose ! C'était comme si chaque auteur avait voulu trouver une raison différente à la querelle entre Salazar et Gryffondor. La plupart s'accordaient sur la divergence d'opinion Sang-Purs/Sang-Mêlés, mais certains disaient qu'ils s'étaient haïs dès la première seconde, d'autres que cela s'était produit petit à petit. Certains voyaient une querelle amoureuse à cause d'une Fondatrice (jamais la même), d'autres, une maladie incurable ou psychiatrique…

Et il y avait encore tout un tas d'élucubrations fantasmagoriques. En bref, Harry n'avait rien de bien concluant à se mettre sous la dent.

Il avait bien demandé à Mrs Pince si il existait d'autres livres sur les Fondateurs, mais elle avait froncé les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, en lui expliquant que les autres étaient dans la Réserve et que pour y accéder, il aurait besoin de l'autorisation d'un professeur. Par curiosité, il demanda pourquoi, et apprit que la Réserve renfermait de nombreux livres de Magie Noire et était par conséquent réservée aux élèves souhaitant poursuivre leurs études dans ce domaine, comme les Aurors ou les Briseurs-de-Sorts. Pour ne pas se faire plus remarquer, il avait remercié la bibliothécaire et était parti. Il ne lui restait qu'un livre à lire et il l'avait emprunté. Peut être qu'il s'agirait du bon ?

Pendant ces deux mois, il avait poursuivi ses exploits en métamorphose, transformant son dé à coudre en verre à dent, sa petite cuiller en plume, et son parchemin en mouchoir, et inversement, très rapidement. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait tenter quelques métamorphoses d'un plus haut niveau, et il avait réussi sans souci, sous le regard troublé de sa professeure…

Durant le premier mois de cours, McGonagall et Flitwick lui avaient donné des exercices d'un niveau supérieur, mais même ceux-là, il les faisait avec facilité, alors maintenant, lorsqu'il avait réussi son sortilège, soit ils lui demandaient d'aider les autres élèves, soit ils lui demandaient d'écrire une rédaction qu'ils récupéraient à la fin du cours, et qu'ils finissaient par ne plus noter, car sa moyenne allait exploser tous les compteurs. Mais d'une manière générale, Harry préférait aider les élèves. Il les aidait tous, sans distinction de maison, et ressentait autant de satisfaction que l'élève qu'il aidait lorsque ce dernier réussissait son sortilège. Certains d'entre eux lui avaient dit qu'il expliquait mieux que leur véritable professeur, et il soupçonnait que c'était en partie la cause du nombre croissant de rédactions qu'il avait à faire…

Il avait moins de facilités en Botanique et en Astronomie, mais malgré tout, ses notes restaient très respectables, tout comme en Histoire de la Magie, dont il utilisait généralement les cours pour consolider ses connaissances dans des sujets divers, ou bien pour lire un livre consacré à Poudlard…

Bien évidemment, ses nombreux talents ne lui attiraient pas que des bonnes choses, et les Gryffondor étaient jaloux ! Surtout Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient du coup rapprochés pour essayer de le faire tomber ! Harry avait été contraint de s'éloigner de Neville et de l'aider de façon discrète, car le pauvre garçon devenait la cible du rouquin, au point qu'il était parfois défendu par Draco et les Serpentard !

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas jaloux. Envieux, oui. Admiratifs aussi. Mais surtout, contents pour lui, et profondément curieux. Ils avaient fini par comprendre que Harry ne mentait pas, qu'il avait réellement l'impression de déjà connaître ce qu'il apprenait. Il avait même une fois récité à Pansy un poème qui datait de plusieurs siècles, tout en jurant n'en avoir jamais entendu parler auparavant…

Et puis le secret qu'ils partageaient avec Harry les liait à la vie, à la mort. Ou au moins jusqu'à celle de leur réputation, pour la partie publique de leur amitié… Mais Harry était leur ami, et si Longdubat ne l'était pas forcément, il était un Sang-Pur. Ron aussi, mais contrairement à lui, Neville respectait leurs traditions, au moins dans les grandes lignes, alors qu'il était totalement public que les Weasley les avaient abandonnées depuis des générations !

A force, Neville et les Serpentard finirent par se connaître. Le rouge et or était toujours timide en compagnie des vert et argent, mais ils seraient amenés à évoluer dans le même genre de sphères à l'avenir, au moins au niveau politique, alors autant commencer à se lier tout de suite. D'ailleurs, toutes leurs familles se connaissaient, ils ne s'étaient juste guère parlés jusqu'ici… Et dès que Neville se retrouvait entouré de Sang-Purs, il se comportait comme tel. Bientôt, ce fut à Neville et aux Serpentard d'enseigner à Harry les subtilités de son futur titre de Lord, -qu'il avait d'ailleurs découvert par une indiscrétion de Draco avec stupéfaction, car en effet, les Potter étaient des Lords…- et Harry était un élève doué. Inutile de dire que peu de gens, à Gryffondor, appréciaient le changement, sauf Fred et Georges, qui s'en amusaient beaucoup et se fichaient de ce que l'on pensait d'eux, mais bientôt, même Snape ne put plus rien lui dire côté étiquette…

Snape, d'ailleurs, l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Deux semaines après qu'il lui ai envoyé les potions, Harry était retourné le voir. Le professeur lui avait à nouveau lancé le même sortilège, et avait déclaré qu'il pouvait arrêter de prendre la potion de soin. Par contre, il devait continuer les potions de nutrition et de croissance. Harry avait aussi récupéré quelques fioles de potions contre les nausées mais il ne les utilisait pas tout le temps, et deux fois par mois, il retrouvait l'homme pour qu'il contrôle l'avancée de sa guérison. Harry n'était jamais allé voir l'infirmière, et il avait fini par comprendre que seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape étaient au courant des sévices qu'il avait subi. Il en avait remercié son Maître des Potions intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant !

En potion, par contre, si son niveau n'avait pas baissé, il avait du apporter quelques subtilités. Car non ! Il n'était pas capable de faire toutes les potions !

Lors du cours suivant le premier, Snape l'avait fait travailler seul, sans aucun objet personnel, pour être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas tricher. Il lui avait dit de se servir dans la réserve pour les ingrédients, et de commencer, comme les autres, une bête potion de purge intestinale…

Cela ne lui avait prit qu'une petite demi-heure. Snape lui avait ensuite demandé de faire une potion de cinquième année, qu'il avait réussi sans problème. Ils avaient également fonctionné de cette manière pendant les cours suivants : Harry faisait la potion au programme, puis une autre, plus complexe, et cela avait marché pendant plusieurs cours, jusqu'à ce que Harry, presque soulagé d'avoir enfin quelque chose à apprendre, informe son professeur qu'il ne pourrait pas faire la prochaine potion sans son livre, même si elle était au programme de la première année !

Snape avait haussé un sourcil, lui avait donné un livre de sa réserve, et si Harry avait eût cette aisance habituelle dans ses gestes, brasser la potion lui avait malgré tout pris une petite heure, car il avait du lire et comprendre la recette. En revanche, il n'avait pas eu de problème pour brasser la potion de quatrième année que Snape lui avait demandé de faire dans l'heure restante…

L'incident s'était reproduit deux ou trois fois. Parfois, mais c'était rare, il ne réussissait pas à faire une bête potion de première année. Parfois, une potion de niveau supérieur lui était inconnue. Et puis Snape, un jour, alors qu'il demandait un livre pour faire sa potion de troisième année, avait eu cette parole énigmatique qui l'avait troublé sans doute autant que le reste de la classe :

-Qui êtes-vous, monsieur Potter ? Vous réussissez souvent vos potions parfaitement, mais parfois d'une façon désuète. Par exemple, dans la potion d'enflure que vous avez brassée au cour précédent, les pattes de Cornus des Andes ont été remplacées par du mucus de Chevipère aux alentours du XVème siècle… En fait, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour le confirmer, mais j'ai fini par m'apercevoir que la plupart des potions que vous brassez sans problèmes ont vu leur recette être composée entre le XIème et le XIIIème siècle…

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers Harry, intrigué. Ce commentaire avait achevé de convaincre les Serpentard à son sujet. Tout comme Neville avait achevé de se douter de quelque chose. Malgré tout, cette étrange information ne l'aidait guère, car il ne voyait toujours pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Cela dit, les Serpentard avaient fini par se demander pourquoi Harry n'était jamais disponible et pourquoi il passait toujours tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Neville et eux comprirent que Harry cherchait quelque chose en rapport avec Poudlard, et par extension, avec lui même, mais ne sachant quoi, il était malheureusement difficile de l'aider. Pour pouvoir voir leur ami, ils firent le compromis de faire leurs devoirs à ses côtés, dans la bibliothèque, plutôt qu'enfermés dans leur salle commune…


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse à ma review Guest: Babylon:** En voilà deux autres! Ne t'inquiète pas, les rêves vont trouver leur explication bientôt! Et Dumby n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à bientôt! :)

* * *

Se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor, Harry s'assit en évitant une chauve-souris, et se servit un thé à la menthe, des toasts, des œufs brouillés, du bacon et une part de tarte à la citrouille pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était accro. Cette tarte était une pure merveille. La journée se déroula normalement, et en potions, il en brassa une de septième année.

Le soir, tout le monde profitait joyeusement du dîner principalement à base de citrouille, lorsque Harry porta par hasard son regard sur la table des professeurs. Il remarqua alors la place vide aux côtés de Snape. Cela l'intrigua un peu, car jusqu'ici, Quirrell n'avait jamais manqué un repas. Mais d'un autre côté, l'homme pouvait simplement être malade, ou avoir quelque chose à faire. Cependant, il semblait que non, car les entrées n'avaient pas encore disparu des plats d'or que Quirrell entrait dans la grande salle et se précipitait devant Dumbledore en hurlant :

-Un Troll ! Dans les cachots ! J'ai voulu vous prévenir !

Et il s'évanouit.

Quelques instants de profond silence s'écoulèrent, avant qu'un véritable remue-ménage ne secoue la grande salle ! Dumbledore ramena le calme avec des étincelles rouges, et ordonna aux préfets de ramener leurs élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives, puis il sorti, accompagné des professeurs…

Harry commença par suivre la voix autoritaire de Percy, avant de s'éclipser et de se perdre discrètement au milieu des Poufsouffle. Dès qu'il le put, il se cacha derrière une armure et laissa passer la foule.

Un Troll. Ici, à Poudlard ? Quirrell parlait bien de ce machin gigantesque et stupide, que les moldus confondaient avec des montagnes lorsqu'ils s'endormaient ? Montagne dont ils attribuaient ensuite l'érosion soudaine au tremblement de terre qui accompagnait le réveil du géant ? C'était quoi cette blague ?

Harry aurait été n'importe quel autre élève, il aurait sans doute suivi Percy, mais il était Harry, et il savait que si il y avait un Troll dans cette école, il n'y avait pas que ça : il y avait aussi un chien à trois têtes, et il n'était certainement pas aux cachots !

Harry entreprit de monter dans les étages. La salle commune de Poufsouffle se trouvait près des cuisines, ce qui l'avait forcé à redescendre un moment. Il prit l'escalier Est, ou il était sûr de ne croiser personne, Gryffondor se trouvant au Sud et Serdaigle au Nord. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et…

Merlin ! C'était quoi cette odeur de vieille chaussette moisie !?

Harry, fronçant le nez, bifurqua vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, juste à temps pour voir disparaître une énorme massue derrière un coin de mur…

D'accord. C'était donc confirmé, le Troll n'était certainement pas dans les cachots. Il est vrai que le sol tremblait, mais il ignorait jusqu'à quel point les secousses pouvaient être ressenties. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si près… Par Merlin, comment les professeurs pouvaient-ils encore être aux cachots ? Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si le Troll était discret…

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas encore énormément de sortilèges offensifs. Du moins, pas officiellement. Mais alors qu'il essayait d'analyser la situation, une ribambelle de noms étranges éclata dans son esprit. Malgré tout, il pressentait que la plupart de ces sorts seraient inefficaces sur un Troll de cette taille. Ou alors, il lui faudrait lancer un sort vraiment très puissant.

Ou bien il pouvait faire preuve de stratégie. Ça marchait aussi.

Harry sortit de ses pensées juste à temps pour éviter de se prendre un robinet dans la figure. Le Troll était entré dans les toilettes des filles et semblait furieux de se retrouver dans un cul de sac ! Du coup, il avait apparemment décidé de se creuser un passage à coups de massue, ce qui n'était, pour l'instant, guère concluant…

-Eh, gros sac ! Hurla Harry en lui lançant le robinet à la tête.

Le Troll se retourna d'un air ahuri. Le robinet avec ricoché sur son crâne sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais il avait de toute évidence entendu Harry, même si le sens de l'insulte semblait encore lui échapper. Harry aurait pu l'attaquer dans le dos, mais même face à un Troll, le procédé lui répugnait. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, même à son pire ennemi. C'était un procédé de lâche, et il n'en était pas un…

Harry vit le Troll lever lentement sa massue, prêt à l'abattre violemment sur son crâne, mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de terminer son mouvement, Harry brandit sa baguette.

-Locomotor Mortis ! Cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, les deux jambes du Troll se collèrent l'une à l'autre sous l'effet du maléfice du bloque-jambes. Le Troll, déséquilibré par son énorme bras tendu vers l'arrière, tituba un instant, tenta de se redresser, et s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol dans un fracas effroyable qui du faire trembler tout le deuxième étage…

Comment le Troll avait-il réussi à éviter de fracasser les robinets centraux, c'était un miracle, mais il avait malgré tout détruit la plupart des cabines. Harry se déplaça rapidement au milieu des débris, car le Troll bougeait toujours. Arrivé au niveau de son visage, il brandit de nouveau sa baguette.

-Stupefix !

Le rayon rouge atteignit le Troll entre les deux yeux, -pile là ou Harry avait visé-, mais comme prévu, le Troll était trop gros, et le sort ne fit que l'étourdir. Alors Harry profita du cour instant de désorientation du mastodonte pour faire léviter la massue et l'abattre sur le crâne de son propriétaire. La massue retomba avec un craquement sinistre, et le Troll cessa de remuer, assommé…

Harry ne s'attarda pas dans les toilettes. Après avoir vérifié que le Troll était bien inconscient, il se précipita vers le troisième étage, sa baguette à la main. Quoi qu'il se passe, il espérait arriver à temps pour l'empêcher…

Mais arrivé dans le corridor interdit, il se cacha prestement dans l'ombre d'une armure. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Deux silhouettes en sortirent. Deux silhouettes extrêmement caractéristiques…

Un homme à la tête étrangement proéminente recula prudemment devant la baguette d'un homme dont les robes volaient dans le léger courant d'air…

-V-V-V-Voyons, S-Severus… Bégaya le professeur Quirrell, dont le bégaiement semblait empirer lorsqu'il était stressé.

-Croyez-vous que nous soyons tous aussi stupides, mon cher Quirrell ? Demanda Snape d'une voix mortellement froide.

-D-D-De quoi p-p-parlez-vous ?

-Du Troll, Quirrell. Du Troll que vous avez vous-même amené dans cet école pour garder ce que vous savez, et de celui que vous avez probablement fait entrer pour nous distraire…

-J-J-Je v-v-voulait simplement m-m'assurrer que t-t-tout allait b-bien ici, S-S-Severus…

-A d'autres, Quirrell. Vous êtes doué avec les Troll, tellement que si vous n'aviez pas fait semblant de vous évanouir, notre cher directeur se serait sans doute demandé ou vous vous trouviez. Je suis sûr que votre présence serait plus utile dans… Et bien, les cachots, n'est ce pas ?

-S-S-Sans d-d-doute…

-Et bien ? Allez-y ! Claqua la voix du Maître des Potions, et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal renonça, terrifié.

Quirrell passa devant Harry d'un air pressé, sans le remarquer. Alors que Harry se demandait ce que Snape fabriquait, qu'il puisse sortir de sa cachette, il entendit un bruit sourd…

Snape s'était affaissé contre la porte en sifflant de douleur, une main contre sa jambe. Le clébard l'avait eu, apparemment…

Harry sortit de derrière son armure et rejoignit rapidement son professeur. Celui-ci se figea et sortit sa baguette en le voyant arriver, prêt à lancer un sort au gêneur, mais Harry fut plus rapide et murmura un bref sort de soin. La jambe de Snape s'illumina d'un halo blanc, et la blessure se referma, ne laissant plus qu'une tâche de sang sur sa peau et sa robe de sorcier déchirée, à réparer.

-...Potter ?

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller faire un tour du côté des toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage. Il s'y passe beaucoup plus de choses qu'aux cachots…

Snape le considéra un instant.

-Vous saviez pour.. ?

Harry le toisa d'un air sombre.

-Je sais que Dumbledore a interdit l'accès à cet étage, et je sais que c'est Dumbledore qui m'a placé chez les Dursley. Je sais donc que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, et c'est pourquoi je me suis empressé de comprendre pourquoi le troisième étage était interdit. Je sais pour le paquet que Hagrid a retiré à Gringotts, et je sais aussi que le chien garde quelque chose. Quoi, je ne sais pas, et tant que ça ne me concerne pas, je m'en fiche. Mais je sais par contre qu'un Troll dans une école fait une diversion un peu trop bonne pour être honnête…

Snape le considéra en silence.

-Ce sort…

-« Guérison instantanée. » Ça n'aurait pas marché si la salive avait été empoisonnée, ou trop chargée en bactérie pour que la blessure se passe d'une désinfection… Il faut croire que non, ce qui est bien étonnant, d'ailleurs… Mais si j'étais vous, je prendrais quand même une potion, pour être sûr…

Snape cligna des yeux, perplexe.

-Vous êtes un sorcier puissant, monsieur Potter, mais de là à effectuer à onze ans des sort de guérison pour Aurors…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ignorais…

-Comme vous ignorez la façon dont vous brassez vos potions et réussissez vos métamorphoses ou sortilèges ?

Harry se permit un sourire.

-Plus ou moins, oui.

Snape le considéra à nouveau.

-Les toilettes des filles, Potter ?

-Au deuxième étage, monsieur. Normalement, il est assommé.

Snape haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Mettre un Troll des Montagnes adulte, comme c'est sans doute le cas, hors d'état de nuire n'est pas donné à tous les première années, monsieur Potter. Dix points à Gryffondor pour votre exploit. Et dix points de moins pour vous trouver hors de votre dortoir en zone non autorisée…

Snape partit et le planta là. Harry sourit, et finit par retourner dans sa salle commune. Snape et sa façon de complimenter...


	16. Chapter 16

Le banquet avait repris dans la salle commune et les dortoirs. Tout le monde commentait l'événement, tant et si bien qu'il n'y avait sans doute eu que Neville pour remarquer l'absence du Survivant, et il parut profondément soulagé lorsqu'il entra enfin. Harry prit de quoi terminer son repas et rejoignit son ami. A voix basse, il lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il mit Neville dans la confidence en lui parlant du chien et lui dit qu'il était là pour garder quelque chose, probablement le quelque chose qui avait failli être volé à Gringotts et que Hagrid avait récupéré le même jour. Cependant, ils avaient tous les deux trop peu d'informations pour faire des suppositions…

Fatigué par le bruit assourdissant qui régnait dans la salle commune, Harry monta rapidement se coucher. Le dernier livre sur Poudlard auquel il avait accès ne lui révéla rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà, alors dès le lendemain, il se résolut à résoudre un autre mystère : celui du mystérieux petit objet qui avait failli être volé à Gringotts…

Heureusement, ce jour était un vendredi et il avait donc l'après-midi de libre. Après le déjeuner, Harry frappa à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid. Le géant fut surpris de le voir, mais le laissa entrer de bon cœur. Harry s'excusa de ne pas s'être annoncé, mais Hagrid ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Ils commencèrent par discuter de tout et de rien, et si Harry accepta la tasse de thé, il refusa poliment les petits gâteaux affreusement durs en arguant qu'il venait de sortir de table. Alors que Harry se demandait comment aborder le sujet du chien à trois têtes en grattant distraitement la tête de Crockdur, qui bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier, la réponse lui vint tout naturellement.

-Vous aimez les animaux, Hagrid ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Crockdur.

Le visage de Hagrid se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Je pense qu'on pourrait même dire que je les adore ! Les animaux ont souvent été plus gentils avec moi que les humains… Merlin sait que j'aimerais tellement avoir un dragon ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air distrait.

Harry sourit, d'un air à la fois amusé et triste.

-Un dragon, Hagrid ? Sérieusement ? Votre cabane est en bois, vous savez ? Mais je suppose que je peux comprendre ça. J'aurais donné cher pour avoir une boule de poil, ou même d'écailles, à caresser lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley. Peut être qu'un chien ou un chat aurait été content de me voir rentrer…

Hagrid acquiesça d'un air ému, semblant comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et le silence se fit. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à se remettre à parler, Harry l'interrogea de nouveau.

-Mais du coup, vous n'avez que Crockdur ?

Les yeux de Hagrid se mirent à briller comme deux petits scarabées.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je peux voir plein d'animaux grâce à mon métier de garde-chasse ! Tu savais qu'il y a des licornes dans la forêt interdite ? Bien sûr, je ne peux pas vraiment les approcher, mais ce sont des animaux de toute beauté… Il y a des centaures aussi, mais même si ils me connaissent, il vaut mieux ne pas les embêter… Et puis, j'ai un autre chien ! Il s'appelle Fluffy*, mais il n'est pas ici. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour, hum… Quelque chose… Un petit service qu'il m'a demandé… Termina-t-il d'un air embarrassé…

Harry sourit.

-Je sais. Garder le petit paquet du coffre sept-cent-treize, n'est ce pas ?

Hagrid se retourna vers lui d'un air légèrement paniqué.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, Harry. Tu devrais partir, je suis désolé mais j'ai des choses à faire…

-Je n'en doute pas Hagrid. Mais quoi que ce soit, il faut que vous sachiez que le professeur Quirrell a essayé de le voler…

Hagrid fronça les sourcils. Bon, Harry connaissait Fluffy et savait à quoi il servait, alors…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Harry. Pourquoi le professeur Quirrel ferait-il ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Mais c'est lui qui a fait entrer le Troll hier soir, pour faire diversion. Je suis arrivé au troisième étage au moment ou un autre professeur, -je ne l'ai pas reconnu, il était de dos et parlait bas-, l'empêchait de passer…

Il ne connaissait pas encore bien le rôle de Snape, mais il avait de toute évidence empêché Quirrell de parvenir à ses fins. Dans quel but, par contre, cela restait à déterminer. Mais il était le seul professeur de l'école à lui témoigner, si ce n'était de la gentillesse, au moins du soutien, alors il allait éviter de le balancer pour l'instant…

Hagrid le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Et que faisais-tu au troisième étage alors qu'un Troll se baladait dans l'école ?

Avec un peu de chance, si il éludait la question…

-Un Troll, Hagrid, dans une école de Magie remplie d'enfants ? Les Trolls sont idiots, il n'aurait jamais pu arriver jusqu'ici tout seul ! Et contrairement à vous, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à Dumbledore… Dès le premier mois de cours, je suis allé voir pourquoi le corridor du troisième étage était interdit. J'ai à peine passé la tête derrière la porte, c'était suffisant pour voir Fluffy sans être vu. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer qu'il se trouvait sur une trappe… Et puis il y a eu cette histoire de cambriolage de Gringotts, qui a semblé vous perturber. J'ai fais le lien, c'est tout…

-Tu dis des bêtises, Harry ! Quirrell est certes un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et peut être qu'il sait s'y prendre avec les Trolls, mais de là à mettre toute l'école en danger ! Non, même lui ne ferait pas ça ! Et de toute façon, il a contribué à…

-Protéger l'objet ? Continua Harry. Et avec quoi ?

Hagrid fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

-Je n'en sais rien, Harry, même moi je ne le sais pas ! Et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te mêler de ça, c'est une histoire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel…

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors que Hagrid prenait un air horrifié…

-J'en ai trop dit, murmura-t-il.

-C'est donc la Pierre Philosophale que Quirrell convoite ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Hagrid poussa un gémissement de dépit.

-Comment as-tu entendu parler de ça ? Les élèves ne sont pas censés être au courant, Harry…

-Bah… Franchement ? C'est dans les cartes de chocogrenouilles…

-Pardon ? S'exclama Hagrid.

Harry sortit de sa poche une carte de chocogrenouille. Neville et lui s'étaient réveillés anormalement tôt à cause de Ron qui ronflait comme un sonneur ! Le sommeil les fuyant, ils étaient descendus à la Salle Commune pour commencer leurs devoirs en attendant le petit déjeuner, et son ami lui avait proposé une chocogrenouille pour patienter. Harry avait encore eu la carte de Dumbledore…

Hagrid prit la carte et lu ce qui était marqué au dos d'un air grognon, avant de jeter la carte sur la table d'un air distrait.

-Feraient bien de surveiller ce qu'ils racontent, tiens… Râla-t-il. Écoute, Harry, je suis désolé, mais tu ferais vraiment mieux de t'en aller…

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, Hagrid. Je suis désolé de vous avoir embêté, mais j'avais besoin de savoir… Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est qui pourrait vouloir la Pierre ? Je veux dire, c'est la Pierre Philosophale, elle peut changer le plomb en or et donner l'immortalité, _tout le monde_ , voudrait l'avoir, mais qui pourrait la vouloir assez fort et être suffisamment puissant pour qu'elle doive être cachée à Poudlard ?

A sa grande surprise, Hagrid le regarda d'un air triste…

-Tu es sûr de ne voir personne, Harry ? Personne qui aurait subitement disparu, mais qui pourrait se cacher quelque part, affaibli, et vouloir revenir à la vie ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Voldemort ? Demanda-t-il.

Hagrid tressaillit.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, s'il te plaît, Harry…

-Désolé… S'excusa Harry d'un air distrait.

Il posa la main sur la porte, et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois…

-Hagrid ?

-Oui ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Si ça concerne Vol… Vous-savez-qui, reprit-il en voyant Hagrid grimacer. Alors je pense qu'il est bien mieux que je sois au courant… Après tout, ça me concerne, non ? Et puis, même si Quirrell et lui ne sont pas forcément liés, moi je sais comment il à contribué à protéger la pierre Hagrid, j'ai entendu l'autre professeur en parler… Il a amené un Troll…

Et, sous le regard soucieux du géant, il sortit…

Harry avait terminé ses devoirs de la semaine le matin même. Il ne pouvait plus rien apprendre sur Poudlard sans une autorisation d'entrer dans la Réserve qu'il ne voyait pour l'instant pas comment avoir. A côté de ça, il savait maintenant ce que gardait le clébard monstrueux, -Hagrid était vraiment un grand malade!-, et il savait également que Quirrell projetait sans doute de voler la Pierre à un moment ou à un autre, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire…

Il savait que Hagrid ne parlerait pas de leur conversation à Dumbledore. D'une part, parce que cela reviendrait à avouer qu'il avait vendu la mèche, même sans faire exprès, et qu'il était donc moins digne de confiance que ce que Dumbledore pensait, et d'autre part, parce qu'il ne croyait Harry qu'à moitié au sujet de Quirrell…

Si il s'avérait que Harry avait raison, alors Hagrid reconnaîtrait ses torts et en avertirait Dumbledore, mais pour l'instant, rien n'était moins sûr, alors d'ici là, il se tairait, tout simplement.

D'ici à son rendez-vous bimensuel avec Snape, pour vérifier que les potions étaient toujours nécessaires, Harry décida maintenant de concentrer ses recherches sur le dernier sujet qui l'intriguait, mais qu'il avait mis en pause jusqu'ici : le noyau magique.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il se demandait de quoi il s'agissait. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard en fait. Il avait bien interrogé Neville, puis les Serpentard, mais tous lui avaient donné des réponses différentes. Semblables, certes, mais différentes. Draco lui avait dit qu'il soupçonnait les adultes de ne pas vouloir leur expliquer quelque chose de trop compliqué, à un moment ou ils ne pourraient pas le comprendre. Tous s'accordaient à dire que le noyau était en quelque sorte la source de Magie d'un sorcier, mais aucun ne pouvait lui expliquer clairement de quoi il s'agissait. Draco avait également émit l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un genre de secret, révélé dans sa totalité à la majorité d'un sorcier. Car de l'avis de l'opinion générale, un sorcier, surtout un sorcier mineur, a de toute façon peu de chance d'avoir à s'inquiéter de son noyau magique, sauf dans de rares cas de maladies incurables, ou d'instabilités magiques ou émotionnelles graves…

-Tout ça c'est très bien, avait grommelé Harry. Mais moi qui n'ai pas de parents, qui me l'expliquera ?

Draco avait haussé les épaules d'un air désolé. Harry avait bien cherché à la bibliothèque, mais il n'avait étonnamment rien trouvé ! Comment une école comme Poudlard, qui accueillait autant de Nés-de-Moldus et de Sang-Mêlés, pouvait-elle ne rien avoir sur le sujet !? En interrogeant Mrs Pince, il avait appris que là encore, les livres pouvant y faire allusion se trouvaient dans la Réserve, notamment au rayon dédié aux apprentis Aurors, car la plupart des sorts pouvant influer sur le noyau étaient, bien évidemment, des sorts de Magie Noire… Encore et toujours la Réserve. Merlin, mais il n'aurait donc jamais les informations qu'il cherchait ? Dumbledore conspirait contre lui ou quoi !?

Aussi, Harry avait fini par se décider à interroger la seule personne de son entourage pouvant faire office de mentor : Severus Snape.

Depuis qu'il prenait les potions, il avait grandi et forci. Il faisait la même taille que Draco maintenant, ce qui n'était pas extraordinaire, mais était déjà une amélioration. Snape lui avait dit qu'il était censé mal dormir, car si il était trop occupé pour prêter attention à son corps qui se modifiait en journée, la nuit, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de sentir ses os pousser ! Snape lui avait donc proposé plus d'une fois de la potion de Sommeil-sans-Rêve, qu'il avait toujours refusé. L'avantage de ces foutus rêves qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer était qu'il dormait bien…

Le soir, après le dîner, il se rendit au bureau de Snape. Il frappa et attendit, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il frappa une seconde fois, puis une troisième, sans obtenir de réponse. Cela s'était déjà produit, et Harry avait fini par s'asseoir par terre et sortir un livre sur Poudlard. Snape était arrivé avec une dizaine de minutes de retard et lui avait dit avec un reniflement dédaigneux qu'il aurait pu entrer pour lire à l'intérieur, à la condition, bien sûr, de ne pas toucher aux ingrédients et de ne rien faire exploser, alors aujourd'hui, Harry entra.

Le bureau du professeur de potion était une petite pièce sombre, aux murs presque entièrement cachés par des étagères couvertes d'objets de toutes sortes. Il y avait énormément de livres, mais aussi d'ingrédients chers et parfois rares, si Harry en jugeait par les léger halos lumineux qu'il détectait. Des sorts d'alarmes. C'était ce que son intuition lui disait. Cela dit, il n'était pas sur que les autres élèves soient capables de les percevoir comme lui…

Regardant d'un air curieux les bocaux remplis de choses non-identifiées, et parfois non-identifiables, Harry se dit que Snape avait du être appelé quelque part en urgence, car sur son bureau traînait une pile de devoirs à moitié corrigés. Il posa son sac et tira la chaise pour s'asseoir, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien à lire. Il se dit que son professeur ne lui en voudrait pas si il lui empruntait quelque chose…

*Fluffy, c'est le vrai nom de Touffu ! Ça veut dire duveteux, doux, pelucheux… D'où l'appellation de « Fluff » pour les fanfics qui dégoulinent, et aux Etats-Unis, le Fluff est une pâte à tartiner au chamallow ! C'est mignon, non ? C'est comme si Hagrid avait appelé son affreux toutou « Barbe-à-papa ! » ^w^


	17. Chapter 17

Deux chapitres pour le Réveillon! Bonne année à toutes et à tous! :)

 **Réponses à mes reviews Guest:**

 **Guest:** Euh, bah non, pas Salazar... La suite arrive! ;) Merci, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi^^

 **Babylon:** Voilà la suite! Harry progresse... Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, passe de bonnes fêtes! :)

* * *

Lorsque Snape retourna dans son bureau, il trouva Potter plongé dans un livre qui devait sans doute venir de sa bibliothèque. Il faillit faire une remarque sarcastique sur le fait qu'il savait lire, mais la retint. Vu les notes de Potter, même lui trouvait ça mesquin. Il se prépara à la place à lui faire remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas autorisé à prendre un livre de sa bibliothèque personnelle…

La dernière fois, il l'avait certes autorisé à entrer, mais certainement pas à faire comme chez lui !

Et puis il se figea en remarquant que d'une part, Potter ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, et d'autre part, qu'il était plongé dans un livre d'ingrédients pour potions de Magie Noire…

-Une lecture inattendue venant de vous, Potter.

Harry sursauta et manqua de lâcher son livre, mais il le retint au dernier moment.

-Monsieur ? Je ne vous avais pas entendu revenir…

-J'ai vu ça, répondit Snape d'un ton sarcastique. Quant à moi, j'ai été appelé en urgence pour régler une vulgaire bagarre de couloir entre l'un de mes élèves et cet énième cornichon Weasley… Maintenant, veuillez remettre ce livre à sa place, Potter...

Harry rougit en comprenant qu'il lui reprochait de s'être servi dans sa bibliothèque sans autorisation et reposa le livre bien à sa place.

-J'ai cru comprendre que les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas si mauvais en potions…

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-En effet. Si seulement ils utilisaient leurs compétences pour autre chose que faire vivre à cauchemar à leur entourage… Mais passons, êtes-vous au courant que vous lisiez un livre de Magie Noire ?

Harry haussa les épaules. A force d'entendre tout le monde parler des deux Magies comme de deux entités séparées, il avait essayé d'y réfléchir, et rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à adhérer à cette idée… Il voyait plutôt la Magie comme une entité neutre et dont les effets dépendaient du sorcier…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de Magie Noire ou Blanche, répondit-il. Mais simplement de bons ou de mauvais utilisateurs…

Snape sentit ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement, mais très légèrement, de surprise. C'était intéressant comme point de vue ça. Et particulièrement juste. Peu de gens l'avaient compris, et parfois, des gens pourtant très intelligents et renommés, comme Dumbledore, s'enfonçaient bêtement dans une vision faussée de la réalité…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Je veux dire que je ne vois pas en quoi lancer un sort de mort est un problème, si vous le lancez à quelqu'un comme… Je ne sais pas, un malade en phase terminale à qui il ne reste plus que la souffrance… Mais par contre… Vous lanceriez un sort de Magie Blanche, même basique, à quelqu'un de désarmé et qui se tient au bord d'un toit ou d'une falaise ?

Severus en resta abasourdi, même si il ne le montra pas.

-Effectivement, c'est un point de vue qui se défend… Vous niez donc qu'il existe certains sorts extrêmement puissants et dévoués à la souffrance ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que non.

Inutile de demander lesquels. Il lui suffisait de se poser la question pour voir la réponse jaillir dans sa tête… Il la secoua distraitement.

-Après, n'y a-t-il pas de sorts de puissance équivalente en Magie Blanche ?

-Si, bien évidemment, répondit Snape.

-Sont-ils autorisés par la loi ?

-En effet.

-Et si on les utilise en combat, ça donne quoi ?

Severus s'autorisa une pause un instant. En effet, certains sorts de Magie Blanche pouvaient avoir des effets dévastateurs si ils étaient utilisés à mauvais escient… Merde ! Ça le tuait de dire ça, mais le gamin n'était pas idiot… Enfin, cela faisait un moment qu'il se consolait en pensant qu'en terme d'intelligence et de talent en potions, il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père… Le physique, c'était l'inverse, malheureusement…

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, pendant que Snape s'approchait de lui pour son examen bi-mensuel.

-Monsieur ? Auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder ce soir ? J'ai des questions sur certaines choses que j'ai lues, et aucun de mes amis n'a pu me renseigner…

Snape le considéra d'un air surpris.

-Et il n'y a aucun professeur qui soit plus qualifié que moi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est surtout que vous êtes celui avec qui j'ai le plus de contact. Draco m'a dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de quelque chose que les parents révélaient à la majorité de leur enfant. J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouvé. Merlin ! Dans une école comme Poudlard, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible ! Enfin bref, je ne sais pas trop ou chercher…

Snape se permit de laisser échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait craint que Potter ne veuille parler de sexe, mais tout parent qui se respecte a intérêt à aborder ce sujet bien avant la majorité de sa progéniture… Sans compter qu'il y avait, pour le coup, un rayon « Éducation Sexuelle » bien en vue à la bibliothèque ! Il concernait autant le sexe gay ou lesbien que le sexe hétérosexuel et était situé, d'une façon fort à propos, juste à côté du rayon sur les liens entre Créatures Magiques, au cas où…

-Je suppose que je peux vous accorder quelques minutes, Potter, mais commençons par notre examen habituel, voulez-vous ?

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, laissant Snape lui lancer le sortilège. A chaque séance, le parchemin qui apparaissait devant Snape se réduisait. Aujourd'hui, il avait la longueur d'une feuille A4…

-Tout va bien, monsieur Potter, vous allez être content d'apprendre que vous allez pouvoir arrêter les potions. Je vous conseille de les prendre encore un mois, pour être sûr que disparaissent toutes les séquelles, surtout que dans votre cas, un peu d'avance ne vous fera pas de mal… Mais vous avez dorénavant presque le poids et la taille d'un enfant de onze ans ! Continuez à manger comme vous le faites maintenant, c'est à dire comme un ogre, comparé à la façon dont vous picoriez en arrivant, et tout devrait bien aller…

Harry lui sourit, radieux.

-Merci monsieur ! Vraiment, merci pour tout !

Snape se détourna vivement et jeta le parchemin sur son bureau. Si Harry n'avait pas mieux connu son professeur de potion, il aurait juré voir une carnation rosée colorer ses pommettes…

Snape s'assit à son bureau et fit signe à Harry de reprendre sa chaise. Il s'exécuta.

-Maintenant, monsieur Potter, ces questions ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête, essayant de collecter ses pensées.

-C'est quelque chose dont j'ai entendu parler pour la première fois en lisant « L'Histoire de Poudlard », et qui est ensuite réapparu dans plusieurs autres livres de sujets variés, mais toujours en étant seulement évoqué. Même vous, vous en avez parlé une fois, et d'ailleurs, le livre que je lisais lorsque vous êtes arrivé en parlait aussi…

Snape haussa un sourcil. C'était un livre d'ingrédients pour potions d'un niveau supérieur à celui des septième année. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ai des questions dessus, mais de quoi s'agissait-il pour que cette chose se retrouve dans plein d'autres matières ? Et que lui-même en parle ? Quel était le dénominateur commun ?

-Le livre parlait d'ingrédients qui agissent sur le noyau magique… Du coup, je voudrais savoir… C'est quoi le noyau magique ?

Snape hocha distraitement la tête.

-Puisque vous avez été élevé par des moldus, il est normal que vous ne sachiez pas ce que c'est. Le noyau magique est la source de la Magie de chaque sorcier. Ou plutôt, c'est la Magie elle même. On l'appelle noyau parce que généralement, lorsqu'on la visualise par la méditation, elle prend la forme d'une boule…

Harry le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je ne comprends pas trop…

Snape retint une remarque sur sa lenteur d'esprit. Vu les résultats de Potter, encore une fois, ça aurait été de la mesquinerie. Et d'ailleurs, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne trichait pas. A chaque cours, il l'isolait, lui donnait un bureau simple, sans casier, ensorcelé pour ne rien pouvoir cacher, et il était sûr que Potter le savait. Potter utilisait des ingrédients et des ustensiles qu'il lui prêtait, ensorcelés de même, et faisait tout d'une manière apparemment instinctive, sans se poser de questions. Parfois, il demandait un livre, et si il le lisait vaguement de temps en temps, Snape avait malgré tout du reconnaître que l'aisance qu'il y avait dans les gestes du gamin était presque trop importante pour être due seulement à de la pratique. Il restait conscient, répondait aux questions, mais sans s'en apercevoir, il était presque dans une sorte de transe…

-Disons que vous avez en vous une partie de la Magie Universelle, celle qui a crée le Monde tout entier ainsi que la Vie qui l'habite. On appelle cette Magie la Wicca, les Moldus l'appellent Dieu, vous me suivez ?

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

-Vous avez en vous une petite partie de la Wicca qui, contrairement au peuple Moldu, qu'elle a créé malgré tout, a choisit de s'incarner plus spécifiquement en vous et de vous accorder ses pouvoirs. C'est le noyau magique. A chaque fois que vous lancez un sort, vous puisez inconsciemment dans ce noyau pour l'exécuter. Et comme vous êtes un sorcier, la Wicca coule dans vos veines, circule dans vos organes, renouvelle vos cellules, elle est présente dans chaque fibre de votre corps, et même dans l'air que vous respirez. C'est cela être un sorcier. C'est la quantité de Wicca présente dans vos veines qui détermine votre longévité…

-Et donc… Que se passe-t-il si on tire trop sur le noyau magique ?

Snape s'accorda une pause. La question était précise. Il y avait réfléchi, de toute évidence, mais pour quelle raison ? La plupart des Sorciers, même Sang-Purs, se contentaient généralement de se sentir supérieurs aux Moldus par la Magie qui coule dans leurs veines, et ne s'interrogeaient pas plus avant…

-En tant que sorcier, votre noyau est censé se renouveler naturellement. Si vous tirez trop sur le noyau, vous serez affaibli et fatigué, car vous serez obligés d'assimiler la Wicca présente dans le monde extérieur, dans l'air, l'eau, la nourriture. Car la Wicca, c'est la vie. En réalité, vous renouvelez déjà une infime partie de votre Magie par ce biais, mais pas plus ! Ce processus demande paradoxalement une grande énergie magique, car il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de naturel. Quelqu'un qui se trouve dans cet état de faiblesse à généralement du mal à s'en sortir sans l'aide d'un guérisseur, et les vrais guérisseurs sont malheureusement extrêmement rares… Si vous tirez vraiment trop sur le noyau magique, vous mourrez, généralement par une déficience généralisée, car vos organes cesseront peu à peu de fonctionner…

Harry avait du mal à assimiler. Si Snape disait vrai, c'était énorme. Si Snape disait vrai, alors…

-Donc lorsque dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard », il est dit que Poudlard est la Magie des Fondateurs faite pierre…

Severus se redressa sur sa chaise, surpris. Merlin ! Mais il avait raison !

-En effet. Ils ont suivi le processus inverse. Plutôt que de forcer la Wicca à entrer dans leur corps, ils l'ont forcée à en sortir et l'ont solidifiée sous la forme d'un élément extérieur. C'est un acte de très haute Magie, qui leur a pris beaucoup de puissance et beaucoup de temps.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, je comprends pourquoi il a fallu plus d'un siècle pour bâtir Poudlard, répondit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui d'un œil nouveau.

Il frissonna. Peut être, oui, peut-être, que…

-Monsieur, si vous me le permettez, j'ai une dernière question…

-Laquelle ?

-Tout à l'heure, vous avez mentionné la méditation… Mais du coup, comment faire pour accéder à son noyau magique ?

Snape en était resta coi. Par Merlin, mais à quoi cela pourrait lui servir !?

-C'est un acte à la fois de très grande concentration et, encore une fois, de très haute Magie, Potter. Pourquoi vouloir l'accomplir ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Peut être pour… Avoir des réponses.. ?

Snape fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Sur ?

Harry frissonna de nouveau. Merlin, était-ce parce qu'il était stressé ou parce qu'il faisait véritablement humide, malgré le feu de cheminée ?

-Un tas de choses, monsieur…

-Potter ? Interrogea Snape. Si vous ne m'expliquez pas, je ne peux pas comprendre.

-J'aimerais avoir des réponses sur… Mes capacités…

-Vos capacités en cours ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Elles ne viennent vraiment pas de votre travail ?

Snape en doutait, effectivement. Mais il devait l'entendre…

-Je n'ai pratiquement jamais ouvert mes livres, monsieur. Sauf cet été, pendant les vacances. Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir, je... Je… Il me suffit de _penser_ à une question pour avoir spontanément la réponse… Comme si… Comme si ce n'était pas moi… Comme si la réponse ne venait pas de moi. C'est moi et pas moi à la fois, et… Si ça peut m'aider à… Comprendre… Au moins un peu…

Snape acquiesça légèrement.

-Cela se pourrait, en effet, mais rien n'est moins sûr ! Même si vous réussissez à voir votre noyau magique, -ce dont, très honnêtement, je doute-, cela pourrait apporter encore plus de questions…

Harry grimaça.

-C'est sans doute possible, monsieur, mais… Je voudrais tenter le coup ! Je n'ai que ça, je crois…

Il hésita à lui parler de ses rêves, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était Voldemort. Snape ne comprendrait pas…

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, et sursauta lorsque Snape se remit à parler.

-Vous ne trouverez pas ce genre de livre dans la bibliothèque, Potter, ni même dans la Réserve, je pense…

Harry grimaça. Snape réfléchit un instant. Le gamin lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident…

-Cependant, je devrais pouvoir vous en fournir un. Mais il se trouve que j'y tiens. De plus, il pourrait être très dangereux de vous lancer dans ce genre de projet sans surveillance ! Il s'agit de Magie Mentale, Potter, vous allez devoir vous concentrer très fortement, vider votre esprit et tenter de visualiser votre Magie. Dans tout autre processus de Magie-de-l'Esprit, je devrais vous aider, mais il se trouve que dans ce cas précis, vous devez être le seul à trouver la ou les réponses à vos questions… Si vous n'y êtes pas prêt, la Magie vous en empêchera, et je dois dire que très peu de gens arrivent à ce genre d'exploit ! Même les sorciers les plus confirmés, comme Dumbledore, se font en quelque sorte, « refouler à l'entrée », car réussir ce rituel signifie visualiser ses forces, mais aussi ses faiblesses… Malheureusement, la nature humaine est ainsi faite qu'elle accepte les premières, pas les secondes… Si nécessaire, je devrais intervenir pour vous empêcher de vous obstiner, et ainsi de vous causer à vous même des dommages irrémédiables, tant pour votre Magie que pour votre Esprit…

Harry hocha la tête, l'air déjà concentré. Il percevait confusément que son professeur ne lui adressait pas ce genre de mise en garde à la légère.

-Vous avez essayé, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, Potter. Pourquoi posséderais-je ce genre de livres, dans le cas contraire ?

-Vous avez réussi ?

Snape renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Évidemment ! Malgré tout ce que vos petits camarades de Gryffondor peuvent penser de moi, j'ai une conscience aiguë de mes faiblesses, Potter, tout comme de mes erreurs ! Contrairement à bien des gens, si vous voulez mon avis…

Harry hocha la tête. Snape ne disait pas cela par prétention, mais par constat…

-Donc ? Reprit le Maître des Potions. Je crains de n'être malheureusement trop occupé pour ce moment, car les cinquièmes et septièmes années approchent des examens blancs, mais nous pourrions commencer après Noël ? Que diriez-vous de me rejoindre ici le vendredi suivant, même heure que d'habitude ? Honnêtement, même si pour votre première séance, vous ne ferez sans doute que lire, il vaut mieux que vous soyez fatigué par votre semaine. Cela vous empêchera de trop réfléchir…

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira.

-Merci Monsieur !

Snape grommela pour se donner une contenance. Mais merde ! Un élève qui le remerciait d'un air aussi joyeux, ce n'était définitivement pas naturel…

-Et maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir, Potter, et sans vous faire prendre ! Le couvre-feu est passé depuis vingt minutes et je ne vous ferai pas de mot !

Harry se leva et prit son sac.

-Pas de problème ! Merci monsieur, j'ai hâte que les fêtes soient passées…

Harry était un peu déçu d'attendre si longtemps, mais d'un autre côté, il n'en demandait pas tant ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son professeur de potions accepterait de l'aider, et il avait pensé devoir se débrouiller seul…

Snape secoua la tête en regardant le gamin sortir. Merlin, n'importe quel enfant aurait hâte d'être _aux_ Fêtes, pas après…


	18. Chapter 18

Les mois de Novembre et de Décembre se déroulèrent dans une sorte de brouillard du quotidien que Harry trouva vite agaçant. Rien ne se passait. Quirrell ne faisait rien de notable, Snape était indisponible, Fluffy ronflait à en faire trembler les murs, et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment accéder à la Réserve…

Ses rêves n'avaient pas changé. Voldemort tuait toujours sa mère, mais Harry ne s'endormait plus, alors Voldemort le prenait dans ses bras, embrassait sa petite main, le berçait doucement, et lorsque Harry s'endormait, il le reposait dans son berceau et s'en allait, toujours en lui disant de "continuer à chercher". De toute façon, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé…

A côté de tout cela, il avait également de plus en plus de facilités en cours et certains professeurs, notamment Snape, ne s'ennuyaient même plus à essayer de faire croire qu'il avait le niveau d'un première année, étant donné qu'il avait, en quatre mois, déjà brassé toutes les potions au programme, et bien plus ! Snape lui avait fourni les livres de cours des deuxième et troisième année, et Harry était en passe de les terminer. Sans compter toutes les potions de niveau encore supérieur que Snape lui donnait à faire, mais maintenant qu'il était établi qu'il connaissait la plupart des potions inventées entre le XIème et le XIIIème siècle, Snape s'adaptait : il lui demandait de faire des potions qui avaient été créées après, ou bien lui enseignait de quelle façon telle recette avait changé, et pourquoi.

En métamorphose et sortilèges, Flitwick et McGonagall avaient aussi été contraints de s'adapter en le voyant lancer des sorts de quatrième année. Harry disposait de livres qu'il pouvait lire à sa guise, et s'entraîner aux sorts qu'il souhaitait, tout en croulant toujours sous les rédactions. En vol, à sa grande surprise, il s'était amélioré très rapidement pour bien vite sortir du lot, et McGonagall lui avait même fait comprendre à demi-mot qu'il était regrettable qu'il soit trop jeune pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Cependant, Harry ne connaissait rien au Quidditch et ne se sentait guère intéressé. Il aurait pourtant aimé avoir de quoi se distraire ces derniers mois, mais malgré tout, il avait trop de choses à penser, entre ses rêves et le reste, pour perdre son temps en virevoltant sur un balai. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il réfléchissait. Il essayait désespérément de trouver un sens à ce qui lui arrivait, pour l'instant sans succès autre que celui de se donner mal au crâne…

En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien qu'ils ne fassent que de la théorie, ses notes étaient, là encore, excellentes, et plus d'une fois, il avait réussi à confondre le professeur Quirrell, soit en lui posant une colle, soit en lui prouvant par A + B qu'il avait tort, ce qui faisait que le professeur, bien que toujours gentil, s'en trouvait vexé, et le saluait un peu sèchement dans les couloirs. Pourtant, Harry n'avait jamais voulu défier son autorité, c'est juste que l'ail sous forme de gousse n'a _vraiment_ qu'une efficacité très moyenne contre les vampires, comparé à l'huile essentielle. On ne se débarrasse pas d'un vampire en le lapidant à coups de tête d'ail, c'est l'odeur qui les repousse !

Il n'y avait guère qu'en botanique ou en Astronomie que Harry peinait un peu plus, et encore, il restait malgré tout très au dessus de la moyenne des première années Nés-de-Moldus, voir même de certains Sang-Purs. En Astronomie surtout, ses connaissances étaient étrangement désuètes. Harry n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que les Astres bougeaient, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit le professeur Sinistra, ses connaissances semblaient, là aussi, dater de plusieurs siècles…

En botanique, par contre, il apprenait vite, grâce à la pratique. Et bizarrement, il réussissait toujours à saisir sa plante, pas forcément de la bonne façon, mais suffisamment fort pour ne pas récolter de blessure grave. Et lorsque c'était le cas, il se montrait étrangement dur au mal. Mais il n'avait certainement pas dit à sa professeure que son oncle s'était assuré qu'il ne serait jamais du genre à chouiner !

Malgré ses journées, somme toute, bien occupées, et surtout, même si il était profondément frustré de ne pas savoir comment accéder à la Réserve, Harry profitait des week-end et des grasses mâtinées que lui permettait cet état de fait. Devoirs et rédactions étaient rédigés rapidement, même ceux parfois gigantesques de Snape, et Harry n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire le week-end que de dormir. Il découvrait enfin la joie de se réveiller vers midi un dimanche… Et même si, souvent, ses rêves étranges le réveillaient, il s'était aperçu qu'en l'absence de projets ou de cours le forçant à se lever, il pouvait se rendormir aussi sec…

Lorsque les fêtes de Noël arrivèrent enfin, Harry les accueillit avec un profond soulagement !

Non pas qu'il attende quoi que ce soit de Noël ou du Nouvel An, mais la liesse niaiseuse et l'enthousiasme exubérant qui agitaient le château allaient enfin prendre fin !

Car au fur et à mesure que les vacances et Noël approchaient, tout le monde semblait de plus en plus surexcité, et lui qui, en ayant été élevé par les Dursley, ne se sentait jamais mieux qu'au calme, n'en pouvait plus !

Heureusement, ce jour était le premier jour de vacances, et Merlin ! Neville, Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient rentrés chez eux, il avait le dortoir des Gryffondor pour lui tout seul…

Alléluia !

Hermione et la plupart des autres filles étaient rentrées chez elles également, ce qui ne l'attristait pas plus que cela. Par contre, il était plus affecté qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer par le départ de tous les Serpentard… Draco avait bien parlé de l'inviter, mais il n'avait pas voulu déranger. Certes, ses amis lui avaient enseigné quelques traditions des Sang-Purs, mais pas assez, à son sens, pour qu'il survivre en réception ! Il avait préféré éviter de tenter sa chance, et de toute façon, il répugnait à s'incruster dans une fête… Familiale !

Et puis, il restait Hagrid ! Il passait des jours entiers dehors, à marcher dans la neige, à jouer avec Crockdur ou à aider le garde-chasse, dans les mesures de ce que le règlement autorisait, bien évidemment…

Si seulement il avait pu accéder à la Réserve…

Le matin de Noël, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça qu'il se réveilla tard, le petit déjeuner était déjà presque passé. Et lorsqu'il se leva, encore en pyjama et à moitié endormi, pour aller aux toilettes avec la ferme intention de se recoucher ensuite, il se vautra lamentablement en trébuchant sur un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft qui se trouvait au pied de son lit !

Harry commença par grommeler en pestant contre l'elfe qui avait laissé traîner quelque chose, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le paquet portait son nom, et qu'il y en avait plein d'autres…

D'abord surpris, puis proprement ébahi, Harry se demanda pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé des cadeaux, sans même penser à les ouvrir…

Et puis il se dit que ce serait vraiment trop bête de rester là à les regarder jusqu'au premier Janvier. Il s'assit sur le sol et attira à lui le premier paquet. Il sourit, ému, en découvrant une énorme boite de chocogrenouilles de la part de Neville. Son ami avait de toute évidence bien compris qu'il n'attendait pas grand-chose pour Noël. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul…

Pansy lui avait envoyé un bijou, un broche pour robe de sorcier en forme de serpent, aux yeux en émeraude. Le mot à côté précisait que la broche était ensorcelée avec un sort de protection mineur. Théo lui avait probablement envoyé le plus gros assortiment de friandises qu'il avait pu trouver, Blaise lui avait fait faire une magnifique cape verte aux reflets mordorés, -« Serpentard et Gryffondor ! » disait le mot-, ensorcelée pour s'adapter à sa taille, Vincent lui avait offert une canne au pommeau d'argent en forme de serpent, « pour ressembler à un vrai Sang-Pur », et Greg, un jeu d'échecs version sorcier, « parce que ses pions lui obéissaient plus qu'à lui... »

Et Draco…

Merlin, Draco !

Draco lui avait dégoté un livre sur Poudlard à la couverture passée, écornée, et qui semblait ancien. Le mot indiquait qu'il l'avait pris dans la bibliothèque de son manoir avec l'autorisation de son père, et que si ce livre pouvait l'aider à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il le lui offrait de bon cœur…

Harry, surexcité d'avoir à nouveau quelque chose pour stimuler ses neurones, ne dut de le reposer qu'à son estomac criant famine. Il écarta à contre cœur le bouquin et se retourna vers ses deux derniers paquets…

Hagrid lui avait offert un énorme paquet de gâteaux en forme de rochers qu'il s'empressa prudemment d'éloigner, et surtout, une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée, de toute évidence par le géant lui même, et Harry en fut touché. Mais ce qui l'interpella encore plus fut le mot accompagnant la flûte !

« Ça ne me plaît pas,

Mais si tu avais la raison pour toi,

Si les yeux te regardaient,

D'un peu trop près,

Alors sache que la musique permet,

De charmer,

Même le Premier,

Celui qui, des Serpents, est le Roi. »

Harry considéra le poème un moment. De toute évidence, Hagrid s'était creusé la tête pour lui faire passer un message, mais sans trop en dire…

« Ça ne me plaît pas, » renvoyait sans doute à leur conversation d'il y a deux mois. Harry avait apparemment réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de Hagrid, du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il interprétait les mots suivants, « Si tu avais la raison pour toi ». A moins que Hagrid n'essaye de lui faire comprendre, d'une raison détournée, qu'il était peut-être en danger ?

« Si les yeux te regardaient d'un peu trop près, » c'était Fluffy, de toute évidence ! Fluffy qui, apparemment, ne résistait pas à un petit air de musique de temps en temps, et Hagrid lui avait offert une flûte !

Pourtant, ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à Hagrid de l'encourager à se mettre en danger ! Il devait absolument le trouver aujourd'hui, d'abord pour le remercier, et ensuite pour lui parler…

Il avait plus de difficultés à expliquer « Même le Premier, celui qui, des Serpents, est le Roi. » Un moldu penserait sans doute au règne animal, où le Roi des Serpents est, selon le degré d'érudition, le Cobra Royal, pour son nom, l'Anaconda, pour sa taille, ou les serpents du genre _Lampropeltis_ , dont les différentes espèces sont qualifiées de « Serpents-Rois ». Mais ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers, et le Roi des Serpents pouvait, pour Harry, renvoyer soit à Snape, soit à Serpentard, ou peut être, de façon plus symbolique, à Voldemort…

Mais Snape, si il était le « Roi », des Serpentard actuels, n'était pas le « Premier des Serpents ». Harry se décida donc pour Serpentard, ce qui le rendit perplexe. Hagrid avait sans doute pris Serpentard pour symboliser l'icône de la Magie Noire. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que le Fondateur s'y connaissait. Hagrid, il y a deux mois, avait également parlé de Voldemort, car il faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient Dumbledore, qui pensait lui même que le Mage Noir n'était pas mort. Mage Noir qui sortait de la Maison Serpentard…

Harry sourit. La mise en garde de Hagrid était plutôt maladroite, mais elle lui prouvait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, et ça lui fit chaud au cœur…

Alors qu'il repoussait le papier dans lequel Hagrid avait emballé la flûte, une petite enveloppe en tomba. Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit un mot, griffonné de l'écriture brouillonne de Hagrid.

« En cherchant dans mes affaires, j'ai aussi trouvé ça. Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

Harry plongea la main dans l'enveloppe et faillit se mettre à pleurer. Il s'agissait de trois photos sorcières…

Sur la première, une femme rousse avec les yeux verts et un homme aux cheveux de corbeau en bataille faisaient la ronde sous la neige. La seconde était une photo de mariage, ou ils échangeaient un baiser passionné. La troisième semblait être une photo d'école, ou une jeune fille rousse et radieuse, à l'air mutin, tenait par le bras deux jeunes hommes. L'un d'entre eux, à sa gauche, avait les cheveux en bataille et de petites lunettes rondes. Il souriait à la jeune fille d'un air ravi, tout en lançant des regards d'avertissement à un jeune homme charmeur, aux cheveux longs et bruns, que la fille tenait à sa droite…

Harry sourit, les larmes aux yeux, en caressant doucement les photos de ses parents. Il se demandait qui était le troisième homme. Sans doute que Hagrid le saurait. Ça lui faisait une raison de plus d'aller le voir. Mais il s'aperçut alors qu'il lui restait un autre paquet. C'était celui qui l'avait fait trébucher…

L'ouvrant, il en sortit une étoffe argentée, douce comme du velours et aux reflets indéfinissables, qui coulait comme de l'eau entre ses doigts. Perplexe, Harry se demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Il farfouilla dans le paquet et n'y trouva qu'un petit mot sans signature :

« Ton père m'avait laissé ceci avant de mourir. Fais-en bon usage. »

Fort bien, il essaierait. Mais par contre, c'était quoi ?

Baissant les yeux sur l'étoffe qui avait glissé sur ses genoux, Harry poussa un cri ! Ses genoux avaient disparu ! Il voyait le tapis du dortoir au travers !

Vivement, Harry se leva et, empoignant l'étoffe, il se posta devant un miroir. Il plaça l'étoffe devant lui, et dans le miroir, son corps disparu. De saisissement, il desserra sa prise sur le tissu qui lui échappa des mains. Il le rattrapa au dernier moment, sans vraiment le vouloir, son doigt s'étant pris dans un replis. Il s'aperçut alors que le tissu avait un sens, ses doigts s'étaient pris dans une capuche, et le tissu se portait comme une cape !

Harry s'enveloppa dedans et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Dans le miroir, son corps disparu entièrement. Harry se voyait sous la cape, il savait que son corps était là, mais le miroir ne le voyait plus…

Il était devenu invisible.

Il avait peut être trouvé un moyen d'accéder à la Réserve ?

Dans le doute, il allait essayer. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il mourrait de faim, et le petit-déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à se terminer ! Il rangea ses cadeaux et les verrouilla soigneusement dans sa malle, avant de s'habiller et de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner.

A la grande salle, et depuis le début des vacances, les cinq grandes tables avaient été remplacées par une seule. Peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Il n'y avait que quatre Gryffondor, trois Serpentard, cinq Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle, plus les professeurs. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore le vit arriver avec un sourire joyeux !

-Ah ! Monsieur Potter se décide enfin à nous rejoindre ! Vous êtes bien tardif pour un matin de Noël…

Harry rougit.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des cadeaux, monsieur.

De fait, c'était le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu, en un seul Noël, tous les cadeaux qu'il aurait du recevoir depuis dix ans ! Il vit le visage de Dumbledore s'affaisser.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est la première fois qu'on m'en offre…

Les autres élèves et la plupart des professeurs le regardèrent comme si il était un extraterrestre, mais Dumbledore eût le bon goût de paraître légèrement peiné. McGonagall, à sa grande surprise, lança au directeur un regard bref, mais furieux, pendant que Snape le saluait d'un discret signe de tête. Hagrid lui lança un regard ému, que Harry lui rendit avec un sourire. Puis, il s'assit et se concentra sur son petit-déjeuner. Aucun des élèves qui restaient à Poudlard n'étaient des amis, et il restait encore un peu plus d'une semaine de vacances. Il allait peut être se sentir un peu seul, maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à avoir des amis, mais avec les Dursley, il avait toujours su comment occuper sa solitude. Et puis, il y avait la cape d'invisibilité, et le livre de Draco…


	19. Chapter 19

Et deux chapitres pour le Nouvel An! Plus un OS, " **Comment les Animaux Fantastiques auraient du finir** ", Bonne Année tout le monde! :D

 **Réponse à mes** **Reviews Guests!** il y en à beaucoup! **Adenoide** , comme tu as commenté presque tous les chapitres, je vais classer les réponses comme ça ;)

 **Chapitre 2:** Bah c'est à dire que ça permet totalement à Dumby de faire comme si c'était lui qui avait tiré Harry de chez les Dursley vu que Hagrid lui est totalement dévoué...

 **Chapitre 3:** Non, il ne sera pas inculte, non! xD Meuh non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. J'aime bien Hagrid^^

 **Chapitre 4:** Oui, et il aura beaucoup de choses à modifier, tu verras!

 **Chapitre 5:** Ça! Mystère! ;)

 **Chapitre 7:** Tout le monde est déçu, mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement^^' Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps, et de toute façon, il va vite mettre les points sur les I... ;)

 **Chapitre 8:** Ça oui! Draco est un gentil!

 **Chapitre 9:** C'est Severus, on ne peut pas tout changer. Espion, oui, mais il n'a jamais espionné Harry. Dumby, toujours Dumby... Tu vas voir! ;)

 **Chapitre 10:** N'est ce pas? J'ai décidé d'en faire un adulte mature pour une fois...

 **Chapitre 11:** Mais même JKR fait ça!

 **Chapitre 12:** Aha! D'après toi? :)

 **Chapitre 13:** Harry ne sera jamais le toutou de Dumby Severus à décidé de grandir un peu...

 **Chapitre 14:** Oui! J'aime bien les serpents!^^

 **Chapitre 15:** Bah c'est Severus et Harry, quoi.

 **Chapitre 16:** Comment ça? Il n'y à pas que Dumby, il y à aussi le régime en place...

 **Chapitre 17:** Il faut bien que l'histoire avance :p

 **Chapitre 18:** Le livre de Draco va aider un peu, mais pas plus. Merci, bonne année à toi aussi :)

 **Babylon Chapitre 18:** Merci! :D On s'approche à chaque fois un peu plus de la vérité ;) Tant mieux, j'espère que ça va continuer! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, bonne année! :)

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry alla frapper à la porte de chez Hagrid. Le géant lui ouvrit avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Harry. Joyeux Noël !

-Bonjour Hagrid. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que vous me feriez un cadeau…

Le géant chassa la question d'un geste de la main en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je n'ai pas fais ça pour ça. J'imagine que tu as des questions ? Demanda-t-il en versant du thé dans sa théière et en posant une assiette de biscuits toujours aussi durs sur la table. Harry hocha la tête. Il décida de commencer par le sujet qui le tenait le plus à cœur…

-Oui, bien sûr. Ce sont mes parents sur les photos, n'est ce pas ?

Hagrid, versant l'eau chaude dans sa théière, acquiesça.

-Oui, bien évidemment. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'école. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non… Même si ça semble logique, quelque part….

-Beaucoup de couples se forment ici, à Poudlard, renchérit Hagrid en remplissant la tasse de Harry. Mais ce qui a été intéressant avec tes parents, c'est qu'au début, ils se détestaient !

Harry se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Hagrid rit en se souvenant.

-Les Potter sont une ancienne famille de Sang-Purs, Harry. Ta mère était une Née-Moldue, et ton père était, excuse moi l'expression, un idiot prétentieux ! Il avait trois amis, et avait formé avec eux un genre de groupe, ils s'appelaient les « Maraudeurs », et ils faisaient les quatre-cent coups !

-Comme les jumeaux Weasley ? Sourit Harry.

Le visage de Hagrid s'assombrit.

-Oui et non. Oh ! Bien sûr, je les ai poursuivi dans la Forêt Interdite plus de fois que je ne pourrais compter, mais à cette époque, la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était beaucoup plus importante. Et ils faisaient vraiment des choses dangereuses. Ils provoquaient parfois des duels dans les couloirs, et ils étaient aussi les premiers à répondre lorsqu'ils étaient provoqués. Ils s'humiliaient les uns-les autres et ils faisaient parfois des blagues de très mauvais goût, surtout au professeur Snape !

Harry sursauta d'un air surpris.

-Le professeur Snape ?

-Bien sûr ! Il était leur cible favorite !

Harry fronça les sourcils, troublé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Hagrid haussa les épaules.

-Ça ! Est ce que c'est la seule raison, je n'en sais rien, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'au début de leur scolarité, ta mère était très amie avec lui ! Je crois que ton père en a été jaloux, et comme il était un peu le chef des Maraudeurs, Snape est vite devenu leur cible… Mais ton père était loin d'être le seul à l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire ! Sirius n'était pas non plus n'était pas inactif ! Remus était plus tempéré, et Peter était un véritable lâche… Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui là, mais…

A ce point là, Harry était déjà perdu. Hagrid semblait s'être perdu dans ses souvenirs et il n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Attendez un peu Hagrid ! Sirius ? Remus ? Peter ? Mais qui…

Hagrid rougit.

-Pardon Harry. Je réalise que je ne dis pas forcément des choses que tu voudrais entendre…

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, au contraire ! J'entends tout le monde me dire à quel point ils étaient de grands sorciers et sont morts en héros, mais il y a forcément un revers à la médaille… Vous allez un peu vite, c'est tout. Donc, mon père avait trois amis, si j'ai bien compris, il s'agissait de Sirius, Remus et Peter, c'est bien ça ? Ma mère plaisait à mon père, mais comme elle était avec Snape, ils se sont mis à le persécuter, j'ai bon ?

-C'est ça, répondit Hagrid en hochant la tête d'un air désolé. Mais le professeur Snape n'était pas en reste non plus, si tu veux tout savoir. Il rendait coup pour coup, ça tu peux me croire…

Harry étouffa un rire dans sa tasse de thé.

-Je vous crois facilement. On me dit toujours que je ressemble à mon père. Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi Snape m'appréciait aussi peu au début de l'année…

-C'est vrai, tu ressemble à ton père, mais tu as…

-Les yeux de ma mère, je sais, on me le dit aussi. Et donc ? Qui est l'homme sur la photo que vous m'avez donnée ?

-C'est Sirius. Sirius Black, répondit Hagrid d'un air sombre.

-Un problème ? Demanda Harry.

-Il a mal tourné, répondit Hagrid.

Et le sujet sembla clos. Harry haussa les épaules. Ça arrivait parfois…

-Et donc ? Pourquoi est ce que mes parents ont mis tant de temps à se fréquenter ?

-Parce que ton père était un idiot qui harcelait le meilleur ami de ta mère ! Et puis un jour, Snape et elle se sont disputés, et d'un seul coup, ils ne se sont plus reparlés. Donc ton père a eu le champ libre. Sinon, je crois bien qu'elle préférait Snape…

Harry en resta bouche bée. Que Snape ait pu connaître sa mère, ça, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'ils aient pu s'aimer… Ça lui faisait un peu trop à appréhender. Surtout que, au début de l'année, l'homme l'avait proprement détesté. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de l'humilier. C'était le fait que Harry réussisse sa potion, qui l'avait intrigué…

Harry secoua la tête. Il interrogerait son professeur à l'occasion, mais seulement à l'occasion, car il n'était définitivement pas sûr que son mentor, -il le considérait ainsi-, apprécie. Et puis, il y avait autre chose dont il désirait parler…

-Et sinon Hagrid, pour la flûte ?

Hagrid grimaça.

-Merlin, Harry ! Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié ! Et je dois dire que j'aurais préféré…

-Vous n'êtes pas du genre à permettre aux élèves de violer le règlement Hagrid, surtout si cela doit les mettre en danger, alors pourquoi ?

Hagrid se resservit une tasse de thé et soupira.

-Parce que tu as raison, Harry. Même si je n'aime pas ça, il se passe des choses étranges ces derniers temps, et parce que tu es toi, tu ne dois pas être gardé dans l'ignorance…

-Quelles genre de choses, Hagrid ? Vous pensez que je pourrais être en danger ?

Hagrid leva subitement les bras au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance qui surpris Harry.

-Tu es Harry Potter ! Tu seras toujours en danger ! On dit que Tu-sais-qui est mort, mais personne n'en a la preuve, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé ! Dumbledore pense qu'il est vivant et qu'il attends son heure, et j'ai tendance à le croire, parce qu'à mon avis, il était bien trop puissant pour disparaître comme ça, d'un seul coup, corps et âme ! Mais personne ne sais ou il se trouve, et si jamais il revient, alors toi, Harry Potter, toi qui l'a presque tué, et qui l'a de toute évidence humilié, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, toi que l'on traite comme un héros à cause d'un exploit dont tu ne te souviens même pas, toi Harry, si jamais il revient, tu sera sa première cible.. !

Harry frissonna.

-Hagrid… Pourquoi la Pierre Philosophale est-elle à Poudlard ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la plupart du corps professoral à participé à sa protection, et que Dumbledore à eu une bonne idée de me la faire récupérer le jour de tes courses, puisque quelqu'un a effectivement essayé de la voler ! Quelqu'un de suffisamment motivé, et surtout, de suffisamment puissant, pour passer toutes les barrières de Gringotts, trouver le bon coffre et en ressortir vivant !

Hagrid prit une gorgée de thé d'un air songeur.

-Remarque, ça, on en sait rien ! Les Gobelins auraient très bien pu le retrouver et garder ça pour eux, mais en tout cas, on en entends pas parler…

Harry acquiesça d'un air distrait.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez dit comment passer devant Fluffy ?

Hagrid tressaillit.

-Je t'ai dit comment passer devant Fluffy parce que tu pourrais avoir raison Harry. De toute évidence, quelqu'un essaye de voler la Pierre. Qui, je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche ! Mais c'est vrai, tu pourrais être en danger, et si un jour tu dois l'être encore plus, si un jour, tu dois te retrouver mêlé à cette affaire, alors je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi ! N'interprète pas mal mes propos, je suis loin, très loin de vouloir t'encourager à aller chercher cette fichue pierre, mais tu es déjà trop mêlé à cette histoire ! Et tu es un fichu Gryffondor ! Merlin, un Troll des Montagnes adulte ! C'est Mimi Geignarde qui nous a raconté ! Si tu apprends des choses sur la Pierre, comme tu ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore, -je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs,- on sait tous les deux que tu t'en occupera toi-même, alors il n'y a pas moyen que je laisse Fluffy t'attraper.. !

Harry rougit. Il ne pensait pas que les professeurs étaient au courant. Pourtant, aucun n'était venu lui en parler…

-Hagrid ? Qui est Mimi Geignarde ?

-C'est le fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elle nous a dit qu'elle s'était cachée dans une cabine et qu'elle t'avais vu t'occuper du Troll. Avec beaucoup de professionnalisme, d'ailleurs. Snape a voulu t'enlever des points pour avoir pris des risques, mais McGonagall a refusé car tu avais fait quand même fait quelque chose de très fort… Mais du coup, il a suggéré que personne ne te donne de points ou ne t'en parle, pour ne pas te donner l'illusion que tu avais fait quelque chose de bien…

Harry se mit à rire.

-Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Il m'avait déjà enlevé des points…

-Ça lui ressemble bien, ça…Grommela Hagrid. Mais enfin, puisque personne ne t'en a parlé, personne ne t'as grondé…

-Ce n'est pas faux… Mais enfin, je comprends mieux pourquoi le professeur McGonagall m'a regardé d'un air bizarre… Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est à partir de ce jour là qu'elle a commencé à me donner des exercices d'un niveau supérieur…

-Tu as toujours des facilités en cours hein ? Les professeurs n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. D'ailleurs, à ce compte là, ce n'est même plus de la facilité…

Harry rougit, puis soupira.

-Ne me demandez pas comment, ni pourquoi…

Hagrid chassa la question d'un mouvement désinvolte.

-Tu es un sorcier Harry, et la Magie ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Si tu es aussi puissant, c'est qu'il y a une raison…

-Tuer Vous-savez-qui ?

Hagrid grimaça.

-J'espère que non. Tu as déjà assez souffert… D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… Est ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu fais aussi peu confiance à Dumbledore ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de grimacer.

-C'est Snape qui s'en est aperçu le premier. Il m'a entendu en parler avec mes amis Serpentard et en a parlé à Dumbledore et à McGonagall. Je crois qu'il sont les seuls à être au courant, mais je suppose qu'à vous, je peux le dire…

Hagrid fronça les sourcils, l'air soudain un peu inquiet.

-Quoi donc, Harry ?

-Les Dursley. Vous m'avez dit que c'était vous qui m'aviez sorti des décombres de ma maison, et que vous m'aviez apporté à Dumbledore, qui m'avait confié aux Dursley, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui… Mais pourquoi…

-Ils haïssent la Magie, Hagrid. Ils m'ont battu et persécuté pendant des années, ils m'ont traité comme un esclave ! J'ai dormi dans un placard à balai pendant onze ans jusqu'à ce que la première lettre de Poudlard leur fasse peur, et ce n'est pas pour rien que vous avez du venir me l'apporter en personne : ils refusaient que j'aille à Poudlard… Snape m'a donné des potions de nutrition, de croissance et de soins pendant des mois après s'être aperçu de ça, c'est uniquement grâce à lui que j'ai une taille normale aujourd'hui…

Le visage de Hagrid s'était petit à petit décomposé, et il arborait maintenant un air horrifié.

-Je… J'avais compris qu'ils n'étaient pas gentils avec toi, mais je ne savais pas… J'ignorais que…

-Je sais Hagrid, ne vous en faites pas. Mais Dumbledore savait, je crois. En tout cas, il n'est certainement pas venu s'excuser ! Il a bien essayé de me parler, mais j'ai plus eu l'impression qu'il se demandait si je savais que j'avais été placé la bas par sa faute…

-Il nous a toujours dit qu'il y avait des gens pour te surveiller… Qu'ils lui disaient que tout allait bien…

Harry sentit ses sourcils se hausser sous la surprise. Si c'était le cas, alors ce foutu directeur était une ordure encore pire que ce qu'il pensait…

-Bien sûr ! Tout allait bien quand mon cousin me courait après avec ses amis pour me frapper, ou bien que mon oncle me forçait à préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et sa baleine de fils alors que je n'avais que six ans… Grogna-t-il…

Il vit les yeux de Hagrid se remplir de larmes.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Je…

Harry leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

-Merlin, Hagrid ! Je ne disais pas ça pour vous blesser ! Je ne vous en veux pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mais ça vous explique pourquoi je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore, c'est tout !

-Mais moi, je n'aurais pas du lui faire confiance…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ça n'aurait pas forcément changé les choses, Hagrid. Mais si vous pouviez éviter de lui parler de tout ça, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore des choses qu'il ne me dit pas, et si il se méfie de moi, j'aurais plus de mal à savoir quoi…

Hagrid hocha la tête, la colère et la tristesse donnant un étrange éclat à ses yeux noirs. Il se resservit du thé, mais il était froid. Harry le réchauffa d'un coup de baguette et Hagrid sourit.

-C'est un sort de troisième année, tu sais Harry ?

Harry lui fit un petit sourire coupable.

-Je sais, mais ne me demandez pas comment je le fais.

L'ambiance s'était détendue, et Harry s'autorisa même à prendre un gâteau, qu'il trempa dans son thé pour le ramollir. D'ailleurs, une fois qu'il fut suffisamment mou pour ne pas lui casser les dents, il le trouva plutôt bon. Il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce d'un air distrait. Il se sentait étrangement bien chez Hagrid, avec le lit à côté de la cheminée, elle même à côté des chaussures et des ustensiles de cuisine, avec les faisans et les jambons qui pendaient du plafond…

Et puis il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Hagrid ? Est ce que c'est une arbalète près de la porte ?

Le géant grimaça.

-Malheureusement oui. Je la prends toujours avec moi quand je vais dans la Forêt Interdite, mais ces derniers temps, j'hésite à la prendre à chaque fois que je sors…

Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Hagrid soupira.

-Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te parler de ça, mais après tout, c'est la chose qui m'a poussé à te parler de Fluffy… Il y a quelque chose qui rôde ces derniers temps…

-Quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi, mais… Il y a quelque chose… Qui tue les licornes de la forêt.

Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

-Les licornes !? Merlin ! Mais pour la Magie, c'est presque un crime ! Les licornes sont des animaux purs et tranquilles, qui peut oser faire ça !?

-Justement, gronda Hagrid d'un air sombre. Si encore cette chose ne faisait que les tuer ! Mais à chaque fois, non seulement je peux les suivre à la trace pendant des semaines, parce que leur blessure reste ouverte et est suffisamment grave pour saigner en permanence, mais en plus, à chaque fois que je les retrouve, elles n'ont plus une goutte de sang dans le corps !

Harry frissonna.

-Elles se sont vidées de leur sang ? Mais pourquoi les tuer ?

-Harry, est ce que tu connais les propriétés du sang de licorne ?

Harry réfléchi un moment et se figea.

-Le sang de licorne prolonge la vie, n'est ce pas ?

-Exact. Ça signifie qu'il y a ici, quelque part, quelque chose ou quelqu'un de mourant. Et que cette chose ou ce quelqu'un est prêt à tout pour rester en vie…

-Y compris à voler la Pierre Philosophale ? Demanda Harry d'un air maussade.

-Tu as tout compris, confirma Hagrid d'un air revêche. Même si j'espère me tromper…

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que la Pierre n'a pas encore été volée ?

-Ça ! Je n'en sais rien ! Mais si il s'agit de… De Tu-sais-qui, alors on dit qu'il a peur de Dumbledore…

Harry réfléchit.

-Mais Quirrell, alors ?

-Peut être qu'il voulait vérifier si tout allait bien ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait l'air de dire… L'autre…

-Tu sais qui c'était, n'est ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-« L'autre » ?

-Ah… Oui…

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Harry fit la moue.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt que je ne comprends pas vraiment toute cette histoire, il me manque encore trop d'éléments… C'était Snape, et il avait définitivement l'air de soupçonner quelque chose…

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

-Snape ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Oui. Mais bizarrement, je lui fais confiance. Si il avait voulu me tuer ou me faire du mal, il aurait eu des centaines d'occasions entre toutes les fois où on s'est retrouvés seuls pour qu'il puisse m'examiner et toutes les potions qu'il m'a donné… Et en plus, on a prévu de se revoir à la fin des vacances, pour qu'il m'aide à percevoir mon noyau magique…

-Ton noyau magique !? Par Merlin, Harry, mais à quoi ça va te servir !?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. A avoir des réponses ?

Hagrid le considéra un instant, et puis hocha la tête en soupirant. Bien sûr que ce pauvre gosse devait être perdu ! Il avait du jour au lendemain été catapulté dans le monde magique, appris qu'il était célèbre parce qu'un cinglé avait essayé de le tuer et s'était planté, il débarquait en cours avec autant de connaissances qu'un Né-de-Moldu, mais se retrouvait plus fort que des Sang-Purs, et des tas d'événements étranges se produisaient, alors si il pensait que voir son noyau magique allait l'aider…

-Entendu, mais c'est très dangereux Harry. Fait bien attention et suit bien les consignes, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répéta Harry.

Et puis ils s'aperçurent tous les deux que la mâtinée était passée. Ensemble, ils se rendirent au déjeuner…


	20. Chapter 20

Après le déjeuner, Harry s'assit dans la salle commune, au coin du feu, le livre de Draco sur les genoux, et la boite de bonbons de Théo à ses côtés. Il ne les quitta pas de toute l'après-midi. Le livre ne contenait rien de concluant, mais il avait le mérite d'aborder les choses d'une autre façon. Il développait plus le point de vue de Serpentard sur les Sang-Purs et les Sang-Mêlés. Il mettait l'accent sur le fait que le Mage pratiquait la Magie Noire, mais pas forcément dans le but de blesser. Comme Harry en avait discuté avec Snape, la Magie Noire pouvait être très utile, et la Magie Blanche, très dangereuse. En fait, Poudlard devait une partie de son identité si particulière à la Magie Noire, et des gens comme Rowena Serdaigle en avait utilisé sans s'en rendre compte, ou plus probablement, en s'en défendant, dans le cas de la Fondatrice, pour donner des salles au caractère changeant, dissimuler des portes, rendre des éléments, comme des tableaux, indécrochables, etc. Mais ce qui intéressa surtout Harry, c'est que ce livre était le premier, de tous ceux qu'il lisait, à envisager entre les Fondateurs une amitié sincère, y compris entre Godric et Salazar, que la plupart des autres livres décrivaient comme relativement distants l'un de l'autre, voir même comme des ennemis dès le premier regard…

Le livre glissa des mains de Harry et tomba sans bruit sur le sol. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et tua une femme rousse aux yeux verts, sa mère. Mais il se sentait bien. Voldemort le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Harry leva une petite main vers l'homme, qui rabattit sa capuche, et son visage était bien loin de refléter l'horreur qu'il inspirait aux gens…

Il était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Froide, glaciale. Mais pour lui, si chaleureuse…

Brun, les cheveux légèrement ondulés et noués en catogan, son visage était d'une finesse aristocratique. Ses yeux gris avaient la couleur pâle et évanescente de l'argent lunaire, et ses fines lèvres d'un rose pâle s'étirèrent en un sourire. Dans ses bras, Harry-bébé avait cessé de babiller et le fixait, bouche bée. Il connaissait cet homme. Il le connaissait…

-Tu t'approche, Harry, murmura Voldemort.

Puis, il reposa Harry dans son berceau et s'en alla, sans un mot. Et Harry-bébé resta longtemps éveillé. Maintenant, il était seul, et il avait envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il était tout seul. Parce que l'homme était parti…

Harry se réveilla alors que quelqu'un le secouait. Alors qu'il sortait brutalement sa baguette dans un réflexe potentiellement mortel, le garçon qui le tenait s'écarta brusquement, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

-Merlin, Potter, du calme !

Harry, le regard trouble, comprit que cela était du à ses larmes, et il passa brièvement la main sous ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux, haletant d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut, le cœur étrangement gros. Il se trouvait face à un Gryffondor de septième année. Au loin, deux filles de cinquième et sixième année l'observaient d'un air un peu inquiet…

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

-Tu faisais un cauchemar. Tu pleurais.

-Ah ?

Harry prit quelques instants, le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Et puis il s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours sa baguette levée et la baissa, sous le regard inquiet du garçon.

-Tout va bien, Potter ? Tu parlais, tu sais ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je disais quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais globalement, ça ressemblait plutôt à « ne pars pas, reste avec moi... ».

Harry tressaillit.

-Désolé… J'ai rêvé de ma mère, je crois… La nuit où…

Le garçon le regarda d'un air effaré.

-Tu te souviens de quand Tu-sais-qui a tué tes parents ?

-…Faut croire…

Le garçon s'éloigna de lui, respectueusement.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu pleurais alors… Si tu as besoin de parler…

Harry secoua la tête.

-Ça ira, merci. Je finis pas être habitué maintenant. Mais j'apprécie…

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, mais respecta son besoin de solitude. Harry s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il avait dit ça comme ça, pour se débarrasser de lui, mais ces larmes n'étaient certainement pas pour sa mère…

Elles étaient pour l'homme. L'homme qui était Voldemort, et pas Voldemort à la fois. Harry avait eu le temps de se renseigner un peu sur lui, et au moment ou il avait attaqué sa maison, il n'était certainement pas aussi jeune. Pourtant, c'était lui quand même, mais qui ?

Harry soupira et appuya les poings sur ses yeux pour forcer ses larmes à s'arrêter de couler. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve pareil en journée. D'habitude, il pouvait pleurer tranquille dans son lit avec un sort de silence, et paraître normal au petit déjeuner, mais là, il se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle commune, et trois témoins de ses larmes, c'était déjà trop. Et surtout, il se sentait confus, terriblement confus. Ses pensées étaient un foutoir innommable, et il n'y retrouvait plus rien. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et rapidement, la migraine le prit. Tant et si bien qu'il se résolut à aller prendre une douche pour se détendre, et l'avantage d'être aussi seul dans son dortoir, c'est qu'il pouvait y rester le temps qu'il voulait…

Il se délassa une bonne demie-heure sous l'eau chaude, le temps que ses pensées se calment. En sortant, il s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Il n'avait pas faim, mais avec si peu d'élèves, son absence serait remarquée. Il descendit, et lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place, malheureusement en face du professeur Dumbledore, le silence se fit.

-Tout va bien, Harry ? Demanda le vieil homme d'un air inquiet.

Harry sursauta. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il était plongé dans ses pensées. La voix de Dumbledore l'avait surpris.

-Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous êtes extrêmement pâle, Potter, l'informa Snape de son ton froid habituel. Si vous êtes malade, n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'infirmière…

-Tout va bien, monsieur, merci, répondit-il.

-Vous êtes sûr, monsieur Potter ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Harry retint un soupir. Est ce qu'ils allaient tous l'interroger comme ça ? Il acquiesça brièvement en esquissant un petit sourire, et il reporta son attention sur ses petits pois et son jambon grillé de Noël. La nourriture lui soulevait le cœur, mais la plupart des professeurs le surveillaient du coin de l'œil. Il grilla d'ailleurs Snape qui, même si il avait l'air de se ficher royalement de sa situation, était celui qui lui prêtait le plus d'attention. Venant des autres, et surtout de Dumbledore, il s'en fichait royalement, mais l'inquiétude de Snape et de Hagrid lui réchauffa le cœur. Il savait bien que le Maître des Potions ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui, mais apparemment, il le considérait malgré tout comme étant sous sa responsabilité, puisque c'était vers lui que Harry s'était tourné. McGonagall, il s'en fichait. Elle était sans doute pleine de bonnes intentions, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Et Hagrid, et bien, Hagrid devait déjà être en train d'imaginer toutes les hypothèses les plus folles…

Mais Merlin, Dumbledore et McGonagall ne pouvaient pas se taire !? Même Chourave et Pomfrey commençaient à s'y mettre ! Non, il n'allait pas bien, mais il était sûr qu'il irait mieux si on cessait de le lui demander toutes les cinq secondes !

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Harry ? Demanda une énième fois Dumbledore alors qu'il se levait, sans attendre l'apparition des desserts.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

-Je me suis endormi et j'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé de la nuit où Voldemort -les élèves et professeurs autour de la table hoquetèrent, sauf Dumbledore et Snape-, a tué mes parents. Je suis sûr que vous seriez dans le même état si ça vous arrivait. Et sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions, alors merci de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler, comme tous les autres professeurs, par mon nom ! Je n'ai pas envie que les autres élèves hurlent au favoritisme… Expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid…

Le silence tomba autour de la table, chacun prenant peu à peu la mesure de ce que Harry venait de dire. McGonagall plaqua une main sur sa bouche et Hagrid laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un glapissement.

-Que… Bien sûr, mais…

-Navré, j'ai des devoirs, s'excusa Harry, et il partit.

Snape avait observé le gamin tout le repas. Il n'allait pas bien. Quelque chose l'avait bouleversé, c'était évident. Il était pâle comme un chanox des neiges et ses yeux si merveilleusement verts avaient perdu tout leur éclat. Il ne mangeait que du bout des lèvres et semblait d'ailleurs au bord de la nausée. Mais il ne pouvait pas se dérober au dîner, pas avec autant de professeurs pour le forcer à manger…

Snape ne blâmait pas Albus et Minerva de s'inquiéter pour lui, en revanche, il était évident que le môme allait exploser si ils continuaient à le harceler… Pas étonnant que Albus se fasse engueuler, à force de l'emmerder. Severus sursauta. Merlin ! Le gosse se rappelait de cette horrible nuit !? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi mal !

L'instant d'après, Snape fronça les sourcils. Ces rêves étaient-ils récurrents ? Si oui, alors pourquoi est ce que Harry ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Non pas qu'il y soit obligé, mais Snape avait espéré faire comprendre au gamin qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en cas de besoin… Il se leva avec dans l'idée de le rattraper.

-Quant à moi, j'ai une potion sur le feu. Au revoir.

Et il quitta la grande salle. Il n'eût pas à attendre bien loin. Potter était en train de vomir au pied de l'escalier. Il cracha une dernière fois et nettoya d'un coup de baguette, -sort de deuxième année-.

-Potter ! Appela-t-il.


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà les chapitres du jour! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

* * *

Harry gémit intérieurement en entendant Snape l'appeler. Merlin, il n'allait jamais avoir la paix ce soir !?

-Vous avez probablement terminé vos devoirs dans les deux premiers jours de vacances alors dites-moi, ces rêves sont-ils récurrents ?

Harry soupira et se retourna. Avec un peu de chance, si il faisait preuve de bonne volonté, Snape le lâcherait rapidement.

-Non, gronda-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Snape, l'air peu convaincu. Vu l'était dans lequel ces rêves vous mettent, je l'espère pour vous. Cependant, et bien que cela risque de vous sembler particulièrement incongru venant de moi, il semblerait que vous m'ayez choisi pour garder vos secrets, et vos amis étant absents, si vous désirez… En parler…

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry commença par le regarder d'un air ébahi. Puis, il éclata d'un rire hystérique, se mettant à hoqueter, au bord des larmes. Il était si perdu qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Snape le tirait par le bras jusqu'à son bureau, pour que personne ne le vois comme ça.

Harry était hilare. Snape qui lui proposait de l'aider, c'était presque comique ! Son _confident_? _Choisi_? Harry n'avait pas choisi, c'était lui qui s'était imposé! Oui, c'est vrai, il l'avait aidé, mais Harry n'avait guère eut le choix d'accepter ou non ! Bon, ça l'avait arrangé, donc il n'avait pas rechigné, et c'était vrai que Snape était petit à petit devenu un mentor pour lui, mais de là à ce qu'il aille le voir pour parler de ses _cauchemars_! Ça n'en était même pas ! Ses rêves étaient troublants, bouleversants, mais pas _mauvais_! Il avait dit ça pour que Dumbledore lui foute la paix.. ! Ses gloussements hystériques diminuant progressivement, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était dans le bureau de Snape…

-Vous… Ahah ! Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché d'aide, vous savez ? C'est vous qui avez écouté aux portes… Pas eu le choix… Hah ! Mais ça aidait… Merci… Mais enfin… Pas vous raconter… Ha ha ha ! _Cauchemars_ … Aha !

Snape fronça les sourcils. Vu de cette façon là, effectivement. Il était vrai qu'il avait un peu, non, totalement imposé son aide, guidé qu'il était par sa mauvaise conscience et ce qu'il avait laissé arriver au fils de Lily, mais il avait espéré que Potter aurait compris qu'il pouvait compter sur lui… Et Merlin, un rire aussi hystérique et soudain, ce n'était pas normal. Le garçon était au bord du point de rupture, seulement il ne s'en apercevait pas… Il regarda Potter qui se calmait petit à petit.

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver tout l'air qui lui avait manqué jusqu'ici. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, ou bien il allait encore exploser de rire…

-Je vous remercie, professeur, mais ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, vraiment… Rien d'important…

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-Potter, vos parents ont été assassinés lorsque vous aviez un an ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous devriez vous souvenir ! Vous étiez trop jeune ! Sans compter le traumatisme, qui aurait pu, aurait dû, provoquer une amnésie ! Alors merci de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot, Potter, car soit vous rêvez de cela depuis extrêmement longtemps, et à ce moment là, Hagrid n'aurait pas dû avoir à vous apprendre que vos parents avaient été assassinés, -oui Potter, il nous l'a dit, ou plutôt, il l'a dit à Dumbledore, qui nous l'a répété-, soit votre Magie essaye de vous faire passer un message, et il serait intéressant de savoir lequel !

Harry le considéra, bouche bée. La Magie ? Faire passer un message ? C'était possible, ça ? D'un seul coup, il retrouva tout son sérieux…

-Ça a commencé la nuit juste après l'arrivée de Hagrid, avant qu'il ne m'emmène faire les courses… Avant, j'en rêvais de temps en temps, mais je ne voyais qu'un rayon vert…

Snape hocha silencieusement la tête.

-A la révélation de votre statut de Sorcier, donc ? Est ce qu'il s'agit toujours du même rêve ?

Il vit Potter se mordiller la lèvre, nerveux. Il aurait pu prendre ça pour le mal-être d'un adolescent qui a l'impression de se retrouver chez le psy, si il n'était pas à deux doigts de se faire saigner…

-Potter ! L'interpella-t-il sèchement.

Harry sursauta, et sa lèvre s'échappa de l'étau de ses dents.

-Désirez-vous une potion calmante ? Demanda Snape d'une voix étrangement douce.

Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de cette façon là ! D'ailleurs, il s'était surpris lui-même…

Les grands yeux verts de Harry se remplirent de larmes…

-Je ne peux pas en parler… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-Pas comprendre quoi ? Ce que vous ressentez ? Ou bien vous avez menti à Dumbledore pour qu'il vous fiche la paix ?

Lentement, Harry hocha la tête et Snape le considéra, impassible.

-Vous rêvez du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, Potter ?

A nouveau, Harry hocha la tête.

-Il tue vos parents ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Snape s'efforça encore une fois de garder un visage impassible. C'était loin d'être un problème pour lui, c'était plutôt que si il abandonnait son masque, il aurait l'air complètement paumé, et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit le voit comme ça…

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui vous bouleverse ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry secoua la tête.

-Alors, quoi ? Demanda Snape d'un ton neutre, même si il se sentait perplexe. Je vous promets que rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira d'ici…

Alors Harry craqua. Toute la tension, toutes les interrogations qu'il portait en lui depuis qu'il avait ouvert un livre de cours chez les Dursley le submergèrent, et il fondit en larmes ! Il raconta tout ! Tous ses rêves, tout ce à quoi il avait réfléchi, tout ce à quoi il avait pensé, toutes ses recherches, tous les liens qu'il avait essayé de faire, et même sa découverte de la Pierre Philosophale !

En face de lui, Snape devait faire un gigantesque effort pour comprendre le gamin qui s'étouffait à moitié dans ses larmes ! Il balançait tout en désordre, parlait du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, de sa mère, de sécurité, de Poudlard, des Fondateurs, et par les couilles de Merlin ! La Pierre Philosophale ! Comment diable avait-il entendu parler de ça, par Morgane !

En voyant Potter-fils se taire, se rouler en boule sur sa chaise et se mettre à hoqueter comme un gamin de cinq ans, il se leva et fit quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter plus tard. Il contourna son bureau et serra Potter contre lui. Il sentit un bras qui n'était plus si maigre enserrer sa taille alors que le gamin enfouissait son visage dans ses robes. Merlin, avait-il seulement déjà pleuré comme ça, avec la vie qu'il avait eue ? Il pleurait comme un enfant, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, son oncle et sa tante avaient probablement bridé cette tendance dès que possible…

Alors qu'il sentait sa robe s'humidifier et frottait doucement le dos de Potter d'un air distrait, il réfléchit à ce que le gamin avait pu raconter en lui jetant tout au visage dans un vrac monstrueux. Si il était honnête avec lui-même, alors il reconnaissait que la tournure qu'avaient pris les rêves de Potter l'avait choqué ! Merlin, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres était un monstre de la pire espèce, il avait tué des centaines de gens, prônait la torture et la pureté du Sang, mais tout ça ce n'était rien, non ! Ce monstre avait tué Lily ! Sa Lily, sa petite fleur, sa lueur de Printemps ! A cause de lui, certes, mais quand même ! Et Potter, son _propre fils_ , faisait des rêves ou il la regardait se faire tuer, et se sentait ensuite en sécurité auprès de ce monstre ? Alors que ça faisait des années que lui, Snape, crétin congénital et influençable à l'époque, essayait de racheter ses erreurs pour protéger ce gamin, le dit gamin se sentait en sécurité auprès de celui qui avait _tué_ ses _parents_!?

Snape prit une profonde inspiration et se força à réfléchir d'une manière objective.

Monstre qui se montrait tendre, souriait, et lui faisait clairement passer un certain nombre de messages…

« A bientôt, Harry, », « Continue à chercher, Harry, », « Tu t'approche, Harry ». Autant de paroles qui laissaient supposer quelque chose de plus grand…

Sans compter que la description physique que Potter avait faite du Lord Noir ne correspondait en rien à ce dont il se souvenait…

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant Potter et le bras autour de sa taille qui se figeaient. Il avait visiblement arrêté de pleurer…

Vivement, Snape retira son bras du dos de Potter et Harry s'écarta de lui, les joues écarlates. Severus décida de ne pas faire de remarque. Il s'éloigna et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Tout va bien, Potter ?

Harry, les joues toujours aussi rouge, acquiesça. Ou plutôt, il dodelina de la tête, épuisé. Snape empêcha vivement son sourcil de se lever. Le gamin avait vraiment craqué. Avec un peu de chance, peut être serait-il plus stable… Il appela un elfe et lui demanda une tasse de thé, qui apparut aussitôt devant lui. Il la prit et la tendit à Potter.

-N'acceptez jamais le thé du professeur Dumbledore, Potter. Il y mets une potion calmante. Ce n'est pas le cas ici.

Potter le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Dumbledore mets de la potion calmante dans son thé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ça lui permet d'obtenir plus d'informations de ses interlocuteurs, et de mieux les amadouer. Ça lui permets aussi de mieux pénétrer leurs pensées, monsieur le directeur est un Légilimens accompli, mais évitez de parler de ça autour de vous…

-Il paraît que Salazar Serpentard était Légilimens, acquiesça Harry d'un air distrait.

-C'est en effet communément admis. Un Légilimens doit vous fixer dans les yeux pour lire vos pensées, donc si vous vous retrouvez face à Dumbledore, évitez de le faire…

Harry hocha la tête en touillant son thé. Il en prit une gorgée. Thé à la menthe. Il détestait le citron !

-Pourquoi me parler de ça, monsieur ?

Snape, cette fois-ci, se permit un lever de sourcil.

-Parce que monsieur le directeur semble, depuis quelques temps, accumuler les erreurs, et que le résultat de probablement l'une des plus graves se trouve actuellement devant moi… Merlin sait que vous auriez sans doute été moins perdu et moins blessé en étant élevé dans le monde sorcier… Il m'a donné quelques raisons, et peut être était-elles bonnes, mais ce ne sont pas les meilleures pour autant…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Quel genre de raison ?

Snape se redressa sur sa chaise. Il avait le droit de savoir. Merlin, il _devait_ savoir pourquoi il avait souffert pendant si longtemps…

-Il semblerait que votre mère, en mourant pour vous protéger, vous ai doté d'une ancienne Magie que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres craint. Malheureusement, il s'agit d'une Magie du Sang, et qui partage celui de votre mère à part vous même ?

-La vieille garce… Gronda Harry d'un air sombre.

Snape plaça une main devant son visage d'une façon fort à propos pour dissimuler son sourire. Pétunia avait aussi été une jeune garce…

-Voldemort ne me menace pas, continua Harry.

Snape se pencha légèrement sur son bureau et posa les mains sur les quelques copies de septième années qui attendaient encore d'être corrigées…

-Dans vos rêves, effectivement, il semble étrangement… Tendre… Cependant, je peux vous dire que l'homme que vous avez vu n'était pas lui, Potter, je peux vous le dire avec certitude pour avoir été un de ses suivants…

Harry le toisa d'un air époustouflé. Est ce que Snape venait juste d'avouer d'un ton plat qu'il avait tué et torturé au nom de la pureté du Sang ? Que diable faisait-il dans son bureau alors ?

-Sérieusement ?

Snape se permit un soupir.

-Je crains d'avoir malheureusement ma part de responsabilité dans le meurtre de vos parents. Ne me demandez pas comment, je ne vous le dirai pas. Mais sachez que votre mère était autrefois pour moi une amie très chère et que lorsque le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres l'a tuée, j'ai décidé de changer de camp. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, à Poudlard, et non à Azkaban, -la prison des sorciers-, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de Harry. Je suis devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, et du groupuscule de combat qu'il a créé pour combattre le Lord Noir, appelé « Ordre du Phoenix ». J'ai également témoigné contre plusieurs de mes anciens camarades, ce qui m'a valu la liberté. Mais la société sorcière avait besoin d'une garantie, et qui mieux que Dumbledore, leader du camp de la Lumière, pour l'offrir ? Il m'a embauché, et comme il croyait, et crois toujours dur comme fer que la guerre va reprendre et que je pourrais lui servir, je suis resté…

Harry réfléchi.

-Mais pourquoi m'aidez vous ? Hagrid m'a dit que vous connaissiez ma mère et que vous étiez très proches. Mais aussi que mon père et vous vous haïssiez… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'aidez…

Severus retint une grimace. Foutu demi-géant, il était toujours aussi bavard !

-Vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à votre père, Potter, sauf pour vos yeux, qui vous viennent de votre mère… Lors de votre premier cours de Potions, je m'attendais à tomber sur un gamin effronté, qui n'avait jamais ouvert un livre de cours et qui, élevé dans la célébrité, s'attendait à ce que tout lui soit acquis et à ce que les bonnes notes pleuvent par centaines. A la place, je me suis retrouvé face à un enfant respectueux et perdu, excessivement doué en Potions, encore plus que sa mère, et dont la puissance, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il était sorcier, était de toute évidence phénoménale ! Je m'attendais à rencontrer un Gryffondor pur jus, qui haïrait les Serpentard, au lieu de quoi, vous êtes amis avec les rejetons des plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs d'Angleterre, et haï par les membres de votre propre maison. De toutes vos maisons. Lorsque j'ai appris les persécutions dont vous aviez été victime, j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur en confiant aveuglément l'enfant de Lily à un vieillard de plus de cent ans ! Oui, plus de cent ans* ! Mais malheureusement, un vieillard puissant et respecté, de part ses connaissances et sa notoriété. Notoriété acquise d'ailleurs en combattant un Mage Noir, ce qui fait que le Monde Sorcier s'est tout naturellement reposé sur lui devant l'émergence du suivant…

-Donc… Analysa Harry, les sourcils froncés. Donc vous m'aidez pour, en quelque sorte, racheter vos erreurs passées ?

-Et en souvenir de votre mère, monsieur Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son thé qui refroidissait. Il pensa distraitement à le réchauffer et sentit la tasse qui, petit à petit, devenait chaude. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée. Le thé était brûlant. Juste comme il l'aimait. Il plongea son regard dans le liquide ambré. Snape venait de lui faire une sacré confidence. Il était sans doute le seul à savoir tout ça, avec Dumbledore. Et il n'allait certainement pas en parler à qui que ce soit. L'homme lui offrait sa confiance. Et il allait l'accepter.

-Et que pensez-vous de mes rêves, dans ce cas ? Vous devez me haïr de me sentir bien auprès de quelqu'un qui vous a tant fait souffrir…

Harry n'avait pas relevé les yeux, ce qui dispensait Snape de répondre tout de suite, et lui permettait d'arborer un air légèrement abasourdi. Magie sans baguette. Mais jusqu'où irait ce gamin ?

-J'en pense qu'il est évident que votre Magie essaye de vous faire passer un message. Lequel, je ne sais pas, et vous seul pouvez trouver la réponse à cette question. Cependant, je pense que vous avez eu une bonne inspiration en demandant à étudier votre noyau magique. Vous êtes, à mon avis, sur la bonne voie. Après tout, votre étrange puissance ne peut prendre sa source que là…

Snape considéra le garçon un instant. Il était épuisé. Mais il était aussi à bout…

-Que diriez-vous d'essayer demain soir ?

*Dumbledore est mort à cent-seize ans, ce qui fait qu'il a environ cent ans lorsqu'il confie Harry aux Dursley.


	22. Chapter 22

**Réponse à me Review Guest: Mamy 83:** Cette fic est plutôt récente en fait, mais j'ai posté deux chapitres de plus que d'habitude pour chaque réveillon, Noël et le Nouvel An, alors forcément, ça fait pas mal de chapitres^^ Merci, j'essaie de me corriger, mais il y à souvent de petites coquilles, n'hésite pas à me les signaler! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! :)

* * *

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Merlin savait qu'il était éreinté et aurait aimé dormir ! Mais rien à faire, le sommeil le fuyait. Il appréhendait un peu la prochaine soirée avec Snape. L'homme avait promis de l'aider à visualiser son noyau magique et il était aussi impatient et surexcité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait voir, qu'effrayé par ce qu'il allait trouver. Et si il était un Mage Noir ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Si son noyau magique contenait quelque chose d'horrible ?

Lorsque Snape lui avait proposé d'avancer leur première séance, il avait été surpris. Enfin, autant que le lui permettait son état de fatigue avancé. Après tout, il était prévu qu'ils se voient pour ça à la fin des vacances, non ? Snape avait sans doute encore des copies à corriger ?

Alors que Harry lui faisait part de ses interrogations, le Maître des Potions avait répondu qu'il devrait simplement le surveiller pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais que cela ne nécessiterait pas une attention de tous les instants. Oui, il lui restait encore quelques copies, mais il pourrait sans doute s'en occuper tout en l'observant. Il serait juste en face de lui, après tout…

Pourtant, Le Maître des Potions avait paru un peu tendu à Harry. Et puis, en le regardant bien, il avait aperçu son front barré d'un pli légèrement soucieux. Harry s'interrogea. Son état était-il si inquiétant que ça ? Il avait un peu craqué, c'était vrai. Par Gryffondor, il s'était mis à pleurer dans les bras de son professeur de Potions comme un enfant ! Dieu que c'était embarrassant ! Mais malgré tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras comme ça. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le _réconfortait_. Il n'en avait pas besoin d'habitude. Il avait vite appris à ne pas montrer ses larmes, et à se consoler tout seul. A force, il ne pleurait même plus, parce que ça ne l'avançait à rien. Sauf dans son sommeil, à cause de ses rêves. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait juste pas pu s'en empêcher. Ça lui avait fait du bien. Et il avait la vague impression que Snape avait aussi peu l'habitude de réconforter quelqu'un que lui de pleurer. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé ensuite, et Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils en reparlent. Mais apparemment, sa crise avait suffisamment inquiété le Maître des Potions pour qu'il accepte de mettre de côté son petit confort…

Harry lui en était diablement reconnaissant, encore ! Snape avait déjà tant fait pour lui de toute façon ! Mais si son noyau magique pouvait apporter même un semblant de réponse, alors il voulait la connaître le plus vite possible...

Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait pas que l'attente du lendemain qui le maintenait éveillé. En sortant du bureau de Snape, il était remonté lentement à son dortoir, se tenant aux murs tant il était fatigué, et il avait béni les escaliers de le mener encore une fois à bon port et sans détour, car il n'avait qu'une seule idée : s'effondrer sur son lit jusqu'au lendemain. Mais en arrivant à son dortoir vide de tout occupant, ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement posés sur sa malle, et il avait aussitôt repensé à tous les cadeaux qu'il y avait dedans, notamment au plus mystérieux : la cape d'invisibilité !

Depuis, il essayait désespérément de dormir, mais son esprit ne cessait d'y revenir, il brûlait de l'essayer. Mais pour aller où ? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait beaucoup de choses à faire en dehors de son lit, Merlin, il voulait juste dormir ! Et puis la réponse surgit dans son esprit. La Réserve. Si il avait quelque chose à faire, c'était bien là-bas !

Mais il allait voir Snape demain, ça pouvait peut être attendre, non ? Mais d'un autre côté, il n'arriverait sans doute pas à s'endormir avant d'avoir essayé cette fichue cape, alors bon…

Harry se leva, enfila chaussettes et chaussons et mit un pull par dessus son pyjama. Il descendit jusqu'à la salle commune, qui était vide, et mit sa cape avant de sortir, réveillant la grosse dame, le portrait qui gardait la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui s'étonna de ne voir passer personne. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et passa sous le cordon qui délimitait l'entrée de la Réserve…

Un rayon de lune éclairait les rayonnages, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il se retrouvait face à un autre problème…

Chercher quelque chose, c'est bien, mais quoi ? Il savait ce que gardait Fluffy, savait qui était Nicolas Flamel, avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un Troll des Montagnes, il n'avait pas grand-chose à chercher ! Il voulait des informations sur les Fondateurs, mais vers quelle section se tourner ? La Réserve était réputée pour contenir principalement des livres de Magie Noire, alors quoi ? Magie d'âme ? D'Esprit ? Manipulations Physiques et Génomiques ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien dans les « Sorts de Souffrance et de Torture »…

Dépité, Harry s'assit sur le sol et s'adossa contre la bibliothèque derrière lui. Visiblement, un livre au moins n'apprécia pas ce traitement, car un hurlement strident retenti ! Harry se releva précipitamment et quitta la bibliothèque avant que le bruit n'alerte quelqu'un. Il allait s'engager dans le couloir lorsqu'il se figea en voyant les deux yeux luisants et mauvais de Miss Teigne, mais il se calma vite : la chatte sentait sa présence, mais si elle l'avait vu, elle aurait miaulé pour rameuter son maître plus vite…

Harry passa auprès d'elle sans plus s'en soucier, mais il paniqua bêtement en entendant des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Il se mit à courir sans regarder ou il allait et entra dans la première salle qu'il trouva dont la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il était essoufflé. Il tomba au sol, les jambes coupées, et resta un moment sous sa cape, le temps de se ressaisir. Mais lorsqu'il eût retrouvé son souffle, il s'aperçut qu'il ressentait une légère vibration dans sa Magie, en se trouvant ici…

Il se retourna vivement et retira sa cape. Devant lui se trouvait le plus beau miroir qu'il avait jamais vu, tout en or, avec des pieds en forme de pattes. Ses yeux furent automatiquement attirés par l'inscription qui encadrait la glace.

« _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ »

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du miroir, curieux. Et recula brutalement, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier ! Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait, c'était Voldemort ! Le Voldemort de son rêve ! Le bel homme aux yeux couleur de lune et aux cheveux noirs, qu'il avait l'impression de connaître !

Harry s'approcha à nouveau du miroir, à petits pas prudents. Il s'efforça de regarder l'homme attentivement.

L'homme lui souriait, du même air doux et tendre que dans ses rêves, mais il ne portait plus une robe noire comme le faisait Voldemort. Il était tout habillé de vert sombre, et il portait une robe de sorcier de style complètement dépassé, un peu comme une robe de moine, resserrée à la taille par un cordon d'argent. Malgré tout, il était élégant. Et tout son être respirait la puissance. Mais ça, Harry l'avait déjà confusément perçu dans ses rêves…

Harry recula légèrement et regarda l'inscription de nouveau. Il ne comprenait que le dernier mot, « Erised », qui, retourné, se transformait en « Desire », le désir…

Harry, le cœur battant, recula un peu plus et considéra l'inscription dans son ensemble. Et il la retourna entièrement.

« _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ »

Devenait alors :

« _Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire_ »

Harry fronça les sourcils de concentration. Il n'y avait que le dernier mot qui collait, les autres ne voulaient rien dire. Mais peut être que si il changeait l'ordre des lettres.. ? Non ! C'était les espaces ! Il devait changer la position des espaces !

« I _show not your face but your heart's desire_ »

Harry déglutit. L'inscription signifiait :

« _Je ne montre pas votre visage, mais ce que désire votre_ _cœur_ ».

Il s'était attendu à du latin, mais non, c'était bien de l'anglais, et de l'anglais bien actuel. Le miroir, même si il semblait exceptionnellement bien conservé, avait l'air extrêmement ancien, et pour que Harry ai ressenti sa Magie propre, il fallait qu'il en soit très fortement imprégné. Peut être existait-il depuis des siècles, et à ce moment là, peut être la langue de l'inscription changeait-elle en fonction du lieu et de l'époque ?

Harry secoua la tête. Merlin, il était là, à se faire des nœuds au cerveau sur une connerie d'inscription, alors qu'il était tellement plus intéressant de regarder le miroir qui la portait !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'image de cet homme l'attirait autant, mais l'homme le regardait avec une telle douceur, un telle tendresse, qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que de se noyer dans ses yeux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Il aurait tellement aimé connaître cet homme…

Peut être l'avait-il déjà fait ? Sans doute, autrement, pourquoi le verrait-il aujourd'hui ? Le miroir montrait le Désir du Cœur, alors désirait-il cet homme ? Qui était-il ? Il avait l'impression de le savoir, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir…

Harry frissonna, et resserra sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. Elle tenait chaud. Quelle importance si sa tête donnait l'impression de flotter dans les airs ? Tant qu'il voyait l'homme…

Si il se concentrait bien, il arrivait même à voir d'autres personnes. Plutôt floues, il lui semblait qu'il y avait deux silhouettes de femmes, en arrière plan. L'une semblait vêtue de jaune-orangé, et l'autre de bleu. Mais qui que ces femmes aient pu être, même si elles avaient été suffisamment importantes pour lui pour que son cœur souhaite les retrouver, elles l'avaient moins été que cet homme, qu'il voyait parfaitement. Et Merlin, qu'il était beau !

Une porte claqua, quelque part dans le château, et Harry sursauta. Tous les bruits étaient amplifiés dans le silence, mais surtout, il s'aperçut qu'il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, et ignorait combien il en avait passé à regarder ce miroir. Il était gelé, et il devait s'en aller. Vite, car si il recommençait, perdu comme il l'avait été dans son « reflet », n'importe qui pourrait le trouver sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il revêtit sa cape et remonta à Gryffondor en quatrième vitesse, avant de se coucher sans demander son reste !

Cette fois-ci, il s'endormit. Et cette fois encore, il rêva du bel homme, mais pour la énième fois, le rêve se nuança.

Voldemort tua sa mère et le prit dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui, sa robe n'était plus noire, mais verte. Il rabattit sa capuche pour laisser voir l'homme, et ce bel homme qui, jusqu'ici, lui avait tour à tour dit « A bientôt, Harry, » puis, « Continue à chercher, Harry, », puis, « Tu t'approche, Harry » lui dit cette fois ci « Tu y es presque, Harry ». Oui, mais presque quoi ? Il ne le savait toujours pas, et lorsque l'homme partit, Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais…


	23. Chapter 23

Voilà le chapitre du jour! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! De toute façon, au point où on en est, tout le monde à deviné... :p

 **Réponse à mes Reviews Guests:**

 **Babylon:** Bah je l'ai dit, tout le monde à trouvé! C'est surtout dans ce volume que Harry et Sev' ont une vraie relation. Ensuite, Harry sera plus indépendant, alors profite...

 **Guest:** Euh, je ne parle pas l'espagnol... Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais ma fic alors merci^^"

 **Mamy83:** Merci, mais enfin, n'hésite pas à me signaler les fautes! Cette fic et ses suites sont entièrement terminées, alors oui, je peux poster régulièrement, et vous, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, donc tout le monde est content! :) Merci, c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi! :)

 **Emisu:** Euh, je ne t'ai pas répondu puisque ensuite, tu m'as contactée par MP ;)

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla -Ô Joie!- aux alentours de midi. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment reposé, mais étant donné que Snape avait dit qu'il devrait être un peu fatigué, il se dit que ça irait pour ce soir… Et puis, étant donné son escapade nocturne et son état de fatigue déjà bien avancé avant qu'il ne quitte son dortoir, qu'il soit ramolli était normal…

En descendant déjeuner, il repensa au miroir. La veille, il avait couru sans regarder ou il allait et était tombé dessus par hasard. Il lui fallu un énorme effort de volonté, mais il se dit qu'il ne chercherait pas à le retrouver. Ce miroir était dangereux. Il montrait le désir du cœur. Si cet homme était vraiment ce que son cœur désirait, alors il pourrait le regarder sans bouger pendant des heures. Comme il l'avait fait hier. Ce miroir pouvait lui faire perdre la notion du temps, de la réalité, et peut-être même qu'il pourrait le rendre fou !

Oui, vraiment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce miroir, mais il ne retournerait pas le regarder. Il ne retournerait pas se perdre dans la contemplation de cet homme, si proche et pourtant si loin de lui. Cet homme qu'il connaissait sans le connaître…

Au déjeuner, même si il se sentait mieux qu'hier, il comprit qu'il devait encore avoir une tête de déterré, car Dumbledore lui demanda si il avait encore fait un cauchemar en l'appelant Harry.

-Potter, grogna-t-il en réponse. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama McGonagall. Le directeur s'inquiète pour vous !

-Et j'en remercie monsieur le directeur, Madame, mais si j'ai par hasard des problèmes, je ne vois pas en quoi ils le regardent, et je suis sur qu'il y a des gens plus appropriés pour m'aider. Mrs Pomfrey, par exemple. Par ailleurs, il me semble qu'il est, encore une fois, inapproprié de la part du directeur de m'appeler Harry : pourquoi suis-je le seul élève de Poudlard que monsieur le directeur appelle par son prénom ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas, et pour autant que je le sache, je ne lui dois que des choses désagréables… Répondit-il en lançant à Dumbledore un regard mauvais, et en faisant allusion à son enfance chez les Dursley.

Après ça, bien que McGonagall sembla avoir envie de répliquer, elle se tut, et Dumbledore ne dit rien non plus. Il put enfin se servir à manger, et Merlin savait qu'il était affamé !

Il passa l'après-midi à essayer de se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour la soirée, mais c'était difficile. Il avait tellement hâte que intérieurement, il se sentait fébrile. Pourtant, Snape avait bien précisé qu'il devrait être calme. Il s'agissait de _méditation_! Mais c'était dur…

A l'heure dite, il frappa au bureau de Snape. Cette fois-ci, il lui ouvrit dans la seconde.

-Entrez, Potter.

Harry entra et constata rapidement que la partie de la pièce devant le bureau de Snape avait été aménagée pour la séance. Un tapis moelleux vert Serpentard recouvrait le sol, ainsi que quelques coussins, mais Snape l'invita d'abord à s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituelle.

-Que les choses soient claires, Potter. En temps normal, vous ne devriez pas tenter un acte de si haute Magie à seulement onze ans et des poussières ! Si on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que vous n'êtes pas prêt et que vous n'allez sans doute arriver à rien qui ne soit pas dangereux pour vous ou pour les autres. Cependant, au vu de la puissance de votre Magie et de votre crise de larmes d'hier soir, il est évident que vous avez besoin de réponses. Aussi, je suis disposé à vous aider, dans la mesure de mes moyens, à les obtenir…

Snape fit une pause, autant pour laisser à Harry le temps d'assimiler son petit discours, que pour en amplifier l'effet dramatique et la magnanimité qui en découlait… Puis, il reprit :

-Normalement, vous devriez lire des dizaines de livres avant d'arriver au plus petit résultat, qui serait de vider votre esprit et de ressentir le léger picotement de votre Magie au bout de vos doigts. A titre indicatif, j'ai commencé à me plonger dans l'exploration de mon propre noyau magique aux alentours de dix-sept ans. Je n'ai obtenu ce piètre résultat que vers vingt-trois ans. Je vous laisse tirer vos conclusions. Mais je connais, Merlin, je connais l'impatience légendaire des Gryffondor ! Je sais que vous voudrez absolument tenter quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi je ne vous ai sorti que le livre qui donne les techniques de base pour toutes les sortes de méditations. Une fois que vous aurez constaté par vous-même que vous n'arrivez à rien, nous pourrons tenter de mettre sur pied le programme des prochaines séances, au moins jusqu'à votre majorité, qu'en dites-vous ?

Harry rougit. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été passablement irrité de ne faire que lire aujourd'hui. Snape lui avait trop fait miroiter cette séance pour qu'il n'en attende que ça. Mais d'un autre côté, le professeur avait l'assurance que conférait l'expérience… Non ?

Harry grimaça. Il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'à l'âge de Snape avant d'avoir des réponses ! Merlin, il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Il devait au moins _essayer_!

-D'accord, monsieur, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Snape se pencha alors par dessus son bureau et lui tendit un livre assez épais, qui s'appelait « _Comment contrôler sa respiration et vider son esprit, ou Méditation : les techniques de base_ », avant d'appeler un elfe pour avoir du thé et deux tasses. Harry le remercia de la tête en en prenant une.

-J'ai cru comprendre hier soir que vous lisiez beaucoup ces derniers temps. Pour tenter de trouver des réponses, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui m'intéressaient, et je ne peux pas accéder à la Réserve…

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-La Réserve ? Pour quoi faire ? Sur quel sujet portent vos recherches exactement ?

-Sur les Fondateurs, répondit Harry en caressant doucement la couverture du livre.

Les livres étaient des objets de savoir. Même si il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois d'en rejeter un violemment ces derniers temps, il avait appris à les respecter. Ils étaient des compagnons précieux, qui meublaient sa solitude et remplissaient ses pensées… Il ouvrit la première page et lu les références de l'auteur. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas Snape froncer les soucils…

Les Fondateurs ? Pourquoi est ce que le gamin faisait des recherches sur les Fondateurs ? Il aurait plutôt du en faire sur le noyau magique, sur le potentiel magique, sur les afflux anormaux de Magie… Pourquoi Diable s'intéressait-il aux Fondateurs ?

Le gamin s'était plongé dans son livre sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'était assis en tailleur sur sa chaise, position qui devait certainement être inconfortable, mais qu'il semblait affectionner, et tenait sa tasse de thé légèrement décalée, au dessus du tapis, il la portait parfois à sa bouche avec prudence…

Snape s'autorisa une légère surprise. Potter était déjà parti loin. Il savait qu'il aimait étudier, mais de là à faire subitement abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, y compris lui-même, c'était… Inattendu. Surtout que ce bouquin était affreusement long et rébarbatif, mais ça, Potter s'en rendrait vite compte par lui-même ! Le problème avec les techniques de base, c'est qu'on a souvent l'impression de plus ou moins déjà les connaître, ce qui conduit vite à pécher par orgueil. Snape se souvenait, à dix-sept ans, avoir naïvement pensé pouvoir tirer un trait sur la plupart des conseils donnés, seulement pour devoir les reprendre quelques années plus tard, frustré !

Finalement, Severus détacha son attention de Potter et sirota son thé en corrigeant quelques copies de cinquième années. La plupart auraient pu largement mieux faire. Mais enfin, depuis le temps, ils devaient avoir compris que ce n'était pas de lui qu'ils obtiendraient des encouragements… Il barra la majeure partie de la copie sous son nez d'un grand trait d'encre rouge et passa à la copie suivante…

Harry, de son côté, s'était plongé dans la lecture de son livre. Le langage en était un peu archaïque, un brin ennuyeux, mais d'un autre côté, après avoir passé la majeure partie de son temps libre de ces quatre derniers mois à la bibliothèque, il s'était habitué. Et puis, une fois que l'on avait assimilé la façon dont était rédigée le bouquin, le contenu en était assez simple…

Il s'agissait, comme le nom l'indiquait, d'une introduction à la méditation. Harry apprit alors qu'il en existait plusieurs sortes, plusieurs types, chacun destiné à un usage particulier et à une Magie précise, avec autant de respirations associées : la Magie de l'Esprit, par exemple, nécessitait une respiration lourde et lente, tandis que la Magie du Sang demandait une respiration légère et rapide… Mais à côté de ça, il y avait aussi plusieurs types de respirations pour les différents usages de la Magie recherchée ! Pourtant, Harry ne trouva pas cela compliqué. Le livre était la plupart du temps divisé en paragraphes titrés, ce qui rendait sa lecture plus facile et aérée. Rapidement, et bien qu'il fut tenté de tout lire attentivement, il se concentra sur les passages qui le concernaient, alors qu'il se contentait de survoler les autres.

Il allait noter le titre du livre pour l'acheter, un jour. A moins que Snape accepte de le laisser revenir pour le lire en entier ? Mais pour l'instant, il avait envie d'appliquer ce qu'il avait appris…

Snape se redressa légèrement en sentant un mouvement devant lui. Si il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaissait qu'il avait sursauté. Il jeta un bref regard à la pendule et s'aperçut avec surprise que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée ! Potter avait été si silencieux qu'il s'était plongé dans ses corrections et l'avait littéralement oublié ! Décidément, ce gosse était tout le contraire de son père ! Sauf, de temps en temps, pour ce qui était de l'arrogance, pensa-t-il en le voyant quitter sa chaise et s'asseoir en position du lotus, les yeux fermés, la main gauche dans la main droite et les pouces joints. Comme prévu, le gamin voulait essayer ! Severus retourna à ses corrections.

Bah! Ce n'était pas comme si il allait y arriver !

Harry, de son côté, se força à respirer doucement. Il devait ralentir le flux de ses pensées, de son souffle, mais aussi les battements de son cœur… C'était compliqué ! Il avait tellement de choses à penser qu'il peinait à vider son esprit. Dans un premier temps, il se concentra sur sa respiration, la forçant à diminuer en amplitude, mais ce faisant, il diminuait la quantité d'air inspiré, et avait rapidement la sensation d'étouffer. Il n'y arrivait pas, alors il essaya de se concentrer sur ses pensées, tenta de visualiser un grand vide blanc, de ne penser à rien, mais penser à rien, c'est déjà penser à quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

Il changea de tactique, et laissa ses pensées défiler dans son esprit. Il les observait, et puis les laissait partir. Il se contentait d'inspirer et d'expirer sans trop de bruit pour l'instant…

Le livre. Que disait le livre ? Ce qui lui posait le plus de problèmes était ses pensées. Lui qui avait passé son temps à réfléchir ces derniers temps, il avait du mal à s'arrêter. Que disait le livre ? Il proposait plusieurs méthodes, pas vrai !?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait lu. Sans en avoir l'air, il avait lu la quasi-totalité du bouquin en à peine plus d'une heure. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations, et dans son esprit, il n'avait pas encore fait le tri…

Plusieurs solutions étaient possibles. Vider ses pensées, bien sûr, mais il était précisé que seuls les gens ayant des prédispositions à l'Occlumencie, -l'inverse de la Légilimencie- y arrivaient facilement, et Harry ne faisait, de toute évidence, pas partie de ces gens là !

Il était également possible de visualiser du noir, ou du blanc, ou toute autre couleur, selon ses préférences, tant que cette couleur était unique, mais Harry n'y arrivait pas. Quelle que soit la couleur qu'il choisissait, il finissait toujours par la meubler d'une quelconque façon… En mettant des nuages dans du bleu ciel, par exemple, ou de l'herbe sur du vert prairie…

La dernière solution était de se concentrer sur son objectif, ce qui posait souvent problème lorsque celui-ci n'était pas clairement défini, ou bien lorsque, inconsciemment, on se refusait à l'admettre, ou encore, lorsqu'on était finalement pas prêt à obtenir un véritable résultat…

Harry frissonna. Et lui, quel était son objectif au final ? Visualiser son noyau magique ? Oui, mais pour quelle raison ? Pour avoir des réponses ? Mais à quelles questions ? Sans compter qu'il reconnaissait totalement qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, c'était évident ! Il avait peur de sa puissance, qui semblait surpasser même celle de ses professeurs, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'entrer dans le monde magique ! Peur de ses connaissances, qui semblaient supérieures à celles de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent ! Peur de ce que tout cela pouvait signifier, car, enfin, il ne ressentait aucune pulsion meurtrière ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais la réponse à ses questions pourrait-elle lui tourner la tête et faire de lui un Mage Noir.. !? Au fond de lui, Harry était terrifié ! Sans compter que Snape devait le trouver particulièrement ridicule à le voir désespérément essayer…

Harry déglutit et se força à calmer son esprit qui s'emballait, encore !

Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait vraiment pas comme un Mage Noir, et rien n'indiquait qu'il allait en devenir un, si ce n'était sa propre paranoïa…

Bien sûr qu'il avait peur ! Merlin, dans une telle situation, c'était normal ! Et même, par les _couilles_ de Merlin, il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier il y avait à peine quatre mois ! Il s'était préparé à être traité comme ce qu'il avait fini par appeler un elfe de maison toute sa vie, mais non ! Un géant avait débarqué, lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il était célèbre pour avoir survécu à un sort mortel et tué le Mage Noir qui l'avait lancé alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Ensuite, il avait découvert le monde sorcier et constaté que tout le monde était prêt à le harceler pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un infime fragment de sa célébrité et de sa puissance, qu'ils imaginaient immense !

Avec raison, à ce qu'il semblait, et alors qu'il débarquait à Poudlard, n'ayant jamais tenu une baguette de sa vie pour faire autre chose que l'acheter, il se retrouvait à avoir plus de facilités, en cours et en Magie, que le plus doué des enfants de Sang-Purs ! Bien sûr qu'il était normal qu'il soit effrayé par sa propre puissance ! Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune raison et aucun désir de mal l'utiliser. Donc pour l'instant, il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles et simplement se concentrer sur ce qu'il cherchait.. !

Non ?

Oui, mais une fois encore, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était quoi !? Il devait à tout prix cesser de se mettre des œillères, car la réponse n'était peut être pas celle qu'il croyait, ou plutôt, pas celle qu'il voulait croire !

Et que croyait-il ? Pourquoi était-il dans le bureau de Snape, ce soir, à essayer désespérément de méditer ?

Parce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Parce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait une explication à sa puissance…

Mais dans ce cas, ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était quoi ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, sa respiration s'était calmée et, de courte et agitée, elle était devenue profonde et régulière. Il entendait les battements de son cœur qui pulsaient doucement à ses oreilles, mais sans le perturber.

Il voulait savoir qui était cet homme qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Il voulait savoir quel était le lien entre cet homme et Voldemort. Il voulait savoir pourquoi, dans ses rêves, il se sentait en sécurité auprès de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents, ce même homme qui venait d'ailleurs de tuer sa mère sous ses yeux…

Harry frissonna de nouveau et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Non.

Non.

Ce n'était pas ça.

Cet homme, il voulait le revoir !

Qui que soit cet homme, quoi qu'il ai pu faire, quoi qu'il ai pu _lui_ faire, il voulait le revoir. Il voulait revoir celui que son cœur désirait. Et il se fichait du pourquoi ! Parce qu'il était celui que son cœur désirait. Et que de cet homme, il accepterait n'importe quoi !

Harry sentit sa respiration se libérer, son cœur s'ouvrir. Comme si une entrave, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter, venait de céder. Une agréable chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et ses doigts se mirent à picoter, à crépiter. Il avait l'impression de flotter. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus intense et petit à petit, il se mit à comprendre…

Il compris le trajet de cette chaleur, qui partait de son cœur, pour irradier dans tout son corps et jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, pour irriguer ses organes, qui lui permettaient de digérer, de respirer, de vivre ! Sa Magie coulait dans ses veines, et sa Magie était sa vie ! Sa Magie était rouge sang, d'un rouge plus profond que le rouge du soleil, d'un rouge plus profond que la lave d'un volcan, d'un rouge plus profond que le rouge lui-même !

Il suivit cette Magie un moment, dans ses alvéoles pulmonaires, dans le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils, jusque dans le bout de ses cheveux…

Et puis il s'aperçut que la Magie n'allait pas que dans un sens ! Elle faisait aussi le chemin inverse ! Alors il la suivit encore et repartit avec elle, du bout de ses orteils, du bout de ses cheveux, du bout de ses alvéoles pulmonaires, pour remonter dans ses veines jusqu'à son cœur. Jusqu'au _cœur_.

Le cœur de sa Magie ne se trouvait pas au même endroit que son vrai cœur. Le cœur de sa Magie se trouvait au centre de lui-même. Il était en lui, et pas en lui à la fois. Il était là, et là ou se trouvait la source de toute Magie, de toute Vie. Harry, comme tous les autres êtres vivants, était une partie d'un Tout, et sa Magie le liait à ce Tout. Elle s'était éloignée du Tout pour le créer, lui, Harry, mais sans s'en désolidariser…

Et son cœur était, comme sa Magie, d'un rouge vif et profond. Mais bizarrement, il y avait aussi un peu de noir… Oui. Autour de son cœur flottait une aura noire. Il pressentait que cette aura n'était pas totalement sienne, mais pourtant, elle ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle était légère, évanescente, familière aussi, mais il eût l'impression qu'il pourrait facilement s'en débarrasser si il le voulait. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas cette aura qui l'inquiétait.

Car il vit autre chose qui lui fit peur, terriblement peur !

C'était des chaînes.

Autour de son cœur se trouvaient des chaînes.

De lourdes chaînes noires, aussi lourdes que du plomb ! Aussi noires que de la suie ! Des chaînes qui l'empêchaient de laisser sortir sa Magie, des chaînes qui empêchaient sa Magie de s'exprimer !

Des chaînes qui le terrifiaient !

Tellement, qu'il ne voulut pas rester une seule seconde de plus ici ! Il quitta le noyau de sa Magie, il s'enfuit ! Il s'enfuit en courant dans son esprit, chercha son corps, paniqua un instant à l'idée de ne plus le retrouver, et puis y revint, en se sentant secoué…

Il sortit de sa transe et se réveilla brutalement, dans les bras de Snape.


	24. Chapter 24

Severus n'avait rien contre le môme Potter -ce qui était bizarre-, mais il commençait à en avoir marre de corriger ses copies. D'habitude, à cette heure là, il était déjà dans son lit, un livre de potions dans les mains et une tasse de chocolat chaud sur sa table de chevet…

Oui, le grand Severus Snape buvait du chocolat chaud ! Et avec de la chantilly en plus ! Et des petits marshmallows sur le dessus ! Et puis allez vous faire foutre, d'abord !

Bref…

Il avait prévu que Harry voudrait se mettre à méditer, mais pas qu'il réussisse à ne pas s'énerver. Ça faisait bien trois-quart d'heures qu'il s'était assis sur le tapis, et il ne paraissait pas avoir envie de se relever. Si il continuait, il allait finir par terminer ses corrections ! Pas que ça l'ennuyait, au contraire, mais enfin, il commençait sérieusement à avoir envie de s'arracher les cheveux devant tant d'inepties ! Confondre les usages de la peau d'araignée tubulaire du Pérou avec ceux de la peau d'araignée tubulaire de Bolivie, sérieusement…

Severus s'apprêtait à barrer la copie d'un énième trait rouge lorsqu'il sursauta en sentant une vague de Magie parcourir la pièce. Il releva brusquement le regard et sentit sa plume lui glisser des doigts pour aller s'écraser sur la copie, y laissant une marque rouge.

Merlin !

Le gamin avait réussi !

Les jambes dépliées, le corps complètement détendu, Harry flottait à environ un mètre au dessus du sol, porté par sa Magie. Au bout de ses doigts crépitaient des étincelles rouges et or qui disparaissaient en laissant derrière elles un ruban de fumée et une odeur de poudre.

Captivé, Severus tenta bien de retourner à ses corrections, mais il fut incapable de retrouver sa concentration. Le gamin avait réussi. En une seule séance, à onze ans, il avait réussi. Onze foutues années ! Alors qu'il lui en avait fallu plus d'une dizaine et qu'il avait commencé alors qu'il était presque deux fois plus âgé!

Merlin, mais _qui_ était ce gamin !?

Qui était ce gamin qui possédait des connaissances antiques et une Magie si puissante ? Potter-père, pendant sa scolarité, avait certainement été doué, probablement assez pour devenir Auror si il l'avait voulu*, mais sans plus ! Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de connaissances supérieures, ni d'une puissance hors du commun, alors comment était-il possible que son fils arrive à de telles prouesses !? La Magie que Harry dégageait rendait l'air de la pièce presque épais ! Il était en train de le charger en Magie pure !

Severus sortit brutalement de ses pensées et retrouva en une fraction de secondes toute sa concentration.

L'air vibrait. Quoi que Potter puisse être en train de voir, ça ne lui plaisait pas, il paniquait et son visage se tordait de terreur. Si Severus le laissait faire, il allait exploser, son noyau magique allait voler en éclats et la pièce avec, lui compris. En fait, devant la puissance que dégageait le gamin, il n'était pas sur que Poudlard y survive. Pas sans de grands dommages…

Il contourna vivement son bureau et posa les mains sur les épaules de Potter. Il les retira brusquement en hurlant de douleur ! Potter était brûlant! Littéralement ! Il ignorait comment ses vêtements pouvaient réussir à supporter la Magie qu'il dégageait, la chaleur de sa peau était insoutenable !

Severus jura dans sa barbe et lança sur ses mains un sort de refroidissement et un autre de protection. C'était loin d'être optimal, mais il devrait faire avec. Il saisit de nouveau Potter par les épaules et le secoua ! Fort !

Heureusement, Harry devait vraiment souhaiter revenir, car il ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux. Aussitôt, toute manifestation de Magie cessa, et il serait durement retombé au sol si Severus ne l'avait pas rattrapé. L'air de la pièce retrouva sa consistance petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que la Magie s'évaporait dans l'air pour rejoindre sa source première. Et Harry se retrouva encore une fois dans les bras de Snape, en larmes et haletant.

Harry ne s'embêta pas à réfléchir, il se retourna dans les bras qui le tenaient et se mit à pleurer sans remords, choqué. Snape le laissa faire un moment, ne sachant comment réagir avec justesse. Si Potter avait eu un problème, en cours ou avec d'autres élèves, il l'aurait juste vaguement consolé avec quelques paroles et l'aurait envoyé se coucher, mais là, il venait de sortir on ne peut plus brutalement d'un rituel de Magie de haut niveau, qu'il soit bouleversé était normal ! Il s'était élevé à un autre niveau de conscience, avait littéralement _vu_ sa Magie, il avait pu la voir, la toucher, la _ressentir_ , il s'était retrouvé à communier avec elle à un niveau rarement atteint, même par les plus grands, et d'un seul coup, il se retrouvait coupé de tout ça, et devait tout reprendre comme avant ! Il devait réapprendre à _vivre_ comme avant. C'était comme demander à un noyé de réapprendre à respirer !

Et puis après au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes à laisser Harry pleurer, alors que sa robe de sorcier commençait à être trempée et que les pleurs de Harry ne se tarissaient pas, il réussit à reconnecter ses deux neurones…

Il appela un elfe, lui dit de lui amener une tasse de chocolat et une potion calmante…

Il força presque le garçon à prendre la potion, mais une fois que ce fut fait, Harry se relaxa rapidement. Il pleurait toujours, mais au moins il ne s'agissait plus de sanglots déchirants. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et il semblait suffisamment calme pour parler. Severus le guida jusqu'à sa chaise où il se recroquevilla et lui mit la tasse de chocolat dans les mains, avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il mit sommairement de côté ses copies et accorda toute son attention à Harry. Le garçon fuyait son regard en buvant son chocolat à petites gorgées. Lorsque ses tremblements se furent calmés, Severus se mit à parler.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, comme si il parlait à un animal apeuré.

Harry releva brièvement les yeux sur lui, et les rebaissa aussitôt.

-Je ne sais pas… J'étais terrifié.

Et il reprit une gorgée de chocolat. Snape retint tout levé de sourcil intempestif. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sarcastique.

-Si vous m'expliquiez ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je suis désolé… J'ai bien conscience que ma réaction est… Disproportionnée…

-Vous avez effectué un acte de très haute Magie, monsieur Potter. Et vous avez été sorti brutalement de cet état de transe… Je dois d'ailleurs m'en excuser, mais si je ne vous avais pas arrêté, vous auriez perdu le contrôle, et les circonstances auraient sans doute été dramatiques…

Harry hocha la tête. Ça oui, il s'en doutait. La décharge de Magie avait été si phénoménale que tout le château devait l'avoir ressentie…

-Qu'avez vous vu ? Demanda Snape.

Harry resserra ses mains autour de son chocolat et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa chaise.

-Mon noyau… Mon noyau magique est d'un rouge profond…

Cette fois-ci, Snape s'autorisa un levé de sourcil.

-Une couleur on ne peut plus Gryffondor…

Harry eût un petit sourire.

-Oui… J'ai beau ne pas être très aimé à Gryffondor, je sais que c'est là qu'est ma place…

-Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, n'est ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non… Il y avait une aura noire, mais je m'en fiche, elle n'est pas menaçante…

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-Une aura noire ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de chose que vous étiez censé voir…

Harry chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Mais je vous l'ai dit, je m'en fiche. Je pourrais sans doute m'en débarrasser à un moment donné, ce n'est pas un problème… Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait peur…

Snape se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Dans ce cas, qu'était-ce ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

-Les chaînes…

Snape se tendit. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, légèrement alarmé.

-Des chaînes ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

-Oui. Des chaînes noires. Elles entourent mon noyau magique… Le contraignent… L'empêchent de… Je ne sais pas, moi… S'exprimer ! Ça fait… Mal… Je crois… Ma Magie souffre…

Snape écarquilla très légèrement les yeux.

-Des chaînes peuvent effectivement contraindre le noyau magique. Il n'y a que deux explications possibles, et les deux peuvent vous convenir…

Harry releva brusquement la tête, curieux.

-Lesquelles ?

Snape tressaillit. L'une était potentiellement bonne. L'autre, seulement mauvaise…

-La première… Est la plus dramatique…

Snape prit une grande inspiration. Merlin, qu'il détestait parler de ça ! De ce qu'il aurait pu devenir…

-Vous devez savoir, Potter, que les sorciers ont bien vite été très mal considérés. Autrefois, dans certaines cultures et civilisations, nous étions révérés pour nos grands pouvoirs, et nous vivions en harmonie avec les Moldus qui nous respectaient pour l'aide que nous leur apportions. En Egypte, par exemple, chaque Pharaon avait au moins un sorcier pour le conseiller. Ou en Mésopotamie. On nous considérait comme des êtres bénis des Dieux, nous étions les Guérisseurs des Malades, les Savants des Ignares, tout ce qui dépassait l'entendement des simples humains nous était rapporté, et en remerciement de la Confiance que les Moldus nous accordaient et de la Paix qu'ils nous permettaient, nous n'abusions pas de nos pouvoirs… Mais bien vite, avec l'émergence des grandes religions, les gens se sont mis à nous considérer comme maléfiques, démoniaques…

Il marqua une pause et déglutit. Le gamin l'écoutait attentivement.

-C'est de cette époque que datent ce que les Moldus ont appelé les « Chasses au Sorcières ». Ce sont ces chasses qui ont poussé les Fondateurs à créer des lieux comme Poudlard entre le neuvième et le dixième siècle, ou les sorciers et sorcières pouvaient être en sécurité. Ce sont également ces événements qui nous ont poussés plus tard à séparer les mondes Sorciers et Moldus, en appliquant le Code International du Secret Magique, en mille-six-cent-quatre-vingt-neuf… Mais encore maintenant, nous n'arrivons pas forcément à détecter les Nés-de-Moldus à temps… Et parfois… Lorsqu'un enfant développe des pouvoirs magiques, comme vous l'avez fait, et que sa famille le rejette, le puni pour sa Magie, comme l'a fait votre famille… Cet enfant peut être conduit instinctivement à… Rejeter ses pouvoirs… Il devient alors ce qu'on appelle un… Obscurus… Ou Obscurial… On a longtemps cru qu'ils avaient disparu, car nos recherches avancent malgré tout, et que le monde Moldu aussi évolue… Enfin, pas toujours ! Les Obscurus sont… Un genre de force parasite… Le sorcier renie sa Magie, alors la Magie se retourne contre lui. Un sorcier ne peut renier sa Magie, c'est quelque chose de contre-nature, car la Magie, nous en avons déjà parlé, est la Vie… Les Obscurial sont généralement tués par leur propre Magie avant l'âge de dix ans, souvent sans même avoir conscience qu'ils contrôlaient l'énorme Force destructrice qui les effrayait tant, car la Magie veut sortir d'eux autant qu'ils veulent la faire sortir d'eux ! Les Obscurus renient toute forme de Magie instinctive. A la place, elle se manifeste sous la forme d'une gigantesque force que la plupart du temps, sans le vouloir consciemment, ils dirigent contre ceux qui les persécutent, notamment leurs parents… Il y a cependant eu des cas avéré d'Obscurus ayant dépassé les seize ans…**

Harry écouta en silence. A la fin du récit, il se mit à réfléchir…

-Je crois que je comprends, mais… Mais je n'ai jamais blessé ou tué qui que ce soit, monsieur ! Du moins, je ne crois pas !

Il grimaça et reprit :

-J'espère que non ! Mais enfin… Mon oncle m'enfermait dans un placard en me traitant de monstre… Mon cousin passait son temps à me courir après pour me frapper avec ses copains… Mais je ne leur ai jamais fait de mal ! Ça m'est arrivé de… De me retrouver perché sur un toit pour leur échapper ! De faire disparaître une vitre au zoo et de lâcher un serpent sur mon cousin… Ou même de… De teindre en bleu la perruque d'un professeur qui voulait absolument m'interroger, alors que je ne pouvait pas répondre, parce que si je le faisais, j'allais avoir une meilleure note que mon cousin, mais… Jamais personne n'a été blessé…

Il lança subitement à Snape un regard horrifié.

-Vous croyez que Dumbledore aurait pu faire en sorte que j'oublie, et que ma famille aussi ?

Snape lui lança un regard surpris.

-Merlin Potter ! Dumbledore peut être cinglé, mais même lui ne l'est pas à ce point ! Il ne vous aurait certainement pas laissé devenir un Obscurial ! Et d'ailleurs, si un tel accès de Magie avait été enregistré, les journaux et le Ministère en auraient parlé, car vous auriez mis en danger le Secret, et par conséquent, la Communauté Magique !

Snape retint une légère grimace. Sauf que Dumbledore avait la main mise sur les journaux et le ministère depuis des lustres, et que certaines des fréquentations de sa jeunesse avaient été pour le moins douteuses… Mais bien sûr, on ne déterre pas les vieux dossier du leader de la Lumière, n'est ce pas ?

Harry posa sa tasse maintenant vide sur le bureau.

-Merci pour le chocolat, monsieur. J'en avais besoin. Quelle est l'autre hypothèse ?

-Je vous en prie, Potter. Remerciez plutôt les elfes qui l'ont préparé, et qui, depuis le temps, savent préparer le chocolat médical à la perfection…

-Chocolat médical ?

-Les Moldus attribuent au chocolat toutes sortes de vertus, allant des bienfaits sur le sommeil, grâce au magnésium contenu dans le cacao, à douceur anti-déprime grâce au sucre et à son action sur la sécrétion d'endorphines, et j'en passe ! Dans le chocolat sorcier, toutes ces vertus sont exacerbées suite aux travaux d'un médicomage du dix-huitième siècle. Il en prédestinait les résultats aux enfants qu'il soignait, mais son chocolat amélioré s'est rapidement imposé dans tout le monde sorcier, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs ! N'importe quel parent peut ainsi soigner un bobo avec un bisou et une chocogrenouille… Bien sûr, certains enfants en profitent, mais ce genre de choses est généralement permis lorsque vous avez huit ans…

Harry sourit. C'était mignon… Snape reprit son explication.

-En ce qui concerne ces… Chaînes, qui entourent votre noyau… Pardon, Potter, mais j'ai malgré tout besoin de savoir : vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas, à aucun moment, d'avoir perdu le contrôle de votre Magie d'une manière dramatique ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-C'est certain monsieur. A moins que quelqu'un n'ait modifié mes souvenirs… Je ne ressens pas de… De dualité dans ma Magie…

Snape s'autorisa un soupir discret.

-Voila qui est rassurant ! De toute façon, la seconde explication vous convient tout autant, si ce n'est mieux… Elle pourrait tout expliquer, de vos connaissances à votre puissance…

Harry se redressa subitement sur sa chaise, intrigué.

-Il s'agit de la Réincarnation, expliqua Snape.

Ce qui n'expliquait rien du tout. Harry connaissait l'histoire de la Résurrection du Christ, il voyait vaguement en quoi pouvait consister la Réincarnation, mais en quoi ça le concernait tout ça.. ?

-C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, je sais de quoi il s'agit, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

Snape hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que vous avez été élevé par des Moldus ignares… Sachez, Potter, que la plupart du peuple sorcier croit en la Réincarnation, c'est à dire qu'à sa mort, l'âme d'un sorcier s'incarne dans un autre corps, après éventuellement un petit délai, nécessaire à l'âme pour se purger de ses fautes et de ses erreurs passées. Pour se les pardonner aussi. En fait, il est relativement bien admis que chaque sorcier qui naît est la réincarnation d'un sorcier ayant déjà existé et vécu plusieurs vies. Ce qui signifie, au final, que nous nous connaissons tous et nous sommes tous probablement déjà rencontrés, que nous venons tous, en quelque sorte, d'un « pool » d'âmes porteuses de Magie, qui ne cessent de renaître et de se recroiser… D'où, par exemple, l'existence de choses comme les prédictions ou les Prophéties ! Cette théorie ne contredit pas la possibilité d'une éventuelle expansion du monde magique, car la Magie pourrait très bien décider de créer de nouvelles âmes… Cependant, le nombre croissant de Nés-de-Moldus et de Cracmols issus parfois de familles de Sang-Purs prouve plutôt que notre monde tend vers sa déchéance… Il est également admis que souvent, des personnes ayant été proches dans une vie peuvent se retrouver dans la suivante, mais pas forcément sur le même plan… Des amants, par exemples, peuvent se retrouver sous la forme de parents-enfants, ou bien de frères et sœurs… Mais ça ne pose pas de problème, car la plupart du temps, on ne se souvient pas de ses vies antérieures ! Ce sont les Magies qui se sont liées à un moment donné, et qui, par conséquent, se suivent, c'est tout…

Harry acquiesça lentement. Il pensait comprendre… Mais il avait malgré tout une question…

-Monsieur ?

-Oui, Potter ?

-Est-il possible de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant ?

Snape lui fit un micro-sourire. Harry du prendre sur lui pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher.

-Étant donné que vous voyez parfaitement où je veux en venir, je pense que vous le savez. Cependant, vous devez savoir que chaque âme vit ce qu'elle a à vivre. Même en admettant qu'il y ai eu un lien magique à un moment donné, un lien d'âme à âme, de Magie à Magie, le sorcier peut parfaitement vivre en l'ignorant, et il retrouvera son lié spontanément, sans forcément se souvenir de lui… Retrouver la mémoire, comme vos rêves semblent vous y pousser, cela n'arrive que lorsque le sorcier que l'on était avant était particulièrement puissant…

-Donc ce serait de là que vient ma puissance magique ? Et les chaînes…

-Restreignent autant votre Mémoire que votre Magie. Retrouvez la mémoire et ces chaînes vous quitteront. Vous retrouverez également votre plein potentiel, qui sera, par Merlin, assez extraordinaire…

Harry rougit. Si il disait à ses amis que Snape lui avait fait un compliment, ils ne le croiraient jamais…

-Et donc ? Mes rêves… Cet homme que je prends pour Vol… Vous-savez-qui ?

Snape le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Il semblerait effectivement que vous soyez lié au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Mais ça, même le dernier des crétins aurait pu le dire, vu la cicatrice sur votre front. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit sur ce sentiment de sécurité que vous ressentez à ses côtés, il semblerait qu'autrefois, il ne vous ai pas menacé… Peut être étiez-vous proches ? Peut-être était-il un membre de votre famille ?

Harry fronça les sourcils…

-Non, je ne crois pas…

-Et cela n'a pas d'importance, cela vous reviendra en temps et en heure… Et en parlant d'heure, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous couvrir, Potter…

Harry jeta un œil à la pendule et constata avec effarement qu'il était presque minuit. Il se leva.

-Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir retenu si longtemps, professeur…

-Ce n'est rien, Potter. Je dois reconnaître que vous attisez ma curiosité. Tenez-moi au courant, si vos souvenirs vous reviennent…

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Il lui devait bien ça de toute façon… Il se prépara à quitter le bureau, puis, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il se retourna.

-Monsieur ? Appela-t-il d'une petite voix, alors que Snape rangeait ses copies.

L'homme leva son regard vers lui.

-Merci… Pour tout… Balbutia Harry.

Merci pour son aide, pour les potions, pour son soutient, pour ses efforts, pour lui permettre de chialer comme un gamin dans les bras de quelqu'un, et surtout, surtout, de ne pas lui en vouloir…

Snape lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête et Harry sortit. Il remonta rapidement à la tour de Gryffondor, remerciant intérieurement les escaliers qui embarquèrent Rusard jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie alors qu'il allait presque l'attraper, et investit avec soulagement son dortoir pour se coucher. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller…

*Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette croyance selon laquelle James et Sirius étaient Aurors. D'après le Wikia, après leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils n'ont pas continué leurs études et sont entrés dans l'Ordre du Phoenix pour combattre Voldemort en vivant sur leurs royalties… (Sirius à été renié, mais pas déshérité...)

**Pas besoin de préciser de qui je parle x) D'après vous, quel âge a-t-il? Dans l'histoire, je veux dire... Perso, je lui donne environ 16 ans. Dans le film, il est dit qu'il "n'est plus un enfant", donc 17? Ou bien cela veut juste dire qu'il à plus de dix ans? Ezra Miller à 26 ans...


	25. Chapter 25

Voilà le chapitre du jour! J'attends une majorité de compliment et une minorité (masculine :D) de râleries! ^w^

 **Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

 **Babylon:** Si ma fic te plaît et que tu as à chaque fois envie de voir la suite, c'est l'essentiel! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

 **FaisdesLettres chapitre 9:** Oh, une nouvelle lectrice! Bienvenue! :) Oui, hein? Snape est juste culte... C'est Snape, quoi! Mais j'ai décidé de le faire plus mature que la moyenne dans cette fic...

 **FaisdesLettres chapitre 15:** Tu dis ça, mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans le livre... C'est Dumbledore! Si il n'y à pas de citron, ce n'est pas bon xD Tu verras, d'ici quelques chapitres, tu auras ta réponse^^

 **FaisdesLettres chapitre 24:** Pas de panique, voilà la suite! :D Ça, c'est une théorie qui se démocratise de plus en plus depuis la sortie des Animaux Fantastiques, Grindelwald se serait mis à la recherche de personnes comme Croyance après avoir été témoin des fureurs d'Ariana :) Bientôt, bientôt, tu va bien voir :) Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à la prochaine! ^w^

 **Mamy83:** Merci, je suis contente que tu trouve mon histoire à peu près originale^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ;)

* * *

Il sentit que sa joue se posait contre quelque chose de ferme et chaud. Quelque chose battait à l'intérieur. Il sentait une odeur de sueur, de vieux livre et de soleil. Il leva la tête, et s'aperçut que cette chose ferme et chaude était recouverte d'une peau douce. Il releva les yeux, souriant aux divers sorts de protection, d'alarme et de silence qui entouraient la pièce aux tentures écarlates de runes brillantes et la plongeaient dans un doux scintillement que seulement lui et trois autres personnes, à sa connaissance, pouvaient percevoir… Ils ne seraient pas dérangés, pas sans que la personne derrière la porte ne fasse face à d'horribles souffrances, qui leurs laisseraient le temps de se rhabiller. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de leurs deux meilleures amies, auquel cas, ils devraient être bien plus rapides ! Mais les deux femmes montaient rarement jusqu'à cette chambre, elles n'avaient rien à y faire, et même si elles cherchaient l'un d'entre eux, comment auraient-elles pu soupçonner qu'ils étaient ensembles.. ?

Baissant de nouveau les yeux, il les posa d'un air tendre sur le visage de son compagnon: aristocratique, la peau pâle, les joues légèrement rosées par l'anticipation, les yeux couleur de lune, et ses cheveux d'ébène, ordinairement attachés, mais actuellement lâchés sur l'oreiller en une auréole de ténèbres sur la blancheur éclatante du tissu. Il ne résistait jamais, lorsqu'ils étaient seul, à poser sa tête sur son torse nu pour écouter les battements de son cœur…

Les lèvres fines et rosées de l'homme s'étirèrent en un sourire, et il ne put résister à l'envie de les embrasser, mêlant leurs salives et leurs langues dans un délice pourtant connu ! Mais chaque fois renouvelé. Il donna au baiser un rythme calme et doux, leur laissant le temps de respirer, leur permettant de le faire durer, et de laisser le plaisir monter.

Après plusieurs minutes de cette délicatesse exquise, il se tourna vers le gigantesque miroir, de l'autre côté du lit. Ses yeux étaient verts, son front haut. Il avait un petit nez fin, et une bouche couleur de cerise. Ses cheveux étaient d'une blondeur de blés mûrs, noués en un catogan qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des épaules. Il était beau. Et son compagnon aussi.

Le miroir avait vraisemblablement été installé ici dans un but érotique, car l'homme brun finit lui aussi par y porter son regard. Ensemble, ils s'observèrent…

L'un, les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, aucunement chétif, mais pas vraiment costaud. Son torse était plutôt finement dessiné. Ses jambes étaient fuselées. Fines, mais musclées. Il aimait se battre, mais il aimait aussi étudier, et surtout, enseigner. Rechercher. Trouver de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles potions, les créer. Et il n'aimait rien de plus, pendant ses loisirs, que de lire un bon livre, dehors, au soleil. Sauf, peut-être, passer, comme maintenant, du temps avec son amant…

L'autre, aussi blond que le soleil, avait les muscles puissants d'un duelliste accompli. Pectoraux et abdominaux saillants, jambes taillées pour les sauts, l'esquive, la course, le combat, enfin ! Il adorait se battre, à la baguette, comme à l'épée, mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était enseigner. Apprendre à ses élèves comment se battre en duel, mais aussi comment se protéger de ceux qui pouvaient leur vouloir du mal. Ils étaient malheureusement nombreux. Pour se distraire, lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, il s'entraînait. Il l'avouait, il aimait entendre les cris d'admiration de ses élèves, et voir leurs yeux briller de fierté de l'avoir comme professeur… Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus que tout ça, c'était passer du temps avec son compagnon !

Compagnon qu'il regarda dans le miroir passer doucement une main le long de ses abdominaux. Compagnon qui demandait son attention. Lentement, il se pencha à nouveau vers lui et recommença à l'embrasser, toujours aussi tendrement, et longtemps, longtemps, longtemps… Si longtemps, qu'ils finirent par sentir leurs sexes s'ériger.

Nus, ils l'étaient déjà, et leurs vêtements colorés gisaient au sol ou sur des meubles. Vert pour le brun, rouge pour le blond. Ils étaient dans sa chambre. Si leurs habits jonchaient la pièce ainsi, c'est qu'ils avaient commencé par s'embrasser fougueusement, au risque de se faire voir par leurs amies et leurs élèves, tout en montant les escaliers jusqu'en haut de la tour. Souvent, ils étaient ensemble. Ils l'étaient même tout le temps. Et tout aussi souvent, bien qu'ils donnaient l'impression de se détester, ou au moins, de ne pas s'apprécier, ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil. En fait, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard…

Parce que le blond aimait tellement regarder lire son brun, et le brun aimait tellement regarder son blond se battre !

Et ils s'aimaient tant que rapidement, le désir les prenait. Le désir de se sentir nus, l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur… Ils s'aimaient tellement, tellement fort et se désiraient tant que, constamment, comme aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient à monter précipitamment les escaliers de cette tour privée, une marche entre deux baisers, pour arriver jusqu'à cette chambre, et la plupart du temps, ils arrachaient leurs vêtements, et que les Dieux bénissent la Magie pour exister et leur permettre de les réparer !

Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés fougueusement, lorsqu'ils s'étaient déshabillés sauvagement, lorsqu'ils s'étaient jetés sur le lit avec toute la passion de leur désir, respirant l'odeur de l'autre, mémorisant son goût, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur, vénérant jusqu'à la douceur de sa peau et aux battements de son cœur, ils se calmaient brutalement…

Parce qu'ils avaient le temps. Ils se relevaient alors et protégeaient la pièce de tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, pour être sûr de l'avoir, ce fameux temps, et ensuite, ils se recouchaient l'un sur l'autre et le prenaient, ce temps…

Qui se retrouvait en dessous, qui se retrouvait au dessus, cela importait peu tant qu'ils étaient avec l'autre. L'un sur l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient alors avec toute la lenteur que leur conférait l'assurance, la certitude d'être aimé de l'autre, avec tout son cœur, tout son être, toute sa Magie, toute son âme !

Et puis finalement, ils reprenaient. Avec toute la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Et parfois, ils se regardaient dans ce miroir, ce merveilleux miroir, que leur amie si érudite avait conçu elle-même, et offert à son ami blond. Son ami blond qu'elle trouvait si agité et indécis en toute chose, dans tous les aspects de sa vie, sauf en Magie. Son ami blond qui avait simplement besoin d'action, mais qu'elle voulait aider à découvrir ce qui se cachait tout au fond de son cœur…

Et lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans ce miroir, ils ne voyaient qu'eux !

Cet objet qui était presque constitué de Magie pure avait, dès sa conception, perdu son utilité, et été réduit à l'état de simple miroir, car le blond n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu se trouvait en ce moment même en dessous de lui, de son corps, et une main taquine remontait le long de son ventre, parce que ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce monde le désirait aussi, avec une intensité parfaitement égale…

C'est pour ça qu'il ne regarda pas plus le miroir et se pencha sur son brun pour l'embrasser avec une délicieuse lenteur. Il sentait sur sa langue le goût du vin de pêcher qu'il avait bu. Il sentait dans son odeur le soleil, qui l'avait fait transpirer et amenait un goût de sueur sur sa langue, et la poussière du vieux livre qu'il avait lu, à l'ombre d'un arbre…

Il sentait son souffle sur sa joue, glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, toujours impeccablement démêlés, alors que les siens étaient sans cesse dans un fouillis indescriptible ! Le brun comprendrait-il un jour que c'était juste pour qu'il les lui peigne ?

Il sentit une main délicate, mais sûre d'elle, qui s'aventura dans ses cheveux blonds et dénoua le cordon qui attachait ses cheveux couleur de blé, qui ruisselèrent sur ses épaules en une douce cascade. La main se perdit dans ses cheveux, et des dents joueuses se refermèrent sur sa langue. Il gémit. Et son sexe tressaillit.

L'excitation s'était calmée sous la tendresse, mais leurs corps savaient ce qui allait se produire. Ils attendaient, avec patience et impatience à la fois, que leur double se consacre à eux, et uniquement à eux.

Lentement, le blond, sans quitter les lèvres enchanteresses de son compagnon, commença à onduler des hanches, et un soupir se perdit sur sa langue. Petit à petit, le brun se mit à accompagner ses mouvements, les yeux clos, un air de ravissement et de douceur sur le visage. Le blond adorait le voir comme ça. Mais bien vite, il rouvrait les yeux, peu désireux de sortir de cet instant de pur bonheur, ou son brun n'appartenait qu'à lui, ou il n'appartenait qu'à son brun. Et il se mettait à onduler des hanches de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations saccadées ne leur permettent plus d'inspirer assez d'air et qu'ils soient contraints de se séparer. Il embrassait alors ses lèvres, ses joues, son front, son nez, ses pommettes, son menton, tout !

Sa nuque, qu'il ne cessait de vouloir mordre, pour y laisser sa marque, prouver à tous les autres qu'il était pris, qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui ! Mais le brun ne cessait de masquer ses morsures sous un glamour ! Ça l'horripilait, mais il faisait pareil. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il pouvait en faire plus…

Alors il mordillait, suçait, maltraitait cette peau tendre et blanche, trop blanche, qui ne brunissait même pas sous le soleil, tant le brun passait de temps à l'intérieur en parallèle, à la bibliothèque, à lire ou écrire un nouveau livre, ou bien encore aux cachots, à inventer une nouvelle potion !

Une fois qu'il avait suffisamment marqué ce cou et cette nuque aussi tentants qu'un fruit défendu, il s'attaquait aux épaules, qu'il marquait de même, se délectant des halètements de son amant. Puis, il descendait sur la poitrine, descendait goûter ces deux petits grains de chair rose, déjà tendus sous le plaisir, et déclenchait enfin un gémissement, le premier d'une longue série, généralement…

Et il suçotait, mordillait, pinçait ces petits grains de chair jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas durcir plus avant, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne relève ses jambes dans un mouvement compulsif, pour lui dire d'aller plus vite…

Alors il descendait sur le ventre plat et parfait, dont les muscles se devinaient tout juste. Oh ! Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, son compagnon était un guerrier. Il faisait juste dans la subtilité…

Il passait sur ce nombril, petit creux de chair, unique souvenir de sa mère disparue, dernière étape, promesse des plaisirs à venir…

Et enfin, il arrivait à la hampe brûlante, souvent déjà suintante, et il s'attirait un nouveau gémissement alors qu'il respirait l'odeur des boucles brunes qui l'entouraient, alors qu'il sentait la douceur et la chaleur de la peau sur sa joue, et son compagnon lui faisait comprendre qu'il attendait, qu'il anticipait, et qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait…

Alors il se penchait sur la hampe tendue, la goûtait de sa langue, d'abord le bout, ou perlaient quelques gouttes blanches, puis le reste, sa langue glissant avec facilité sur la longueur, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'enfermer l'épieu de chair dans l'écrin de ses lèvres, le ressentant entièrement, faisant soupirer de plaisir le brun, qui crispait ses doigts sur les draps de soie…

Il faisait aller et venir sa bouche, sa langue, redessinant la veine, torturant son amant en même temps que ce petit bout de peau, qui cachait un trésor de sensibilité et de plaisir. Et puis, lorsque son amant se mettait à trembler, à gémir, il s'écartait, descendait le mât de sa langue, et un peu plus bas encore, taquinant, mordillant les deux perles qui renfermaient l'essence de son amant. Et puis plus bas encore, lorsqu'il sentait deux jambes impatientes se refermer sur ses épaules, plus bas jusqu'à cette petite entrée, cette petite porte, ce petit œillet qui s'ouvrait sous sa langue, avide, impatient de sentir quelque chose de plus gros, de plus dur, qu'un simple muscle…

Et lorsque le brun gémissait, se cambrait entre les draps, il remontait jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassait avec tendresse, et entrait en lui avec un soupir, qui se perdait la plupart du temps entre ses lèvres. Oh ! Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de préparation, ni lui, ni son amant, ils faisaient ça trop souvent !

Et commençait alors la danse éternelle des amants, l'un bougeant en l'autre, l'autre bougeant autour de l'un. Et leurs gémissement se perdaient dans la pièce, rendant particulièrement indispensables les sorts de silences, car aucun d'eux ne doutait qu'en leur absence, ils pourraient être entendus depuis le bas de la tour… Mais les sorts de silence étaient bien là, et ils pouvaient être aussi bruyants qu'ils le voulaient, car il n'existait plus qu'eux en ce monde et que leur monde se résumait à cette chambre. Quiconque les aurait vu en cet instant n'aurait pu dénier la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et qui transparaissait dans chacun de leurs mouvements, chacun de leurs regards, chacun de leurs baisers, chacune de leur caresses…

Et les deux hommes se mirent doucement à vieillir. Leurs corps s'étoffèrent, devinrent plus massifs, plus adultes. Une couche de graisse recouvrit leurs muscles, ramollit leur peau, sans qu'ils ne deviennent gras et laids, seulement plus matures. Les poils de leurs bras, de leurs jambes, de leurs sexes, d'abord bruns pour l'un, blonds pour l'autre, se ternirent, prirent une teinte argentée, ou blond cendré. D'autres poussèrent sur leur torse et suivirent le même cheminement de couleur. Le brun perdit ses merveilleux cheveux noirs, qui s'évaporèrent dans la pièce en une brume argentée, tandis qu'une barbe pointue, couleur de lune lui poussait, poussait, poussait, jusqu'à probablement toucher le bas de sa robe lorsqu'il était debout !

Le blond, gloussant, écarta la longue barbe et la passa sur le côté de leurs corps avec un sourire, pour éviter de l'abîmer. Ses cheveux blonds, souples et ondulés dans sa jeunesse, avaient perdu leur ruban, et étaient toujours dans un fouillis indescriptible, car si le brun avait compris, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Ils s'apparentaient maintenant à une crinière de lion, luxuriante et fougueuse, de la même teinte blonde et sombre que les poils de son torse dans lequel l'homme chauve passait les doigts en gémissant de plaisir, et les cheveux du blond, ondulant au rythme de ses mouvements, lui donnaient l'air d'un lion, alors qu'une barbe abondante venait compléter la ressemblance avec le grand félin. L'homme, d'ailleurs, bougeait comme un fauve : vivement, énergiquement, impétueusement, passionnément ! Et si il avait tourné son regard vers le grand miroir, il aurait vu à côté un gigantesque lion, couché sur le tapis, une gemme rouge incrustée dans le front, qui regardait son maître d'un air tranquille…

Les deux hommes ne se sentaient pas observés pour autant. Ce lion était une partie du blond, tout comme le serpent à gemme verte qui ondulait sur la tête de lit était une partie de l'homme chauve aux yeux couleur de lune, qui venait d'ailleurs de crocheter ses doigts sur le bois, juste en dessous du reptile qui, pressentant le besoin de son maître, s'était écarté juste à temps. L'homme chauve ondulait sur le lit comme le serpent l'aurait fait sur une pierre chauffée par le soleil, et l'homme-lion était son soleil, lui réchauffait le corps, brûlait sa peau jusqu'à le rendre fou ! Et il cria son plaisir d'une voix basse et profonde…

-Oh ! Oui ! Encore ! Par la Wicca ! Oui ! Plus fort !

Et il referma ses jambes sur la taille du lion, qui le pilonnait à en faire trembler le lit, et il gémit, haleta, se retint tant qu'il put, broyant le bois du lit sous ses doigts, qui étaient loin d'avoir perdu en force, malgré son grand âge, et concentra toute sa Magie dans sa résistance…

Et l'homme blond continuait, accélérait encore, ne voulant pas rendre les armes, parce que son amant était le plus important, qu'il n'existait que pour le contenter, que pour lui faire plaisir, qu'il lui était entièrement dévoué ! Toute leur vie à tous deux avait entièrement été dévouée au plaisir de l'autre, à son bonheur, à son sourire, à sa chaleur, à sa joie, et l'homme chauve refusait d'abandonner pour les mêmes raisons ! La Magie les avait même bénis de deux merveilleux enfants qu'ils adoraient tous les deux, même si ils ne pouvaient leur témoigner de réelle affection que dans la sphère privée de l'une de leurs chambres…

Ils gémissaient tous deux, et gémissaient encore, lorsque soudain, la Magie, cette traîtresse, les força à abandonner ! Elle s'échappa de leurs corps, s'échappa dans la pièce, s'unit pour ne former qu'une seule et même entité, revint dans leur corps, et leurs deux essences ainsi mélangées, étaient comme la plus parfaite des perfections, des tendresses, et c'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter…

L'homme-lion s'engouffra une dernière fois dans le corps du serpent, et l'observa qui se cambrait sur les draps de soie, déchirés tant il y avait enfoncé ses doigts. Ils s'abîmèrent ensemble dans le plaisir, dans un hurlement commun qui exprimait toute leur délivrance, toute leur joie et leur plaisir d'être ensembles. Toutes leurs espérances de le rester jusqu'à la fin des temps, de ne jamais être séparés, même par la mort, qui devrait les faucher ensembles, ou bien se tenir à distance… Tous leurs désirs de se retrouver encore et toujours, vie après vie, jusqu'à la fin même de la Magie, et après encore ! Et l'homme-lion, le souffle court, retomba sur l'homme chauve, qui l'accueillit en l'enlaçant tendrement de ses bras, haletant, gémissant de sentir son amant toujours enfoui profondément en lui, sachant qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'endormir ainsi et se réveiller de même, ce qui serait le prélude à une nouvelle étreinte aussi merveilleuse que celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que l'un de leur sort les prévienne qu'ils étaient demandés quelque part, auprès de leurs amies, ou bien d'un élève qui les appellerait « Maîtres », et qui les regarderaient se détester, se haïr…


	26. Chapter 26

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit, haletant et en sueur…

Par tous les Dieux ! De quoi est ce qu'il venait de rêver!?

C'était un rêve… Érotique !? Non ! Merlin, c'était sur des _vieux_! Quelle _horreur_! Ah non ! Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Par les couilles poilues de Merlin, il n'avait pas pu faire un rêve totalement pornographique et chaud et excitant sur des vieillards qui semblaient avoir au moins _deux-cent ans_ ! Oui, bon, ils étaient jeunes au début, et alors !? A la fin, ils étaient de vieux débris -même sexy, et Oh Merlin ! A quoi est ce qu'il venait de penser?- et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! On ne rêve pas de deux ancêtres en train de s'envoyer en l'air, merde ! C'était une convention, c'était écrit dans le Code du rêve mouillé adolescent de base, écrit par Cortès et Bartholomew au verso du Code des Pirates sur du vélin en fesse de bouc à l'attention des Chevaliers du Zodiaque : on ne rêve pas des vieux ! C'est interdit !

Et puis pourquoi des hommes, bordel !? Il n'était même pas encore assez âgé pour s'interroger sur ses préférences sexuelles !

Et il ne pensait pas que les conneries que regardait Dudley avaient pu l'influencer à ce point...

Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il prenait conscience de la tension dans son bas-ventre…

Merde !

Harry Potter, le Survivant, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et Espoir de ce même monde, onze ans et des brouettes, venait de faire son premier rêve érotique et s'en retrouvait émoustillé tout autant que très, très perturbé…

Bénissant une fois encore ses camarades de dortoirs de l'avoir laissé tout seul pour les vacances, -non il ne se sentait pas seul ! Enfin, pas maintenant en tout cas…-, il se leva et, d'un pas mal assuré, rejoignit la salle de bain. Pas moyen qu'il fasse… _Ça_! Non, non, non, pas moyen… Il allait faire passer ça avec une douche froide, ou quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais pas… « Ça »…

Ouais, sauf que la douche froide… Très peu pour lui ! En plus il était presque l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors autant se lever et se doucher tout court !

Il s'imaginait déjà en train de soupirer de soulagement en sentant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps et délasser ses muscles, qui étaient étrangement tendus depuis son réveil… Si seulement il n'y avait que ses muscles ! Sauf que l'eau chaude ne lui fit aucun effet, et qu'il avait mal, bordel ! En plus, de toute évidence, lorsqu'il était frustré, il devenait vulgaire…

Frustré. Il venait de se qualifier de frustré. Par Merlin, Morgane et Viviane réunis, comment pouvait-il se sentir frustré de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait même pas !?

Il avait onze ans ! Onze ans, par Merlin ! Il savait bien que ce genre de choses commençaient dans ces eaux-là, mais quand même…

Les joues rouges de honte, il se résolut à poser sa main là ou il ne fallait pas. De toute évidence, son corps ne lui laissait pas trop le choix ! Et puis enfin, il y avait posé sa main, c'était bien, mais maintenant, il en faisait quoi ?

Gémissant de dépit autant que de honte, il commença machinalement à faire bouger sa main de haut en bas.

Oh !

C'était sans doute ça qu'il fallait faire…

D'ailleurs, oui, tiens ! Maintenant qu'il y repensait, les deux hommes de son rêve faisaient plein de trucs dans ce genre là.. !

Ce rêve, par les Fondateurs !

Si encore il s'était contenté d'observer la scène de l'extérieur ! Mais non, là il avait _vécu_ la scène, il avait été dans la peau de l'homme blond ! Il avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait, vu ce qu'il voyait…

C'est sans doute pour ça que l'image de l'homme brun s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit et lui fit l'effet d'une gifle ! Il essaya désespérément de la chasser, autant que possible, mais toujours elle revenait, comme si elle était imprimée sur sa rétine…

Harry s'excusa mentalement auprès de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, de faire une telle chose en pensant à lui. Merlin, il était en train de se masturber en pensant à Voldemort… Et il culpabilisait en plus !

Oui, Voldemort, ce foutu brun qu'il trouvait absolument à tomber était le Voldemort de ses rêves, et alors !? Si ça ne vous plaît pas, allez vous faire foutre ! D'ailleurs, Voldy avait eu l'air de trouver ça bien…

Et Merde ! A quoi est ce qu'il pensait encore ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, incapable de retenir les petits gémissements qui y montaient. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, allant de plus en plus vite…

- _Salazar_ … Murmura-t-il, alors que sa semence lui giclait entre les doigts…

Harry, la main encore sur son pénis qui ramollissait, resta interdit.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Salazar ? Il associait inconsciemment, dans son esprit cet homme brun à Salazar Serpentard ? Qu'il y associe Voldemort ne le choquait pas plus que ça, après tout, l'homme sortait bien de cette maison, mais là c'était différent ! Dans ce rêve-là, cet homme _était_ Salazar Serpentard, alors que dans ses autres rêves, il était Voldemort…

Il ne voyait pas comment connecter les données autrement qu'en se disant que Voldemort _était_ Serpentard…

Harry se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Il supposait que c'était possible. D'après ce que lui avait dit Snape, ça l'était. Serpentard avait été un sorcier extrêmement puissant, assez pour créer Poudlard, et de toute évidence, Voldemort aussi…

Si lui, Harry, pouvait être la Réincarnation d'un sorcier ayant vécu au temps des Fondateurs, -d'après ses connaissances-, Voldemort pouvait très bien être celle de Serpentard…

Mais alors, cet homme blond, qui était-il ? Cet homme blond, dont il avait su dans son rêve que le brun et lui avaient deux « _amies_ »…

Était-ce possible ?

Non !

Il le savait. Il le savait, mais son esprit et sa Magie refusaient de l'admettre. Il lui fallait une explication, des preuves, n'importe quoi.. !

N'importe quoi qui lui prouve qu'il n'était pas fou et que ses rêves avaient du sens ! Parce que jusqu'ici, c'était bien beau de rêver d'un inconnu fringué en Voldemort et de l'appeler Salazar, mais en attendant, il n'avait toujours aucune preuve _tangible_ de ce qu'il avançait… Et Merlin, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être déjà trouvé si prétentieux !

Il n'avait rien. Rien à part son ressenti. Rien à part sa Magie. Et c'était loin d'être assez.

Avant toute chose, il devait retrouver la mémoire.

Le problème, c'est que si le Mage Noir était vraiment celui que ses rêves lui faisaient penser qu'il était… Et si il était bien lui même qui il pensait qu'il était… Alors il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Du moins, il l'espérait… Merlin, il espérait que Voldemort n'était pas mort !

Mais de toute façon, la Magie n'était pas si cruelle. Susceptible, oui, volage, oui, mais pas cruelle. Ou plutôt, pas sans raisons ! C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait apprise à force de lire tout et n'importe quoi…

Si il était vraiment celui qu'il pensait être, et si Voldemort était vraiment celui qu'il pensait qu'il était, alors il reviendrait, et ce serait à lui, Harry, de lui coller une torgnole pour lui remettre les idées en place…

Merlin ! Il ne cesserait donc jamais d'avoir des problèmes ?

Harry se rendit enfin compte qu'il tenait toujours son pénis et devait avoir l'air particulièrement idiot. En se lavant, il se mit à repenser à son rêve.

Il avait été l'homme blond dans son rêve. Et Merlin, cet homme brun, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait…

Harry frissonna. Il avait jusqu'ici été un témoin extérieur à ses rêves. Il se voyait bébé devant Voldemort. Ici, il avait été l'un des protagonistes, alors qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

En fait, voir la scène de l'extérieur aurait peut-être été pire… Encore plus dégueulasse !

Il gémit de dépit.

Non. Encore plus chaud, pas vrai ?

La vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait ridicule !

Il avait beau se persuader qu'il était dégoûté, se dire qu'il allait devoir se passer le cerveau à la Javel, ou tout un tas d'autres affirmations délirantes, le fait était qu'il avait trouvé ce rêve magnifique…

La douceur, la tendresse dont avaient fait preuve les deux hommes l'un pour l'autre était manifeste, ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur et sincère, et tellement fort qu'il avait, de toute évidence, traversé les années sans faiblir, si il en croyait la fin de son rêve…

Après tout, même les vieux ont le droit d'être amoureux ! C'est juste mieux quand on ne les vois pas en pleine partie de jambes en l'air…

Harry se mordilla la lèvre avec angoisse, alors que des larmes lui montaient inexplicablement aux yeux. Il se sentait triste, malheureux comme les pierre, triste à mourir !

Il l'avait l'impression que l'histoire de ces deux hommes s'était très, très mal terminée… Et ça lui foutait le moral par terre !

En sortant de sa douche, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, maussade. N'empêche que si son rêve avait été réel, l'histoire aurait drôlement changé !

Ils étaient le premier Janvier, et Harry gémit intérieurement de dépit en voyant l'air jovial de Dumbledore. Il se dépêcha d'engloutir son déjeuner, sans répondre aux questions du vieux directeur. Bordel, il allait vraiment finir par lui jeter un sort si il continuait à l'appeler Harry !

Il constata avec surprise que Hagrid était absent, et s'inquiéta légèrement. Jusqu'ici, Hagrid n'avait jamais manqué un repas à Poudlard, et en plus, ils étaient un jour de fête, ce qui était synonyme de ripaille obligatoire ! Le géant n'aurait jamais manqué ça ! D'une manière générale, il ne manquait jamais à ses devoirs… En tout cas, pas d'une façon volontaire ou consciente…

Après le petit-déjeuner, comme il n'avait absolument rien à faire, Harry décida qu'une petite promenade dans le parc ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. En plus, il avait neigé, et tout était splendide !

Son moral remontait légèrement devant l'épaisse blancheur qui transformait le paysage lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les volets de la maison de Hagrid étaient fermés. Décidément ! Son ami était-il malade ?

Sentant son inquiétude revenir avec un petit pincement au cœur, Harry se dirigea vers la cabane du garde-chasse et frappa à la porte.

-Qui est là ? Demanda une voix bourrue.

Et bien ! Hagrid semblait de mauvais poil !

-C'est moi Hagrid ! C'est Harry !

La porte s'ouvrit à demi, laissant apparaître le géant qui le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Du coin de l'œil, Harry le vit poser son arbalète.

-C'est toi Harry ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Pardon, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais comme je ne vous ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner, je m'inquiétais, est ce que tout va bien ?

Le visage du géant s'adoucit, et, jetant un bref regard en arrière, il s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer Harry.

-Tout va bien, Harry, je suis juste un peu occupé. Mais je suppose que tu peux rentrer deux minutes pour un thé.

Il mit la bouilloire sur le feu pour préparer du thé. Harry remarqua cependant qu'il ne bougeait pas de devant sa cheminée…

-Vous êtes malade ? Je sais bien qu'il fait froid dehors, mais là, vous allez mourir de chaud !

-Oh ! Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas chaud, moi…

Pourtant, le feu était si fort que la bouilloire siffla très rapidement. Hagrid sembla grommeler un juron dans sa barbe, et quitta le devant de sa cheminée pour aller chercher le thé. Regardant les flammes, Harry aperçut une énorme boule noire…

-Hagrid… Par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'est que ça !?


	27. Chapter 27

Voilà le chapitre du jour! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Réponse à mes Reviews Guests:

 **Babylon:** Oui, oui, tout se précise petit à petit. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

 **FaisdesLettres:** Navrée de te décevoir, mais cette fiction est bien un slash HPLV! Je suppose que tu peux t'arrêter de lire si ça ne te convient pas. Libre à toi...

 **Mamy 83:** Peut être, mais pour l'histoire, c'était nécessaire. Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Hagrid jura bien haut, d'un juron que Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu et qui devait être affreux, si il en jugeait par les pommettes du géant qui semblèrent rougir sous sa barbe !

-Excuse-moi Harry, j'aurais juste préféré que tu ne vois pas ça, je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis…

-Hagrid… Est ce que cette chose est bien ce que je crois.. ?

-…Tout dépend de ce que tu crois…

-J'ai du temps libre, Hagrid. Je lis sur tout et n'importe quoi. Est-ce un œuf de dragon que vous avez là ?

C'était vrai. A force de ne plus rien avoir à faire, il finissait par se rendre à la bibliothèque, emprunter un livre au hasard et le lire dans un endroit tout aussi au hasard…

-C'est bien ça ! Se rengorgea Hagrid. Un Norvégien à Crête, une espèce rare…

-…Et affreusement dangereuse, Hagrid…

-Oh ! Mais non ! Penses-tu ! Seulement pour ceux qui ne savent pas s'en occuper…

-Et aussi parce que cette espèce est connue pour donner des dragonneaux à croissance particulièrement rapide et d'une violence extrême, y compris envers leurs propres parents, qui les élèvent en étant encore plus violents ! Et ils se mettent à cracher du feu seulement quelques heures après être sortis de leur œuf ! Hagrid, n'avais-je pas déjà mentionné que votre cabane est en bois ?

Hagrid chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Je sais bien tout ça Harry ! Mais je réussirai bien à me débrouiller, non ? Je réussis toujours à me débrouiller… Je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas le garder longtemps, mais juste un petit peu…

Harry plongea son visage dans ses mains d'un air dépité. Il adorait Hagrid et détestait devoir lui dire ça…

-Justement Hagrid, il ne s'agit pas que de vous ! Vous ne risquez pas seulement la prison à vie pour élever un dragon aussi dangereux ! Si quelqu'un découvre l'existence de ce dragon, que pensez-vous qu'il lui arrivera ?

Hagrid pâlit, et sa bouche se mit à béer comme celle d'un poisson.

-Pas question ! Je ne les laisserai pas tuer Norbert, je…

-Norbert ?

Hagrid rougit.

-J'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça. Enfin, pour le temps pendant lequel je l'aurais… J'ai trouvé ça dans un livre.*

Harry soupira. Hagrid était attendrissant, d'une certaine manière…

-Écoutez Hagrid… Voilà ce que je vous propose : Ronald Weasley est un abruti fini, mais comme c'est un abruti bavard, tout le monde sait qu'il a un frère qui travaille comme dragonnier en Roumanie et qui s'appelle Charlie. Je vais essayer de le contacter et lui demander si il peut prendre Norbert avec lui, d'accord ?

Dépité, Hagrid hocha la tête.

-D'accord Harry. Tu as raison, j'ai été idiot, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui… Et puis, je vais m'en occuper d'ici là…

-Vous savez comment faire au moins ? Demanda Harry, dubitatif.

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Si l'œuf est dans le feu, c'est parce que la mère souffle dessus pour le faire éclore ! Ensuite, à partir de sa naissance, il prendra un seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demie-heures…

Harry hocha la tête, à peu près convaincu. Et puis ils entendirent un bruit de craquement. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers le feu, ou une fissure venait d'apparaître dans l'œuf ! Hagrid se dépêcha de prendre des gants et de sortir l'œuf du feu pour le poser sur la table. Harry débarrassa promptement les tasses et la théière…

Curieux, ils s'assirent tous deux autour de la table. Ils pouvaient entendre le dragon qui tapait de plus en plus fort à l'intérieur de son œuf. Et puis soudainement, une griffe acérée transperça la coquille. La dragon ne mit que quelques minutes à pulvériser son œuf, sous le regard extatique de Hagrid. Le dragonneau était pourtant hideux, et ressemblait à un genre de parapluie mal replié. Il avait autour de la tête une collerette fripée. Ses pattes étaient pourvues de griffes déjà menaçantes, et ses crocs étaient déjà bien grands pour un bébé ! Il toussa et cracha des étincelles sur la table de bois. Harry se dit qu'il allait se rendre à la volière tout de suite…

-Merlin, Hagrid, demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Où diable avez-vous trouvé cet œuf ?

-Je l'ai gagné aux cartes ! Répondit-il d'un ton fier. Un voyageur l'avait dans sa poche, il jouait assez mal, d'ailleurs… Enfin, il paraissait plutôt content de s'en débarrasser, continua-t-il en tentant de grattouiller le menton du dragon.

Il retira prestement sa main lorsque Norbert tenta de le mordre.

-Ça vous étonne ? Répondit Harry, abasourdi. Merlin, que faisait cet homme avec un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ? Vous vous souvenez d'à quoi il ressemblait ?

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

-Non, il portait une capuche. Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne lui avez pas demandé de l'enlever ?

-Bien sûr que non, ça aurait été indiscret de ma part ! Bien sûr, j'étais curieux, mais je n'allais pas le forcer non plus ! D'ailleurs, ça a eu l'air de lui plaire, car il n'a pas arrêté de me payer à boire…

Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Hagrid… Il l'adorait, il était la première personne à lui avoir témoigné de la gentillesse, il l'avait sorti de chez les Dursley et lui avait fait découvrir son monde, mais vraiment, il pouvait compter sur lui pour être idiot sans même s'en rendre compte…

-Vous étiez ivre, n'est ce pas ?

Les joues de Hagrid rosirent légèrement.

-Enfin, Harry ! J'ai bien le droit de me détendre en dehors de mes heures de travail !

Harry se frotta les yeux d'un air las.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, Hagrid. Mais réfléchissons deux minutes, vous voulez bien ? Que vous rêviez d'avoir un dragon est l'une des premières choses que j'ai apprise sur vous. Et d'un seul coup, vous rencontrez un homme, qui cache son visage, qui se balade avec un œuf de dragon dans sa poche, et qui s'empresse de le jouer aux cartes, tout en vous faisant boire, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ?

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien ! Non, que devrais-je comprendre ?

-Hagrid, est ce que vous lui avez parlé de Fluffy ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Il allait jouer un dragon, il fallait bien que je lui prouve que je sais me débrouiller avec les animaux !

-Et vous lui avez dit comment passer devant ?

Hagrid se figea et pâlit de nouveau.

-Merlin… Balbutia-t-il, pâle comme la mort.

-Vous avez sans doute croisé la personne qui tue vos licornes. Vous avez peut être bu un verre avec Voldemort…

Hagrid arborait maintenant un air légèrement verdâtre.

-N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules et se prépara à partir.

-Pardon. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Norbert, je vais envoyer un hibou à Charlie Weasley, d'accord ? Je reviendrai vous voir après le déjeuner, pour voir comment vous vous en sortez…

Hagrid hocha lentement la tête.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, tenta-t-il, alors qu'il sortait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Ne vous en voulez pas, Hagrid. Si ça n'avait pas été vous, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais mieux vaut éviter d'en parler à Dumbledore, ou il risque de vous prendre Norbert plus tôt que prévu. A tout à l'heure.

Hagrid acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre en le regardant partir.

Harry partit immédiatement à la volière. Il avait toujours de quoi écrire dans les poches de sa robe. Une habitude qu'il avait finit par prendre, depuis qu'il faisait des recherches, car il ne savait jamais quand l'ennui le terrasserait suffisamment pour qu'il décide de partir à la bibliothèque…

Il écrivit un hibou à Charlie Weasley, lui expliquant qu'il connaissait Ron, même si il n'étaient pas amis, et que le rouquin lui avait dit qu'il avait un frère dragonnier. Une de ses connaissances -si il avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, il verrait sans doute laquelle- avait mis la main sur un œuf de Norvégien à Crête et avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le faire éclore, risquant la prison à vie dans tout le Royaume Uni. Il lui demandait donc si il acceptait et si il lui était possible, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de récupérer le dragon en question, tout en lui précisant qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en parler à Ron car ils ne s'appréciaient pas et il ne voulait pas que son ami ait des ennuis. Il envoya son courrier avec un hibou longue-distance, et pria pour qu'il revienne vite…

*Le nom français de Newton (Oui, son nom complet est Newton,) "Newt" Scamander, héros des « Animaux Fantastiques » est Norbert Dragonneau, vous vous souvenez ? Et son livre figure dans la liste des fournitures de Harry en première année ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Harry se montra profondément soulagé de ne pas refaire de rêve érotique. Vieux ou jeunes, hommes ou femmes, il n'y aurait pas survécu !

A la place, son ancien rêve revint. Sauf que Voldemort-Salazar lui embrassait le front, à l'endroit de son actuelle cicatrice et, chose intéressante, en partant, il ne lui disait plus qu'il « y était presque », mais qu'il « touchait au but... »

Il aurait pu être ravi de voir ses hypothèses sur ses rêves se confirmer, si la confirmation n'était pas venu d'un personnage de ses rêves…

La réponse de Charlie arriva par hibou express la veille de la reprise des cours. Il se disait honoré d'avoir reçu une lettre du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier -Harry leva les yeux au ciel- mais surtout, Merlin merci ! Il acceptait de prendre Norbert ! Mais il faudrait faire vite, car si des amis allaient lui rendre visite et pouvaient passer par Poudlard, ils allaient le faire la nuit même ! Harry n'avait même pas le temps de répondre qu'il serait bien au rendez-vous, en haut de la plus haute tour du château...

Si Hagrid pleura, lui se montra passablement soulagé : Hagrid devait délaisser son rôle de garde-chasse tant Norbert lui prenait du temps! Il mangeait maintenant des poulets entiers, qu'il arrosait toujours de cognac, et menaçait de faire brûler la maison à chaque instant !

Le soir, si Harry ne put pas parler aux Serpentard, il eût néanmoins le plaisir de revoir Neville. Il le remercia pour ses chocogrenouilles et promit de lui offrir quelque chose dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ! Il le mit également discrètement dans la confidence, sur le mystérieux et puissant cadeau qu'il avait reçu, sur ce que lui avait expliqué Snape, et sur le dragon de Hagrid. Neville se montra intéressé par la cape, troublé par les paroles de Snape, et horrifié par le dragon ! Aussi, le soir, il proposa bien à Harry de l'aider, mais ce dernier déclina, au grand soulagement de son ami…

Norbert avait déjà eu bien du mal à s'habituer à lui, qui passait tous les jours pour aider Hagrid, alors mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques en amenant un inconnu ! Au soir, environ une heure avant celle du rendez-vous, Harry sortit de la salle commune, sa cape d'invisibilité cachée sous sa robe. Dès qu'il n'y eût plus personne en vue, il la revêtit, et partit chez Hagrid.

Le géant avait mis le dragon dans une grosse caisse en bois, avec une provision de poulet et de cognac pour le voyage, et un ours en peluche. Lorsque Harry arriva, Hagrid, les yeux mouillés de larmes, essayait désespérément de fermer la caisse avec des clous, mais le dragon, comprenant qu'on allait l'enfermer, n'arrêtait pas de les faire sauter d'un coup de tête et menaçait sérieusement de brûler la planche. Ni une, ni deux, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança au dragon un puissant sort de sommeil, qui allait sans doute l'assommer un jour ou deux. Hagrid lui lança un regard abasourdi et cloua la planche en pleurant.

Heureusement, à onze ans, Harry était encore petit. Après un dernier signe à Hagrid, il fit léviter la caisse de Norbert à une petite distance devant lui, mis sa cape et en recouvrit la caisse. Il sortit, et monta rapidement jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Arrivé dehors, il retira sa cape et attendit. Bientôt, il vit quatre personnes en balais qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Les amis de Charlie se posèrent à côté de lui et lui serrèrent la main énergiquement, en fixant sa cicatrice d'un air ébahi. Ils arrimèrent la boite de Norbert au harnais qu'ils avaient fabriqué pour le transporter, et s'étonnèrent de ne pas le sentir bouger. Lorsque Harry leur expliqua que le dragon était sans doute endormi pour quelques jours, ils en furent soulagés. Ils espéraient tous qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant leur arrivée. C'est que la Roumanie, ce n'était pas la porte à côté ! Et encore, Norbert allait les forcer à voler à coups de potions énergisantes, sans s'arrêter…

Harry leur souhaita bonne chance et les remercia chaleureusement pour leur aide. Il les regarda partir, s'assura qu'ils franchissaient bien les boucliers de Poudlard, que tout le monde pouvait passer tant que c'était sans intention malveillante, et remit sa cape pour redescendre. Il passa chez Hagrid pour le rassurer, accepta une tasse de thé le temps de le consoler, et retourna au dortoir, toujours caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il eût la surprise de retrouver Neville, dans la salle commune, qui s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir rentrer. Il rassura son ami et ils partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva ses amis Serpentard pour le cours de potions. Il les remercia pour leurs cadeaux de Noël, et s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu sortir de Poudlard pour acheter les leurs. Il leur fit également les mêmes confidences qu'à Neville, et il voulurent absolument voir la cape d'invisibilité. Harry promit de la leur amener un de ces jours. Ils se montrèrent plutôt dubitatifs face au dragon, mais il avait la lettre de Charlie comme preuve!

Ils furent, en revanche, fascinés par les révélations de Snape et les perspectives qu'elles ouvraient. Aussi, il fut convenu qu'ils continueraient à faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Harry et Neville, et que une fois qu'ils auraient fini, ils tenteraient d'aider leur ami à découvrir qui il avait pu être dans une vie antérieure…

Ça ! Harry en avait bien une petite idée, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur en parler. C'était trop gros, trop énorme. Ses amis, qui avaient déjà eu du mal à le croire battu, ne le croiraient jamais la dessus !

Et en cours de potions, puis de sortilèges, Harry se demanda comment il allait faire, d'une part, pour occuper son temps libre, et d'autre part, pour résoudre son dernier problème : trouver avec certitude qui était l'homme blond et quels étaient ses liens avec lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas accéder à la Réserve…

Il en avait bien parlé à Snape, un jour où ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs et où il n'y avait eu personne en vue, mais ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion que ce n'était pas une bonne idée : tout d'abord, Snape ne comprenait pas pourquoi il cherchait des informations sur les Fondateurs, et Harry ne pouvait pas décemment le lui expliquer. D'une part, parce que lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne cherchait que sur ce sujet là, et d'autre part, il ne manquait plus qu'il lui parle de son rêve mouillé, tiens!

Ensuite, une autorisation signée de son professeur de potions, directeur de Serpentard, ferait beaucoup plus suspect qu'une autorisation signée par la directrice de Gryffondor. Ils pouvaient également ajouter le fait que rien, dans le programme de première année, ne pouvait justifier des recherches dans la Réserve, ni dans le programme des autres années, d'ailleurs ! La Réserve était normalement destinée à l'usage exclusif des septième années souhaitant s'orienter vers des carrières comme Aurors…

Bref, Snape, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'avait pas paru très enthousiaste à l'idée de l'aider la dessus… Et Harry n'allait définitivement pas insister, si cela signifiait devoir se justifier !

Il en était arrivé à la triste conclusion qu'il allait devoir explorer la Réserve de nuit, chose qu'il s'était refusée à faire jusqu'à maintenant, tout d'abord parce qu'il avait besoin de dormir, mais aussi parce qu'il ne souhaitait guère se faire à nouveau pulvériser les tympans ! Si il avait pu accéder aux rayonnages de jour, jamais il n'aurait eu à se mettre si près des bouquins pour en lire les titres !

Alors qu'il sortait de cours et se dirigeait vers les toilettes avant d'aller déjeuner, il croisa le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall dans un couloir…

Croiser est un bien grand mot. Dire qu'il ruminait ses pensées et qu'il rentra dans le professeur Dumbledore serait plus exact !

Il faillit en tomber sur les fesses, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment et s'excusa avec une moue contrite.

-Pardon Monsieur. Je ne vous avais pas vu…

Toujours paraître coupable. Ça permettait de faire durer le sermon moins longtemps. Même avec un sans-cœur comme Vernon Dursley…

-Vous devriez regarder devant vous, monsieur Potter.

-Oui professeur McGonagall, je suis désolé.

-Voyons, professeur McGonagall, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ! S'exclama le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux ! C'est Harry qui a faillit finir par terre, pas moi ! J'ai encore un très bon équilibre pour mon âge… Mais tu semble bien soucieux, mon garçon, tout va bien ?

Harry eût une illumination. Il y avait un seul type d'autorisation que la bibliothécaire ne pourrait pas refuser. Celle du directeur en personne… Il grimaça intérieurement. Il allait se faire appeler Harry jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

-Pardon, monsieur, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-Des pensées apparemment bien sombres ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry baissa les yeux d'un air timide.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'ai lu « L'Histoire de Poudlard », et… Ce n'est qu'une impression idiote…

-Une impression ? Sur Poudlard ?

-Oui… Commença Harry. Mais ça n'a pas de sens…

Tourner autour du pot en attisant sa curiosité.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends pas…

Harry rougit.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est peut être juste moi ! Il me semble que c'est quelque chose que je ressens… Dans ma Magie… Ma Magie me dit que ce que j'ai lu est faux…

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir.

-Faux ? Quelque chose d'annoncé dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard » ? J'ai pourtant lu ce livre des dizaines de fois, et je n'ai rien détecté d'anormal…

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné, les ébouriffant nerveusement et les faisant paraître encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement, comme si il faisait ce geste fréquemment sous l'effet du stress…

-Je sais… J'ai d'ailleurs lu tous les livres accessibles sur le sujet… Vous pourrez demander à Mrs Pince… Mais rien à faire ! A chaque fois, cette impression ne me quitte pas…

-Quelle est la partie de l'histoire qui vous pose problème, monsieur Potter ?

De toute évidence, McGonagall en avait marre de faire le planton dans le couloir… Harry releva les yeux vers elle.

-Ça concerne… Les Fondateurs…

-L'Histoire des Fondateurs ? Elle est pourtant connue, renchérit Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je sais. Et il y en a d'ailleurs des dizaines de versions différentes. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Mais je ne peux rien trouver de plus, les seuls livres que je n'ai pas lus sur le sujet se trouvent dans la Réserve…

-La Réserve est interdite aux première années, monsieur Potter.

Harry fit la moue.

-Je sais, professeur McGonagall. C'est normal, il n'y a que des livres de Magie Noire à ce qu'il paraît… Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est… Comme une vibration ! Comme si il y avait quelque chose en moi, dans ma Magie, qui se révoltait, en lisant certains passages…

-Lesquels ? Interrogea Dumbledore, curieux, et visiblement ravi de cette conversation exceptionnellement étendue.

Harry se retourna vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air faussement embarrassé. Le vieillard était trop content pour penser à utiliser la Légilimencie de toute façon, il devait penser que Harry se livrait à lui.

-Ceux qui parlent de la relation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard…

Dumbledore réfléchit de nouveau.

-Je ne comprends pas, les témoignages de cette époque sont pourtant très clairs…

Harry arbora une moue un peu méprisante.

-Peut être. Mais je n'arrive pas à les croire. Ce qui est embêtant, c'est qu'à force, ça finit par m'obséder ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser parce que, pour moi, il est impossible que ce soit vrai ! Il y a forcément quelque chose de caché ! Lorsque j'ai du temps libre, je ne cesse d'y repenser, et à chaque fois, j'ai cette petite vibration dans ma Magie qui me dit que ce que j'ai appris est faux ! Ça m'empêche de dormir…

-Vous devriez sans doute vous trouver un autre passe-temps, monsieur Potter…

McGonagall devait avoir faim… Harry prit un air contrarié.

-Croyez-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup étudier. Mais tout est trop facile!

Là, la sorcière ne trouva rien à répondre…

-Il est vrai que tu semble être un sorcier puissant et travailleur ! Je suis ravi que tu t'adapte aussi bien au Monde Magique !

Harry retint un soupir. Il n'en avait pas marre le vieux, de s'exclamer et de sourire tout le temps de cet air agaçant ?

-En fait, je ne travaille presque pas… Je connais les réponses aux questions, c'est tout ! Mais du coup, je m'ennuie… Je me suis bien trouvé ce petit casse-tête à résoudre, mais je n'ai pas assez d'informations…

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir…

-Il est vrai que si tu as déjà lu tous les livres sur le sujet… Je me souviens, d'ailleurs, que Mrs Pince m'a parlé de toi, il paraît que tu viens à la bibliothèque encore plus souvent que Miss Granger… Mrs Pince t'aime beaucoup, il me semble qu'elle a effectivement mentionné que tu avais lu énormément de choses sur Poudlard… Et elle a aussi du me dire que tu posais souvent des questions dont tu ne pouvais avoir les réponses…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Oui, ça m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de lui demander ou je pourrais trouver certaines informations, et qu'elle me réponde que je n'y avait pas accès…

-Je sais ! S'exclama Dumbledore de son habituel ton joyeux. Nous allons faire un marché, d'accord ? Je t'autorise exceptionnellement à accéder à la Réserve, au vu de tes excellents résultats en classe et parce que cela semble être une idée fixe ! Mais je ne t'autorise à faire des recherches que sur les Fondateurs, Mrs Pince vérifiera, et surtout, tu promets de me faire part de tout ce que tu découvriras, d'accord ?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, Albus… Commença McGonagall.

Dumbledore l'interrompit.

-Voyons, Minerva ! Il s'est déjà avéré que des sorciers puissants, comme Harry, ressentent ce genre de pressentiments, qui se sont souvent révélés exacts…

-Mais ces pressentiments sont extrêmement rares chez des sorciers de cet âge…

-Certes, mais Harry est probablement l'élève le plus doué que j'ai compté dans cette école depuis mon admission au poste de directeur… Je pense que nous pouvons lui donner une chance, dit-il en sortant un parchemin et une plume de sa poche.

Il colla son parchemin contre le mur pour rédiger un mot, la langue entre les dents. McGonagall soupira, comme si une fois que le vieux directeur avait une idée dans la tête, il était impossible de l'en faire sortir, ce qui était sans doute le cas…

Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry et lui tendit le parchemin.

-Tiens mon garçon ! Ton autorisation ! Mais uniquement pour les livres sur les Fondateurs, et tu me tiens au courant, n'est ce pas ? C'est un contrat que nous avons là ! S'exclama-t-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

Harry prit le parchemin en affectant un air de profonde reconnaissance.

-Merci monsieur ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est promis ! Continua-t-il.

 _Compte là dessus, gros malin !_

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux sur quelque chose. Alors que Dumbledore allait s'en aller avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres, il l'en empêcha…

-Monsieur ? Est ce que je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air doux.

-Mais je t'en prie, Harry.*

Harry rougit en baissant les yeux et prit un air penaud, comme si il s'en voulait d'être curieux, mais qu'il voulait savoir…

-Vous avez dit que j'étais sans doute le sorcier le plus doué que vous aviez vu depuis « votre admission au poste de directeur »… Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'avant ça, vous aviez été professeur…

-C'est exact, Harry. J'ai été professeur de Métamorphose.**

-Dans ce cas, est ce que ça veut dire que vous avez rencontré un autre élève très puissant, alors que vous étiez professeur ?

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'affaissa légèrement.

-Dans quelle maison était-il ? Quel était son nom ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Harry ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Comme ça. Je sais que je suis doué en cours, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai du mal à me faire une idée de mon niveau… Si il était vraiment puissant, il est peut être devenu célèbre ? Je ne sais pas trop quel âge vous avez… Sans offense, bien sûr ! Mais ce sorcier est peut être encore vivant ?

Quelque part, il se doutait bien que les choses étaient plus compliquées. Mais il en voulait la confirmation. Dumbledore grimaça.

-J'espère que non. Il est effectivement devenu très célèbre, Harry, autant que toi, mais dans un autre style… Il était à Serpentard… Et son vrai nom était Tom Marvolo Riddle. Je l'ai eu en cours il y a une cinquantaine d'années… Mais pour ce que nous en savons, il n'a pas pu rivaliser avec toi… Tu l'as vaincu alors que tu n'avais qu'un an…

McGonagall plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent légèrement.

Alors c'était vraiment possible. Si il se fiait à ses rêves et à ce qu'il savait de lui, ça l'était… En tout cas, si ça ne corroborait pas les hypothèses de Harry, ça ne les infirmait pas non plus. Il grimaça intérieurement. Il fallait bien jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, mais ça allait lui écorcher la bouche de dire ça…

-Vous voulez dire que j'ai été plus puissant que Voldemort ? Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose, mais si ça à été le cas, tant mieux…

Une autre chose qui l'intriguait lui revint. Ça faisait partie des choses dont il avait entendu parler à la base dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard », puis dans quelques autres livres, mais très peu… Et surtout, certains des livres qui traitaient du sujet laissaient sous-entendre que Dumbledore n'avait pas pris une bonne décision…

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Poudlard… J'ai lu que vous étiez devenu directeur en mille-neuf-cent-cinquante-six, c'est bien cela ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-C'est exact, oui. Tu t'es renseigné sur moi ?

Harry rougit.

-Un peu. J'ai lu que l'une de vos premières actions en tant que directeur a été de faire disparaître un cours des programmes… Le cours de « Traditions des Sang-Purs », si je me souviens bien…

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-C'est exact. J'ai choisi de faire disparaître ce cours qui, à mon sens, répandait des idées dépassées et risquait d'augmenter la fracture entre les Sang-Purs et les autres… Les contrats de mariage conclus à la naissance d'un enfant, les cérémonies magiques… Tout cet attirail de traditions désuètes est totalement inutile, il n'y a que les Sang-Purs de la vieille école pour continuer à les utiliser, et se cacher derrière…

Harry le regarda d'un air blasé. Les Sang-Purs de la vieille école. Il ne parlait pas de la totalité de ses amis, là, par hasard ? Connard… Il savait que Draco était fiancé à Pansy, et ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger outre-mesure… Augmenter la fracture ? Le principe d'un cours et de l'éducation, ce n'est pas l'inverse ? Merlin, il en avait tellement marre de ce vieux fou ! Il se força à sourire.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux. Je vais aller manger, bon appétit monsieur, madame…

-Bon appétit mon garçon.

Dumbledore et McGonagall le saluèrent et il put enfin aller aux toilettes. Il avait failli se pisser dessus, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé vingt minutes au milieu du couloir, avec le vieux directeur pour lui tenir la jambe. Il pouvait enfin accéder à la Réserve !

Il grimaça. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle « mon garçon ! » Il n'y avait que son oncle pour faire ça…

De son côté, Dumbledore, si il était encore un peu troublé par la fin de la conversation, se sentait particulièrement satisfait…

Il avait retrouvé la confiance du garçon !

*Non, je n'allais pas mettre cette phrase pourrie de HP1. Mais j'ai hésité… :D

**Et PAS de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal comme dans les Animaux Fantastiques! Ça c'est du fanservice. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce qu'il donne ses cours de duel dans le bureau directorial? Ils ne pouvaient pas recycler le décor d'une salle de classe?


	29. Chapter 29

Voilà le chapitre du jour où on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet! J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)

 **Réponses à mes Reviews Guests:**

 **Babylon:** N'est ce pas? Bientôt, bientôt! Très bientôt, même! Merci, ça me fait plaisir, à bientôt!

 **Mamy 83:** Et oui! Voilà la suite, et on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet! :)

 **Adenoide chapitre 19:** Oui, hein? J'ai donné à Hagrid un peu plus de neurones et de réflexion dans cette fic.

 **Chapitre 20:** Plus pour longtemps!

 **Chapitre 21:** Severus, non!

 **Chapitre 22:** D'après toi?

 **Chapitre 23:** Non, non, ce n'est pas ça...

 **Chapitre 24:** Meuh non, ça va aller.

 **Chapitre 25:** Je ne sais pas. T'en pense quoi?

 **Chapitre 26:** Ouais ben c'est un taré! -'

 **Chapitre 27:** Il valait mieux

 **Chapitre 28:** Tu verras!

* * *

Le soir même, Harry présentait son mot à la bibliothécaire. Mrs Pince se montra dubitative, mais que pouvait-elle faire face à un mot du directeur ? Et puis après tout, elle aimait bien ce gamin ! Il était l'un des rares élèves qu'elle finissait par avoir envie de jeter dehors, non pas parce qu'il ne faisait rien ou était bruyant, mais parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il passait trop de temps à l'intérieur. Et puis, il était toujours calme, poli et gentil…

Elle lui demanda de toujours lui montrer les livres qu'il prenait, pour qu'elle vérifie qu'il ne tentait pas de dépasser son sujet, et lui rappela que son mot, bien qu'il soit de la main du directeur, ne parlait en aucun cas d'emprunts. En l'absence de précision, et étant donné son âge bien trop jeune pour accéder à ces volumes en temps normal, elle lui interdisait de sortir les livres de la bibliothèque…

A sa grande surprise, le garçon ne fit aucune objection. Il promit d'ailleurs de ne prendre qu'un livre à la fois et d'empêcher ses amis de les lire, lorsqu'ils viendraient faire leurs devoirs avec lui. Oui, vraiment, ce Harry Potter était très gentil…

Et puis surtout, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore passer enterré dans la bibliothèque, alors autant rester agréable avec la maîtresse des lieux… Galanterie, certes, mais calculée...*

Malgré tout, il fallu à Harry plusieurs semaines pour trouver enfin ses réponses. Ses recherches étaient limitées car il ne pouvait rien emprunter, alors il utilisait tout son temps libre…

Comme convenu, il interdisait à ses amis, à leur plus grande frustration, de lire les livres qu'il prenait, mais de toute façon, Mrs Pince les surveillait. Du coup, Neville et les Serpentard s'amusaient de temps en temps à prendre un livre traitant d'un ou de plusieurs sorciers ayant vécu au temps des Fondateurs, et à citer à Harry des noms au hasard, mais aucun n'éveillait en lui de résonance particulière. Quelquefois, il se disait bien que tel ou tel nom lui était familier, mais il ne s'agissait le plus souvent que d'une vague impression.

D'une manière générale, la plupart des bouquins qu'il trouvait parlaient soient du goût de Serpentard pour la Magie Noire, soit apportaient des nuances, très intéressantes, il est vrai, sur la façon dont les Fondateurs avaient créé Poudlard. Cela faisait de toute façon plus d'une fois que Harry lisait que Rowena, Helga ou même Godric avaient, à de certaines occasions, utilisé la Magie Noire pour certaines parties ou fonctionnalités du château, mais les livres qu'il lisait apportaient plus de détails… Parfois même sur des sorts encore utilisés aujourd'hui ! Ainsi, des sorts de Magie Noire, comme l'ensorcellement des tableaux, étaient aujourd'hui passés dans la catégorie « Magie Blanche », et totalement autorisés, car utilisés de façon courante. A l'inverse, certains sorts de guérison de Magie Blanche, jugés trop puissants et nécessitant trop de puissance magique de la part du lanceur, avaient été interdit pour garantir la sécurité du guérisseur…

Ou pour cesser de heurter l'ego du sorcier moyen et de faible puissance magique, d'après ce que Harry put lire entre les lignes…

De fait, les limites entre les deux Magies paraissaient de plus en plus floues à ses yeux, et le confortaient dans son idée qu'il n'existait pas réellement de Magie Noire ou Blanche, mais simplement la Magie, une seule entité dont les effets et le pouvoir dépendaient uniquement de ce que l'on décidait d'en faire…

Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient une heure de libre et s'étaient tous rendus à la bibliothèque avant le déjeuner dans le vague espoir, -pour Neville et les Serpentard-, de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs, Harry rangea en soupirant un énième livre qui ne lui avait rien appris, tout en écoutant vaguement Draco qui maugréait contre les « professeurs de Métamorphose acariâtres qui donnaient trois rouleaux de parchemin pour les fins de semaines » à la table la plus proche de la Réserve. Ils avaient bien essayé de copier sur lui, mais Harry s'y refusait. De temps en temps, lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment dans l'embarras, pourquoi pas, mais ils n'apprendraient rien si ils faisaient tout le temps comme ça !

Harry se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué. Il en avait marre. Il ne trouvait rien, et avait l'impression de nager dans les connaissances. Ses rêves ne changeaient plus. Il touchait toujours au but, à ce qu'il paraissait, mais pour l'instant, il avait plutôt l'impression de toucher le fond ! En soupirant, il prit un livre au hasard, mais en se détournant, il accrocha un bouton de sa robe au bord d'une étagère. Le bouton sauta et fila sous le meuble d'en face…

Il pesta silencieusement. Si il le faisait à voix haute, il allait se faire enguirlander par la vieille Pince… Lui, il s'en fichait de son bouton, mais si il apparaissait ainsi avec une tenue en désordre, Draco allait être intenable ! Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et lança un Lumos avec sa baguette pour repérer son bouton. Il sursauta. Merlin ! Il avait été effrayé par un stupide bouquin…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'un livre faisait sous un meuble ? Alors que tout était si bien rangé ? Et que la bibliothécaire était maniaque ?

Il tendit le bras et attrapa son bouton, puis le livre. Il était couvert de poussière et semblait là depuis des lustres ! La couverture était craquelée, les couleurs ternies, et il s'agissait, de toute évidence, d'un livre auquel on n'accordait que peu de crédit, car la couverture n'était que cartonnée, pas recouverte de cuir, et le titre était simplement imprimé en noir, pas en relief et à l'encre argentée ou dorée…

Harry souffla sur la couverture et la frotta pour enlever la poussière. Son cœur fit un bond.

« _Le Serpent et le Lion, ou la Vérité sur les Fondateurs_ ».

Était-ce possible ? Le livre qu'il avait tant cherché pouvait-il s'être trouvé sous une étagère depuis ce qui semblait être des années ? Un livre auquel on accordait de toute évidence que peu de considération ?

Harry considéra la question. Il en avait marre de lire, c'était vrai, mais d'un autre côté, le livre était plutôt fin. Il le lirait vite, et ensuite il s'en irait. En plus de ça, ils commençaient tous à avoir faim…

Il revint à sa table et s'assit en fixant le livre du regard. Pansy et Blaise parurent curieux, mais il les ignora. Comme hypnotisé, il ouvrit la première page. L'auteur s'appelait AEvan Darius. Un nom qui ne lui disait rien du tout… Le livre commençait simplement, AEvan se présentait…

« _Je me nomme AEvan Darius. Pour ceux qui seraient tentés de vérifier mon existence, alors sachez que j'ai vécu au XIII_ _ème_ _siècle, et que je fais partie des derniers élèves à avoir profité de l'enseignement des Fondateurs en personne…_ »

A ces mots, le cœur de Harry bondit de nouveau. Pour l'instant, tout correspondait, et il se plongea avidement dans sa lecture…

« _Ces Fondateurs, vous les connaissez sans doute, mais pour plus de sûreté, je vais vous les citer : je parle bien évidemment des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, et Salazar Serpentard._

 _Helga poufsouffle est une femme volontaire et surtout -la Wicca** soit bénie pour son existence !-, une excellente cuisinière ! Rowena Serdaigle est en revanche, une femme étrangement timide, et extrêmement intelligente ! Toutes deux sont très proches l'une de l'autre, tout comme elles sont très proches de Godric Gryffondor, sorcier jovial, certes prompt à se battre, mais toujours de bonne humeur, -sauf en présence de Serpentard- et Salazar Serpentard, potioniste et enchanteur hors-pair, à la personnalité un brin retorse, froide et parfois calculatrice… Vous devez savoir que ce que j'ai écrit ici est l'unique et entière vérité, entendue par moi-même, de la bouche de Gryffondor lui-même !_

 _J'ai choisi d'écrire ce livre, car je pense que l'Histoire avec un grand H va se fourvoyer, se tromper, et que les conséquences pour le futur de notre monde pourraient être dramatiques. Il pourrait y avoir des Mages Noirs, et peut-être même, des guerres..._ »

A ce stade de sa lecture, Harry fut interrompu par une question de Neville. Il y répondit rapidement et retourna à sa lecture…

« _Vous devez tout d'abord savoir que je suis entré à Poudlard à l'âge de quinze ans, âge auquel mes_ _trop grands accès de Magie instinctive ont poussé mes_ _parents,_ _effrayés, mais malgré tout aimants,_ _à me_ _rejet_ _er_ _pour_ _éviter le bûcher_ _, et_ _âge_ _auquel_ _ma Magie m'a guidé_ _jusqu'à ce lieu merveilleux de sécurité. J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor, par le_ _c_ _hapeau ensorcelé de_ _celui qui est devenu mon_ _mentor, et je suis resté à l'école jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, avant de m'en aller non pas parce que je n'avais plus rien à apprendre, loin de là ! Mais parce que Poudlard avait, à mon grand regret, perdu son âme…_

 _Salazar Serpentard était « parti », et plus rien n'était pareil…_

 _Je ne doute pas du fait que, dans le futur, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières apprendront toutes les querelles qui déchiraient les Fondateurs, notamment les deux Fondateurs mâles. C'est d'ailleurs cela que je veux les empêcher d'apprendre. Pourtant, j'ai moi-même cru à ces histoires, avant d'apprendre que rien n'était plus faux !_

 _Commençons d'abord pas un léger retour en arrière. Vous saurez peut-être, à votre époque, que Poudlard a été construit entre le IXème et le Xème siècle. Or, je vous affirme, dès les premières lignes de ce livre, que je suis, pour ma part, né au XIIIème siècle. Aussi, dans l'éventualité malheureuse où ce que nous craignons tous, nous, sorciers de notre Époque, se produirait, dans la triste hypothèse ou les traditions se perdraient, et où la puissance magique de chacun se serait mise à décroître, sachez qu'à notre ère, elle détermine la longévité. Ainsi, il est fréquent, lorsque vous savez ou chercher, de croiser des sorciers ou sorcières d'un siècle ou plus. Et les Fondateurs étant extrêmement puissants, je vous affirme que tous ont largement dépassé les trois siècles. Malheureusement, la raison d'être de ce livre est que, à l'heure actuelle, ils sont tous morts, tous ! Pourtant, ils étaient si puissants qu'ils auraient probablement pu vivre plusieurs siècles de plus ! Vraiment, nul doute qu'ils auraient chacun pu vivre encore bien longtemps, si le chagrin ne s'était mis à ronger leur cœur…_

 _Cette petite introduction passée, vous devez maintenant savoir que dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai perçu une sorte d'inimitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard…_

 _Il était de notoriété publique que Serpentard s'opposait aux autres, et notamment à Gryffondor, sur la question de l'accueil des Sang-Mêlés et des Nés-de-Moldus à Poudlard, car il souhaitait que seuls des Sang-Purs y soient scolarisés. Gryffondor, étant un fervent défenseur de l'égalité entre Moldus et Sorciers, s'opposait fermement à ce point de vue, tout comme Rowena Serdaigle, dont la fille était Sang-Mêlée, et Helga Poufsouffle._

 _Pourtant, une vague rumeur courait, selon laquelle les deux hommes seraient en réalité très proches…_

 _Ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Un vague bruit de couloir, qui disparaissait aussitôt qu'une nouvelle joute, verbale, magique, ou même physique, se déclarait. Oui, physique, car les Fondateurs pouvaient parfois en venir au poings en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Glorieux, n'est ce pas ? Mais pourtant, cette rumeur finissait invariablement par reparaître…_

 _Je finis moi-même par lui accorder un certain crédit, car j'étais malheureusement sujet à des insomnies que j'occupais comme je le pouvais par diverses promenades, malgré le couvre-feu en place. (J'étais à Gryffondor, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? D'ailleurs, j'espère du fond de mon cœur de Lion qu'à l'époque ou vous lirez ces lignes, il se trouvera toujours un frondeur pour tenter de contourner le règlement…)_

A ces lignes, Harry sourit. AEvan pouvait être tranquille, il avait un certain nombre de successeurs, ne serait-ce que lui-même et les jumeaux Weasley…

 _Un soir, alors que je me promenais dans le parc de Poudlard, je surpris, au bord du lac Noir, mon mentor et son semblable engagés dans une tendre étreinte…_

 _Rien d'érotique ou de sexuel ne se dégageait de leur couple. Mais Godric et Salazar s'étaient tous les deux assis au bord du lac et avaient retiré leurs chausses pour glisser leurs pieds dans l'eau, pendant que le directeur de ma maison tenait son rival par la taille…_

 _Scène Ô combien insolite ! Si inattendue que je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, convaincu encore aujourd'hui, probablement avec raison, que l'on ne me croirait pas !_

 _Je venais d'apercevoir Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard calmes, et aussi proches l'un de l'autre que deux… Et bien, deux amants ! Alors que d'ordinaire, ils s'insupportaient mutuellement ! Au point qu'ils devaient régulièrement être séparés par l'une des deux Fondatrices, seules personnes auxquelles ils obéissaient lorsque la rage et la colère les gouvernait !_

Harry se sentit vaguement secoué par quelqu'un. Il entendit que l'on parlait de repas. Il grommela, mais ne bougea pas, gardant son regard fixé sur l'étrange histoire qu'il lisait. Draco et Neville se regardèrent. Le repas avait commencé depuis déjà cinq minutes, et ils auraient tous aimé prendre le temps de retourner à leur salle commune pour poser leurs affaires, mais Harry semblait comme hypnotisé par son livre… D'un regard, ils se concertèrent. C'était la première fois que Harry se plongeait autant à corps perdu dans un ouvrage. Flairant quelque chose de nouveau, ils décidèrent de rester. Ils voulaient savoir…

 _Et puis un jour, sans explication, Salazar Serpentard disparut. On nous annonça qu'il était parti, lassé de ses querelles incessantes avec Godric, mais dès cet instant, le visage anormalement fermé de Gryffondor, l'air méfiant et déçu des Fondatrices à son égard, nous firent bientôt envisager d'autres hypothèses…_

 _Bien vite, on accusa mon cher mentor d'avoir tué son rival dans un duel._

 _A chaque fois qu'il était interrogé à ce sujet, Gryffondor se renfermait dans un mutisme inquiétant, sa mâchoire se serrait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs effrayants. Rapidement, ceux qui l'interrogeaient renonçaient, de peur de se prendre un sortilège dont ils ne pourraient pas se défaire !_

 _Pour ma part, j'étais aussi perdu que les autres, et ne savait que croire. Serpentard et Gryffondor se battaient à longueur de temps, pourtant, cette scène que j'avais surprise recelait, sans aucun doute possible, une ineffable douceur…_

 _C'est lors d'une autre visite nocturne que j'ai découvert la terrible vérité. Cette fois-ci, c'est dans la forêt recouvrant une partie du domaine que je me suis rendu. Elle se peuplait peu à peu, car les Créatures Magiques, aussi perdues et menacées que nous en ces temps troublés, se montraient attirées, tout comme moi à mon arrivée, par la gigantesque Magie inhérente au lieu. Les Fondateurs les autorisaient à rester, ou non, selon leur degré de dangerosité…_

 _Alors que je me préparais à contourner une petite clairière, qui était fort jolie, mais que j'avais déjà visitée, un sanglot attira mon attention. Désirant savoir si quelqu'un était dans la peine ou l'embarras et, je le reconnais, à ma grande honte, un peu curieux, je me suis approché entre les arbres. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction d'apercevoir, dans un rayon de lune, la tunique écarlate de mon révéré mentor !_

 _Terrifié à l'idée qu'il ai pu s'être blessé et avoir besoin d'aide, je me suis précipité à son encontre. A ma grande surprise, je ne le trouvais pas blessé, mais recroquevillé au sol et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps ! Ne sachant comment réagir, j'ai tenté de le redresser, de savoir ce qui n'allait pas…_

 _Et mon cher mentor, celui que nous voyions tous si fier et inébranlable en journée, s'est simplement accroché à moi en pleurant comme un enfant, vaincu qu'il était par sa douleur…_

 _Douleur Ô combien terrible d'avoir perdu son âme sœur !_

 _Je crois qu'il n'avait pas prévu de parler ainsi, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne savait même pas qui était auprès de lui. Je pense qu'il ne faisait que percevoir confusément une présence à ses côtés, et qu'il se fichait qu'elle soit amie ou ennemie, car tout ce qu'il désirait était soulager son cœur… Et la personne auprès de lui aurait pu être une créature aussi vile qu'une Harpie, être prête à lui arracher le cœur, qu'il l'aurait accueilli avec soulagement, la remerciant de mettre fin à sa souffrance…_

 _Mais je n'étais pas une harpie, et je ne put qu'écouter sans bruit son histoire, et pleurer avec lui…_

* * *

*Ça, c'est dans la BD « Little Kevin ». :D Aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit, mais si vous voulez rigoler, il y en a dix tomes ^w^.

**La j'ai du m'adapter ! Je ne pouvais pas mettre « Merlin » partout, puisqu'il n'était pas encore né ! Il a d'ailleurs fait sa scolarité à Serpentard… ;)


	30. Chapter 30

_J'appris sur Poudlard et sur lui-même des choses que, je crois, personne, pas même les Fondatrices ne soupçonnent ! J'appris que lui, Godric, était né dans une famille aisée, et, fait extraordinaire, Sang-Mêlé ! J'appris qu'il avait servi son Seigneur moldu à la guerre et que ce dernier, pour le remercier de ses bons et loyaux services, lui avait fait don de sa fameuse épée et d'une partie de ses terres. L'épée, dont le Seigneur ignorait qu'il en avait commandé la fabrication à un artisan sorcier en lien avec les Gobelins, il l'avait acceptée, mais pas la noblesse. A la place, il avait demandé à être libéré de son servage, et à emmener avec lui un énorme lion, cadeau d'un ennemi vaincu. Le lion, son Seigneur l'avait admis, car la sale bête ne semblait obéir qu'à lui. -La vérité, c'est qu'il en avait déjà fait son familier. C'est Salazar qui, plus tard, a trouvé le moyen d'ensorceler des pierres précieuses pour permettre aux animaux familiers des Fondateurs de parler et de prendre forme humaine. Il a tout naturellement choisi les gemmes préférées de ses ami(e)s et celles qui leurs correspondaient le mieux. Ainsi, le Lion de Gryffondor porte un rubis, le Blaireau de Helga, un morceau d'ambre, et l'aigle de Rowena, un saphir, tandis que Salazar a doté son propre serpent, bien évidemment, d'une émeraude… -_

 _La liberté, en revanche, le Seigneur de Godric ne la lui avait accordée qu'à contrecœur, mais Godric ne lui avait de toute façon guère laissé le choix, quittant le monde des Moldus pour tenter de trouver d'autres sorciers, d'autres comme lui, qui n'auraient plus envie de se cacher…_

 _Il avait d'abord rencontré Helga Poufsouffle, Née-Moldue, cuisinière dans une petite auberge qui s'était trouvée sur sa route. Ses talents en faisaient une aubergiste hors-pair, mais elle était malheureusement oppressée par une famille qui ne voyait que le monstre et le gagne-pain en elle. Elle l'avait suivi sans remords. Puis, leur route à tous deux avait croisée celle de Rowena Serdaigle, qui tenait dans ses bras une minuscule petite fille, enfant au sang impur, lui ayant valu d'être chassée de sa famille, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pourtant pas souhaitée…_

 _Tous trois avaient des aspirations communes, ils souhaitaient trouver d'autre sorciers, les rassembler, vivre enfin, dans un monde qui accepterait leur « anormalité », mais partout ou ils passaient, il semblait ne pas y avoir de place…_

 _Comment rassembler leurs semblables, sans avoir de lieu pour les accueillir ? C'est de ce constat que l'idée de Poudlard a commencé à germer dans leur esprit. Mais en ce temps, Poudlard n'était qu'une utopie, un lieu merveilleux ou ils pourraient tous vivre heureux ! Celui qui leur a permis de concrétiser cette idée, c'est lui…_

 _Les deux femmes s'étaient rapidement rapprochées, et mon cher mentor, bien que ravi pour elles de leur amitié, finissait par se sentir seul. Il aurait aimé avoir un homme avec qui deviser, débattre, se battre… Et puis un jour, alors qu'ils avaient été poursuivis par des villageois armés de fourches, ils se réfugièrent dans une forêt que l'on disait maudite, certains qu'ils y auraient la paix. Après tout, les malédictions des uns ne sont que Magie pour les autres. Ils constatèrent effectivement que la présence de la Wicca était forte en cet endroit. Ils crurent un moment avoir trouvé Broceliande, avant de comprendre que la forte Magie qu'ils ressentaient ici ne venait pas de la forêt elle-même, mais de l'eau qui coulait en son sein. La rivière souterraine qui irriguait les arbres et ressortait à la surface pour former ce que nous allions appeler plus tard le lac noir nourrissait les arbres et attirait les Créatures magiques comme la lumière attire un papillon. Ils se sentirent si bien en cet endroit qu'ils décidèrent d'y rester, et commencèrent à s'y établir. Il leur fallu y vivre plus d'un mois, avant de le rencontrer…_

 _Salazar Serpentard était un jeune homme charmant, que Godric avait tout de suite trouvé splendide avec ses cheveux d'un noir profond et ses yeux aussi clairs que la lumière de la lune ! Il était aussi un brin sarcastique, mais ses lèvres rosées, qui détonnaient sur sa peau pâle, s'ourlaient d'un sourire qui, dès le début, lui avait fait tourner la tête ! Fourchelangue, son serpent familier, énorme Basilic aveugle de naissance sur les épaules en permanence, Godric admirait Salazar pour ses connaissances et son étrange capacité, et l'entendre siffler le faisait frissonner !_

 _Sang-Pur et érudit, il avait quitté sa famille et décidé d'étudier la forêt, pour éviter un mariage sans intérêt. Depuis des mois, il vivait ici, et avait vu les étrangers arriver d'un mauvais œil, pensant que ces Moldus ignares allaient soit s'enfuir en courant devant les fées et farfadets qui voleraient dans la lueur leur feu de camp, soit rester envers et contre tout, et faire la seule chose que les Moldus savaient faire : détruire !_

 _Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir les Moldus ignares en question s'installer dans une clairière et rendre grâce à la Magie du lieu ou elle leur permettait de vivre, de les nourrir via les nombreux poissons du lac, les fruits et les légumes que Rowena identifiait toujours à coup sur, le gibier que Godric chassait, et les herbes aromatiques que Helga ramassait ! De converser avec les fées et les farfadets ! Il s'était alors décidé à observer ces étranges étrangers qui troublaient sa tranquillité, et à chaque nouvelle pluie, à la Pleine Lune, puis à la nouvelle, les avait vu honorer la Magie d'une façon que peu de sorciers pratiquaient, effrayés d'êtres vus par des Moldus. Il s'agissait également de rituels Sang-Purs, ce qui le convainquit que l'un d'entre eux au moins en était un, et il décida de les approcher…_

 _Rapidement, Godric, Helga, Rowena et lui se lièrent d'amitié. Les quatre Fondateurs possédaient tous de fortes personnalités, mais étaient, j'ai pu le constater, extrêmement complémentaires dans leurs Pouvoirs, leurs compétences et leurs pensées. En l'espace des premiers mois qu'ils passèrent tous ensemble dans la forêt, Helga lia sa Magie à un blaireau, et Rowena, à un aigle. Salazar se montra vite séduit par l'idée des trois autres, de construire un lieu magique ou ils pourraient accueillir leurs semblables, mais ces derniers ignoraient comment mettre en œuvre leurs idées, comment leur donner forme. Et bientôt, Salazar disparut. Pas tout le temps, non, mais très fréquemment, souvent tout le jour, parfois toute la nuit, et il revenait invariablement, épuisé, affamé, son noyau magique presque vidé !_

 _Cela dura des mois, à la grande inquiétude de ses trois amis, qui ne comprenaient pas, ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider car à chacun de ses départs, Serpentard brouillait toutes les pistes possibles en dissimulant jusqu'à sa trace magique, et lorsqu'il était interrogé, il refusait de parler. Ce fut bien évidemment mon cher mentor qui le retrouva en premier…_

 _Il avait remarqué, sans l'avoir jamais mentionné, qu'il semblait étrangement sensible à la Magie de Salazar, qu'il sentait son retour avant ses deux amies, et son départ aussi, ce qui fit qu'un jour, en se concentrant fortement, et uniquement sur la Magie du Mage-serpent, il réussit à le suivre. Et resta ébahi !_

 _Figé, bouche bée, il observa Salazar forcer lentement sa Magie à sortir de ses veines et à se changer en pierre. Se sentant observé, Serpentard se retourna, rougit d'avoir été surpris, puis, paru furieux. Il s'avança vers Gryffondor, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, dans l'intention évidente de le quereller, mais la Magie pure que dégageait son ami furieux percuta mon mentor de plein fouet, allumant un feu dans ses veines, et alors que Salazar s'apprêtait à se disputer avec lui, il ne put rien faire d'autre que l'embrasser !_

 _La vague de Magie qui ébranla la forêt sembla la traverser de part en part._

 _La Magie avait réuni deux âmes, deux âmes qui s'avouèrent plus tard en rougissant s'être désirées dès le premier regard, sans avoir jamais osé faire un pas, le premier, celui qui aurait pu tout commencer. Alors la Magie les avait aidés. Et bien des heures plus tard, haletants, nus sur le sol réchauffé de leur union enfin consommée, Salazar avait avoué d'une voix timide à Godric avoir passé énormément de temps dans cette forêt, suffisamment pour finir par comprendre comment les arbres captaient sa Magie, et la restituaient sous forme d'oxygène. Il s'était dit que si il ne pouvait pas capter la Magie du sol, de l'air et du soleil, il buvait malgré tout à la même source que les arbres, se nourrissait de plantes et d'animaux gorgés de cette eau, et que si les arbres réussissaient à faire ensuite sortir leur Magie, il le pouvait aussi ! Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais il réussissait maintenant à expulser sa Magie intérieure, à la modeler, à la solidifier…_

 _Mille pierres ! Au jour ou Godric avait enfin réussi à suivre Salazar, mille pierres étaient déjà issues de sa Magie ! Salazar Serpentard avait posé les Fondations de ce qui allait devenir Poudlard !_

 _Le soir même, Gryffondor persuadait son tout nouvel amant de parler à leurs amies. Loin de s'approprier sa découverte, ce que Salazar avait craint, Godric, éperdu d'admiration, lui en rendit tout le crédit, et bientôt, la construction de Poudlard commença !_

 _Cela leur prit plus d'un siècle ! Un siècle pendant lequel les quatre Fondateurs n'eurent de cesse de bâtir leur enfant ! Un siècle pendant lequel les quatre plus grands Sorciers de tous les temps donnèrent tant de leur Magie qu'ils prirent de sérieux risques quant à leur vie ! Il décidèrent de diviser le bâtiment en quatre maisons, dont les blasons seraient leurs animaux familiers et porteraient leur nom, et que chacune accueillerait les élèves leurs correspondant le plus, et Rowena, pour fêter leur réussite, offrit à Helga une coupe en or aux armoiries de sa maison, à Salazar, un médaillon, et ensorcela l'épée de Godric pour lui permettre de résister à travers les âges…_

 _Et pendant tout ce siècle et encore après, Godric et Salazar s'aimèrent en secret, de cet amour fou et éperdu des âmes sœurs !_

 _Ils ne gardèrent pas le secret par pudeur, mais simplement par goût. Cela les amusait de garder leur relation inconnue de leurs amies les plus proches, tout comme ils ne souhaitaient pas se voir étouffés par une image qui ne leur correspondrait pas, considérés comme des modèles de romantisme ou des illustrations de la grandeur de la Magie, les couples d'âmes-sœurs étant, déjà à l'époque, si rares…_

 _Ils en maintenaient d'ailleurs l'épice et le piquant avec quantité de joutes verbales, magiques, physiques, tant de fausses disputes, de vrais coups, de vrais sorts, qui faisaient qu'ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se faire pardonner de l'autre, avec généralement force caresses et délicates attentions…_

 _Bien vite, leurs disputes prirent cependant une autre tournure. Du moins, aux yeux des autres ! Au fur et à mesure que la construction de Poudlard avançait, puis que les élèves affluaient et que le temps passait, un sujet devenait de plus en plus récurrent dans leurs altercations ! De fait, il était tout trouvé pour leur servir d'alibi et leur permettre de se battre en paix et, provoquant à chaque fois une divergence d' opinion particulièrement violente, était tout indiqué pour leur permettre ensuite de se réconcilier : l'accueil des Sang-Mêlés et des Nés-de-Moldus à Poudlard !_

 _Salazar et Gryffondor s'opposaient violemment sur cette idée, Salazar souhaitant que seuls les Sang-Purs reçoivent un enseignement magique, tandis que Godric et les Fondatrices souhaitaient que nul ne soit rejeté !_

 _Bien que Sang-Pur, Rowena Serdaigle partageait l'opinion de Helga, que les deux hommes soupçonnaient d'être sa compagne, et de Godric, car sa fille, Héléna, était Sang-Mêlée, et bien qu'elle soit issue d'une relation forcée, sa mère l'aimait tendrement…_

 _Pourtant, Salazar n'avait rien contre les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus, et il ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'ils reçoivent un enseignement magique, mais simplement à ce qu'ils le fassent à Poudlard… _

_Il avait posé les fondations du château à lui seul, Poudlard était son bébé, et il ne souhaitait y voir que des gens qu'il estimait dignes d'y résider et d'y apprendre, des gens qui respecteraient son enfant, sa Création, des gens qui sauraient comment la respecter… _

_Sans compter que les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus, souvent ignorants sur bien des points, et particulièrement sur les façons de respecter la Magie, de conserver ses faveurs, demandaient des besoins particuliers ! Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient donc prévu de rester à Poudlard jusqu'au moment ou les élèves dépasseraient les Maîtres et pourraient se passer d'eux, pour ensuite partir et fonder une crèche, qui ferait également école maternelle et primaire, afin de recueillir les enfants dès leurs premiers accès de Magie instinctive et leur évitant ainsi d'être blessés ou tués par des gens idiots et bien trop pieux ! Les enfants auraient donc reçu un enseignement magique dès leur plus jeune âge, comme tout enfant Sang-Pur, auraient appris tous les rituels que Rowena avait appris à Godric et Helga, afin que jamais la Magie ne déserte leur sang et leur descendance, et acquis des connaissances magiques suffisantes pour ensuite être envoyés à Poudlard ! _

_Et en parallèle de tout ceci, j'appris que, dans les premières années de Poudlard, il était fréquent que l'un ou l'autre des Fondateurs s'absente pour partir à la recherche d'enfants magiques. C'est pourquoi Helga et Rowena ne furent pas étonnés de voir partir leurs deux amis. Elles le furent de les voir partir ensemble, mais cela n'arriva que deux fois, et à chaque fois, ils revinrent avec un enfant. Pourquoi auraient-elles du douter de leur parole ?_

 _Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre que la Magie avait béni mon mentor et son compagnon de deux enfants de leur sang ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre que deux de mes professeurs, que je prenais simplement pour deux très bons amis, étaient frère et sœur ! Et, oui, c'est vrai, Kiria était un homme blond comme le jour avec des yeux couleur de lune, tandis que Saeran était une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et un regard vert comme la prairie…_

 _Mais bientôt frappa la Tragédie. Les Tragédies. Elles nous secouèrent aussi durement que la Magie l'avait fait en entrant dans nos vies. La première mit à mal l'unité des Fondateurs, car oui, malgré les disputes incessantes de Serpentard et Gryffondor, ils étaient unis. La seconde la détruisit…_


	31. Chapter 31

Voilà la suite et la fin de l'histoire tant attendue de Gryffondor et Serpentard! Et le début des ennuis de Dumbledore! J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)

 **Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

 **Babylon:** Vraiment? Merci! :) Oui, il est temps que Harry se remette les idées en place! Et puis oui, il faut bien qu'il retrouve son âme-soeur quand même, hein?^^ Merci, c'est gentil, merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à vendredi! :)

 **Nagima:** Mais ma fiction n'est pas abandonnée! Elle est en cours! Elle se finira et elle aura trois suite alors reste là! :D

 **FaisdesLettres:** Plutôt de comment on est passés de deux vieillards s'aimant à Serpentard disparu! Navrée mais si, c'est l'idée... Encore une fois, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux t'arrêter, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ce sera dommage, c'est tout.

 **Mamy 83:** C'est trop gentil! Merci!:) Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sur que JKR accepte que je me fasse de l'argent sur son dos, et je ne suis pas sure non plus que ce soit possible, because droits d'auteur^^ Sans compter que je ne pense pas que l'on puisse considérer les suites comme étant du même acabit. Cette histoire est vraiment la plus intéressante du cycle, parce que c'est celle dans laquelle j'ai eu le plus de liberté. La suite arrive bientôt, pas de soucis^^ Encore merci! :D

* * *

 _La première Tragédie concerne Rowena Serdaigle et sa fille, Héléna, que sa mère considérait comme son Trésor ! Elle le lui rendit malheureusement bien mal, et vola le Diadème de Sagesse, artefact à la puissance extrême, recelant la plus grande Force : l'Intelligence ! Objet que l'histoire familiale rattachait au premier Serdaigle, et Rowena, le cœur brisé, était déjà devenue bien sombre à mon arrivée. Le chagrin la consumait, et la trahison de la chair de sa chair n'était rien face à la désertion de sa fille adorée ! Héléna était partie avec un Moldu, et à l'heure ou j'écris, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'elle est devenue…_

 _L'unité des Fondateurs fut déjà bien secouée par cette mésaventure, la tristesse de l'un entraînant celle des autres. Même Helga ne put rendre son sourire à Rowena. Quant à la Reine des Aigles, la tragédie suivante l'a achevée…_

 _C'était une erreur, une terrible erreur !_

 _Une des fausses disputes de Godric et Salazar à mal tourné._

 _Comme je l'ai déjà relevé, leurs batailles étaient devenues monnaie courante ! En fait, elles étaient mêmes prisées, pour leur haut niveau technique et leur puissance hors du commun ! Sources de paris autant que de craintes, mais il arrivait qu'une Fondatrice, excédée de leurs disputes incessantes, leur dise d'aller se battre plus loin. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Un sortilège leur a échappé. Un mauvais calcul…_

 _Quelque part, loin au fond de la forêt se trouve une falaise. Moins que ça, c'est un petit plateau de roches friables, haut d'à peine deux mètres, qui élève le niveau du sol. Un sort ricocha à plusieurs reprises contre des boucliers successifs. Quel sort, lancé par qui ? Je crois que Godric se sentira toujours coupable à travers les siècles, bien que d'après ce qu'il m'en a dit, il n'y en ai aucun._

 _Le sort a fini par échapper à leur contrôle et a frappé la falaise, la faisant s'écrouler. Celui qui s'en trouvait le plus proche se retrouva enseveli, ce fut Salazar…_

 _Il n'y eut rien, pas un adieu, pas un au revoir…_

 _Simplement le silence, la main tenant la baguette, intacte, immobile, et un filet de sang coulant des rochers, pendant que Salazar gisait en dessous, le corps brisé…_

 _Gryffondor ressenti un déchirement dans sa Magie qui le rendit fou de douleur ! Il hurla, il hurla sa peine de se sentir séparé de son âme sœur ! Séparé de cet homme né pour l'aimer, cet homme qu'il était né pour aimer, cet homme dont la Magie complétait la sienne de la plus parfaite des façons ! Si ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu devenir les Rois du Monde…_

 _Tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu, c'était vivre ensemble. Pour toujours. Et maintenant, l'un d'entre eux était mort !_

 _Et Gryffondor ne sut combien de temps il était resté là, devant un amas de rochers qui recouvraient le corps sans vie de la seule personne qu'il eût aimée dans la sienne… En fait, il ne savait plus rien, il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il l'était…_

 _Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était en vie._

 _Et puis la réponse lui vint sous la forme de cris inquiets. Ses enfants le cherchaient. Ses enfants dont il avait tué le père…_

 _Il aurait voulu leur éviter ça, leur éviter cette souffrance, et maintenant, comment leur faire face ? Comment leur annoncer que leur père était mort, et par sa propre main ? Il n'en avait pas la force, et n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps, car Kiria et Saeran le trouvèrent et comprirent…_

 _Longtemps, ils pleurèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et s'en aille, mais leurs pleurs se tarirent, ils ne surent comment tant leur peine était immense ! Sans doute la Magie avait-elle décidé de les y forcer. Bientôt, ils n'eurent plus d'autre choix que de rentrer, mais Gryffondor avait changé ! De joyeux et jovial, il était devenu amer et sombre. Ses enfants lui avaient pardonné l'accident, mais comment pouvait-il se pardonner à lui-même ? De retour devant les Fondatrices, il se présenta comme coupable et invoqua leurs querelles insupportables. Il les mena jusqu'au lieu du drame et les regarda soulever les rochers pour ne retrouver qu'une affreuse masse informe et rougeâtre ! Plus rien ne restait de l'homme qu'il avait aimé ! Rien, si ce n'était une main et sa baguette. Rowena retrouva également le médaillon, au milieu des immondices et, fait surprenant, le Basilic à l'émeraude enchantée, bien que mort en même temps que son Maître, était intact. Ils ne surent jamais comment il en avait réchappé…_

 _Gryffondor aurait souhaité pouvoir vomir ses entrailles, mais il ne pouvait que regarder. Regarder et demander pardon à l'Amour de sa vie, à sa Magie, et si son cœur saignait à chaque seconde que la Wicca faisait, plus aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues jusqu'à ce que je le trouve…_

 _Il n'y avait plus rien à enterrer. Plus rien à aimer. Plus rien à vénérer. Ils laissèrent la dépouille à cet endroit et dès le lendemain, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien à part une tache de sang. La Magie de Salazar avait rejoint celle de la forêt, en était devenue une partie intégrante, avait été rendue à Poudlard…_

 _Godric, au moment ou je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt, se forçait à tenir pour ses enfants, mais la récente disparition de Rowena, qui s'était éteinte seulement quelques jours auparavant, quelques mois après la mort de Salazar, rongée par le chagrin, faisait flancher sa résolution. Ses enfants, leurs enfants, avaient tous les deux plus de deux siècles. Ils étaient élevés, grands, et étaient tous les deux de grands sorciers ! Ils s'étaient chacun trouvé une compagne ou un compagnon, et avaient eux-même des enfants, qui avaient des enfants, alors que lui restait-il en ce monde ? Poudlard ? Mais Poudlard n'avait plus de saveur sans son premier Fondateur…_

 _A ce moment là de sa confession, j'étais déjà horrifié par la profondeur du malheur et du chagrin de mon mentor adoré ! Nous n'avions strictement aucune idée de l'étendue de sa détresse, et nous l'accusions de meurtre ! Pire, nous l'accusions d'un crime ! Le pire de tous, celui d'avoir tué sa propre âme sœur…_

 _Mais alors que je prenais horriblement conscience de ce qui n'était probablement qu'une infime partie de la douleur de mon Maître, il sembla se réveiller, comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, et me fit jurer sur ma vie et ma Magie de ne jamais rien révéler à qui que ce soit !_

 _Les yeux remplis de larmes, je m'exécutais. Je ne saisissais pas comment il pouvait vouloir continuer à se faire traiter de meurtrier, avant que je ne comprenne que se faire accuser était pour lui un moyen de se faire souffrir et d'ainsi expier une partie de sa faute… Cependant, je demeurais convaincu que sa douleur était trop grande, qu'elle allait finir par le noyer, l'étouffer, et je me jurais de le surveiller…_

 _C'est ainsi qu'à peine une semaine plus tard, je le surprenais, à la lisière de la forêt, enlaçant ses deux enfants dans une étreinte désespérée et pleine de larmes. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, mais je devais le voir…_

 _J'attendis que mon mentor et ses enfants se séparent, ses enfants rentrant au château, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps, tandis que Godric s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Je le suivis, lui et son énorme lion, qui l'avait sans doute informé de ma présence, car je le vis se figer un instant. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas, continua, et je lui succédais jusqu'à l'endroit maudit !_

 _Je constatais avec horreur que le sol avait été incapable d'absorber le sang versé à cet endroit. Il était toujours présent, rouge, visqueux, noirâtre, et humide encore ! Quelle sorte de Magie retenait le Sang en cet endroit ? Qu'attendait-il, pour que même la pluie de ces derniers jours n'ai pu le laver et le forcer à partir ? J'en eût bientôt la réponse…_

 _Caché derrière un arbre, j'observais avec horreur mon mentor adoré se mettre à nu et se placer dans une position de méditation interdite, son lion bien aimé couché à ses côtés et le regardant d'un air triste. Rendu muet par le chagrin, je l'observais qui retournait sa propre Magie contre lui ! Cette Magie surpuissante, qui avait bâti Poudlard à partir de rien, il l'utilisait pour se détruire. Pire ! Il l'utilisait pour souffrir ! Celui qui avait tué par accident, d'une mort si rapide que Salazar lui-même n'avait pas du la comprendre, voulait la sienne lente…_

 _Atrocement lente._

 _Hypnotisé, j'observais le corps de mon cher, si cher mentor se désagréger de l'intérieur, des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues, de ses yeux, de son nez, de ses oreilles. Un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche alors que pourtant, il ne laissait pas échapper un seul cri de douleur…_

 _Son sang, fluide vital, fluide magique, le quitta, coula sur le sol, rejoignit la tache, s'y mélangea, l'imprégna, jusqu'à ce que le corps de celui qui avait été Godric Gryffodor, plus grand duelliste et l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps, Fondateur de Poudlard, s'affaisse sur le sol et se désagrège, rejoignant la terre autant que son amant, et la tache sur le sol brilla un instant, puis disparut. Les deux âmes, maintenant réunies, avaient enfin pu quitter ce monde…_

 _Le Lion avait gémit et même pleuré de douleur pendant tout le processus, avant de finalement poser sa tête sur ses pattes, de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir pour toujours, en même temps que son Maître. Bizarrement, depuis que le temps que Salazar était mort, le corps de son serpent, bien que sans vie, ne s'était pas décomposé, et j'avais vaguement compris que Godric était allé en personne le déposer dans la voûte de Salazar. Fait encore plus étrange, j'ai surpris depuis une conversation entre Kiria et Saeran, et ai appris que le corps de Léo ne se décomposait pas non plus. Ils l'ont donc lui aussi placé dans le coffre de son Maître…_

 _Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je quittais cet endroit abominable pour retourner à Poudlard. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Au matin, Kiria et Saeran ramenèrent les vêtements de leur père et annoncèrent sa mort. Helga Poufsouffle s'en évanouit. Elle était donc seule ! La seule qui restait, encore témoin des premières années de Poudlard…_

 _Elle mourut dans le mois, et bien que l'on m'ait proposé un poste de professeur, je le refusais. J'étais incapable de rester dans cet endroit qui avait été pour moi emprunt de tant de joie, et qui portait maintenant tellement de tristesse…_

 _En entendant de nouveaux élèves parler de la relation entre Gryffondor et Salazar, je pris la décision expresse de partir et surtout, d'écrire ce livre : la vérité devait être connue, elle le devait ! Je ne pouvais laisser les choses ainsi, je ne pouvais laisser les gens penser que Serpentard était un être vil et méchant, qui souhaitait exclure les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus de Poudlard ! La vérité s'était retrouvée bafouée, déformée, à une vitesse hallucinante et je pris conscience avec horreur que depuis le « départ » de Serpentard, les maisons du Lion et du Serpent avaient commencé à se détester, les premiers reprochant au directeur des seconds ses idées, les seconds reprochant au directeur des premiers d'avoir fait partir ou tué le leur !_

 _C'est pourquoi, malgré ma promesse solennelle faite à Gryffondor et à la Wicca, je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire ! Je demeure convaincu, en mon âme, mon cœur et ma Magie, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite voir la haine diviser leurs maisons ! J'ai donc demandé pardon à la Wicca de violer mon serment, et ai écrit ce livre. Je sais que ce que je fais est juste, car autrement, elle m'aurait tué dès les premières lignes, tandis que là, je sais, je sens que je vais avoir le temps de finir mon récit et de le faire publier. J'espère du fond de mon cœur qu'il trouvera des défenseurs pour se faire son écho ! Puisse-t-il empêcher nombre de guerres et de Mages Noirs à venir. Je ne serai plus là pour en être témoin !_

 _Aujourd'hui, ce livre sera imprimé, dupliqué, répandu. Dès que la première copie se retrouvera entre les mains d''autrui, ma Magie arrêtera mon cœur pour avoir trahi mon Serment Inviolable. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je n'ai jamais aimé. Il me reste encore tant de choses à découvrir dans le Monde. Je vous en prie, vous qui lisez ces lignes, ne rendez pas mon sacrifice inutile. Puisse la Wicca me pardonner et me permettre de vivre encore. Puisse-t-elle me rendre la Vie dans une époque ou je pourrais être témoin du bonheur de mon mentor adoré. Puissent-t-ils, son compagnon et lui, être heureux pour l'éternité, et plus encore ! Mais maintenant, il est temps. Le Sorcier-Duplicateur vient d'arriver. Il est temps de lui remettre ces lignes, pour qu'il puisse les diffuser. Puisse-t-il croire lui-même à cette histoire, et la répandre dans le Monde entier. La seule chose qui me console est que peu importe le temps que cela prend, la Vérité: est et sera toujours victorieuse… A jamais !_


	32. Chapter 32

Un hurlement de rage retentit dans la bibliothèque, surprenant les Serpentard, Neville et la bibliothécaire, seules personnes encore présentes. Harry avait dévoré le livre ! Il l'avait lu en une petite vingtaine de minutes, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il avait sentit les chaînes, ces affreuses chaînes noires qui entravaient son noyau magique, se désagréger, le quitter, alors que ses rêves prenaient leur sens, que ses souvenirs lui revenaient et se remettaient en place dans sa mémoire ! Tandis qu'il refermait la dernière page du livre, une vague de Magie pure balaya la pièce et se répandit dans tout le château, le faisant trembler sur sa base. Un Fondateur était présent, et il n'était pas content…

Brusquement, Harry se leva de sa chaise et fonça vers la bibliothécaire terrifiée en brandissant le livre.

-Vous ! Éructa-t-il. Pourquoi ai-je retrouvé ce livre sous une étagère ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas sur le devant de vos étagères !? Pourquoi n'est-il pas enseigné à chaque sorcier qui vient au monde !?

-On… On considère ce livre comme apocryphe…* Bredouilla la pauvre petite bibliothécaire…

-Apocryphe ? Gronda Harry. Apocryphe ? Bien sûr ! Ce serait tellement stupide de croire un récit écrit de la main même d'un élève des Fondateurs ! Préférons plutôt des centaines de textes stupides, écrit par des gens qui n'ont jamais vécu à cette époque ! C'est tellement plus simple et crédible ! Merlin, j'avais oublié que les sorciers pouvaient être aussi cons !

Et il quitta la bibliothèque, fulminant.

-Monsieur Potter ! Le rappela Mrs Pince, cette fois-ci d'un ton outré. Le livre !

Harry se retourna brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs et Mrs Pince sembla se recroqueviller sur sa chaise…

-Pourquoi ? Gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si vous y accordiez de l'importance après tout, et depuis le temps qu'il traînait sous cette étagère, il doit être sorti de votre système, alors foutez-moi la paix !

Effrayée, Mrs Pince acquiesça prudemment. Mais ou était passé le jeune Harry Potter, si doux et si gentil ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, les Serpentard et Neville échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient bien fait de rester, si ils devaient apprendre quelque chose, c'était maintenant, et de toute évidence, ça allait barder ! Ils suivirent Harry de loin, à une distance respectueuse, et surtout suffisante pour ne pas être brûlés par sa Magie tempétueuse ! Le Survivant défonça presque les portes de la grande salle en entrant !

-DUMBLEDORE ! Beugla-t-il.

Dans la grande salle, même Snape n'avait pu retenir un sursaut. Le château venait d'être balayé par une vague de Magie d'une puissance phénoménale ! Tout le monde l'avait ressenti ! Il s'était senti vibrer jusque dans sa propre Magie ! Il gémit intérieurement en pensant à Potter. Merlin, qu'est ce que ce gamin avait encore fait ? Dumbledore venait tout juste de réussir à ramener le calme lorsque le foutu Golden Boy débarqua avec pertes et fracas ! Et est ce que c'était lui ou bien les doubles portes avaient littéralement _obéi_ à la Magie de Potter en claquant avec force contre le mur ? Il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne les avait même pas touchées… Et Merlin, la Magie du gosse était sauvage ! Il venait d'entrer et pourtant, il en sentait déjà la chaleur sur sa peau ! Par Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et les Fondateurs réunis, c'était à Dumbledore qu'il en voulait, Dieu merci ! Le vieux directeur sembla d'ailleurs rapetisser sous la puissance de la Magie qui l'écrasait…

-Harry ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Comment avez-vous osé ? Commença Harry d'un ton glacial. Comment avez-vous osé nous séparer !?

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le savait : le vieil homme devant lui était la cause de tout ! Pas de la Tragédie Première, mais de l'actuelle. La cause de sa douleur en cet instant, de celle de Salazar, de Voldemort ! Il le savait aussi sûrement qu'il était la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor… Parce que sa Magie le lui disait !

-…Pardon ? Demanda le vieil homme, qui semblait effectivement très vieux en cet instant, rien de plus qu'un vieil humain rabougri…

-Vous avez commis un crime, Dumbledore, est ce que vous le savez ? Persifla Harry. Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mais quoi donc !? Demanda Dumbledore, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

-JE VOUS DEMANDE COMMENT VOUS AVEZ FAIT POUR CRÉER VOLDEMORT ! Beugla Harry. Il NE SE SERAIT JAMAIS PLONGÉ AUSSI LOIN DANS LA MAGIE NOIRE DE LUI MÊME ALORS QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT !?

-Mais… Mais rien ! S'exclama Dumbledore, qui semblait terrifié.

Oh, Severus ne pouvait guère l'en blâmer ! La Magie de Potter était suffocante, écrasante, elle exigeait une réponse, et il ne semblait guère possible de la tromper…

-Ne me forcez pas à violer vos pensées, Dumbledore, menaça Potter.

Oh, il le pouvait, il le savait. Il était certes moins doué que Salazar en Magie Mentale, mais il avait eût des siècles pour apprendre, et son époux avait été un merveilleux professeur ! Et il utiliserait les compétences qu'il lui avait transmises sans aucun regret…

-C'est la vérité ! S'exclama le vieil homme, apparemment suffisamment convaincu de sa bonne foi, -ou de ses défenses-, pour se redresser sur sa chaise.

Harry pulvérisa ses barrières mentales sans remord, si fort que le vieillard en fut projeté au fond de son siège, le souffle coupé. Ce qu'il vit ne sembla pas lui plaire, car Poudlard trembla une nouvelle fois sur ses fondations…

-Alors c'est ainsi, gronda Harry. Vous avez refusé de l'aide à un enfant en détresse et en danger, au risque de le voir devenir un Obscurial, vous l'avez trahi… Vous avez utilisé un impardonnable, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour créer un monument à votre gloire ? Répondez !

-Non ! Couina pitoyablement Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça… Mais enfin, il devait être stoppé, il…

-Avait quoi, tué quelqu'un !? C'est vrai, je ne le nie pas. Cependant, il n'a fait que suivre la volonté de la Magie, il répondait à un besoin d'immortalité qu'il ne devait sans doute même pas s'expliquer… Pour autant, la Magie ne le reconnaîtra jamais comme coupable, Dumbledore, vous si ! J'invoque la Huitième Loi de Merlin ! Par la Wicca, j'indique que cet homme a commis un crime ! De nombreux crimes ! Les pires qui soient ! Que Morgane, la Grande Accusatrice, Viviane, la Grande Avocate et Merlin, le Grand Juge, m'en soient témoins !

A chaque nom de grand sorcier célèbre, un cercle de Magie pure était apparu autour de Dumbledore et l'avait ligoté. Rouge pour Morgane, argenté pour Viviane et doré pour Merlin. A la fin de sa phrase, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans son corps, liant sa Magie jusqu'au procès. Dumbledore poussa un cri ! Le processus n'était pas fait pour être sans douleur…

-En accord avec la Huitième Loi de Merlin, Dumbledore, votre procès aura lieu à la prochaine pleine lune, soit à minuit dans deux jours ! Vous serez jugé par la Wicca elle même, ainsi que par une assemblée de Sorciers la représentant, assemblée dont, si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes théoriquement le chef… Ricana Harry. Inutile de préciser que vous perdez cette fonction, continua-t-il. D'ici là, vous êtes libre de vous trouver un avocat, si tant est que quelqu'un accepte de vous défendre au risque de perdre sa propre Magie, car c'est de Crime contre elle que je vous accuse !

Un murmure parcouru la salle, qui avait jusqu'ici été plongée dans un silence de plomb. McGonagall hoqueta de stupeur et Harry se retourna vers elle.

-Professeur McGonagall, reprit Harry, beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'il avait hurlé.

La directrice de Gryffondor sembla d'ailleurs profondément soulagée de ne pas être sa cible et l'écouta attentivement…

-En accord avec la Loi précédemment citée, le professeur Dumbledore est démit de ses fonctions de directeur jusqu'au procès et est assigné à résidence. Cela fait de vous, je crois, la nouvelle directrice intérimaire. A ce titre, je vous informe que j'aurais besoin, ce mercredi, jour de la pleine lune, de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de préparer le procès. C'est un droit que vous ne pouvez me refuser. Étant cependant un sorcier mineur, j'aurais besoin d'un accompagnateur…

-Oui… Bien sûr… Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je suis sure que Hagrid…

-Si vous me le permettez, Minerva, et si monsieur Potter l'accepte, je suis sure que je serais plus utile, interrompit Snape...

-Pourquoi…

-Réfléchissez, ma chère… Potter vient d'invoquer la Huitième Loi de Merlin, elle ne l'avait plus été depuis des siècles ! Aucune Loi de Merlin n'a plus été appelée depuis des siècles et Merlin seul sait d'ailleurs comment Potter peut les connaître ! Dois-je cependant vous rappeler que quiconque invoque l'une de ces Lois fait l'objet d'un signalement magique immédiat au Ministère ? Fudge sait déjà que Harry a réclamé l'intervention de la Wicca, et il sait également qu'il l'a fait pour intenter un procès à Dumbledore ! Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Hagrid, je doute qu'il soit… Suffisant…

-J'accepte l'aide du professeur Snape, approuva Harry.

-Dans ce cas… Très bien, acquiesça le professeur McGonagall. Après tout, vous n'avez que deux heures de cours à annuler, Severus… Quant à moi, je devrais également être présente au procès…

-Je suis sur que les élèves seront ravis de notre absence à tous deux, Minerva. Monsieur Potter ? Je suppose que vous pouvez passer dans mon bureau, ce soir, pour que nous discutions de cette sortie ?

-C'est évident professeur. Merci pour votre assistance. Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit…

*Un écrit apocryphe est un écrit dont l'authenticité n'est pas établie.


	33. Chapter 33

Voilà la dernière visite de Salazar à Harry avant le prochain volume! :) Mais pas le procès de Dumbledore xD Je suis désolée, mais bien que vous attendiez tous la suite avec impatience, vous êtes partis pour quelques chapitres de remplissage (filler) car après tout, il faut bien que Gryffi revienne dans la place! :D J'espère que ça vous plaira! A bientôt! :)

 **Réponses à mes Reviews Guests:**

 **Babylon:** Et si, comme tu vois, je m'arrête! :p Dumby va sérieusement commencer à en prendre pour son grade, mais il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres encore. Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à vendredi! :D

 **Mamy 83:** Oui effectivement, je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça mais c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux tenir jusque là... C'est cool en fait! J'ai écrit une histoire avec de vrais rebondissements :D Merci, c'est gentil^^ Dans ce cas, je te dis à vendredi ^w^

* * *

Harry salua les professeurs et partit s'asseoir à sa table. Tout le monde le regarda passer, sans un bruit. Et puis une commotion secoua la grande salle. Le trône directorial de Dumbledore venait de se changer en une horrible chaise de bois dur et craquelé, sans aucune fioriture, de toute évidence monstrueusement inconfortable, et qui craquait bruyamment à chacun de ses mouvements ! Harry, assit à sa place, leva discrètement son verre de jus de citrouille, à la santé de son cher enfant qui avait, de toute évidence, décidé de l'aider…

Le soir, il rejoignit Snape à son bureau et lui indiqua que, le jour du procès, ils devraient absolument passer à Gringotts. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où allaient les irrégularités de Dumbledore. A son assurance et à sa prestance, Snape comprit de lui-même que Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire. La Magie semblait suinter par tous les pores de sa peau, intoxicante… Mais malgré tout, Harry refusa de lui dire qui il était, arguant qu'il ne le croirait pas et le saurait mercredi. Snape se contenta de hausser les épaules, curieux malgré tout, et indiqua à Harry que si ils partaient le matin, il pourrait refaire son stock d'ingrédients pour potions, sérieusement mis à mal par celles de niveau supérieur que Harry brassait à chaque cours. N'ayant aucune objection, Harry accepta et partit, attendant avec impatience le mercredi.

Il refusa de mettre ses amis dans la confidence, ce qui résultat en des Serpentard boudeurs et un Neville blessé. Harry en fut désolé, mais il ne pouvait en parler à ses amis. Ils ne l'auraient pas cru, et il ne pouvait pas non plus courir le risque de voir l'information se répandre ! Ce n'était pas en eux qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais plutôt en tous les autres élèves qui l'observaient et le suivaient discrètement, fascinés et terrifiés à la fois. Ils comprendraient tous bientôt…

Le soir, pour preuve que tout était fini, il eût la surprise de voir son rêve changer du tout au tout !

Voldemort arriva et tua sa mère, mais Harry-bébé ne pleura pas. A la place, le corps de Lily disparut, et Voldemort enleva sa capuche, pour laisser voir le jeune Salazar Serpentard. Sa cape changea de couleur pour passer au vert, pendant que Harry-bébé grandissait pour devenir le jeune Godric Gryffondor. D'un mouvement, il sortit du lit de bébé, nu comme un ver. Il saisit sa baguette qui venait d'apparaître dans les airs et s'habilla d'une robe rouge, avant de transformer le lit de bébé en un élégant canapé rouge et or. Salazar sourit d'un air coquin en le voyant nu, puis tendre, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'asseoir à ses côtés…

-Enfin ! Il en a mit du temps, ton héritier…

Godric gloussa.

-Désolé. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très futé…

Salazar lui passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air affectueux.

-Tu as toujours préféré te battre au grand air… C'est plutôt moi qui pouvait passer des heures dans la bibliothèque…

Godric fit la moue.

-Oui et bien… Au moins, tu ne pourras pas dire que Harry ne l'a pas fait ces derniers temps !

Salazar sourit.

-C'est vrai.

Soudain, Godric redevint sérieux et regarda son amant d'un air grave…

-Je suis désolé, tu sais…

A la grande surprise de Harry, Salazar frappa Godric à l'arrière de la tête en lui ébouriffant les cheveux !

-Je le sais, crétin ! Tu t'en voulais tellement que tu préférais refuser de te réincarner et souffrir dans ton coin ! Mais moi, je t'attendais, idiot ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par y aller sans toi ! Je voulais que tu me suive ! Mais tu as pris ton temps, et voilà le résultat !

Godric rougit.

-Je suis désolé…

-Bah… Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute… Il fallait bien que Tom trouve un moyen de survivre en t'attendant, cela dit… Enfin, je dis ça mais sa mémoire n'est même pas éveillée ! Il a fait ça par instinct…

-Et comment as-t-il fait ? Demanda Gryffondor.

Serpentard se rembrunit.

-Tu te souviens de cet élève que personne n'aimait ? Saer Vals Kaprik ?

Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

-Le Hongrois arrivé en Écosse par bateau ? Celui qu'on a fini par renvoyer parce qu'il menait des expériences interdites ?

-Oui. C'est moi qui ai découvert et interrompu ses expérimentations, et qui ai décidé que c'était trop, tu te souviens ?

-Oui… Mais tu n'as jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il faisait…

Le visage de Salazar s'assombrit un peu plus.

-Il travaillait sur des cadavres… Des gens qu'il avait lui-même tués… Il disait qu'il voulait trouver un moyen de prolonger sa vie en transférant son âme dans un autre corps…

Gryffondor prit un air horrifié et son teint devint légèrement verdâtre.

-Merlin ! Tu aurais du le tuer ! Dis-moi que ça n'a aucun rapport avec nous…

Serpentard grimaça.

-Malheureusement… Si ça n'en avait pas, je n'en parlerais pas ! Et je prévoyais de le tuer, tu te doute bien, mais il avait déjà rameuté pas mal de monde en hurlant lorsque je l'ai fichu dehors, je ne pouvais pas le descendre devant deux-cent-cinquante élèves… Mais lorsque j'ai voulu le rattraper par la suite, il avait déjà disparu…

-Et ? Demanda Gryffondor avec appréhension…

-Et il a réussi, cet idiot ! Il à juste changé sa méthode ! Le rituel nécessite toujours un sacrifice, mais c'est seulement un morceau d'âme qu'il transfère, dans un être vivant ou un objet inanimé. Cela s'appelle un Horcruxe. Le premier, Tom l'a créé à Poudlard même !

Godric prit un air horrifié.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a commis un meurtre à Poudlard !?

Salazar acquiesça d'un air désolé.

-Oui. Une pauvre fille. Une Née-de-Moldus. Elle est toujours à Poudlard, d'ailleurs, elle est devenue un fantôme et elle vit dans les toilettes de filles, au deuxième étage…

-Je la chercherai. Pourquoi une Née-de-Moldus ? Il n'était pas encore Voldemort, il les haïssait déjà ?

Salazar secoua la tête.

-Non. Il ne portait pas les Moldus dans son cœur à cause de la façon dont ils le traitaient à l'orphelinat, mais il savait malgré tout que tous n'étaient pas comme ça. Il ne défendait pas encore la pureté du sang, ou la théorie selon laquelle le sang Moldu affaibli la Magie, -véridique, malheureusement-, puisqu'il était lui-même Sang-Mêlé et qu'il se savait puissant ! Si il a choisit cette fille, c'est juste parce qu'il ne la supportait pas, personne ne la supportait : c'était une pauvre gamine perdue dans le Monde Magique… Fragile. Effacée. Elle faisait une cible facile et s'en plaignait, donc on la prenait pour cible…*

Godric frissonna.

-Pauvre gosse… Tu dis qu'elle a été le premier Horcruxe, mais du coup, combien y-en-a-t-il d'autres ?

-Tom en a fait au total six volontairement, car il voulait séparer son âme en sept parties…

-Oui, c'est le nombre magique par excellence…

-Sauf qu'il y a eu un problème. La mère de Harry s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver, déclenchant un ancien rituel de protection par le sang. Un morceau d'âme supplémentaire s'est détaché et s'est incarné en Harry, via sa cicatrice. C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à contacter ton héritier aussi facilement par ses rêves, une fois que sa mémoire a commencé à s'éveiller… Ceci-dit, je pense qu'après cette nuit là, je le laisserai dormir… Le pauvre gosse mérite d'avoir son intimité, et on se reverra bientôt, n'est ce pas ?

-Il y a intérêt ! Mais tu as dit que la mémoire de ton héritier à toi n'était pas éveillée. Donc il veut toujours me tuer ? Enfin, tuer Harry…

Salazar grimaça.

-Oui. Le morceau d'âme « conscient » tient actuellement compagnie au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il va falloir que Harry lui remette les idées en place, et ensuite seulement, je pourrais commencer à me rappeler à lui…

Godric ricana.

-Une bonne baffe, ça a toujours marché avec toi !

Bien malgré lui, Salazar sourit.

-Je pensais plutôt à une bonne conversation et au livre d'AEvan… Mais une baffe peut être nécessaire, oui…

Godric gloussa de nouveau.

-C'est une bonne idée aussi…

-Au fait, tu sais que Rowena et Helga t'ont attendu, elles aussi ?

Godric prit un air coupable.

-Je m'en doutais un peu…

Salazar lui donna une nouvelle tape derrière la tête.

-T'es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets ! Enfin, heureusement qu'après que tu te sois décidé, elles n'ont guère tardé ! Elles sont de la même année que Harry… Et AEvan aussi ! La Magie a écouté son souhait…

-Je chercherai, promis !

Salazar sourit, mais ensuite, il prit un air soucieux…

-Dumbledore… C'est de Dumbledore que Tom a peur, mais lors du procès, il sera reconnu comme coupable… Il a trop péché contre la Magie pour s'en sortir, mais du coup, plus rien ne protégera la Pierre Philosophale… Mais elle ne lui rendra pas la vie, elle lui permettra seulement de mieux s'en tirer… Tom ne doit pas l'utiliser !

Gryffondor hocha la tête.

-Compris. Quirrell tentera de la voler dans la nuit suivant le procès… Tu te souviens de la façon dont j'agissais d'abord et je réfléchissais ensuite ? Et bien ça n'a pas changé ! Harry s'en occupera…

Godric serra les poings et reprit d'un ton beaucoup moins joyeux.

-Mais Dumbledore…

-Est un enfoiré, c'est évident ! Il a vite découvert le problème des Horcruxes ! Enfin, disons plutôt que si il n'en a pas la preuve, il s'en doute… Donc si il restait libre, à l'issue de la guerre…

-Il prévoyait de sacrifier Harry pour ensuite tuer Tom et récolter les honneurs !? S'exclama Gryffondor d'un air horrifié.

Serpentard arbora une moue dédaigneuse.

-Et probablement de faire partir Harry à la chasse aux Horcruxes aussi… Et plutôt qu'il meure pendant la bataille finale… Parce qu'il n'était pas question de lui donner une formation appropriée, bien sûr !

-Celui là… Je te jure qu'il ne s'en sortira pas !

-Et on passera peut être le voir en prison, histoire de le voir souffrir un peu… De toute façon, je veux qu'il souffre ! Pas moyen de le laisser avoir une mort rapide !

Godric fit la moue.

-Hors de question, en effet. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile…

Il restèrent un moment silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et, spontanément, échangèrent un tendre baiser.

-Le jour va bientôt se lever, murmura Salazar. Retrouve moi vite et surtout, attends moi encore un peu. C'est moi qui te fais attendre, maintenant…

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Godric. Si tu m'as attendu pendant près de sept-cent ans, je dois pouvoir le faire quelques années de plus… Mais je te préviens, si tu ne me remets pas, tu aura ta baffe…

Salazar éclata de rire.

-Même si je te reconnaissais, je l'aurais ! Allez, laissons Harry se réveiller tranquille…

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un long baiser, puis ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble, en se tenant pas la taille, laissant Harry seul… Puis, la lumière se fit de plus en plus fortedans la pièce et lorsqu'elle devint insoutenable, Harry se réveilla, à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui passait à travers ses rideaux et lui tombait sur les yeux. Cette fois ci, si il pleurait, ce n'était pas de tristesse et de solitude, mais de nostalgie…

C'était fini. Le dénouement de l'histoire. Il avait toutes les explications qu'il voulait. Ça signifiait qu'il n'allait plus rêver, il n'allait plus revoir Voldemort. Sa mère ne mourrait plus, ce qui était bien, mais il allait aussi cesser de voir ce bel homme au sourire si doux…

Il espérait juste que Tom, quelle que serait son apparence, aurait le même.

Dès qu'il eût une pause dans sa journée, il décida d'aller saluer le fantôme. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul fantôme d'étudiant, et c'était bien une fille. On l'appelait Mimi Geignarde, car elle passait son temps à se lamenter. Elle hantait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, qu'elle rendait constamment hors-service à force de les inonder dans ses crises de colère ! Ils discutèrent un moment. Cela sembla plaire à Mimi que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Harry lui dit qu'il aurait aimé la rencontrer de son vivant, qu'il était désolé qu'elle soit morte. Les joues de la fantôme devinrent argentées et Harry s'aperçut qu'elle rougissait. Il promit de revenir la voir…

*J'ai été harcelée toute ma vie et je le suis encore. Pendant longtemps je me suis considérée comme une victime à qui le monde entier en voulait, sauf qu'un jour, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais aussi été harceleuse, et que je pouvais l'être encore… Alors faites attention à vous, à la façon dont vous traitez les gens et à la façon dont les gens vous traitent. Personne n'a le droit de dire du mal de vous ou de vous nuire gratuitement, surtout sans vous connaître. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas ce droit non plus. De petites crasses, des paroles échangées avec des collègues qui finissent par se savoir, des remarques gratuites sur le poids, la couleur de peau, l'orientation sexuelle, la religion, un surnom, un patron trop présent, c'est du harcèlement. Et ça peut aller très loin. Des gens en meurent tous les ans et d'autres y pensent. Et d'autres y font penser d'autres gens. Ne soyez d'aucun de ceux là. Protégez-vous de ces gens, même si il doit s'agir de votre famille. Et faites attention à vous, à votre comportement. Le fait que vous n'aimiez pas quelqu'un, que cette personne travaille mal où que votre patron l'apprécie ne justifie rien. Surtout pas de faire du mal. Car le mépris que l'ont porte aux autres n'a d'égal que celui que nous avons envers nous même...


	34. Chapter 34

Les deux jours suivants se déroulèrent dans l'attente pour Harry, et dans la crainte pour les autres. Tous les élèves savaient qu'il était puissant, mais pour intenter un procès à Dumbledore en invoquant une Loi vieille de plusieurs siècles, qui pouvait potentiellement être mortelle, y compris pour lui selon ce que décidait la Wicca, il fallait être sur de soi et de son bon droit. Et l'assurance et la Magie qui se dégageaient de Harry leur faisait peur…

Il savait d'ailleurs qu'il effrayait même les professeurs. Il avait voulu s'excuser auprès de Hagrid, pour avoir refusé son aide. Le demi-géant ne s'en montra pas vexé, au contraire ! Il était secoué que Dumbledore, son mentor, son sauveur, ai pu commettre de tels crimes ! Il ne souhaitait pas forcément les connaître. Et d'un autre côté, il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir parlé de Fluffy. Harry lui sourit. Vraiment, sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, comment pouvait-il en vouloir au géant ? Plus probablement demi-géant, d'ailleurs, vu sa taille… Les géants qu'il avait vus autrefois faisaient au moins trois fois celle du garde-chasse ! C'était lui qui, pour cette fois, avait préparé le thé pour rassurer son ami…

Le mercredi matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Snape et Harry quittèrent ensemble la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers les barrières de Poudlard. Une fois franchies, ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse et passèrent la matinée à écumer les boutiques d'apothicaires. Harry aurait aimé payer, mais ils avaient prévu de passer à Gringotts au cours de l'après-midi, et il savait que Snape aurait refusé. Et Harry, l'air digne, le port altier, aurait sans doute été harcelé par les passants et surtout, par les journalistes, avides de précisions d'avant-procès, si le professeur Snape n'avait pas revêtu son meilleur masque de grincheux-hargneux. Harry en était hilare intérieurement et il savait que son professeur aussi. Ces gens étaient tellement couards qu'ils reculaient devant un regard noir! Ils prirent beaucoup de plaisir à se pavaner devant les journalistes, qui ne cessaient de les mitrailler sans oser les approcher…

De toute façon, Harry aurait largement pu les repousser seul ! Sa Magie était si puissante qu'elle en était presque visible, perceptible au moins sous la forme d'une sensation, qui étourdissait quiconque l'approchait de trop près, exception faite, bien sûr, du professeur Snape, pour qui il restreignait cet effet. De fait, le professeur avait l'impression de nager dans la Magie et devait mobiliser tous ses muscles faciaux pour les empêcher de se tordre en un sourire béat et confortable…

En fait, Harry était en colère. Il voulait que tout soit fini. Il voulait son amant auprès de lui. Et surtout, il voulait la tête de Dumbledore !

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils prirent un repas classique au Chaudron Baveur. Le petit établissement fit rapidement salle comble et se retrouva encombré de Sorciers qui devaient rester debout pour consommer. Tous voulaient avoir un aperçu du Sauveur, comprendre pourquoi il intentait un tel procès à celui qu'ils considéraient comme l'un des plus grands Mage Blanc de tout les temps, quels pouvaient être ses crimes…

Mais aucun ne put les approcher, ni même leur parler. Ils s'entourèrent d'une bulle de sort Repousse-Tout et d'un sort de silence, et se retrouvèrent entourés de badauds qui ne pouvaient les approcher à moins d'un mètre et dont il n'entendaient rien du babillement incessant. Désagréablement observés, ils déjeunèrent en silence et quittèrent rapidement le pub, pour enfin se rendre à Gringotts…

Le petit Gobelin à la porte s'inclina de nouveau profondément devant Harry, à la grande surprise du professeur Snape. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry rendit son salut au Gobelin d'un signe de tête. Le Gobelin écarquilla les yeux et s'inclina une seconde fois pendant que Harry entrait. De nouveau, toute la banque se figea, mais Harry s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers le Gobelin de la dernière fois, qui lâcha la pépite d'or qu'il était en train de peser pour se consacrer à lui.

-Monsieur Potter… En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Harry tendit sa clé.

-Je voudrais rencontrer le Gobelin gestionnaire des comptes Potter. J'ai quelques petites questions à lui poser…

-Devons-nous nous inquiéter ? Demanda le Gobelin d'un air un brin incertain devant l'aplomb du jeune héritier.

Harry savait que leurs lois les condamnaient à mort, dans le cas ou ils auraient mal fait leur travail…

-Très honnêtement, je l'ignore encore. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'est coupable d'aucune irrégularité grave, mais je ne peux rien garantir avec le professeur Dumbledore…

Un frisson parcouru la salle.

-C'est donc en rapport avec son procès. Mon collègue va vous conduire… Informa le Gobelin en désignant l'un de ses collègues, qui arborait un air inquiet, mais Harry ne le suivit pas tout de suite…

-Ce n'est pas tout ! Cette fois-ci, il y a également… Autre chose… Termina-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Le Gobelin en face de lui prit un air carnassier. Lorsque les Légendes revenaient à la vie, c'était que le vent allait tourner…

-Je préviens immédiatement nos plus hautes autorités, monsieur Potter…

Harry acquiesça et Snape et lui suivirent le petit Gobelin qui gérait les comptes Potter. Il les mena dans un petit bureau lambrissé, aux meubles d'acajou et aux fauteuils brodés d'or. Tremblant légèrement, il indiqua à Harry et Snape les deux fauteuils devant le bureau et prit place face à eux, invoquant deux tasses de thé d'un claquement de doigts. Ils ne les prirent pas.

-Je me nomme Gripsec, et je suis le gestionnaire des comptes Potter. Je suis, par avance, sincèrement désolé si vous avez constaté une quelconque irrégularité…

Harry chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Avant toute chose, sachez que le professeur Snape ici présent a été désigné comme mon accompagnateur jusqu'au procès, puisque je suis mineur, et qu'il est donc en droit d'entendre notre conversation. Quand à une éventuelle irrégularité, je serai bien en peine de constater quoi que ce soit. En revanche, j'avoue avoir quelques questions à vous poser. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si il existe un quelconque testament que mes parents auraient pu laisser…

Gripsec claqua des doigts et conjura ce qui semblait être un lourd dossier remplit de parchemins. Il l'ouvrit et sembla suivre quelques lignes avec son doigt.

-En effet, il existe un testament établi, comme de coutume, sous la bénédiction de la Wicca. Il a été ouvert une première fois afin de déterminer qui serait votre tuteur, avant d'être re-scellé, en attente de votre majorité…

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

-Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de l'ouvrir à nouveau ?

-En fait, dans le but de parer à toutes les éventualités, une copie a été réalisée. Ce n'est pas l'original, mais elle peut être utilisée dans de nombreuses procédures. La voici.

Gripsec tendit à Harry un morceau de parchemin. Le Survivant serra les poings et parcouru rapidement le document. Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de garder le contrôle de sa Magie, un vase posé sur le bureau explosa, faisant couiner Gripsec d'un air terrifié ! Harry se calma brusquement et, d'un geste de la main, redonna sa forme au vase. Le testament stipulait clairement qu'il ne devait en aucun cas être confié aux Dursley…

-Désolé. Puis-je utiliser ce document lors du procès du professeur Dumbledore ?

Gripsec hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr ! C'est pour ce genre de cas que cette copie existe. Je vais de ce pas la transmettre au Département de la Justice Magique…

Il claqua de nouveau des doigts et le parchemin disparut.

-Vous avez également mentionné mon tuteur. Les Dursley n'ayant pu l'être que pour le côté moldu, qui est mon tuteur magique ?

Gripsec le regarda d'un air effaré. Snape se tendit sur sa chaise.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? Il s'agit du professeur Dumbledore !

Harry se frotta les yeux d'une main d'un air fatigué. Merlin ! Il sentait d'ici le pauvre petit Gobelin qui se mettait à trembler…

-Et en quoi consiste un tuteur magique exactement ? Je crains que mes connaissances du Monde Sorcier actuel n'aillent pas jusque là…

Gripsec déglutit.

-Le tuteur magique vous doit protection, gîte, couvert, vêture, enfin, tout ce que doit un parent ! Il a également autorité sur vos comptes, et cela jusqu'à votre majorité, et il doit veiller à votre bien être physique, mental et magique…

-Une idée sur le fait que jamais personne ne se soit aperçu que Dumbledore ne remplissait pas son rôle ?

-…Monsieur Dumbledore jouit d'une très grande autorité dans le monde magique…

-En effet, Potter, interrompit Snape, et le Gobelin sembla profondément soulagé qu'il soit prêt à subir ses foudres !

Harry se retourna vers son professeur de potions.

-Je vous affirme que tout le monde, au sein du monde magique, pensait qu'il vous élevait dans son manoir en France. Seuls certains membres de confiance de l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'organisation secrète qu'il avait créée pendant la première guerre pour tenter de défaire le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, étaient au courant de votre réelle localisation…

-Et personne ne s'est interrogé sur cette irrégularité ?

-…Malheureusement, non. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance…

-Et il n'y avait personne pour me surveiller !? Voir mon cousin me courir après pour me battre ? Me voir repeindre les barrières en plein soleil ? Cuisiner sans jamais rien avoir à manger !?

-…En fait, si. Vous étiez constamment surveillé. Régulièrement, des rapports alarmants nous parvenaient, mais jamais personne ne s'en inquiétait. Nous croyions tous aveuglément Dumbledore, qui nous affirmait que c'était le seul endroit possible, si ce n'était pour votre bonheur, au moins pour votre protection… De plus, les trois quarts des personnes qui vous surveillaient ignoraient qui vous étiez, et pensaient juste que vous étiez quelqu'un d'important, sans savoir à quel point…

Harry se leva et fit les cent pas. Si il restait en place, il allait faire exploser quelque chose… Et puis, brusquement, il se retourna vers le Gobelin qui sursauta.

-Dumbledore s'est-il servi dans mes comptes ? Aurais-je du en recevoir des relevés, malgré mon jeune âge ?

Gripsec le regarda d'un air horrifié.

-Vous ne l'avez pas fait !? Ils sont normalement adressés à votre tuteur, mais il a pour obligation de vous les transmettre dès votre entrée à Poudlard, âge auquel, si vous ne pouvez hériter, vous êtes malgré tout jugé apte à être informé ! Il a effectivement mis en place des prélèvements réguliers ! Ils nous a garanti que le formulaire d'autorisation portait votre signature, et en l'absence d'un spécimen déjà existant, nous avons du nous fier à sa parole… Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est une fraude grave ! Les relations entre la banque et ses clients reposent sur la confiance ! D'ailleurs, toute demande de ce genre est soumise à un sortilège d'inviolabilité, je peux vous le certifier ! J'ai ici le document qui en atteste et il est parfaitement valide ! S'exclama le Gobelin en farfouillant dans ses papiers. Cela signifie donc que le professeur Dumbledore a brisé le sortilège, avant de le remettre pour nous tromper, ce qui prouve qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions et pourra être vérifié ! Sans compter qu'à chaque prélèvement, un nouveau relevé de compte vous était adressé…

-Et bien je n'en ai pas vu l'ombre d'un ! Ces informations sont-elles recevables en justice ?

Gripsec hocha vivement la tête. Il semblait furieux que Dumbledore les ai dupés…

-Fort bien ! Et maintenant, jusqu'à quel point s'est-il servi ?

Tremblant, le Gobelin sortit un autre parchemin. Dumbledore avait littéralement pillé ses comptes. Oh, pas d'un seul coup, pas en prélevant de grosses quantités, plutôt en instaurant un prélèvement mensuel pour son compte, celui de l'Ordre du Phoenix, -sans doute encore le sien-, et horreur ! Celui des Dursley !

-Je vais tuer ce vieux fou… Trembla Harry. Je vais le tuer, et même la Magie n'aura pas le temps de s'en apercevoir… Non… Je vais le torturer… Si lentement qu'il me suppliera de l'achever…

Snape et le Gobelin frissonnèrent. La Magie de Harry crépitait dans la pièce…

-Potter ! Claqua la voix de Snape. Premièrement, quoi que Dumbledore vous ai fait, il ne vaut pas que vous deveniez un Mage Noir pour lui. Deuxièmement, si vous le tuez, comment voulez-vous que la communauté magique le châtie ?

Harry se calma instantanément. Snape avait raison. Il n'allait pas tuer Dumbledore, il allait le détruire. Lui, sa vie, sa Magie, sa réputation. Il allait faire en sorte que tout le monde l'oublie, que son nom devienne tabou, qu'il disparaisse des livres d'Histoire... Chose que, de toute évidence, le vieil homme redoutait plus que tout! Il se rassit.

-Merci de transmette également ce document au Service de la Justice Magique.

Gripsec claqua des doigts et le parchemin disparut également.

-Je crois avoir fait le tour de ce que je voulais voir ici. Vous n'avez, à mon sens, commis aucune faute. Je compte cependant sur vous pour vous assurer de la réparation des préjudices…

Le Gobelin hocha vivement la tête.

-Bien sûr ! La banque s'excuse sincèrement pour cette irrégularité et s'engage à vous dédommager ! Dumbledore tombe d'ailleurs sous le coup de la justice Gobeline ! Pour plus de légitimité, nous allons attendre la décision de la Cour de Justice sorcière, mais soyez sûr que nous récupérerons votre argent avec les intérêts !

Harry acquiesça d'un air distrait. Maintenant que cette partie était réglée, il avait hâte de passer à la suite…

-Et maintenant…

-Maintenant, le directeur de la banque va vous conduire… Ricana le Gobelin. J'ai hâte de voir l'issue de ce procès, Monsieur Potter…

Harry se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris.

-Pardon ?

Gripsec eut un geste désinvolte.

-Nous, les Gobelins, n'avons pas le droit de nous mêler des affaires des sorciers, c'est la Loi ! Les sorciers ne nous aiment pas, tous comme ils n'aiment pas les elfes de maison et bon nombre d'autres Créatures, parce que nous sommes plus puissants qu'eux ! Alors, à la fin de la dernière guerre, et comme nous n'étions pas en position de marchander, ils nous ont autorisé à garder leur argent parce que nous pouvions leur être utiles, mais c'est tout ! Cependant, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous sommes aussi aveugles qu'eux ! Nous savons qui vous êtes, et nous savons que Dumbledore est coupable! Contrairement à vos Prophéties, qui peuvent aisément être détournées, voir même invalidées, les nôtres sont toujours exactes, et de toute façon, la Vérité se lit dans la Magie, la vôtre, comme la sienne ! C'est pour cela que nous n'avons jamais été dupes de votre identité ! Ce vieux fou a blessé la Magie, et lorsque les Sorciers s'apercevront d'à quel point, ça risque de provoquer un sacré choc… Des remaniements sont en cours, monsieur Potter. Ils ont déjà commencé, ou autrement, vous ne seriez pas ici. Nous autres, Gobelins, nous sommes ravis des changements annoncés, et nous espérons que vous serez à la hauteur…

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire.

-Voldemort et moi feront de notre mieux, je vous assure…

Le Gobelin ricana et Snape sursauta. Merlin, de quoi Potter parlait-il ? Il n'eût pas le temps de l'interroger, et préférait de toute façon observer en silence pour l'instant. Un Gobelin à l'air important frappa à leur porte. Gripsec s'inclina devant lui, qui s'inclina devant Harry, qui répondit tout aussi respectueusement. Dans le doute, Snape l'imita. Il avait malheureusement l'habitude de ramper par terre, dans un sens… Le Gobelin était habillé de vêtements bleu roi brodés d'or, il portait une quantité de bijoux en or et pierres précieuses, et tenait un sceptre d'or…

-Je me nomme Ulric Raegian Mortus Karok, douzième du nom, Seigneur des Gobelins et Directeur de la banque de Gringotts. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Snape resta abasourdi. Merlin, mais qui était Potter à la fin !? D'abords, ses connaissances étaient monumentales, ensuite, sa puissance magique s'était révélée proprement étouffante, il invoquait les Lois de Merlin à l'encontre de celui que le Monde Magique imaginait le moins comme coupable, débarquait à Gringotts en étant accueilli comme un Prince, et était maintenant conduit par le Roi des Gobelins en personne, jusqu'à des coffres ensevelis si profondément que Merlin, il n'y voyait rien ! La descente en wagonnet lui avait duré au moins une dizaine de minutes et il avait failli vomir trois fois ! Les coffres les moins importants et les moins remplis se trouvaient plus proches de la surface, et il ne doutait pas que les Potter étaient riches, mais quand même!

Le Roi des Gobelins frappa dans ses mains et des globes magiques d'une blancheur éclatante remplirent l'endroit de lumière. Severus, éblouit, ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué et les rouvrit, il se demanda si il rêvait…


	35. Chapter 35

Voilà la suite des pérégrinations de Harry à Gringotts! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

 **Réponses à mes Reviews Guests:**

 **Babylon:** Bah c'est plus drôle :D Vous feriez mieux de vous habituer parce que le procès va durer longtemps ;) Merci, merci! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à vendredi! :)

 _ **Mamy 83:**_ Franchement, moi j'ai même l'impression que Dumbledore va prendre TRES cher. Mais du coup, j'ai tout intérêt à ce que vous pensiez comme moi^^" disons qu'il ne va pas morfler, morfler, mais ce sera plus de l'ordre de la violence psychologique... Harry va s'en tirer, ne t'en fais pas :p Merci, c'est gentil, à vendredi :)

 **Lana:** Oh, tu n'as pas deviné? :) Tu verra, c'est plutôt évident, il fallait que Gryffi revienne dans la place... Et pour Dumby, c'est loin d'être terminé... ;)

* * *

Il n'y avait que quatre coffres au portes monumentales. Deux de chaque côtés de la voie ferrée. Si il se retournait et levait la tête, il voyait un coffre de bronze, frappé d'un Blaireau géant, incrusté d'ambre. A côté, un coffre de platine, frappé d'un Aigle et incrusté de saphirs. Du côté ou ils étaient descendu se trouvaient un coffre d'or et un d'argent, portant respectivement un Lion et un Serpent, incrustés de rubis et d'émeraudes…

Harry, sous le regard du professeur Snape, bouche bée et bien incapable de la refermer, s'approcha du coffre d'or et de rubis.

-Je vous en prie… indiqua le Roi des Gobelins en désignant la porte d'un geste gracieux.

Harry approcha la main de la porte, comme pour la toucher, mais il s'interrompit dans son mouvement. Snape le vit écarquiller les yeux, bouche béé, la main toujours levée, avant de finalement sourire d'un air ravi. Il recula légèrement.

-Peut être devriez vous vous écarter… Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Le Roi, perplexe, hésita un instant, puis se recula. Harry appliqua sa main sur la porte et laissa sa Magie se diffuser à l'intérieur. Il y eût un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

A peine se fut-elle ouverte qu'un gigantesque Lion avec un rubis incrusté dans le front sauta sur Harry pour lui lécher le visage à grand coups de langue râpeuse ! Harry fut projeté en arrière et atterrit sur le sol, aux pieds de Snape, le lion qui devait peser dans les deux-cent kilos sur le ventre…

-Léo ! Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon vieil ami…

Le familier, de toute évidence ravi de retrouver son Maître, allait finir par lui tremper le visage, pendant que Harry riait d'aise de retrouver l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Haletant, il finit malgré tout par tenter de repousser le lion…

-Attends… Par Merlin, attends ! Tu es lourd, tu sais ?

A ces mots, le lion recula et, alors que Harry se relevait, le regarda d'un air légèrement penaud. Puis, il rajeunit et pris la forme d'un gros lionceau. Regardant Harry d'un air joyeux, il jappa en le regardant droit dans les yeux…

-Je sais ce que tu veux ! Viens là ! Dit Harry en écartant les bras.

Aussitôt, le lionceau grimpa sur sa jambe de pantalon et Harry referma ses bras sur lui.

-Merlin, tu me semble plus lourd que la dernière fois ! A moins que ce ne soit moi qui soit plus petit…

Harry cajola son lion un moment, sous le regard absolument ébahi de son professeur de potion, et celui, imperturbable, du Roi des Gobelins. Puis, semblant se souvenir qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers son coffre…

-Dis, Léo, la journée sera encore longue, je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter comme ça tout le temps… Tu veux bien devenir un peu plus petit encore ?

Le lionceau le regarda, jappa à nouveau, puis prit la forme d'un petit chat couleur de sable, et grimpa sur son épaule.

-Super… Bon, maintenant, voyons voir ce que nous avons ici… Dit-il en entrant dans son coffre…

Curieux, Snape s'avança. Sans entrer, bien sûr ! Il ne tenait pas à se faire zigouiller par le Roi des Gobelins qui le regardait d'un air revêche et soupçonneux. Merlin ! Le coffre avait-il seulement un fond !? Il semblait rempli de richesses à n'en plus finir ! Des bijoux, de l'or, des joyaux ! Des artefacts magiques d'une puissance sans égale…

Harry poussa un petit cri de joie, et Snape l'observa s'avancer vers un petit coussin rouge à franges d'or posé sur un piédestal, au centre de la salle, sur lequel était posé un simple morceau de bois, apparemment d'acajou. La baguette magique de Gryffondor… Snape se dit qu'il allait cesser de s'extasier, car il n'avait sans doute pas fini. Et par Merlin, même sa baguette était rouge ! Plume de Phoenix ou ventricule de cœur de Dragon, à n'en pas douter !

Harry saisit vivement la baguette et poussa un gémissement presque indécent en sentant la Magie qui parcourait ses veines. Des étincelles rouge et or illuminèrent le coffre du sol au plafond, produisant un jeu de lumière splendide sur les monceaux de richesses. La Magie se répandait dans le corps de Harry comme de l'or en fusion et, haletant, il se dépêcha de ranger la baguette dans une poche de sa robe avant de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante. Cela lui faisait tant de bien de sentir à nouveau la Magie couler dans ses veines avec cette puissance ! Si Salazar avait été là, ils se seraient sans doute envoyés en l'air au milieu de l'or et des pierres précieuses…

Il caressa machinalement la tête du chat sur son épaule, qui miaula de contentement alors que son Maître explorait son coffre d'un air nostalgique… Il prit quelques Gallions et récupéra plusieurs objets qui allaient lui permettre de remercier ses amis pour leurs cadeaux de Noël, les rétrécit et les mit dans son sac. Et il jeta à Snape quelque chose de rectangulaire et de noir, qu'il rattrapa au vol.

-Écorce d'arbre de Phréops fossilisée, je suis sure que vous en ferez bon usage…

Snape pâlit.

-Merlin, Potter, vous me l'offrez ? Cet ingrédient vaut des centaines de milliers de Gallions, on pensait d'ailleurs en avoir épuisé les réserves…

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Pas les miennes. Et d'ailleurs, ou croyez-vous que je l'ai trouvé ? Il y en a à Poudlard, quand on sait ou chercher…

-Il faudra me dire où… Demanda Snape d'une voix blanche.

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Harry.

Il fit rapidement le tour du coffre. Beaucoup de choses pourraient lui être utiles un jour. Et il ne manquerait probablement pas d'argent avant quelques réincarnations de plus. C'est que les quelques Gallions qu'il avait à la base avaient fait des petits…

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque Snape pointa du doigt un râtelier d'objets en bois d'essences et de couleurs différentes et aux formes totalement phalliques.

-Merlin Potter… Est ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

Harry se retourna vers les objets désignés et rougit, avant de se retourner vers son professeur de potions.

-C'est totalement ce que vous croyez. Salazar les a sculpté lui-même, sur… Son propre modèle… Et a inventé des sorts spécialement pour les rendre plus… Attrayants…

-Salazar !? Vous voulez dire… Salazar Serpentard !?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mon âme sœur et amant, oui. …

Snape oublia d'un seul coup sa résolution et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher de nouveau. Il n'allait rien dire, car il n'avait de toute évidence pas toutes les données, mais son esprit se reconnecta lorsqu'il percuta une chose…

-Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres…

-Est son descendant.

-Et quel est le rôle de Dumbledore dans tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Rassurez-vous, vous comprendrez tout lors du procès. Et vous comprendrez aussi à quel point ce vieux fou est mauvais…

La dessus, Harry se détourna de son professeur, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, et s'adressa au Roi des Gobelins.

-Pouvez-vous garder le secret sur l'ouverture de ce coffre pour l'instant ?

Le Roi secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

-Malheureusement non. Lors de la dernière guerre, que nous informions les Sorciers de l'ouverture des coffres des Fondateurs était une condition Sine qua non pour que les sorciers nous confient leur or… Nous pouvons protéger votre identité, mais nous sommes obligés de les informer…

Harry hocha la tête.

-Alors faites… De toute façon, tout sera révélé lors du procès. Je reviendrai bientôt, j'ai besoin d'inventorier ce qui se trouve ici…

Le Gobelin acquiesça.

-En effet. Les sortilèges de fermeture sont si puissants et si anciens qu'aucun Gobelin n'a pu accéder à votre coffre, ni à ceux des autres Fondateurs. Ils ont été posés par une dynastie bien plus ancienne que la mienne, j'ai bien peur que le savoir ne se soit perdu…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Pour l'instant, je ne prends que ces quelques objets, ainsi que Léo. Mais, je pense que je reviendrai pendant les vacances…

-Nous vous attendons déjà, renchérit le Gobelin.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de son coffre, mais y jeta un dernier coup d'œil d'un air nostalgique. Son regard sembla accrocher quelque chose et il poussa un nouveau cri de joie en y re-rentrant aussitôt. Il se précipita vers un monceau d'or et de pierreries, et se dépêcha de déblayer quelque chose à grands gestes. Snape s'approcha de nouveau et écarquilla une énième fois les yeux en voyant Harry brandir une épée qui devait faire presque sa taille, à la garde d'or incrustée de rubis gros comme des œufs de poule…

-Ma vieille amie ! Murmura Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Qui donc t'as ainsi cachée de la sorte ? Dit-il en faisant tournoyer l'épée avec une étonnante facilité.

Oh ! Il avait un peu plus de mal qu'autrefois, c'était une évidence… Mais il allait vite se re-muscler, foi de Gryffondor !

Il resta un moment perdu dans les souvenirs que semblaient faire remonter cette épée, et puis le bruit d'une porte de coffre se refermant, répercutée par l'écho des tunnels, le surpris, et il reposa l'épée sur son socle, dépité.

-J'aimerais tellement l'emmener, murmura-t-il à Snape d'un ton triste. Mais elle ne passera pas les sorts de détection de la salle d'audience, la charge de Magie est trop forte pour la dissimuler, c'est Rowena qui l'a ensorcelée pour la rendre inaltérable, expliqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur, pendant que le Roi des Gobelins les faisait remonter dans le wagonnet.

A la sortie de la banque, Harry invita son professeur, toujours abasourdi, à dîner dans un des restaurants les plus chics et chers du Chemin de Traverse. En temps normal, Severus, avec ses robes noires et son sac rempli d'ingrédients pour potions puants n'aurait sans doute jamais pu rentrer dans cet endroit, mais l'idée d'avoir Harry Potter, le Sauveur, dans sa salle et dans les circonstances actuelles sembla suffisamment satisfaire le propriétaire pour qu'il les laisse rentrer. Et puis ils avaient tout de même quelque chose à fêter ! Godric Gryffondor était revenu à la vie, le monde sorcier devait être en ébullition ! D'ailleurs, bien moins de journalistes les suivirent, ayant probablement migré vers Gringotts, et vers le milieu du repas, des centaines de hiboux inondèrent le monde magique, leur table comprise, d'éditions spéciales titrant « Le coffre de Gryffondor a été ouvert ! »

Harry lut quelques pages des différents journaux, pour rapidement constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de feuilles de chou qui s'extasiaient sur l'ouverture du coffre sans donner aucune information, car ils n'en avaient pas. La plupart se contentaient de ressortir la biographie mondialement connue de Gryffondor, et donc ces conneries monumentales sur Salazar et lui. Ah, ça ! Ils avaient décidément eût une idée brillante en décidant de cacher leur relation ! Et bien il était temps que les choses changent, et que les gens comprennent qu'ils étaient des idiots, qui ont cru des mensonges pendant des siècles ! Pardon, un millénaire…

Seul le Chicaneur gagna son intérêt en mentionnant le livre de AEvan Darius. AEvan… Il se souvenait maintenant du garçon, un jeune homme fort doué en sortilèges et en potions. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait tenu une place si importante dans sa vie, le cher enfant ! Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir rompu sa promesse. Au moins, il avait essayé de rétablir la vérité, et en ce sens, il valait infiniment plus à ses yeux que tous ceux qu'ils avaient dupés… Le pauvre, il était mort à cause de lui. Comme tous les autres…

Ayant terminé leur dîner, il ne leur resta rien de plus à faire que de flâner en attendant l'heure du procès. Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café, s'entourèrent d'un sort de « Repousse-Tout », et Harry sorti deux énormes livres de son sac, dont un qu'il tendit à son professeur…

-Livre de potions écrit par Salazar, expliqua-t-il. Celui-ci, je vous demande de me le rendre lorsque vous l'aurez fini, car j'y tiens, mais je me suis dit que cela vous occuperai…

Snape, une fois de plus abasourdi, accepta le livre en silence. Harry, pour sa part, avait pris un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il l'avait écrit, celui-ci. Il gloussa en retrouvant son écriture alambiquée d'autrefois, et prit une gorgée de son chocolat…


	36. Chapter 36

Environ une demie-heure avant le début du procès, Harry et Snape quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur pour se diriger vers le ministère. Ils arrivèrent à l'audience avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance, mais presque tout le monde semblait déjà présent.

La quasi-totalité des membres du Magenmagot se trouvaient déjà là, comme l'exige l'invocation d'une Loi de Merlin, et même les membres les moins réguliers s'étaient retrouvés contraints de siéger, comme une vieille femme à l'air revêche qui arborait le blason des Longdubat. Il croisa également le regard un peu perdu et inquiet du professeur McGonagall, qu'il salua d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. Le brouhaha régnait dans la salle et il s'était aggravé à leur entrée. Nul doute que tout le monde se demandait pour quelle raison Harry Potter assignait un procès au leader de la Lumière, qui l'avait toujours élevé avec bonté…

-Je dois prendre ma place parmi eux, l'informa Snape.

Harry se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris.

-Vous monsieur ?

Snape hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Je suis en effet le dernier représentant de la famille Prince, par ma mère, répondit-il. L'audience va bientôt commencer. Je vous laisse à votre place d'accusateur. Bonne chance, bien que je redoute le dénouement de cette affaire…

Harry remercia Snape d'un signe de tête et le regarda s'asseoir entre McGonagall et un homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui ne laissèrent à Harry aucun doute sur son lien de parenté avec son meilleur ami. L'homme, qui l'observait, le salua de loin. Harry hocha la tête en retour et constata avec amusement que Lucius Malefoy était encadré, un rang au dessus, par une version plus obèse et plus mature de Vincent à gauche, et de Grégory à droite ! Il retint un gloussement et alla prendre sa place en temps qu'accusateur, en attrapant discrètement du regard les armoiries des Nott, Parkinson, et une chevelure rousse qui devait, sans aucun doute, appartenir au Lord Arthur Weasley…

Harry tourna ensuite son regard vers le banc des accusés, où Dumbledore se trouvait, entravé par ce qui semblait être de lourdes chaînes. Il savait que les derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui, car Poudlard lui avait refusé l'accès aux appartements directoriaux, ne lui laissant qu'une petite cellule froide et crasseuse, avec un lit de bois et de paille, sans rien d'autre qu'un petit robinet et un seau en fer blanc en guise de cabinet de toilette, avant goût de ce qui sera sans doute sa cellule de prisonnier…

Le regard de Dumbledore croisa le sien et lui lança un regard de défi, comme si il était persuadé de gagner ce procès. Que idiot ! Il n'avait de toute évidence toujours pas compris que si il était ici, cela signifiait que la Magie le considérait déjà comme coupable. Autrement, la procédure se serait retournée contre Harry, et un deuxième siège couvert de chaînes se trouverait aux côtés de celui du vieux directeur, car la Magie n'attends que le jugement par la Loi des Hommes. Si Dumbledore était innocent, le deuxième siège aurait été pour Harry une fois que le vieillard aurait été blanchit. Harry aurait donc du répondre de ses actes et de son accusation devant les hommes, puis devant la Magie, qui n'est guère clémente lorsqu'on la dérange pour rien. C'est ce qui faisait la rareté de l'invocation des Lois de Merlin : la punition qui attend celui qui les utilise à mauvais escient…

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Dumbledore semblait sur de son bon droit, et se permit même de lancer à celui qui devait être Weasley-père un regard confiant. L'homme lui répondit d'un sourire soulagé. Il n'inspira rien du tout à Harry, si ce n'est un léger mépris pour la confiance aveugle qu'il semblait vouer à Dumbledore. De toute évidence, il espérait son mentor innocent, sans avoir compris que la Magie l'avait déjà condamné. Encore un idiot que le vieux fou avait dupé…

Un bruit de marteau se fit entendre et Harry se retourna vers son origine. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air strict et sévère venait d'apparaître à la place du juge. Harry fut satisfait. Le Monde Sorcier n'était pas encore pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Les Sorciers avaient bien choisi leur représentant principal…

-Silence ! Je suis Amélia Bones, et en tant que membre du Magenmagot et directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, je présiderai cette audience ! Il est minuit moins six minutes, et je demande le silence !

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Amélia Bones n'en pouvait déjà plus : le Monde Sorcier était en ébullition ! D'abord, Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier, assignait un procès en invoquant les Lois de Merlin au grand Albus Dumbledore, son tuteur, Leader de la Lumière, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, et Président du Magenmagot, leur chef, donc ! Et voilà qu'en plus, maintenant, le coffre de Godric Gryffondor avait été ouvert… Merlin ! L'héritier d'un des Fondateurs était parmi eux et se baladait tranquillement dans le Monde Magique après avoir ouvert le coffre de son ancêtre, l'un des plus puissant sorcier de son temps et Fondateur de Poudlard… Tout allait bien ! Sauf que ces foutus Gobelins refusaient de livrer le nom de l'Héritier en question et que tout le Ministère était harcelé pour avoir des informations ! En temps que Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, c'était à elle de gérer le procès Potter-Dumbledore, et en plus de ça, l'espèce de flan incapable et planqué qui leur servaient de Ministre avait décidé que c'était, en sa qualité de chef du département pré-cité, à elle de faire plier la Loi Gobeline… Ben voyons !

-Monsieur Potter, les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans la salle… Commença-t-elle en avisant le petit chat sable sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il avait une étrange tache rouge sur le front…

-Ce chat est mon familier, répondit Harry. Je réponds de lui et de son comportement, précisa-t-il.

-Effectivement, le règlement autorise les familiers. Je vous crois arrivé récemment, votre baguette a-t-elle été contrôlée ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la sienne à un huissier.

-Elle va l'être dès maintenant, renchérit le jeune homme, en tendant la sienne à un autre.

L'huissier vérifia sa baguette et la lui tendit.

-Comme vous le voyez, Madame la Présidente, je suis bien Harry Potter, reprit-il avec un sourire.

Décidément, il était très poli ce garçon. Beaucoup plus que ne le sont habituellement les enfants de onze ans. Il avait presque un langage trop châtié…

-Mais il y a des interférences précisa l'huissier.

Amélia fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-De quelle sorte ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est compliqué à expliquer. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, répondit l'huissier. C'est bien la baguette de Harry Potter et ce jeune homme est bien Harry Potter. Mais c'est comme si je percevais une… Non, deux autres signatures magiques que la sienne… Expliqua l'homme, confus.

-Étrange phénomène. Avez-vous une explication, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'en ai une. Mais à vrai dire, si ce qu'à dit Monsieur l'huissier pouvait vous satisfaire pour l'instant, vous allez probablement avoir la réponse à cette question au cours du procès…

Amélia lui lança un regard circonspect. Elle n'aimait pas être dans le flou dès le début. Mais l'huissier avait certifié qu'il s'agissait bien de Harry Potter et de sa baguette, et le sang qu'il avait appliqué sur le Parchemin de Révélation après avoir lui-même piqué le doigt de Potter avec une aiguille ne pouvait mentir…

-Fort bien, reprit-elle. Nous allons maintenant commencer le procès de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pour Crime contre la Magie, intenté par Harry James Potter, ici présent, par l'invocation de la Huitième Loi de Merlin. Avant toute chose, quelqu'un a-t-il des objections ?

-Oui, moi, grogna Harry.

Amélia se retourna vers lui, surprise.

-Quelque chose vous déplaît, monsieur Potter ?

-En effet, reprit Harry avec aplomb. Si je me souviens bien, l'invocation d'une Loi de Merlin oblige tous les membres du Magenmagot à être présents, tous, sans exception, mais aussi à être, tout comme vous et toutes les personnes en lien avec le procès, sous Serment de Vérité, afin que personne ne puisse mentir, et sous Serment Inviolable, afin que personne ne puisse révéler ce qu'il s'est dit lors de cette audience avant le jugement de la Wicca, n'est ce pas ? Les serments ont été vérifiés, je suppose…

Harry, en sa qualité d'accusateur, n'avait théoriquement pas besoin d'y être soumis, car on supposait que, étant également invocateur une Loi de Merlin, il ne pouvait mentir à la Magie. Cependant, il avait vu du coin de l'œil un mage s'occuper de Snape et des autres retardataires…

-En effet… Commença Amélia.

-Alors pourquoi y a-t-il autant de journalistes ? L'interrompit Harry en désignant la horde de paparazzis qui s'entassait dans l'entrée. Harry aperçut d'ailleurs une femme blonde, engoncée dans une robe verte et aux lunettes en écailles qui lui déplut particulièrement…

Amélia eût le bon goût de rougir.

-C'est à dire que l'invocation d'une Loi de Merlin est un événement extrêmement rare… Monsieur le Ministre a souhaité que…

-Monsieur le Ministre n'a rien à voir avec ce procès et n'a donc pas à mettre son nez dans les affaires du Département de la Justice Magique, cela ne fait pas partie de ses privilèges. Avec ou sans votre permission, Mrs Bones, ces journalistes, qui ne sont certainement pas sous serment de Vérité, ni de Silence, doivent quitter la salle…

Harry la vit qui hochait brièvement la tête et, devant les protestations qui commençaient à s'élever, notamment de la femme blonde, qui se montrait particulièrement bruyante, Harry fit un mouvement de la main qui les fit glisser sur le sol jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce, sous les murmures surpris des membres du Magenmagot.

Amélia dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise. Depuis quand un gosse de onze ans fait-il de la Magie sans baguette à un tel niveau ? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit cependant le garçon froncer les sourcils…

-Sauf peut être…

Il fit un nouveau mouvement de main et, toujours en glissant, un homme blond se détacha de la foule pour re-rentrer dans la pièce. Minuit sonna. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent, et le troupeau de journalistes se retrouva coincé dehors. Le procès commençait !


	37. Chapter 37

Voilà enfin la suite, le procès tant attendu de Dumbledore! Enfin, une partie! J'espère que ça vous plaira :D

 **Réponses à mes Reviews Guests:**

 **Maud:** N'est ce pas? Ce sont les meilleurs! ;)

 **Babylon:** Il est si génial que ça?^^' Oui, le procès commence enfin! Merci, c'est gentil, à vendredi!

 **Mamy 83:** Un peu que ça va lui retomber dessus, tiens! ^^ Bah écoute, moi en écrivant le procès, j'ai bien rigolé :p

* * *

Une voix hautaine et froide s'éleva dans la pièce. Harry en reconnaissait tellement le style qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui parlait.

-Xenophilius Lovegood… Vous avez des lectures étranges, monsieur Potter… Quand à vous, Xenophilius, vous manquez à ce point de journalistes, pour devoir faire le travail vous-même ?

-Lorsque le sujet est aussi intéressant, je préfère m'en occuper moi-même, Lucius…

Harry se retourna vers Lucius Malefoy.

-Puis-je vous demander ce que vous voulez dire, Lord Malefoy ?

L'homme sembla surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui, et lui répondit d'un air légèrement méprisant, non pas envers lui, mais envers le journaliste…

-Monsieur Lovegood est le rédacteur en chef et l'éditeur du journal « Le Chicaneur », répondit Malefoy-père. Un journal peu reconnu pour ce qui concerne les faits scientifiques ou l'authenticité de ses informations…

Harry se retourna vers le journaliste.

-Lovegood… N'avez-vous pas une fille à Poudlard ?*

Xenophilius se retourna vers lui, apparemment soulagé qu'il ne le prenne pas de haut comme Lucius Malefoy, et eût un léger sourire.

-En effet. Elle s'appelle Luna, elle est à Serdaigle…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'en rappelait vaguement. Une petite blonde un peu fantasque à l'air évanescent. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, mais beaucoup de gens profitaient d'elle. Elle parlait de choses bizarres, que les autres ne percevaient pas, et passait du coup pour simplette. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que ces choses, elle les voyait réellement… Oh Merlin !

-Je la connais. Nous sommes ensemble en cours de Sortilèges. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Cela doit être dur pour elle d'avoir des yeux dans le Royaume des Faes, à notre époque ou la plupart des sorciers ont perdu le don de Triple Vue…

Le regard de Xenophilius s'illumina et sembla se mouiller de larmes…

-Cela lui vient de son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère maternelle, qui a épousé un Kelpie… Je ne possède pas moi-même ce don, mais j'écris sur ce qu'elle voit, pour qu'elle se sente moins seule…

Harry hocha la tête.

-J'irai lui parler, je suis certain que nous nous entendrons bien. Mais revenons au sujet du jour, si vous le voulez bien. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici et pas les autres, Monsieur Lovegood ?

Une légère rougeur colora les joues de l'homme.

-Euh… Parce que je suis membre du Magenmagot ?

Harry sourit.

-Entre autres, oui. Et aussi parce que j'ai, en mettant dehors tout le monde, brièvement sondé vos méthodes d'écriture et votre Magie, à vous et à vos collègues, et il s'avère que vous étiez le seul journaliste présent à se servir de ses doigts pour écrire, et non d'une vulgaire plume à papote pour écrivains paresseux… Par ailleurs, et bien que je ne l'ai pas su sur l'instant, le Lord Malefoy a souligné d'un façon fort à propos que vous rédigez et éditez le Chicaneur, journal qui, à l'ouverture du coffre de Gryffondor cet après-midi, a été le seul à mentionner la vérité…

Harry perçut un mouvement dans la salle. Xenophilius lui-même lui lança un regard surpris.

-Rassurez-vous, vous la saurez toute entière lors de ce procès, mais comprenez bien qu'elle vous dépasse…

Amélia se retourna vers le garçon, perplexe.

-Quel est le rapport entre ce procès et Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter ?

-Vous le saurez bientôt. Entendons-nous bien, Mrs Bones, je ne m'oppose pas à ce que ce procès dispose d'une couverture médiatique. En revanche, j'exige que tout ce qui sera rapporté soit la vérité. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Amélia hocha la tête. Elle serait toujours d'accord la dessus. La Vérité pouvait parfois être douloureuse, mais elle valait toujours mieux qu'un mensonge, même confortable…

-C'est évident, répondit-elle.

Harry se retourna vers Xenophilius.

-En ce sens, peut-être pourrions-nous nous entretenir, à l'issue de ce procès, afin de rédiger un communiqué qui satisfasse les deux parties ?

Xenophilius sourit.

-Vous me proposez l'exclusivité de la couverture de ce procès, ainsi qu'une interview, monsieur Potter, la première que vous accorder. Comment puis-je refuser ?

Xenophilius fut donc engagé par l'huissier à faire un Serment de Vérité, mais ne fit pas de Serment de Silence, et alla finalement prendre la dernière place disponible au sein du Magenmagot. Harry se retourna vers Amélia.

-Je n'ai plus d'objection, le procès peut donc commencer. Ne disposant pas d'avocat, j'assurerai ma plaidoirie par moi-même…

-Les Lois de Merlin s'appuient sur la Magie et non sur l'âge. Si vous pensez pouvoir vous défendre vous-même, alors soit. Le Lord Dumbledore, je crois, ne dispose pas non plus d'avocat…

-Ce qui est normal, étant donné les Crimes dont je l'accuse, persifla Harry. Avez-vous bien reçu les documents transmis par Gringotts ?

Amélia feuilleta ses papiers.

-En effet, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'en prendre connaissance…

-Je vous épargne cette peine. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà ajouter aux crimes du professeur Dumbledore la violation d'un testament écrit sous la bénédiction de la Wicca et le vol avec manipulation d'héritage…

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle.

Amélia s'empressa de remettre ses papiers dans l'ordre.

-Je ne comprends pas, commença Amélia, perplexe. Le testament de vos parents stipule que vous ne devez pas être confié à la famille de votre mère, mais Dumbledore vous a élevé lui-même…

-En aucun cas ! Fulmina Harry. J'ai été confié à ma tante maternelle et à son mari, qui haïssent la Magie et ont élevé leur propre enfant dans cette opinion ! Je n'ai appris ma condition de Sorcier qu'en recevant la lettre de Poudlard, à l'âge de onze ans, lettre dont mes relatifs m'interdisaient la lecture, afin de m'empêcher d'aller à l'école ! Il à fallut que Hagrid vienne lui-même m'apporter ma lettre et m'aider à faire mes courses presque à la veille de la rentrée ! J'ajoute également que les persécutions que j'ai subies dans ma famille auraient pu faire de moi un Obscurus, et donc un danger pour tout le Monde Magique ! Je fournirai tous les souvenirs nécessaires !

-Que l'on apporte une pensine ! Ordonna Amélia Bones d'une voix blanche.

Dans la salle planait un silence de mort. La violation d'un testament établi sous la bénédiction de la Wicca signifiait déjà Azkaban à vie. Les persécutions qu'avait subi Potter, si elles s'avéraient vraies, n'en demandaient pas moins. Si le risque de transformation en Obscurial était réel, cela pouvait valoir à Dumbledore le baiser du Détraqueur…

Deux huissiers qui se trouvaient dans un coin, gardant une table portant une multitude d'objets, apportèrent une pensine spécialement prévue pour les procès. Les souvenirs qu'on y versaient étaient projetés sur un mur à la manière d'un vidéoprojecteur moldu, ce qui permettait à toute la salle d'audience de les visionner. Une petite invention du servie des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu qui, quoiqu'on puisse dire de ses membres, assurait à Arthur Weasley et ses collègues de garder leur place…

-Monsieur Potter, demanda Amélia. Le procès étant officiellement ouvert, j'ai besoin de savoir clairement de quels crimes vous accusez monsieur Dumbledore. Vous l'accusez pour l'instant d'avoir violé un testament béni par la Wicca, ce qui aurait conduit à vous rendre victime de maltraitance. Vous l'accusez également d'avoir volé votre héritage grâce à la production d'un faux, fait apparemment d'ores et déjà avéré par les Gobelins de Gringotts, lui permettant ainsi disposer des pleins pouvoirs sur vos comptes. Il aurait de plus délibérément omis de vous en transmettre les relevés. Est-ce tout ?

Harry se tut un instant, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se tourna vers l'ensemble de la salle.

-Malheureusement non, loin de là ! J'accuse également le Lord Dumbledore ici présent de Trahison, envers la Wicca et notre monde ! Je l'accuse d'avoir créé le Mage Noir aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort et d'avoir, par extension, été à l'origine de la Guerre ! Et je l'accuse enfin d'un dernier crime, le pire de tous, je l'accuse d'avoir séparé des âmes bénies par la Magie ! Je l'accuse d'avoir séparé des âmes sœurs !

Amélia resta estomaquée, comme tout le reste de l'assemblée. Et puis une bonne partie des membres du Magenmagot bondirent sur leur siège pour hurler des injures et des imprécations dans un tel brouhaha qu'il était impossible de dire à qui ces paroles étaient adressées. Seuls quelques membres de sang plus pur que pur restèrent assis et dignes. Snape, Malefoy, Nott, Parkinson… Le gratin habituel. Mais même eux arboraient une mâchoire serrée par la rage, et leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Quant à McGonagall et Weasley, ils semblaient tout simplement trop choqués pour réagir. La vieille Longdubat, elle, semblait vouloir attendre la suite avant de formuler une opinion, mais ses mains étaient crispées sur le pommeau de sa canne. Ce dernier crime était tout simplement abominable ! Le Magenmagot au complet semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles ! Et Amélia non plus ! Merlin, ça commençait ! Elle saisit son marteau et se mit à frapper sur son pupitre avec force !

-SILENCE ! Beugla-t-elle. SILENCE OU JE FAIS ÉVACUER LA SALLE !

Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais le Magenmagot finit par se rasseoir. De toute évidence, même Dumbledore était ébahi, et restait assis sur son siège, enchaîné, bouche bée…

-Monsieur Potter, interrogea Amélia. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

Harry se retourna vers elle et la fixa d'un air grave, et en même temps étrangement triste, qui lui transperça le cœur. Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter semblait si vieux en cet instant… Intriguée, et bizarrement secouée, elle l'observa qui se tournait vers l'assemblée…

-Je vous demande ce soir de faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, commença Harry d'une voix forte. Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que la vérité vous dépasserai, et c'est vrai ! Ce soir, le plus coupable de tous à vos yeux sera innocenté, tandis que le plus innocent de tous sera condamné. Ce soir, la vérité sera rétablie, sans aucun manquement possible, car c'est la Wicca qui jugera. Vous tous, membres du Magenmagot, êtes certes jurés, mais prenez garde à prononcer le bon verdict, si vous ne tenez pas à être condamnés à votre tour… Comprenez-moi bien : il ne s'agit pas de menaces, mais d'une mise en garde. Car il ne s'agit pas seulement de notre ère, de notre existence, mais de rétablir une Vérité bafouée depuis des siècles ! Que dis-je, depuis un millénaire entier ! Un millénaire que le monde magique a passé à croire des mensonges ! Vous tous ici, vous souhaitez sans doute savoir, comme tous les autres, qui à ouvert le coffre de Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Alors à vous, et pour la bonne continuation de ce procès, je vous le dis, c'est moi ! Et non content d'être l'Héritier de Gryffondor, je suis également sa Réincarnation !

*J'avais oublié qu'elle était censée être plus jeune que Harry. Bah tant pis on va dire que c'est pas grave! :p


	38. Chapter 38

Amélia s'attendait à ce que la salle explose. Pourtant, cela ne se produisit pas. Personne ne semblait y croire. Mais Potter faisait preuve d'un tel aplomb que même elle se prenait à douter…

-Monsieur Potter accepterait-il d'être placé sous sortilège de Vérité ? S'éleva la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

-A-t-il des preuves de ce qu'il avance ? Demanda une voix forte, et Harry s'aperçut qu'elle venait de la matriarche Longdubat.

-Mais bien naturellement, Lady Longdubat. Savez-vous quel animal Godric Gryffondor avait pour familier ?

-On lui attribue un Lion, selon la coutume.

-Connaissez-vous d'autres sorciers ayant lié leur Magie à cet animal ?

-Non. Il faut disposer d'une grande puissance pour se lier à un animal de cette taille ! Ce qui ne signifie pas que les autres Fondateurs étaient moins puissants que lui, mais simplement qu'ils étaient moins prétentieux ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux. On dit également que les familiers des Fondateurs portaient au front une gemme ensorcelée leur permettant de prendre forme humaine…

Harry sourit.

-Léo ? Appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, le petit chat sur son épaule bondit au milieu de la salle d'audience et atterrit, lion gigantesque, au pieds de Dumbledore, qui poussa un hurlement de terreur en remontant ses jambes sur son siège. Léo le toisa et poussa un rugissement puissant qui se répercuta sur les murs de la salle.

Malgré lui, Harry ricana.

-Vous avez bien raison d'avoir peur, Dumbledore, car soyez assuré qu'il ne vous apprécie guère…

De fait, Léo grondait, menaçant…

-Léo, mon ami… L'interpella Harry.

Le Lion se retourna vers lui. Puis, le rubis sur son front clignota brièvement, et à la place du félin apparut un jeune homme splendide, aux cheveux couleur de savane en bataille et qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses, nu comme un ver… Il s'habilla vivement de ses cheveux et s'inclina respectueusement devant la Présidente, puis devant l'assemblée.

-Je suis effectivement Léo, familier de Lord Gryffondor depuis maintenant près d'un millénaire… J'ai passé les derniers siècles endormi dans son coffre à Gringotts, incapable de suivre mon Maître dans la Mort comme cela est censé être l'usage, car seule son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu… Son âme et sa Magie, elles, demeuraient, et je les ai attendus…

Il s'inclina de nouveau devant l'assemblée, silencieuse comme la classe de Binns, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus alerte, et se retourna vers son Maître, reprit son apparence de petit chat et grimpa sur son épaule.

-Lord Gryffondor… S'inclina respectueusement Amélia du haut de son pupitre.

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, alors que l'ensemble du Magenmagot s'apprêtait à l'imiter.

-Si vous le voulez bien, je préfère Harry Potter, et je vous rappelle qu'au seul titre de Potter, je ne deviendrai Lord qu'à ma majorité… J'accepte la demande de Lord Malefoy d'être soumis au Serment de Vérité, et je vous mets d'avance en garde pour la suite, car pour vous tous qui avez souffert de la guerre, elle ne sera pas facile à entendre…

-Cela ne sera finalement pas nécessaire… Indiqua l'homme blond.

-En fait, j'insiste, précisa Harry. Je vous rappelle d'ailleurs que les effets d'un tel serment s'étendent également aux souvenirs...

-Si vous insistez… Huissier ! Veuillez soumettre Monsieur Potter au Serment de Vérité… Ordonna Amélia.

Un huissier blond et au visage couvert de taches de rousseur s'approcha de Harry, tremblotant, les yeux baissés. Harry sourit en prêtant serment. Le pauvre garçon avait fait preuve de beaucoup plus d'aplomb en contrôlant sa baguette, tout à l'heure…

-Vous avez donc l'explication de l'une des traces magiques détectées tout à l'heure, précisa Harry d'une voix forte.

-D'où vient la deuxième ? L'interrogea Amélia.

-Pour celle-ci, c'est encore un peu plus compliqué. Les effets du Serment de Vérité pouvant être contournés par quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant, je suis également disposé à faire un Serment Inviolable envers l'ensemble de cette Cour, si cela peut vous rassurer. Je vous rappelle par ailleurs que des souvenirs peuvent être modifiés, mais non créés. Dumbledore est coupable, mais il l'est déjà tellement que je n'ai guère d'intérêt à mentir, car il sera condamné de toute façon. L'ampleur de ses crimes doit simplement servir à déterminer à quel point…

De fait, Dumbledore semblait maintenant accablé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Harry lui reprochait, mais que pouvait-il faire contre un Fondateur ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le château lui avait joué tant de tours ces derniers jours…

-La Cour demande-t-elle l'utilisation d'un Serment Inviolable ? Interrogea Amélia.

Personne ne pipa mot. Personne n'osait. Et puis quelqu'un se leva.

-Oui, moi… Demanda l'homme roux que Harry avait aperçu.

-Lord Weasley, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

L'homme leva brièvement le regard vers lui, et puis le re-baissa aussitôt.

-En effet… Vous avez sans doute rencontré plusieurs de mes fils à Poudlard…

-C'est exact, et d'ailleurs, votre cadet et moi ne nous apprécions guère… Bien que je n'ai rien contre vos autres fils ! D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup Fred et Georges, et bien que je ne converse guère avec Percy, il me semble être un garçon équilibré et plein d'ambition ! Mais en Vérité, peu de Gryffondor aiment me voir fréquenter autant de Serpentard… Que diraient-ils si ils savaient que mon meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy, m'avait même invité chez lui pour Noël.. ? Répondit Harry en souriant, amusé.

Un murmure surpris parcouru la salle. Gryffondor ? Peu aimé de ses camarades et ami avec un Malefoy ? D'ailleurs, le Lord Malefoy se leva…

-Nous espérons vous voir accepter la prochaine fois, osa demander Lucius.

Le Lord s'entendit parler avec surprise. Merlin, lui-même ne pensait pas avoir assez de couilles pour faire ça… Il était vraiment trop orgueilleux parfois !

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Lord Malefoy. Veuillez m'excuser de n'avoir, à cette époque, pas souhaité m'immiscer au sein de votre famille… N'en ayant jamais eu qui soit digne de ce nom, et étant à ce moment encore ignorant de ma Vérité, je n'était pas assez sur de moi pour oser une réponse positive…

-Vous êtes d'ores et déjà pardonné pour cette faiblesse, Monsieur Potter… Puis-je cependant demander au Lord Weasley ce qui justifie selon lui de vous placer sous Serment Inviolable, vous qui passez pour l'un des Fondateurs de la Magie Moderne ?

Arthur Weasley rougit et baissa la tête.

-Pardonnez-moi, Lord… Monsieur Potter… Je… Désire simplement que soit faite sur cette affaire la Vérité pleine et entière…

-Et je ne vous en veux pas. Vous avez accordé énormément de confiance au professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Il est tout à votre honneur de souhaiter à ce point l'émergence de la Vérité. Je crains cependant qu'elle ne vous soit douloureuse… De toute façon, par souci d'équité, il est injuste que l'accusateur puisse se passer de ce Serment…

Il sortit sa baguette et la brandit.

-Moi, Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, Née Evans, Héritier et Réincarnation de Lord Godric Garian Rorsach Gryffondor, jure sur ma Vie et ma Magie que tout ce que j'ai jamais prononcé et tout ce que je prononcerai dans cette salle n'aura jamais été et ne sera jamais autre chose que la plus pure Vérité. Je jure également de ne pas chercher à contrer les effets du Serment de Vérité, et de ne modifier aucunement mes souvenirs…

Les liens magiques entourèrent Harry et disparurent dans son corps, liant sa Magie comme la Wicca avait lié celle de chaque personne présente ici.

-Voilà un serment plus que suffisant, Monsieur Potter. La Cour vous en remercie, annonça Amélia. Bien. Maintenant que le procès peut reprendre, Monsieur Potter, vous accusez donc le Lord Dumbledore ici présent des faits précédemment énoncés, est-ce exact ? Demanda Amélia, tendue.

-Ça l'est, répondit Harry.

Un silence plana sur la salle. Les différents Serment faisaient que la Cour n'avait d'autre choix que de croire les accusations proférée par Harry. Dumbledore était déjà mort…

-Faits qui, d'ores et déjà confirmés par les serments, constituent des crimes d'une ampleur sans précédent ! Énonça Amélia d'une voix blanche. Lords et Ladies, je vous avoue sans honte me trouver dans un état de terreur jamais éprouvé, même au plus fort de la guerre, car il se pourrait bien que le véritable Mage Noir n'ait pas été celui que nous croyons ! A quel genre de Monstre avons-nous confié nos enfants ? Mais la Vérité, si horrible et effrayante soit-elle, vaut toujours mieux que le Mensonge ! C'est pourquoi, bien que l'issue de ce procès ne fasse aucun doute, je suis sure que comme moi, vous souhaitez qu'il continue jusqu'à ce que soit faite la Vérité pleine et entière !

Un murmure d'approbation circula dans la salle. Dumbledore semblait atterré. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait volé Harry et n'aurait pas du le confier aux Dursley, mais il l'avait fait pour le plus grand bien ! Il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité dans le cas Voldemort, c'était une évidence, mais c'était bien pour ça qu'il cherchait aujourd'hui à racheter ses erreurs… Pour le reste, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que les choses deviennent si terribles ?

-Commençons, si vous le voulez bien, par les accusations les moins graves…


	39. Chapter 39

Et voilà les chapitres du jour! Le procès continue, mais je vous préviens, il ne se terminera pas aujourd'hui!

Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question au sujet des prénoms de Godric, dans le chapitre précédent, le prénom Garian m'est venu comme ça. Pour Rorsach en revanche, mis à part le fait que j'aime bien la sonorité du mot, ce nom m'a été inspiré par mon personnage préféré (avec le Dr Manhattan) du film "Watchmen", qui tire lui même son nom du "Test de Rorsach", ce fameux test où l'on doit dire ce que l'on voit dans des tâches d'encre. (Test qui tiens lui-même son nom de son développeur, le psychologue suissre Hermann Rorsach). Dans Watchmen, Rorsach est un justicier borderline et malgré tout un peu psychopathe sur les bords. Je ne connais pas du tout le comics et je n'ai vu le film qu'une fois, mais il m'a semblé être un personnage qui aime (beaucoup) taper sur les gens, mais seulement sur ceux qui le méritent et qui à malgré tout un certain sens de la justice. J'adore son masque, dont les tâches se modifient toutes seules comme si il était vivant. J'ai attendu pendant tout le film une explication au phénomène, mais rien à faire, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'éclairer?^^

 **Réponse à mes Reviews Guests:**

 **Babylon:** Bah si, sinon vous allez râler de tout savoir d'un coup! :p Qui n'aime pas Lucius Malefoy^^ Dumby ferait mieux de s'accrocher à sa barbe! Pas que ça lui serve à grand chose, mais enfin bref... Par contre, si il pouvait se pendre avec... Merci pour tous ces compliments, à bientôt! :)

 **Mamy 83:** Du coup, le moins grave, c'est tout ce qui est vol d'héritage et tout ça... Tiens-toi prête à rendre le verdict, vous en avez encore pour au moins deux semaines! ;)

 **FaisdesLettres:** Oh! Tu es toujours là!? Je suis contente! ^w^ Effectivement, tu es la première à me faire des remarques sur tout ça! Je suppose que quelque part, tu as raison! C'est vrai que Harry devient totalement Gryffondor, oui, comme la Magie lui à permis de retrouver ses souvenirs, il cherche à rattraper les erreurs du passé... Quant à l'âge de Voldemort, ça fait un peut partie des messages que je voulais faire passer dans cette fic: l'amour n'a pas d'âge... Mais de toute façon, qui te dit que Voldemort sera adulte lorsqu'il retrouvera son corps? Et si tu parles également d'âge mental, la question ne se pose pas puisque sur ce point, Gryffondor et Serpentard sont tous les deux aussi âgés... M'enfin, je ne sais pas si j'arrive à bien me faire comprendre... Pas de problème, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont, effectivement, constructives ;) Je constate cependant que la relation entre hommes n'est plus ce qui te gêne le plus dans cette fic! Bon, tu me diras ce que ça donne si tu arrive à tenir jusqu'à la fin des 4 cycles, ok? A bientôt peut être? :)

Voilà, c'est tout. J'arrête de discuter et je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Il y à néanmoins **une question qui vous attends à la fin du chapitre 40**. Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Harry, l'espace d'un instant, admira la sorcière devant lui : en quelques secondes, elle venait d'exprimer son désarroi le plus total et de redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle restait, malgré la situation qui la dépassait totalement, complètement digne, et continuait de faire son travail, envers et contre tout, y compris contre son propre esprit qui refusait d'assimiler toutes les informations…

-Vous accusez le Lord Dumbledore de vous avoir volé votre héritage, et de vous avoir dissimulé son méfait en omettant de vous fournir vos relevés de compte…

-En effet. Je me suis rendu à Gringotts, vous le savez, aujourd'hui même, car outre l'ouverture du coffre de Gryffondor, je désirais savoir si mes parents avaient laissé un testament et si le professeur Dumbledore s'était servi dans mes voûtes… Il s'est avéré qu'il l'avait effectivement fait sans vergogne, pendant maintenant dix ans, et était allé jusqu'à duper les Gobelins en produisant un faux portant, soit-disant, ma signature… Signature que, n'ayant été mis au courant de ma condition de sorcier qu'à onze ans, je n'avais pu fournir !

-Les Dérogations Gobelines sont soumises à des batteries de sortilèges censées garantir leur inviolabilité ! Comment cela est-il possible ?

-Cela signifie que le professeur Dumbledore a délibérément levé les sortilèges, apposé la fausse signature, et replacé les sorts pour duper les Gobelins…

-C'est possible ! Annonça une voix forte, provenant d'un membre du Magenmagot à la peau noire. Je suis le Lord Shacklebot, et en tant qu'Auror, j'ai suivi des cours de droit magique et ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer des Gobelins ! La dernière guerre ne leur a pas été favorable et ils ont été contraints de laisser les Sorciers intervenir dans leurs affaires ! Contrairement à la croyance populaire, tous les sortilèges utilisés à Gringotts ne sont donc pas Gobelins. En l'occurrence, les sortilèges apposés sur ce genre de Dérogations sont sorciers ! Quant aux sortilèges Gobelins, ils s'appliquent majoritairement aux coffres…

-Merci pour votre intervention, Lord Shacklebot. Lord Dumbledore, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Demanda Amélia d'une voix froide.

-J'ai fait ça… Pour soutenir l'effort de guerre… Pour continuer à mener les recherches… Voldemort n'est pas mort…

Le Magenmagot tressaillit. Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

-Et c'est très bien ainsi, vous le comprendrez bientôt, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Amélia Bones poussa un petit cri. Le Sauveur ? Vouloir le retour du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ? Impossible ! Mais elle n'eût pas le temps d'interroger le jeune homme, qu'il continua à accabler l'accusé sans remords…

-Effectivement, Madame la Présidente, vous pourrez constater que outre le versement mis en place sur ses propres comptes, ainsi que les prélèvements ponctuels, un versement a également été établi pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dois-je vous faire l'affront de vous rappeler que cette organisation a été créée par l'accusé lors de la première guerre, pour combattre celui que vous appelez le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ? On peut donc légitimement penser que cet argent a également fini, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans la poche de Dumbledore, non ? Mais à la limite, ce n'est pas cela qui me gêne le plus, énonça Harry d'une voix tremblante de rage, alors que des étincelles rouges crépitaient au bout de ses doigts. Non ! Ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est le versement sur le compte des Dursley ! Termina-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

-Il fallait bien qu'ils t'élèvent… Prononça Dumbledore d'une voix basse et éteinte…

-Avec deux mille Gallions par an, pendant dix ans ? Mrs Bones, combien fait un Gallion, en argent moldu ?

-Selon les cours actuels, un Gallion d'or représente environ douze-mille-huit-cent livres sterling moldues…

-Argent dont mes relatifs se sont brillamment servi pour me faire porter les vieux vêtements de mon cousin et me faire dormir dans un placard à balai ! Précisa alors Harry d'un ton froid.

Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot laissèrent échapper une exclamation horrifiée.

-Un placard à balais ? Interrogea Mrs Bones.

-Où ma tante rangeait les produits ménagers, oui. Produits toxiques et qu'elle n'utilisait jamais, car c'était à moi que revenait la tâche de faire le ménage ! Dès six ans, j'ai du leur préparer le petit-déjeuner, alors que j'étais encore trop petit pour ne serait-ce qu'atteindre les boutons du gaz… Vous ne connaissez peut être pas : c'est la façon dont les Moldus font cuire leurs aliments, cela produit une flamme très chaude, que l'on ne peut pas contrôler comme la flamme magique d'un chaudron ! Plus d'une fois je me suis brûlé, j'en porte d'ailleurs encore les cicatrices, affirma Harry en dévoilant ses bras meurtris. Puis, mes Moldus m'ont ensuite confié les tâches de faire le ménage, la lessive, le repassage, le jardinage, le bricolage, de préparer tous les repas… Lorsque je n'y arrivais pas, ou que je faisais quelque chose de mal, j'étais battu, ou bien enfermé dans mon placard sans manger ! En guise de nourriture, alors qu'ils bénéficiaient le plus souvent d'un repas complet et copieux, préparé par mes soins, je n'avais qu'un morceau de pain ou un fruit pourri. Parfois quelque chose comme un reste de soupe. Un verre d'eau, quand j'avais de la chance. Je n'avais parfois pas le droit de sortir de mon placard, même pour aller aux toilettes, et je disposais seulement d'un seau ménager ! Ils m'enfermaient lorsqu'un invité était présent, et je devais rester silencieux, sous peine d'être battu ! Il a fallu que la première lettre de Poudlard arrive et leur fasse peur, pour qu'ils me donnent la seconde chambre de mon cousin, la plus petite… Et comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, ils refusaient que j'aille à Poudlard ! La Magie était selon eux, je cite, « rien qu'une bonne correction ne puisse arranger » ! Hagrid a dut venir m'apporter ma lettre lui-même pour que j'apprenne enfin ma condition de sorcier ! C'est également ce soir là que j'ai appris la vérité sur mes parents, car auparavant, on m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture parce que mon père buvait en conduisant, et que ma cicatrice venait de là aussi ! C'est pour toutes ces maltraitances que j'accuse Dumbledore d'avoir manqué à sa condition de tuteur, et d'avoir manqué de faire de moi un Obscurus !

Le silence qui était tombé sur la salle aurait pu être découpé à la hache tant il était épais. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, ignorant de sa condition et persécuté ?

-Pouvez-vous nous fournir ces souvenirs ? Finit par demander la Présidente.

-Bien sûr, cela va de soit ! S'exclama Harry.

Il prit sa baguette, et commença à verser ses souvenirs dans la pensine. A sa grande surprise, la voix de Snape s'éleva.

-Madame Bones, puis-je avoir la parole ?

-Tout dépend de la raison, Lord Prince. Avez-vous des compléments d'informations à nous apporter ?

Snape se leva.

-En effet. Je souhaite confirmer les dires de Monsieur Potter : en ma qualité de professeur à Poudlard, j'ai fini par m'apercevoir des persécutions qu'il avait subi et l'ai soigné en conséquence. Sa guérison a nécessité des mois de potions de soin, de croissance et de nutrition. Je peux d'ailleurs fournir le parchemin de diagnostic si nécessaire…

-Faites, s'il vous plaît. Ce genre de document aurait dû être fourni au début de la séance.

-Et je m'excuse de ce manquement.

Il appela un Elfe à qui il demanda d'apporter le parchemin immédiatement. La petite Créature disparu dans un pop et revint, un rouleau de papier à la main.

-Ce parchemin, le voici. Vous constaterez que monsieur Potter a reçu des blessures graves qui n'ont jamais été soignées, même lorsqu'elles auraient nécessité l'intervention d'une chirurgie ou d'une hospitalisation moldue…

Il tendit le papier à l'huissier qui le donna à la Présidente.

-Monsieur Davis, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Un homme en robe blanche, portant l'insigne de Ste-Mangouste s'approcha et prit le parchemin.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? Demanda Harry.

L'homme se retourna vers lui en le saluant d'un air respectueux.

-Veuillez m'excuser, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, car mon travail consiste en partie à me montrer transparent et à observer silencieusement. Je suis le Médicomage Davis. Spécialisé dans le domaine que les moldus appellent Psychiatrie, je suis détaché par l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste auprès du Ministère afin de juger de l'état mental des prévenus…

Harry hocha la tête.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Davis. Puissiez-vous n'avoir jamais à juger de mon état mental, répondit Harry avec humour.

-En vérité, j'en serais bien en peine, Monsieur Potter ! La cohabitation de votre mémoire avec celle de Lord Gryffondor ne me rendrait pas la chose aisée…

-Monsieur Davis, le parchemin… Les interrompit Amélia.

L'homme rougit légèrement.

-Veuillez m'excuser…

Et il s'absorba dans la lecture du parchemin. Harry adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à la Présidente, qui regardait, alarmée, le Médicomage pâlir…

-Vous avez souffert de coups et de blessures graves… De membres brisés, non soignés… Vous n'avez jamais été soigné ! Vous avez été dans un état de malnutrition et de faiblesse physique et psychologique grave, ayant provoqué un important retard de croissance ! Un tel traitement aurait sans doute pu laisser de graves séquelles sur les deux points, voir même entraîner un retard mental ! Vous auriez… Vous auriez sans problème pu devenir un Obscurial…

Un murmure de terreur parcouru la salle, avant de s'éteindre de lui-même…

-Je le serais sans doute devenu, si je n'avais pas été qui je suis, énonça Harry d'un ton triste… Mon cousin avait l'habitude de pratiquer ce qu'il appelait la « Chasse au Harry » avec ses amis. Le concept était simple : je courrais, et si ils m'attrapaient, ils me battaient. Il y aussi des cas particuliers, comme mon épaule : un jour, alors qu'ils me faisaient dormir dans la cabane du jardin parce que j'avais, selon eux, fait une grosse bêtise en volant une minuscule fraise non lavée, alors que je n'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours, la boite à outils de mon oncle m'est tombée dessus. Même si j'ai été incapable de bouger mon épaule sans hurler de douleur pendant des mois, ma tante s'est contentée de me mettre une crème contre les bleus. Par chance autant que par miracle, mon épaule ne s'est pas déformée, mais la douleur de ce genre de blessures n'a pas disparu jusqu'à l'intervention du professeur Snape…

-Monsieur Snape ? Appela Amélia. Il me semble que vous êtes, à Poudlard, directeur de la maison Serpentard, et non Gryffondor. Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez aperçu des blessures de Monsieur Potter, et non son professeur référent ? Ou d'autres de vos collègues ?

Le Médicomage Davis apporta un début de réponse.

-Permettez-moi d'intervenir, Madame Bones : Monsieur Potter a probablement, comme tout enfant battu, l'habitude de la douleur. Il y est sans doute devenu très résistant, et tout aussi apte à la cacher, car pour un enfant battu, se plaindre équivaut souvent à souffrir plus…

-Je partage l'opinion du Médicomage Davis, renchérit Snape. Vous comprendrez également qu'en tant que Leader de la Lumière, Dumbledore a longtemps bénéficié, et bénéficie sans doute encore, de la part de ceux qui ne sont pas dans cette salle, d'une confiance aveugle. Les professeurs de Poudlard, y compris moi-même, n'ont malheureusement pas fait exception…

-Et comment avez-vous découvert les persécutions qu'avait subi Monsieur Potter ?

-Il se trouve que, comme Monsieur Potter l'a déjà précisé, il a étrangement peu d'amis à Gryffondor. En revanche, il en a beaucoup à Serpentard qui est, comme vous l'avez souligné, ma propre maison. Je n'ai fait que surprendre une conversation…

-Conversation entre Monsieur Potter et qui ?

-Si je me souviens bien, il s'agissait des héritiers des familles Malefoy, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle…

Amélia hocha la tête.

-Des fréquentations bien étranges pour l'héritier de Gryffondor, en effet… Reconnu-t-elle d'un air distrait. Mais cela n'est pas le sujet ! Maintenant, et bien que je n'en ai aucune envie, voyons ces souvenirs… Demanda Amélia avec une horrible appréhension qu'elle se garda pourtant bien de montrer…

L'huissier actionna la pensine et les souvenirs commencèrent à défiler. Ils étaient accablants, et plus d'une fois, Amélia du ramener le silence dans la salle. Dumbledore s'était ratatiné sur son siège…

-Je suis désolé, Harry, j'ignorais…

-Vous le saviez très bien, énonça Harry d'une voix froide. Ou au moins, vous vous en doutiez. N'aviez-vous pas des gens pour m'espionner ? Ne vous rapportaient-ils pas ce qu'ils voyaient ?

-Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur Potter ?

Snape intervint de nouveau.

-C'est moi qui ai communiqué cette information à Monsieur Potter, Madame la Présidente. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, -fait établi, je vous le rappelle, lors de mon procès pour Mangemorie, après la première guerre-, J'ai un soir surpris une conversation que je n'aurais pas du entendre, et ai effectivement appris que quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient pour mission de surveiller Monsieur Potter. Cependant, au vu de ce que j'ai entendu à ce moment, il est tout à fait possible que ces gens n'aient pas su _qui_ ils surveillaient… Je ne l'ai moi-même compris que bien plus tard, lorsque j'ai vu devant moi un jeune garçon couvert de blessures… J'ai en revanche saisi que cet enfant était maltraité, et ai entendu avec surprise le Lord Dumbledore répondre que tout allait s'arranger…

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé à prévenir le Département d'Aide à l'Enfance Magique ? Demanda Amélia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et qu'aurais-je dit ? Que quelque part, probablement dans le Royaume-Uni, mais rien n'était moins sûr, un enfant était maltraité par des moldus ? Que cet enfant était suffisamment important pour attirer l'attention de Lord Dumbledore, et qu'un employé de bureau devait donc intervenir dans ses affaires, à lui, le Leader de la Lumière, l'un des meilleur Legilimens d'Angleterre ?

-Vu comme ça… Marmonna Amélia en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

Merlin, elle était épuisée ! Ce procès remettait en question tout ce en quoi elle croyait, et l'espace d'un instant, elle regretta son confortable mensonge…

-Lord Dumbledore, avez-vous conscience qu'aux yeux de la plupart des personnes présentes ici, vous ne méritez rien de moins que la peine de mort ? Vous vous êtes rendu coupable pour l'instant de Trahison envers la Magie, en violant un testament qu'elle avait béni, de Négligence Lourde, en abandonnant littéralement votre charge de tuteur magique de Harry Potter, de Trahison envers le Monde Magique en lui mentant sur ce point, d'Abus de Pouvoir, d'Abus de Faiblesse et de Manipulations sur la personne de Harry Potter en lui détournant son héritage pour votre propre profit, et bien évidemment de Vol, de toute évidence avec préméditation, en rapport avec ce dernier point. Qu'avez-vous à dire quant à ces crimes dont vous êtes reconnu coupable et à ceux dont Monsieur Potter vous accuse encore ?

-Je l'ai fait pour le plus grand bien… Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix faiblarde.


	40. Chapter 40

Un murmure parcouru la salle.

-Intéressant choix de mots ! Commenta Amélia, choquée. Vous reconnaissez donc l'ensemble des faits ?

Dumbledore sembla se réveiller et se redressa légèrement sur son siège.

-Non… Je n'ai rien commis de ce dont on m'accuse encore…

-Mais ce dont vous êtes déjà reconnu comme coupable ?

Il retomba lamentablement sur sa chaise. A quoi bon lutter ? Il se trouvait face à un Fondateur. Si Harry l'accusait d'avoir remplacé le Ministre par un martien, il obtiendrait gain de cause…

-Pour votre propre honneur, si tant est qu'il vous en reste, je ne peux qu'espérer, comme vous, que les prochaines accusations sont injustifiées… Commenta Amélia.

-Malheureusement, elles sont plus que légitimes, répondit Harry. Bien qu'elles ne découlent que de l'orgueil surdimensionné et de l'abyssale stupidité du prévenu…

-Vous pensez donc que le Lord Dumbledore n'a pas agi de manière volontaire ?

-Oh si ! Je crois que tous les actes de Dumbledore on été accomplis en pleine conscience ! Mais dans son orgueil, il n'a pas été capable de savoir s'arrêter ! Bien peu de sorciers prêtent aujourd'hui une véritable attention à la Magie ! A leur Magie ! Si Dumbledore s'était arrêté un instant de projeter sa grandeur sur le Monde, pour s'interroger sur si ce qu'il faisait était juste, il aurait senti sa Magie se révolter ! Mais il ne l'a pas fait, ce qui abouti à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes aujourd'hui…

-Vous l'accusez maintenant de Trahison envers la Magie. Qu'en est-il sur ce point ?

Harry ricana.

-C'est précisément ce dont je veux parler. Lors de son accession à la direction de Poudlard, en mille-neuf-cent-cinquante-six, le professeur Dumbledore s'est empressé de faire disparaître des programmes un cours nommé « Traditions des Sang-Purs », fait qui pourra aisément être vérifié. Loin de moi l'idée de défendre la suprématie de ces derniers sur les Sang-Mêlés et Nés-de-Moldus, chose que d'ailleurs même Serpentard ne défendait pas, croyez-moi ! Cependant, il ne vous est jamais apparu, professeur Dumbledore, que ces traditions pouvaient servir à quelque chose ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique.

-Ce cours apprenait des usages passés à des élèves qui représentaient le futur ! Ce sont des idées comme ça qui créent un Mage Noir ! S'exclama Dumbledore qui, alors qu'on l'attaquait sur sa conviction la plus chère, semblait se réveiller.

-Ce sont des gens comme vous ! Répondit Harry d'une voix froide…

-Monsieur Potter ? Appela Amélia. Veuillez vous expliquer je vous prie, sur cette affirmation, et sur votre commentaire sur Salazar Serpentard, s'il-vous-plaît…

Harry chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Pour Serpentard, la réponse est simple et nous y reviendront plus loin. Pour la Magie, ne vous est-il jamais apparu à tous qu'elle est orgueilleuse et volage ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Amélia d'un air abasourdi.

-La Wicca aime qu'on reconnaisse sa présence, elle aime les flatteries ! Mrs Bones, sauf votre respect, et sans offense aucune, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas Sang-Pur… Mais croyez-vous réellement que tous ces rituels, toutes ces traditions selon lesquelles vivent les Sang-Purs existent uniquement pour leur compliquer la vie ? Les Sang-Purs, ou du moins, la plupart d'entre eux, reconnaissent à chaque instant le rôle de la Magie dans leur existence, et la remercient de leur avoir donné la Vie, son Pouvoir, d'avoir permis à leur lignée et à leur Magie de survivre et de se transmettre encore aujourd'hui ! Lorsqu'il boivent, qu'ils mangent, qu'ils respirent, enfin ! Les Sang-Purs ne prennent aucune décision sans honorer la Magie ! Parce que si vous cessez de la respecter, elle se détourne de vous ! De votre sang ! De votre famille ! Que croyez-vous que sont ceux que l'on appelle aujourd'hui les Nés-de-Moldus !? Ils ne sont que d'anciens Sang-Purs dont la Magie a abandonné la lignée, et chez qui elle reparaît dans une tentative désespérée de leur rappeler qui elle est ! Autrefois, il y avait environ un sorcier pour deux Moldus ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui le rapport est-il passé à un sur deux cent ?

Un silence proprement inconfortable se mit à planer dans la pièce. Clamer haut et fort que Nés-de-Moldus et Sang-Purs étaient autrefois de rang égal, dans une pièce remplie de partisans de la pureté du sang était… Dérangeant…

-Et avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez !? Demanda la voix forte et autoritaire de Augusta Longdubat.

Harry se retourna vers elle.

-Lady Longdubat, sauf votre respect, les choses ne parlent-elles pas d'elles-mêmes ? Regardez autour de vous, regardez les gens auprès de qui vous êtes assise… Voyez par vous-même la différence entre ceux qui ont suivi les idées du professeur Dumbledore, et ceux qui les ont rejetées. Voyez votre petit-fils… Oh ! Il est mon seul ami à Gryffondor, et des progrès, il en fait ! Mais il n'atteindra jamais le niveau du plus faible des Serpentard en ayant cessé d'honorer la Wicca…

Amélia frappa avec son marteau pour attirer l'attention.

-Monsieur Potter, vous voulez-donc dire que les vieilles traditions, comme les contrats de mariage, sont à réinstaurer ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non. Les choses sont à nuancer. Autrefois, et je vous l'affirme en tant que Gryffondor, les contrats de mariage étaient rarement respectés. Ils n'étaient qu'un moyen comme un autre pour deux familles de conclure une éventuelle alliance, tout en assurant à leur enfant une compagne ou un compagnon, au cas ou ils n'auraient réussi à trouver leur moitié eux-même, dans les vingt-six ans de vie qui constituaient leur enfance…

-La majorité sorcière est à dix-sept ans, monsieur Potter, répondit Amélia Bones.

-Non, c'est l'appauvrissement de la Magie dans le sang des Sorciers qui a poussé la Wicca à abaisser cette limite. Lorsque deux jeunes gens désiraient rompre un contrat de mariage, un rituel avait lieu, qui avait pour but, pour celui qui désirait être libéré du contrat, de s'excuser, autant auprès de la Wicca elle même, que de la Magie de la personne répudiée. Les deux jeunes gens étaient ensuite libres, et la personne ayant rompu le contrat n'avait plus qu'à entreprendre une cour, je crois très similaire à ce qui se pratique encore aujourd'hui chez les Sang-Purs, auprès de la personne choisie, pour que la Wicca accepte cette seconde union, à la condition, bien sûr, que la Magie de la personne désirée le fasse aussi… Dois-je également préciser que tout contrat de mariage répondait également à un rituel visant à lier les Magies des deux héritiers concernés ? Et qu'il était même possible de divorcer, dans le cas ou l'un des deux époux rencontrerait sa véritable âme sœur ou quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait mieux ? Voir même, si le mariage ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas ?

-C'est… Surprenant… Commenta Amélia Bones.

-Et je pourrais encore citer de nombreux exemples du genre, comme la présentation d'un nouveau-né à la Wicca, pour garantir que son sang donnerait encore de nombreux sorciers, ou bien les remerciements de toute une famille pour une grossesse, afin de s'assurer que l'enfant soit magique, ou encore, tout simplement, de petites phrases à prononcer, même pas nécessairement à voix haute, à chaque repas, devant nourriture et boisson, afin de remercier la Wicca de vous nourrir, avec des aliments portant la Magie, puisque la Magie les a créés, et que la Magie est la Vie… Tous ces petits rituels que ceux que l'on appelle encore « Les Vingt-Huit Sacrés »*, les vingt-huit familles de Sang-Pur britanniques, continuent à pratiquer, certains cependant avec plus d'assiduité que d'autres… Encore une fois, nous pouvons citer les Longdubat, ou, bien sûr, les Weasley, dont le niveau magique du dernier fils, et croyez-bien que je dis cela sans offense, Lord Weasley, dépasse à peine celui d'un Né-de-Moldu moyen… A vrai dire, il est même largement vaincu, comme un certain nombre d'élèves, par Hermione Granger, Née-de-Moldus, dont j'ai très bien connu l'ancêtre, mais dont la famille n'avait probablement plus entendu parler de Magie depuis des siècles…

-Hermione Granger dépasse tout le monde à Poudlard, se rengorgea Dumbledore.

Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Tout le monde ? Merci de ne pas m'insulter, Dumbledore, car il me semble que je vais bien m'ennuyer à Poudlard dans les prochaines années… Si le retour de Serpentard n'était pas prévu pour bientôt, je passerais mes Buses et mes Aspics dès aujourd'hui, et tout serait fini! Merci également de ne pas insulter les enfants des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, que Miss Granger peut occasionnellement surpasser en théorie ou en intellect, mais certainement pas puissance magique, et dont les parents ici-présents pourraient se vexer… Hermione Granger est loin d'être l'élève la plus douée à Poudlard, elle est simplement la plus assidue, désespérée qu'elle est de prouver sa vaillance face aux sorciers de souche…

L'assemblée s'était mise à murmurer. Pourtant, il était évident que ce n'était pas le commentaire de Harry sur Hermione qui en était la cause… Amélia frappa son pupitre de son marteau dans le but d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

-Monsieur Potter ? Venez-vous de prédire le retour de Lord Serpentard ? Demanda Amélia, hésitant entre se sentir surexcitée et épuisée par avance.

A l'entente de cette question, tout le monde se calma brutalement et fit silence, impatient d'entendre la suite…

-En fait, il est même déjà revenu, tout comme nos chères Fondatrices. Je ne peux révéler le nom de ces dernières, tout simplement car elles n'ont pas encore recouvré la Mémoire, et que révéler leur identité ne les aiderait pas à y arriver. Cependant, je peux vous donner le nom de l'Héritier et Réincarnation de Serpentard. Vous le connaissez tous, et j'accuse le professeur Dumbledore de l'avoir fait plonger dans la Magie Noire ! Il se nomme Tom Marvolo Riddle, mais vous le connaissez mieux sous le nom de Lord Voldemort !

La salle sembla pousser un seul et même cri de terreur à l'entente du nom maudit. Comme de juste, le Fondateur de la maison des Serpents était un Mage Noir…

-Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Beugla Dumbledore ! Je savais que j'aurais du le tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion !

A la grande surprise de tous, une vague de Magie pure balaya la pièce et cloua Dumbledore sur son siège, le faisant hoqueter de terreur.

-SILENCE ! Hurla Harry, fou de rage…

Personne ne pipait mot. La colère du Fondateur était terrifiante et sa Magie les prenait à la gorge, les étouffait, il sentaient la leur s'agiter dans leur veines, elle se révoltait aux paroles de Dumbledore et approuvait la rage du jeune homme d'une façon stupéfiante…

-Vous… Reprit Harry d'un ton hargneux et polaire. Vous ! La seule raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas encore mort est que je veux vous voir souffrir… Souffrir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours et plus encore ! La Magie vous maudira, vous poursuivra, détruira votre âme et l'enverra au Purgatoire jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Jusqu'à ce que vous preniez enfin conscience de vos erreurs ! Mais vous êtes si stupide, si idiot, que cela n'arrivera pas de sitôt !

Les murs de la salle d'audience furent secoués par la Magie du Fondateur. Potter perdait le contrôle. Amélia sentit tout son corps qui se mettait à trembler d'une façon incontrôlable. Elle devait l'arrêter…

-Monsieur Potter… Balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix craintive et étranglée par la Magie qui lui serrait la gorge…

*Les « Vingt-Huit Sacrés » sont les vingt-huit familles de Sang-Purs britanniques, inscrites au Registre des Sang-Purs, rédigé dans les années trente par un anonyme, bien qu'il s'agisse probablement de Teignous Nott. Suite à la parution de ce registre, certaines familles, comme les Weasley, s'indignèrent d'y figurer, arguant qu'ils avaient probablement des ancêtres Moldus et en étaient fiers, ce qui leur valut par la suite l'appellation de « Traîtres à leur sang ». D'autres familles, en revanche, s'indignèrent bien évidemment de ne pas figurer dans le registre…

 **Et maintenant, j'ai une question pour vous:** **La fiction sur les Animaux Fantastiques (celle qui vous avait valu un sondage!) est maintenant terminée. Souhaitez-vous que je la publie en parallèle de la suite de celle-ci, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine pour chaque histoire, où bien préférez-vous avoir, comme d'habitude, deux chapitres d'une seule histoire? Dites-moi tout!**


	41. Chapter 41

Voilà la suite du procès, mais toujours pas la fin! xD Courage! C'est pour bientôt! Ensuite, tout se passera très vite... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

 **Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

 **Shishisama76:** Oui mais de quelle histoire du coup? Je continue celle-ci?

 **Natsu:** Merci, c'est gentil, je publie tous les vendredi, j'espère que la suite te plaira! :) Ok, c'est noté, merci :)

 **Babylon:** Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde va savoir la vérité, sinon l'histoire ne peut pas avancer ;) D'accord, c'est noté, merci, à la prochaine! :)

 **adenoide chapitre 39:** Sauf pour lui.

 **adenoide chapitre 40:** Nan! :p

 **FaisdesLettres:** Je t'en prie, merci à toi pour tes questions et commentaires :) Moui, quand même, même pour moi qui suit (je crois) d'un naturel tolérant, un Salazar de soixante-dix piges ce n'était pas tentant xD Oui, ce sera bien Luna, tout le monde l'a trouvée. Pourtant elle n'a pas le bon âge, mais là c'est moi qui me suis plantée! Elle est de l'année de Ginny donc elle ne devrait pas être à Poudlard, là... Poufsouffle sera un mélange de deux persos en fait. J'ai pris le nom de l'une et le physique de l'autre xD A bientôt! Je suis contente que tu continue à me lire, j'espère que la suite te plaira! :)

 **lizs:** Merci, c'est très gentil! La suite arrive bientôt, je poste tous les vendredi! :)

 **Mamy 83:** Oui, vraiment, dans cette histoire il aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire du tout^^' Merci beaucoup, comme demandé, voilà la suite! :)

 **Concernant ma question de la semaine dernière:** Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas claire du tout...^^' M'enfin bref, ça ne change pas grand chose: vous avez voté à la quasi-unanimité pour la deuxième solution, soit **la continuation de cette histoire et de cette histoire exclusivement!** Merci à nouni 859, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, Onarluca, Angelyoru, maudinouchette, Lokki1, memepotter952504, Natsu, NonoPourVousServir, Lylemi, Julia13verseau, LuXiN Rodwell, Morgane93 d'avoir voté! J'annonce donc dès maintenant la fin de cette histoire avec le chapitre 48, et le début de sa première suite, qui portera le nom de "Dans l'Attente", dans la foulée, merci à toutes et à tous! :)

(P.S: En fait, mon problème, c'est que si ça se trouve, le temps de tout publier et de poster ma fic FB, le troisième film sera peut être déjà sorti :p M'enfin c'est vous qui voyez, hein! xD)

Également un grand, grand **MERCI** à **Lylemi** , qui à officiellement posté le **300ième commentaire** sur cette fic! Une idée de défi qui te ferais plaisir ou quelque chose pour fêter ça? :) (ne soyez pas jalouses, j'accepte tous les défis tant qu'ils sont sur des persos que je connais, même les louches! :p)

* * *

Harry sursauta brusquement et, s'apercevant de sa Magie qu'il avait relâchée dans la pièce, la rappela, se calma…

-Veuillez m'excuser… Dit-il en baissant la tête, honteux…

Les membres du Magenmagot tentaient comme ils pouvaient de reprendre contenance, mais se tortillaient sur leur sièges, mal à l'aise. Potter avait été furieux, et un certain nombre d'entre eux bénirent la Présidente et sa magie sur douze générations pour avoir été prête à subir ses foudres… Quant à Dumbledore… Quoi qu'il ai pu faire, son crime était terrible, et il méritait pire que la mort !

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Amélia, toujours tremblante…

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il semblait triste à pleurer…

-Autrefois, Salazar et moi avons fait une erreur… Une terrible erreur… Pour protéger notre intimité, nous avons choisi de cacher la Vérité… Et notre mensonge s'est transmis jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Salazar et moi ne nous haïssions pas, loin de là ! Au contraire, nous nous aimions du plus profond de notre être. La Magie avait fait de nous des âmes sœurs…

Amélia en eût le souffle coupé, et plusieurs membres du Magenmagot hoquetèrent de stupeur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit distinctement Xenophiliux Lovegood qui lâchait sa plume, bouche bée…

-Comment est-ce possible ? Vos querelles sont pourtant connues…

A sa grande surprise, Harry sourit d'un air nostalgique.

-En effet. Elles étaient même particulièrement prisées par nos élèves pour leurs prouesses magiques et techniques, et sources de paris ! Salazar et moi, nous nous battions tout le temps, et souvent pour des broutilles. C'était notre façon à nous de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur notre relation, car nous ne désirions pas être harcelés à cause de notre union. Déjà en ce temps là, les âmes-sœurs étaient si rares ! La Magie nous a même bénis en nous donnant deux magnifiques enfants de notre sang…

Un murmure à la fois respectueux, interrogateur et attendri parcouru l'assemblée. Encore aujourd'hui, la Magie ne permettait les grossesses masculines ou lesbiennes qu'aux couples de Créatures, âmes sœurs par nature, et aux véritables âmes sœurs, bénies par la Wicca par leurs existence même. Bien que le monde magique se soit empressé de contourner le problème en créant des potions de conception masculines et des protocoles de Procréation Magiquement Assistée, les grossesses purement magiques étaient si rares ! Quant à l'adoption, la priorité était toujours donnée, malheureusement, aux couples mixtes…

-Pouvons nous vous demander des souvenirs de ce fait ? Demanda prudemment Amélia Bones.

Elle devait le voir pour le croire. Pas moyen… Même si cela devait faire rougir l'Héritier de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la couleur de sa cravate…

Mais les pommettes de Harry se contentèrent d'un rosissement gêné, alors qu'il répondait.

-Je suppose que oui. De toute façon, je m'y attendais. Je tiens à préciser avant cela qu'une seule et unique personne a un jour appris la Vérité, et que, bien qu'il ait tenté de la raconter, personne ne l'a cru… Il s'agit de AEvan Darius, un élève de Gryffondor dont je fus le mentor et qui a écrit le livre « _Le Serpent et le Lion, la Vérité sur les Fondateurs_ , » dont seul le Chicaneur et monsieur Lovegood ont parlé aujourd'hui… J'ai appris récemment que son récit avait été considéré comme apocryphe, quelle dommage ! Quel dommage d'avoir refusé de croire un écrit provenant directement de l'un de mes élèves, et d'avoir préféré ceux d'ignorants qui se sont contentés, des siècles plus tard, d'écrire ce que les gens voulaient lire…

-Avouez tout de même que ce récit est surprenant ! S'éleva une voix de Ténor.

Harry se retourna vers son origine.

-Veuillez pardonner cette interruption, je suis Lord Greengrass. En tant qu'historien du Monde Magique, je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de l'existence de ce AEvan Darius…

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Vraiment ? C'est que vous n'avez pas bien cherché… Il a gravé son nom d'une manière inaltérable dans probablement la moitié des salles de classe de Poudlard… Un jeune homme turbulent, mais charmant ! Et surtout, sans aucun jugement ! Je crains que d'avoir été témoins d'événements aussi lourds que ma propre mort ne l'ai fait souffrir… Termina Harry d'un ton absent…

Un murmure parcouru la salle alors que Harry semblait s'absorber dans ses souvenirs. Et puis un huissier laissa tomber sa baguette magique, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais ailleurs, expliqua-t-il, et il commença à verser ses souvenirs dans la pensine…

Les membres du Magenmagot découvrirent enfin la véritable apparence des Fondateurs et furent témoins de scènes auxquelles ils ne les auraient jamais associés ! Ils les virent se battre à mains nues comme des moldus dans un couloir, jusqu'à ce que Rowena Serdaigle n'intervienne et ne les gronde, ils les virent baisser la tête comme des enfants pris en faute et, aussitôt que plus personne ne fut à leurs côtés, Ils virent Serpentard pousser Gryffondor derrière une armure pour l'embrasser avec toute la tension bestiale de leur combat ! Ils les virent tous les deux dans une chambre rouge, entendirent Salazar se moquer de Gryffondor, et virent ce dernier brandir sa baguette pour attacher brusquement le brun à son lit, avant de le chevaucher et de l'embrasser sauvagement, mordant sa lèvre à sang. Ils virent les deux hommes échanger des regards tendres, des coups amicaux, de faux sortilèges, et de véritables baisers. Ils les virent seuls, dans une forêt, endormis, nus sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre. Ils les virent vivre dans une petite chaumière, presque une cabane, bien éloignée du confort de Poudlard, pendant que le ventre de Salazar s'arrondissait, puis celui de Gryffondor. Ils les virent faire sauter des enfants dans leurs bras, des enfants qui leur ressemblaient trop pour ne pas être les leurs, avec dans leurs regards la plus grande des joies…

Lorsque la diffusion des souvenirs se termina, la salle était plongée dans le silence…

-Je vous ai épargné les souvenirs les plus intimes… Précisa Harry.

Que dire ? Que dire face à tout cela ? Que dire face à la remise en question de tout ce que le Monde Magique croyait depuis près d'un millénaire ?

-Incroyable… Balbutia vaguement Amélia.

Elle se reprit brutalement.

-Mais alors… La querelle entre vous et Serpentard ?

-Vous voulez dire cette fameuse querelle selon laquelle Salazar refusait que les Nés-de-Moldus reçoivent un enseignement magique ? Répondit Harry. Il n'en est rien, il refusait simplement qu'ils soient scolarisés _à Poudlard_ … Du moins, à ce moment là ! Vous devez savoir que c'est Salazar le véritable Fondateur de Poudlard, au sens propre ! C'est lui qui a trouvé comment extérioriser notre Magie pour ensuite la changer en pierre ! C'est lui qui a posé les mille premières ! Poudlard était _son_ château, _son_ bébé ! Et, c'est vrai, il ne souhaitait pas y voir des gens qu'ils n'en estimait pas dignes ! Mais il ne haïssait pas les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus pour autant ! Nous avions pour projet, lui et moi, de partir, de quitter Poudlard lorsque les élèves auraient dépassé leurs Maîtres et pourraient se passer de nous ! Nous voulions fonder une crèche, ainsi qu'une école maternelle et primaire, sur le même modèle que Poudlard, afin que les enfants les plus jeunes et les moins au fait du monde magique puissent grandir en sécurité, loin des Moldus, et combler leurs lacunes, avant d'ensuite arriver à Poudlard avec le même niveau que les autres ! Salazar souhaitait simplement voir à Poudlard des gens capables de respecter son œuvre… Et si il méprisait certes les Moldus pour les persécutions qu'ils nous faisaient subir, il n'allait pas jusqu'à les haïr ! Cette légère divergence d'opinion entre nous était simplement le prétexte parfait pour nous battre à longueur de temps, et ainsi protéger notre relation. Mais pourquoi Salazar aurait-il souhaité la fin des Sang-Mêlés et Nés-de-Moldus ? De nous quatre, Rowena et lui étaient les seuls Sang-Purs ! La fille de Rowena était Sang-Mêlée ! _J_ _e_ _suis_ , en tant que Harry Potter, fils de Lily Evans, Sang-Mêlé, et d'ailleurs, Tom Riddle, l'Héritier de Serpentard aujourd'hui, l'est aussi…

Amélia en était estomaquée. Les choses pouvaient-elles vraiment être si stupides !? Des siècles de haine entre les Sang-Purs et les autres pouvaient-ils partir d'un simple quiproquo aussi idiot ?

-Impossible… Balbutia Dumbledore…

-Mais… Que s'est-il passé alors ? Balbutia la voix perplexe et timide de Arthur Weasley. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réalisé cette ambition ?

A la grande surprise de tous, cette fois ci, la Magie qui s'échappa de façon incontrôlée du corps de Harry était triste à mourir. Amélia lui fut reconnaissante de vite la rappeler en lui, car elle ne doutait pas qu'autrement, elle aurait finie roulée en boule à pleurer sous son bureau…

-Parce que Salazar est mort… C'était un accident bête…

La mort dans l'âme, il porta sa baguette à sa tempe pour en extirper le souvenir. Les membres du Magenmagot observèrent, horrifiés, ce qui était un simple duel amical se muer en tragédie. Ils restèrent secoués par la détresse de Gryffondor, figé, devant le corps mort de l'amour de sa vie…

Heureusement, la projection se termina vite.

-Nos enfants ont fini par venir me chercher et ont bien vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. A notre retour à Poudlard, j'ai menti à Helga et Rowena. Fou de douleur, prêt à n'importe quoi pour expier ma faute, y comprit à ce que l'on me prenne pour le meurtrier de mon âme sœur, j'ai prétendu l'avoir tué à cause de notre si fameux différent. Elles ont annoncé aux élèves que Salazar était parti, excédé par nos querelles incessantes, mais, ignorantes de notre relation et de ma douleur, elles n'ont par la suite plus été capable de me témoigner autant de confiance et d'affection. L'amertume et la tristesse ont durci mon visage et mes opinions. Bien vite, la rumeur que j'avais tué Salazar s'est répandue, et je ne l'ai pas démentie. Peu de temps après, je me suis suicidé en retournant ma Magie contre moi. A cette époque, Helena, la fille de Rowena, avait déjà volé son diadème et s'en était allée. La disparition d'Helena, puis de Salazar, ont achevée Rowena, et la mienne à anéantie Helga…

-Une histoire terrible… Chuchota Amélia.

Elle n'osait pas, non, elle n'osait vraiment pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'avait pu être la souffrance du jeune garçon face à elle. En ce moment précis, elle bénissait la Magie de ne pas avoir d'âme sœur, et compatissait du plus profond de la sienne envers toutes les Créatures, dont elle avait brusquement cessé de jalouser l'amour inconditionnel…

-Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui a provoqué votre retour, demanda Lucius Malefoy, avec une pointe de curiosité…

-Certainement ! Répondit Harry. Nous en revenons d'ailleurs à Dumbledore !

Dumbledore qui était toujours figé sur sa chaise, et dont une part de lui semblait maintenant profondément intéressée, tandis que l'autre avait peur de comprendre…


	42. Chapter 42

-Vous devez savoir que lorsque vous mourrez, votre âme reste dans une sorte passage entre la disparition pure et simple et la vie. Pas d'Enfer, ni de Paradis. Les âmes qui ont déjà tout vécu, qui n'ont plus rien à accomplir, peuvent choisir de quitter définitivement ce monde et de retourner à la Magie, ou bien d'y revenir, libres. Les autres restent dans cet antichambre que les Moldus auraient probablement appelé Purgatoire. Un lieu ou vous souffrez, ou vous expiez vos fautes passées, pour ensuite revenir à la Vie, vierges de toutes épreuves… Cependant, Serpentard et moi-même, en tant qu'enfants bénis de la Magie, en tant qu'âmes-sœurs, aurions pu décider de revenir tout de suite. Ce ne fut pas mon cas. Incapable de me pardonner la mort de ma moitié, je décidais égoïstement de rester là, à souffrir. Cela a duré plus de sept siècles. Sept siècles pendant lesquels Salazar, et même Helga et Rowena, m'ont attendu pour revenir eux-mêmes… Mais un jour, lassé de m'attendre, Salazar a décidé de retourner dans le monde des vivants, sachant que, lui parti, je ne tarderais pas à le suivre. C'est ce qu'il s'est produit. Salazar est revenu à la vie en tant que Tom Riddle, son descendant et héritier. La Wicca avait veillé à perpétrer nos deux lignées. Mais dans mon hésitation, j'ai malgré tout trop tardé à le suivre. Je n'ai pris la décision de revenir en tant que Harry Potter que bien des années plus tard, poussant le jeune Tom Riddle a se tourner vers la Magie Noire pour trouver un moyen de survivre, de m'attendre… Cependant, rien n'excuse les actes du professeur Dumbledore…

-Il avait commis un crime ! S'exclama le vieil homme, outré que l'on puisse lui reprocher d'avoir voulu arrêter un Mage Noir…

-J'en conviens. Il a trouvé le moyen de prolonger son existence, de diviser son âme ! Mais le rituel nécessitait un sacrifice… Cependant, au vu des dernières révélations, vous ne sauriez trouver plus coupable que moi de la mort de celle que nous appelons aujourd'hui à Poudlard « Mimi Geignarde »…

-Que… Vous voulez dire, le fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage ? Demanda Snape d'un air abasourdi, heureusement sans que la Présidente ne lui reproche son interruption.

-Elle-même, renchérit Harry. Cependant ! Continua-t-il en se retournant vers Dumbledore, bien que Tom l'ai tuée pour diviser son âme, il n'était pas encore un Mage Noir… Ses actes faisaient simplement écho à ce que lui soufflait la Magie, il répondait à l'époque à un besoin d'immortalité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas… Le basculement de tout son être dans la Magie Noire, c'est au professeur Dumbledore qu'il le doit…

-Mensonges ! Hurla le vieux professeur. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter !

Amélia frappa son pupitre de son marteau.

-SILENCE ! Lord Dumbledore, veuillez vous calmer !

Puis elle se retourna vers Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

-Oui et non. Je dispose bien de souvenirs, mais il ne s'agit pas des miens. Le jour ou j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, c'est à dire pas plus tard que lundi dernier, j'étais fou de rage envers Dumbledore, vous vous en doutez. Pourtant, à l'époque, je ne saisissait pas encore l'ampleur de ses crimes, mais la Wicca me murmurait qu'il était coupable… Vous devez savoir que, à partir de l'arrivée de Hagrid chez mes moldus et de la Révélation de ma condition de sorcier, la Mémoire m'est revenue par vagues, par le biais de rêves… J'ai su très vite que Voldemort et moi, -il ne fit pas attention au tressaillement général qui agita la salle- étions liés, qu'il ne m'était pas néfaste… Au moment ou j'ai retrouvé la Mémoire, j'ai compris à quel point le Monde Magique s'était fourvoyé à son sujet, et la Magie me poussait à croire que Dumbledore était la cause de cette erreur. Je l'ai donc publiquement confronté et lui ai intenté ce procès. Mais pour avoir toute légitimité à le faire, j'ai violé ses pensées sans remord…

-Et qu'avez-vous vu ? Demanda Amélia.

-Vous acceptez ces souvenirs comme preuves ?

-Le Ministère peut, le cas échéant, décider de forcer un prévenu à livrer ses souvenirs, cependant, le processus s'effectuant par le biais du Veritaserum, un sorcier du calibre du Lord Dumbledore pourrait sans doute contrer le processus… Vous avez, en revanche, juré sous Serment Inviolable de ne dire que la Vérité tant que vous serez dans cette salle et de ne modifier aucun de vos souvenirs. Si vous l'aviez fait, ou si vous projetiez de le faire, vous seriez déjà mort…

Harry se permit un sourire.

-C'est exact. En ce sens, j'annonce que Tom Riddle, étant enfant, a subi le même genre de persécutions que moi, dans l'orphelinat ou il a grandi. J'annonce qu'il aurait, tout comme moi, pu devenir un Obscurus. J'affirme que ce sont les trahisons successives du professeur Dumbledore, qu'il voyait comme son mentor, qui l'ont fait basculer dans la Magie Noire d'une manière si spectaculaire…

Harry porta sa baguette à sa tempe et versa dans la pensine les souvenirs de sa confrontation avec Dumbledore. Tous purent voir Dumbledore arriver à l'orphelinat et demander le jeune Tom Riddle. Ils observèrent ce jeune garçon qui s'avança, après avoir été appelé d'un ton sec par une éducatrice à l'air vaguement dégoûté par sa présence. Les autres enfants s'écartaient d'un air effrayé sur son passage et le jeune garçon arriva d'un air digne devant le professeur Dumbledore, malgré le coquard qui lui maquillait la joue et les crachats sur ses vêtements déchirés par des coups…

Ils le virent ensuite, un rien plus âgé, demander au professeur Dumbledore, à la fin de sa première année, si il pouvait rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, chose qui lui fut refusée. Pourtant, Dumbledore n'était pas directeur, et Tom n'avait pas à le croire. Le professeur Dippet, si il avait su, aurait sans doute accepté. Malgré tout, Tom avait cru le professeur Dumbledore, il avait cru cet homme qui l'avait sorti de l'Enfer et que, d'une certaine façon, il aimait…

Et puis ils le virent, adulte, à la fin de sa septième année. Seul, un soir, dans le hall de Poudlard, avec Dumbledore, qui le menaçait de sa baguette…

-Tu l'as tuée, Tom. Je ne sais comment le prouver, mais tu l'as tuée…

Bien qu'il ne protesta pas, le jeune homme était indubitablement blessé…

-Alors c'est ainsi, vieil homme ? Après tout ce temps à faire semblant de veiller sur moi, vous m'accusez ? Vous me menacez ?

-Je te menace parce que _tu_ es une menace, Tom ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as tuée…

-Et comment comptez-vous le prouver ? Ricana Tom.

-Je trouverai bien un moyen ! _Impero !_

Le visage du jeune homme se durcit brutalement et la haine à l'état pur apparut dans ses yeux. D'un bouclier surpuissant qui sembla les surprendre tous les deux, il évita l'Impardonnable, mais il ne se fatigua pas à engager un duel que, à cette époque, il savait ne pas pouvoir gagner. Il profita à la place de l'état de stupeur dans lequel son sortilège semblait avoir plongé le vieil homme…

-Alors c'est vraiment fini ! Vous que j'aimais comme un père, vous me considérez maintenant comme un Mage Noir ! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je vais m'assurer de ne pas vous décevoir !

D'un sort, il souffla toutes les torches du hall qui, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité. En une fraction de seconde, il avait disparu, courant dans le parc jusqu'aux barrières pour transplaner. Il n'emportait rien de ses bagages. Il n'avait besoin de rien. Il avait le plus important à ses côtés. Il avait sa baguette et son journal…

Le souvenir se termina, laissant le Magenmagot stupéfait. Dumbledore, visiblement en colère, baissait malgré tout les yeux d'un air coupable…

-Vous avez attaqué un élève… Commença Amélia Bones d'une voix froide. Vous avez utilisé un Impardonnable ! Et… Sur quelle base ? Sur une… _Présomption de culpabilité !?_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, d'habitude, c'est l'inverse, la présomption d'innocence, qui prévaut !

-Il était coupable ! Beugla Dumbledore. Harry l'a dit !

-J'ai aussi dit qu'il se serait arrêté là si vous n'aviez rien fait, remarqua Harry en haussant un sourcil très malfoyen.

Ok, c'était Salazar qui le lui avait appris…

-Lord Dumbledore, merci de rappeler à la Cour pourquoi un Impardonnable est appelé Impardonnable ? Demanda Amélia d'un ton acide. De nombreux Mangemorts les ont utilisés ! De nombreuses personnes, y compris parmi celles en cette pièce, ont affirmé en avoir subi ! Un nombre encore plus grand d'individus ont vu leur vie ou celle de leur proches littéralement détruite pas l'utilisation de ces sortilèges, C'EST POUR CA QU'ILS SONT INTERDITS ! Hurla Amélia. ET VOUS EN UTILISEZ UN SANS AUCUNE RAISON VALABLE SUR L'UN DE VOS PROPRES ÉLÈVES !?

Dumbledore se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Merlin, la Présidente pouvait faire peur elle aussi…

-Par la barbe de Merlin, ce que vous pouvez être stupide… Reprit Amélia en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, un brin plus calme… Monsieur Potter a raison, vous avez littéralement créé ce Mage Noir… Il vous aimait… Il vous faisait confiance… Sa réaction à votre trahison à, certes, été excessive, mais il est difficile de la trouver totalement injustifiée…

-Vous comprenez où je voulais en venir en affirmant qu'il nous avait séparés, expliqua Harry. Si Dumbledore n'avait rien fait, si il avait reconnu qu'il n'avait pas assez de preuves pour accuser Tom, rien de plus ne se serait passé. Un seul Horcruxe, -c'est ainsi que l'on appelle les morceaux d'âmes- aurait été suffisant pour survivre et m'attendre. Une fois que nous nous serions retrouvés, nous aurions accompli un rituel pour réunifier son âme, et tout aurait été terminé… Là, bien qu'il soit toujours en vie, les choses sont beaucoup plus complexes…

-Il est encore en vie !? S'exclama Amélia, mi horrifiée, mi soulagée…

-Bien sûr qu'il est encore en vie ! La Magie ne nous aurait pas séparés alors que nous avions à peine eu le temps de nous rencontrer ! Mais à cause de Dumbledore, Tom a continué à produire des Horcruxes, et à utilisé l'aversion des Sang-Purs pour tous les autres sorciers pour commencer une guerre et s'élever, non pas pour les idées de son ancêtre, mais contre celles de Dumbledore… Jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique il y a dix ans… Vous vous demandez sans doute encore comment j'ai survécu cette nuit là : c'est le professeur Snape qui m'a donné cette information, qu'il avait lui-même reçu de Dumbledore : il semblerait que ma mère m'ait sauvé, qu'en mourant pour me protéger, elle ai invoqué sans le savoir une ancienne Magie, la Magie de l'Amour, la seule que Tom n'avait jamais reçue, jamais rencontrée, la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître, et donc la seule dont il ne pouvait pas se protéger ! Son sortilège s'est retourné contre lui ! Sans doute grâce à la Wicca, qui ne pouvait le laisser me tuer, pas d'une façon aussi directe… Un dernier morceau de son âme s'est détaché et s'est incarné en moi, cause de la deuxième interférence magique détectée par l'huissier, au début de la séance… Et Tom, son âme désormais trop morcelée pour rester un individu propre, a disparu ! Son dernier morceau d'âme restant a été contraint de s'enfuir et de s'incarner ailleurs…

Le silence qui planait dans la salle était absolument total…

-Et vous savez ou ? Demanda Amélia d'une voix blanche.

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Bien sûr ! A Poudlard ! Je sais même en qui ! Oh, et dois-je préciser que Dumbledore a décidé de cacher au château cette année, au mépris total de la sécurité des élèves, un artefact de très grande Magie, j'ai nommé la Pierre Philosophale ? Vous vous doutez bien que Voldemort, en tant que Mage Noir cherchant à revenir à la vie pour me tuer, est intéressé…

Des paroles de protestation fort désobligeantes à l'égard du vieux directeur commençaient à s'élever dans la salle…

-Pour la protéger ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

-En confiant une partie de sa protection à Voldemort lui-même ? Ricana Harry. Oui, parce qu'il a choisi l'un de vos professeurs… Vous l'ignoriez, je suppose…


	43. Chapter 43

Désolée pour le retard! Parfois il y à des trucs chiants à faire dans la vie, comme les rendez-vous caf ou le ménage! M'enfin, c'est de ma faute aussi: je vous ai habitué à deux chapitres tous les vendredi midi, alors maintenant, quand je n'ai pas le temps, vous râlez! x)

Bref, voilà enfin la fin tant attendue du procès de Dumbledore! J'espère que sa sentence vous plaira! Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît, j'y peux rien moi! x)

 **Réponses au Reviews Guest:**

 **Babylon:** Et le pauvre Dumby, ce n'est pas fini! M'enfin, c'est sa faute aussi! Merci pour ton commentaire, à bientôt!

 **Mamy 83:** Merci c'est gentil! :D M'enfin il y à plein de gens qui revisitent l'histoire des Fondateurs, non? M'enfin peut être pas autant^^' Pas besoin de lire des HPLV pour détester Dumby, les HPSS sont bien aussi :p Pas besoin de ça pour le détester, il est tellement manipulateur qu'à chaque fois que je relis hp, j'ai envie de lui coller des baffes! Dès le premier volume, la protection du sang ne tient pas, puisqu'il n'y à strictement aucun moyen que Harry puisse considérer Privet Drive comme sa maison... Et non, JKR n'avait pas envisagé Dumby en traître, au contraire, c'est son perso préféré! ^^" C'est juste que ce sont des livres pour les gosses! :p Perso, je galère à les relire aujourd'hui, les questions existentielles de Harry sur le Quidditch où les filles, j'm'en contrefous, les gamineries de Snape vis à vis de lui aussi (sérieusement, il à quel âge pour lui en vouloir autant pour que dalle? Douze ans!?) je zappe tout pour retourner au scénario...

* * *

Dumbledore pâlit.

-C'est impossible… Balbutia-t-il.

Amélia Bones devait se retenir pour ne pas jeter son marteau dans la figure du vieux fou. Était-il possible d'être inconscient à ce point !?

-En voilà assez, Dumbledore ! Comment ai-je pu vous respecter et vous appeler par votre titre de Lord pendant tout ce temps !? Y a-t-il des limites à votre bêtise !? Avez-vous conscience que la moitié du Magenmagot souhaite vous exécuter sans sommation !?

Un rugissement d'approbation s'éleva dans la salle, et il ne provenait pas que de Léo. Pourtant, Harry décida de calmer le jeu…

-Malgré tout, concernant Voldemort, je vous demande de ne rien faire ! Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

-Monsieur Potter.. ? Interrogea Amélia, stupéfaite.

-Je sais d'ores et déjà qui est possédé par Voldemort, et je sais que je dois le confronter, pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! Tant que nous ne nous serons pas parlés, tant qu'il ne s'interrogera pas sur notre lien, il restera un Mage Noir ! C'est pourquoi, dans le but de voir revenir Salazar Serpentard, et non Lord Voldemort, je vous demande de ne rien faire…

-Mais… Commença Amélia.

-Salazar est bien là, je vous le garanti ! Nous avons réussi à communiquer par le biais de mes rêves, c'est même lui qui me les envoyait pour m'éveiller plus vite. Je ferais ma part du travail et il fera la sienne, et vous n'avez rien à dire là dessus ! Termina-t-il d'un ton sombre…

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'une vague de Magie puissante, imposante, tellement que ceux qui souhaitaient protester ravalèrent leurs remarques…

-Et pour en revenir à Dumbledore… Je ne peux rien prouver, cependant il est évident qu'il ignorait que j'étais Gryffondor, tout comme je suis persuadé qu'il était au courant pour les Horcruxes, pour ceux que Tom a créés volontairement comme pour celui qui se trouve en moi… En ce cas, et connaissant l'homme, je pense que nous pouvons avancer sans trop d'erreurs l'hypothèse selon laquelle il m'aurait, tôt ou tard, poussé à partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, à les détruire, puis à me battre contre Voldemort… A ce moment là, deux solutions : soit j'ai reçu une formation appropriée et je le tue, soit, et je penche pour cette solution là, je suis d'un niveau très inférieur à Voldemort et je meurs, permettant ainsi à Dumbledore de le tuer et de récolter tous les honneurs… Après tout, si je n'avais été que Harry, le fait de m'avoir placé chez les Dursley et d'ensuite m'en avoir sorti lui aurait permis de se positionner en sauveur… Je lui aurait fait confiance comme Tom l'a fait, et il aurait eu un bon petit soldat sous la main pour réparer à sa place ses erreurs… Mais il n'avait pas prévu Gryffondor ! Dans le cas présent, les choses s'aggravent encore plus : dans les deux cas, mon âme-sœur et moi nous entre-tuons ! Cependant, il est vrai qu'il ne s'agit que d'une présomption. Pas que le professeur Dumbledore n'ai pas commis assez de crimes de toute façon…

Le Magenmagot semblait las et exaspéré des divers manquements et exactions de Dumbledore et la salle éclata, une nouvelle fois, en imprécations furieuses. Amélia en avait marre, mais marre ! Ce procès était l'un des plus longs, aberrants et stupides qu'elle avait eu à présider dans toute sa carrière… Elle ramena le calme à coups de marteau !

-Dumbledore, la liste de vos crimes est si longue qu'il est hallucinant que le peuple sorcier vous ai accordé sa confiance et que vous soyez encore en vie aujourd'hui ! J'en ai assez de ce procès, et je crois que le Magenmagot aussi ! C'est pourquoi j'en appelle maintenant au jugement ! Membres du Magenmagot, avez-vous besoin de temps pour délibérer ?

-Aucunement ! S'éleva la voix de stentor d'un homme que Harry identifia à ses armoiries comme étant Lord Parkinson. Dumbledore est coupable !

-Faisons malgré tout les choses dans les règles, voulez-vous ? Quelqu'un désire-t-il prendre le temps de la réflexion ? Demanda Amélia.

Personne ne répondit. Amélia continua.

-Dans ce cas, pour les crimes de vol d'héritage, falsification de documents officiels, manipulation, abus de pouvoir et de faiblesse, quel est votre verdict ?

-Coupable ! Répondit le Magenmagot d'une seule voix.

-Pour le crime de violation d'un testament officiel béni par la Wicca, quel est votre verdict ?

-Coupable !

-Pour le crime d'abandon de sa charge ayant eu pour conséquences les persécutions qu'a subi Harry James Potter, quel est votre verdict ?

-Coupable !

-Pour le crime de Trahison envers la Magie, quel est votre verdict ?

-Coupable !

-Pour le crime d'avoir refusé son aide à un enfant en détresse, de l'avoir trahi, et d'avoir ainsi contribué à créer le Mage Noir connu sous le nom de Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, quel est votre verdict ?

-Coupable !

Amélia prit un air grave. C'était la fin. Depuis longtemps.

-Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons prouver les dernières allégations de Monsieur Potter, mais il reste malgré tout un dernier crime à juger. Le plus terrible, vous le savez. Les circonstances sont déjà accablantes, Dumbledore est déjà condamné. Mais il vous faut bien donner votre verdict. Pour le crime ignoble d'avoir séparé des âmes sœurs, quel est-il ?

-COUPABLE ! Gronda le Magenmagot.

La foule était lassée de Dumbledore et de ses bêtises. Comment le Monde Magique avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? On ne séparait pas des âmes sœurs, jamais ! Les âmes sœurs sont bénies par la Magie ! Elle chérie leur existence comme une mère veille sur ses petits ! Les âmes sœurs étaient le trésor du Monde Magique et rien n'était plus glorieux que d'en être une ! Les séparer, ou même tenter de le faire, était synonyme d'une mort lente et douloureuse, car votre propre Magie finissait par se retourner contre vous.. !

Dumbledore termina de s'avachir sur sa chaise. Merlin, ses crimes étaient terribles ! Harry avait raison, il avait cru pouvoir tout résoudre et avait péché par orgueil ! Sans compter que ses dernières allégations étaient justes… Qu'il avait été stupide ! Maintenant, il espérait seulement que sa mort serait rapide…

-Coupable, gronda Amélia elle-même, en temps que membre du Magenmagot. Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous êtes reconnu coupable de tous les crimes dont vous êtes accusé. En revanche, concernant le Mage Noir aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, et bien que cela ne me plaise pas plus qu'à vous tous ici, membres du Magenmagot, nous sommes obligés de le reconnaître comme innocent des crimes qu'il a commis, car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous ne pouvons condamner un enfant béni de la Magie…

Un murmure consterné et ponctué de quelques sanglots parcouru la salle…

-Pour en revenir au Lord Dumbledore et à tous ces crimes, membres du Magenmagot, que demandez-vous ?

Il y eût un silence. Et puis…

-La mort ! S'éleva une voix.

-La mort ! Renchérit une autre.

-La mort… Demanda Arthur Weasley d'un ton pitoyable.

-La mort, acquiesça Augusta Longdubat, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas le faire de gaieté de cœur.

-La mort, avec souffrances ! Demanda Lucius Malefoy.

-Lord Malefoy ! La torture a été abolie voila plus de trois siècles ! Le reprit Amélia.

-Mais je ne demande pas la torture, Madame Bones. Mais je pense que passer quelques années emprisonné à Azkaban et en ayant sa Magie contrainte par un sortilège aiderait l'accusé à méditer sur ses actes… Précisa le Lord Malefoy d'un ton doucereux.

Il y eût un murmure d'approbation, et puis petit à petit, les autres membres du Magenmagot se prononcèrent pour cette sentence… Mais alors que Amélia allait frapper de son marteau pour l'entériner, une nouvelle voix s'éleva…

-Il me semble que c'est à moi d'intervenir…

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, stupéfaits que l'on interrompe un jugement en si bonne voie.

-Médicomage Davis, vous avez une remarque ? Demanda Amélia d'un ton légèrement acide.

Pas que le Médicomage la dérange. Elle désirait que soit rendue la justice, mais Merlin, les crimes de Dumbledore étaient d'une telle ampleur que ça l'agaçait de devoir potentiellement alléger sa peine…

-En effet. Bien que la décision du Magenmagot me semble amplement justifiée, en tant que Médicomage censé juger de l'état mental du prévenu, je ne peux vous laisser l'appliquer…

Des murmures de protestations commencèrent à s'élever, que Amélia s'empressa de faire taire d'un coup de marteau bien placé.

-C'est à dire, Monsieur Davis ?

-Et bien, voyez-vous, Monsieur Dumbledore me semble être ce que l'on appelle un « pervers narcissique », ce qui signifie qu'il se croit seul capable de régler tous les problèmes, et que le monde est incapable de s'en sortir sans lui… Il est vrai cependant que je ne m'étais jamais jusqu'ici retrouvé face à un cas d'une telle ampleur ! Sans doute la confiance aveugle que le Monde Magique a placé en lui a-t-elle contribué à l'évolution de sa maladie…

-Et en quoi cela l'empêche-t-il de recevoir sa peine ?

Davis leva sur elle un regard grave.

-Cet homme est dérangé, je ne peux vous laisser l'exécuter !

Amélia frappa de son marteau avant même que le Magenmagot ne se mette à protester. Elle ne put retenir un regard de dégoût à l'égard de Dumbledore, qui semblait subitement ne pas en croire sa chance….

-Et que proposez-vous ?

Davis lança un bref regard à Dumbledore.

-Le problème est la puissance magique du prévenu. Au vu de ses pouvoirs exceptionnels, ainsi que de ses connaissances et de ses compétences variées, comme la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie, pour ne citer que les plus connues, mais aussi de ses crimes impardonnables… Je pense que l'emprisonnement à vie dans la Prison-Asile de Nurmengard serait plus indiqué…

Amélia en resta époustouflée. Le Magenmagot ne pipa mot, et Dumbledore… Dumbledore poussa un cri horrifié !

-NON ! PAS LA-BAS ! S'il vous plaît… Demanda-t-il d'un ton pitoyable…

-Monsieur Davis, je ne vous saisit pas… Vous suggérez que l'on enferme Dumbledore avec son ancien camarade, le Mage Noir Grindelwald ?

Davis ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, certainement pas ! Mais Grindelwald avait autrefois fait construire cette prison pour ses opposants politiques et l'avait bien pensée. Bien qu'il en soit aujourd'hui le seul résident, même lui, gardé comme il est, n'a pu s'en échapper ! Il dispose d'une armée de gardiens, de Psychomages et de Médicomages pour lui tout seul, sa Magie est liée, et les membres les plus informés de la profession savent que ses tentatives de manipulation diverses et variées auprès de ses gardiens lui ont valu d'être suivi en permanence par un Détraqueur… Ce genre de traitement me semble, au vu des crimes commis par le prévenu et de son état mental, plus indiqué que la Mort !

Amélia réfléchit rapidement. Effectivement, la ligature de la Magie était une souffrance horrible et permanente, et être enfermé pendant si longtemps auprès de son ancien ami, voire même plus, si l'on en croyait les rumeurs, était une peine intéressante… Et le Magenmagot semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion, si elle en jugeait par les chuchotements approbateurs qu'elle percevait…

-Monsieur Potter, en tant qu'accusateur, approuvez-vous cette décision ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Elle me convient, acquiesça-t-il.

-NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Dumbledore semblait atterré. Les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires ! Pas lui ! Pas Grindelwald ! Il le haïssait, mais malgré tout, il l'aimait encore ! Il l'aimait mais avait du le vaincre ! Il ne pourrait pas survivre en étant si proche et pourtant si loin de lui ! Il avait causé sa perte et celle de sa sœur ! Sa famille avait été brisée à cause de lui !

 _De lui ? Ou bien de toi-même ?_ Persifla une petite voix au fond de lui, et Dumbledore s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de celle de sa Magie !

 _Et oui ! Tu m'as oubliée, Albus. Pendant si longtemps, tu m'as ignorée ! Les idées de Gellert Grindelwald n'étaient-elles pas les tiennes à la base ? Ne l'as-tu pas suivit aveuglément dans l'obscurité au nom de ton Amour ? Au détriment de ceux qui auraient du t'être les plus chers ? Ne l'as-tu pas maudit pour ne pas t'aimer ? Le temps est venu pour toi de recevoir ton jugement pour tes fautes…_

Amélia leva son marteau.

-Lord Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot et Directeur de Poudlard, vous êtes officiellement condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie dans la Prison-Asile de Nurmengard ! Votre Magie sera ligaturée, vous êtes déchu de tous vos titres et distinctions, vous êtes également déchu de votre titre de Lord et, selon la Loi de Merlin régissant les Crimes contre la Wicca, de votre nom ! En accord avec cette même Loi, vous portez désormais l'appellation de « Numéro 2 », votre matricule à la Prison-Asile de Nurmengard. Vous aurez comme seuls contacts humains ceux que vous aurez avec vos geôliers et psychomages, et vous serez suivi en permanence par un Détraqueur pour que vous goûtiez vous aussi au désespoir que vous avez fait connaître à vos victimes ! Inutile de précisez que votre nom sera effacé des livres d'histoires et que vous perdez jusqu'à votre carte de chocogrenouille… Quant au préjudice financier qu'à subi Monsieur Potter par votre faute, les Gobelins s'en occuperont !

Et elle donna un dernier puissant coup de marteau.

Et alors que Amélia entérinait enfin le jugement, Dumbledore poussa un nouveau cri. Les trois cercles rouge, argent et or, les trois cercles de Morgane, Viviane et Merlin qui étaient apparus autour de lui lorsque Harry lui avait assigné ce procès, sortirent de son corps et s'y enfoncèrent à nouveau, liant cette fois-ci sa Magie d'une façon définitive. Dumbledore hurla sous la douleur en comprenant que sa Magie n'avait pas disparu ! Au contraire, elle était en lui, se débattait, demandait à sortir ! Mais la Wicca avait, pour cette fois-ci, décidé de se contraindre elle-même ! Il avait trop péché, ses fautes étaient trop grandes ! Il ne méritait plus d'avoir de la Magie en lui, mais la lui retirer serait trop alléger ses souffrances…

Dumbledore fut alors légèrement soulevé du son siège, les chaînes se détachèrent de ses bras, et il glissa légèrement au dessus du sol jusqu'à être déposé, ou plutôt lourdement lâché, aux pieds du Médicomage Davis…

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry.

-Ce n'est pas moi, ricana-t-il. C'est la décision de la Wicca…

-Alors ainsi soit-il ! Déclara Amélia. Mais il nous reste cependant deux problème à régler, commençons par le plus simple : Monsieur Potter, que préconisez-vous pour pallier à l'affaiblissement de la Magie en Grande-Bretagne ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Le rétablissement du cours sur les Traditions des Sang-Purs, mais sous un autre nom, pour ne pas être offensant, me semble un bon début. Peut être un cours de « Traditions Sorcières » ?

-Mais un tel cours ne pourra être donné que par un Sang-Pur. Par qui ?

-Ça… Je reconnais que je l'ignore…

Le regard d'Amélia se tourna vers le reste du Magenmagot et glissa sur chacun des « Vingt-Huit Sacrés ». Vingt-Huit. Quelle blague. Certains, comme les Weasley, avaient de toute évidence perdu les usages du Sang, comme eux-tous… Et à leur grande surprise, une voix hautaine et froide s'éleva…


	44. Chapter 44

-Je pense pouvoir m'en occuper. Du moins, pour un temps.

-Lord Malefoy ? Interrogea Amélia, abasourdie. Vous allez devoir enseigner à un grand nombre de Nés-de-Moldus et de Sang-Mêlés, vous savez ?

-Pas seulement ! Interrompit Harry. Un certain nombre de Sang-Purs devront également recevoir cet enseignement…

-Je vous en prie, Lucius, enseignez à mon fils, implora Arthur Weasley, qui semblait atterré par l'issue du procès.

-Il s'y refusera probablement, souligna Harry. Il est plus têtu qu'une mule…

-J'en suis conscient, Monsieur Potter. Mais il ne peut laisser sa Magie s'éteindre…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Si il veut être idiot, ça le regarde. Mais il y a sans doute un moyen de le forcer à assister au cours, ce sera au professeur McGonagall de le trouver… Malgré tout, ça ne le force pas à suivre, ni à appliquer ses connaissances… Quant à vous, Lord Malefoy, j'avoue moi-même me trouver surpris par votre candidature… Vos affaires ne sont-elles pas florissantes au Ministère ?

-Justement, je commence à être las des affaires, Monsieur Potter… D'autant plus que les prochaines années à Poudlard promettent d'être… Intéressantes… Termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Parlez pour vous, grommela Harry. Moi je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort jusqu'au retour de Salazar… Je vous jure ! Quelle calamité de devoir me faire passer pour un élève !

-Cela ne vous est peut-être pas nécessaire ? Hasarda Amélia.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Malheureusement, je crains que si, au moins jusqu'au retour de Salazar… Helga et Rowena doivent aussi retrouver la mémoire… Après, je passerai mes Aspics et nous verrons bien…

-Puisque l'affaire est entendue… Lord Malefoy, vous faites également partie, si je ne m'abuse, du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard… Nous vous laissons le soin d'expliquer la situation au reste de ses membres… Ensuite, Monsieur Potter, concernant votre tutelle magique… Bien que vous soyez la Réincarnation de l'un des plus grands Sorciers ayant existé, la Loi vous oblige à être placé sous tutelle jusqu'à vos dix-sept ans… Vous auriez été confié à votre parrain, si il n'était pas en prison actuellement. De même, si il vous avait fait son héritier, vous auriez pu être confié aux Malefoy, car vous leur auriez été affiliés via Narcissa Malefoy… Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas, et il ne vous reste donc aucune famille… Pour autant, nous ne pouvons vous confier à n'importe qui…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était trop fatigué pour se pencher sur la question…

-Si il y bien une chose pour laquelle je peux remercier mes relatifs moldus, c'est pour m'avoir appris à me débrouiller seul. L'adulte dont je me sens le plus proche actuellement est le professeur Snape, qui m'a soigné et aidé à bien des égards, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer auprès de lui. Peux-t-il être mon tuteur légal sans que je sois à sa charge ?

Amélia parut embarrassée.

-Légalement non, mais étant donné les circonstances, je suppose que rien ne vous empêche de vous arranger comme vous le souhaitez…

Snape en était estomaqué. Le gamin voulait qu'il devienne son tuteur !? Mais Merlin, il n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Il était plus puissant, plus mature, plus doué, plus… Tout ! Et puis, il tenait à son petit confort, lui ! Mais la Loi est la Loi, parait-il… Et Potter avait raison, il était vraiment son seul lien avec les adultes… Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

-J'accepte, répondit-il.

-Parfait ! Je vous laisse régler les détails entre vous ! Le procès est officiellement terminé. Monsieur Davis, vous pouvez emmener l'accusé… Merci à tous pour votre présence, et bonne journée…

-Une dernière chose, s'il vous plaît, Mrs Bones… Appela Harry.

-Monsieur Potter ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Pourriez-vous vous occuper de transmettre mon dossier au service d'Aide à l'Enfance Magique ? J'aimerais porter plainte contre ma famille moldue…

-Ce sera fait. D'ailleurs, pour le monstrueux vol qu'ils ont commis, Dumbledore et eux tombent sous la coupe de la justice Gobeline. Cette partie de leur châtiment n'est donc pas de notre ressort. Je suis sure que les Gobelins vous informeront très bientôt de leur décision…

-Je vous remercie, acquiesça Harry.

Puis il se retourna vers le Magenmagot, épuisé, qui semblait ne vouloir qu'une chose : partir et dormir !

-Merci à tous, ajouta-t-il. Monsieur Lovegood ? Je suis épuisé, et je ne doute pas que vous aussi. Que diriez-vous de nous retrouver au Chaudron Baveur pour un petit déjeuner ?

-J'en serais ravi, assura l'éditeur.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Merlin, je suis affamé ! J'aimerais éviter de révéler mon identité en temps que Gryffondor, mais je crains que certaines de vos allégations ne manquent de légitimité si nous omettons ce fait… Par ailleurs, je compte éventuellement sur votre soutient, le vôtre et celui de tout le Magenmagot, lorsque sera venu le moment de réhabiliter Salazar, qui sera malheureusement un ancien Mage Noir…

-Vous l'aurez, assura Lord Greengrass, et cela sembla convenir à tout le monde.

Harry et Snape se rendirent donc au Chaudron Baveur, accompagnés de Xenophilius Lovegood, pour ingurgiter une montagne de toasts beurrés, de marmelade, de bacon, d'œufs brouillés et de café. Après cette éprouvante nuit blanche, le chocolat n'était définitivement pas de mise !

Harry tint à payer pour fêter sa victoire, mais cette fois encore, pas un seul journaliste ne réussit à les approcher, et ils ne purent qu'observer de loin et sans entendre le jeune homme qui conversait avec cet olibrius de Lovegood, qui était soudainement devenu leur plus grand rival ! Harry espérait que cela ne lui poserait pas de problèmes par la suite…

Xenophilius et lui convinrent rapidement du ton à donner au journal. Snape hésita à révéler qu'il avait la tutelle de Harry, pressentant que cela allait lui valoir une montagne de beuglantes, mais il consentit lorsque Harry lui demanda, le supplia presque, de l'aider à créer un lien entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Après tout, que pouvait-il refuser à un Fondateur ? Et ce n'était pas comme si il ne faisait pas déjà filtrer son courrier de toute façon. Il éviterait facilement les beuglantes… Par contre, et pour éviter tout vent de panique autant que toute inspiration malsaine, la façon dont Tom avait maintenu sa présence dans ce monde serait passée sous silence, tout comme la présence d'un de ses morceaux d'âme à l'intérieur de Harry. Il serait seulement fait mention de Magie Noire…

Xenophilius remercia Harry pour le repas et sitôt qu'il fut terminé, ils se séparèrent. Il était déjà presque dix heures du matin. Il pouvait compter sans aucun problème sur ses collaborateurs pour l'édition du jour, mais l'édition spéciale devrait être sortie pour midi…

Harry et Snape, quant à eux, rentrèrent à Poudlard. Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, Snape resta songeur. L'issue du procès était… Elle n'était pas inattendue ! Par Salazar, les crimes de Dumbledore étaient épouvantables, et il était encore une fois atterré d'y avoir participé ! Par Merlin, allait-il cesser de s'en vouloir pour ses erreurs un jour ? Comment avait-il pu ne se rendre compte de rien !? Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à un homme aussi instable, sans se rendre compte de son état mental !? Le vieux fou avait si bien berné son monde ! Il n'osait imaginer dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Minerva. Sitôt les portes de la salle ouverte, elle avait quitté la salle d'audience et était partie sans demander son reste. Arthur Weasley, quant à lui, était resté assis sur son siège, l'air perdu, complètement abattu…

Quant au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres… Il avait tué Lily. Sa Lily. Et voilà que Harry, son propre fils, prévoyait de le faire revenir, lui, son meurtrier ! Et il en était amoureux ! Comment pouvait-il l'accepter ? Comment pouvait-il _ne pas_ l'accepter ? Le Seigneur noir et Harry étaient des âmes-sœurs ! Des Fondateurs ! Que pouvait-il faire contre la volonté de la Magie ? Rien, si ce n'était approuver et laisser tomber. C'était comme ça, tant pis. Ce n'était pas une chose sur laquelle il avait prise. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter, et soutenir Harry. Il s'était juré de le protéger, pour Lily. Pendant dix ans, il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore et avait totalement échoué. Puis, il avait réussi, un peu, pour ce début d'année. Maintenant, Harry n'avait plus besoin de lui, Dumbledore allait souffrir toute sa vie, et lui, il avait de nouveaux regrets pour le rendre un peu plus amer… Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était faire comprendre à un jeune homme âgé de plusieurs siècles, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, épuisés par leur nuit blanche, mais ils devaient tout de même enchaîner sur leur journée. Cependant, avant de se séparer, Snape ne put s'empêcher de retenir Harry.

-C'est pour ce soir, n'est ce pas ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry.

-Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Tout le monde dit qu'il a peur de Dumbledore, mais lui absent, il va tenter de voler la pierre ce soir…

-Probablement.

-Alors ce sera la plus petite bouteille pour avancer, la ronde pour reculer…

Harry écarquilla les yeux, d'abord sans saisir le sens de ces paroles, puis, lorsqu'il comprit que Snape venait de lui livrer la solution de l'épreuve qu'il avait mise en place pour garder la pierre, il le remercia discrètement d'un signe de tête…

-Vous avez intérêt à réussir, Potter !

-Comptez sur moi, répondit Harry.

Et Snape partit. Beaucoup d'élèves s'approchèrent, curieux, de Harry, mais il ne répondit à aucune question. Il se contenta d'informer Draco et Neville de la peine de Dumbledore. Il savait que le Serpentard ferait passer à ses amis, et Neville, aux Weasley qui en valaient la peine. De toute façon, ils avaient compris seuls qu'il avait ouvert le coffre de Gryffondor. Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Neville paru encore plus intimidé par sa présence, mais Harry se dit qu'il avait encore plus de choses à lui enseigner maintenant, à lui comme aux autres…

A midi, Harry envoya rapidement une lettre aux Dursley pour leur dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus chez eux et qu'il pouvaient désormais s'asseoir sur l'argent que Dumbledore leur donnait et qui lui était volé. Il les informa également qu'il s'était entendu avec la personne adéquate au pour que la partie de son dossier et de ses souvenirs les concernant soit transmise au département d'Aide à l'Enfance Magique, qui allait les poursuivre en justice pour Maltraitance, Vol en Bande Organisée, Abus de Pouvoir, Abus de Faiblesse et Complicité des actes du Mage nouvellement Noir Dumbledore. Il leur souhaitait donc bien du malheur et au plaisir de ne plus les revoir…

Lorsqu'il descendit déjeuner, le repas avait à peine commencé que des centaines d'exemplaires de l'édition spéciale du Chicaneur inondèrent la grande salle. En temps normal, le journal n'était pas si lu, mais un certain nombre de parents, probablement les membres du Magenmagot et leurs relations avaient, de toute évidence, décidé d'informer leurs rejetons de la frontière de plus en plus floue entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, entre Magie Noire, et Blanche…

Les autres journaux avaient bien essayé de broder des articles, mais aucune information n'avait filtré, que ce soit de la part du Magenmagot ou bien du reste du personnel, comme les huissiers. D'une part, parce que tous avaient été soumis à un Serment Inviolable, et d'autre part, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait trahir la volonté d'un Fondateur. Par curiosité, Harry attrapa un journal pour lire la première page.

 _« **LE PROCÈS POTTER-DUMBLEDORE : LE SURVIVANT CONTRE LE PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR DE TOUS LES TEMPS ! LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES INNOCENT !** **LA VÉRITÉ SUR LA QUERELLE DES FONDATEURS ! LEUR RETOUR ANNONC** **É** **!**_

 _Depuis hier, vous êtes nombreux à vous interroger. En effet, deux événements majeurs ont secoué le Monde Sorcier coup sur coup ! Le premier, lorsqu'il a été révélé que Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, avait invoqué la Huitième Loi de Merlin à l'encontre de Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers et Président du Magenmagot. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Dumbledore devait-il réellement faire face à un procès ? De quoi Harry Potter l'accusait-il ? Quels actes horribles ce cher directeur avait-il pu commettre pour que le Survivant en personne invoque une Loi de Merlin ? Et plus important encore: ce cher directeur de Poudlard, à qui nous confions nos enfants depuis des décennies, ce cher directeur que certains d'entre-nous ont même connu en temps que professeur, ce héros de la première guerre ayant vaincu un Mage Noir, ce modèle pour tous les jeunes sorciers et toutes les jeunes sorcières, est-il coupable ?_

 _Le second événement, vous en avez également entendu parler, est l'ouverture du coffre de Godric Gryffondor, signe que l'âme du Fondateur s'est réincarnée et qu'il est à nouveau présent parmi nous. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais réincarné avant ? Qu'est ce qui a provoqué son retour ? Et qu'en est-il de cette querelle avec Salazar Serpentard ?_

 _Toutes ces questions ont trouvé leurs réponses au cours de la nuit d'une manière assez extraordinaire ! Mais commençons par le début, et revenons au procès de Dumbledore…_

 _Pour rappel, les Lois de Merlins sont des Lois Magiques très anciennes, établies selon les croyances par Merlin lui-même, et dans lesquelles la Wicca se retrouve directement impliquée. L'utilisation de ces Lois est donc rare, car la Wicca n'aime pas être dérangée. Le Sorcier qui l'invoque inutilement, ou sans légitimité, court donc le risque de voir la Wicca se retourner contre lui, souvent jusqu'à le tuer ! Quant à la Huitième Loi de Merlin, elle invite la Wicca a siéger lors d'un procès : le prévenu voit donc sa Magie contrainte jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, nuit pendant laquelle la Wicca se fait particulièrement présente. Les hommes jugent l'accusé, avant que la Wicca ne décide d'approuver leur décision ou non. Dans le cas ou elle ne condamne pas le prévenu, elle se retourne contre l'accusateur. Ce ne fut certainement pas le cas ici…_

 _Moi, Xenophilius Lovegood, déclare solennellement être le seul journaliste à avoir eu la chance d'assister au procès Potter-Dumbledore. Les informations que je vous livre aujourd'hui ont été recueillies et rédigées par moi-même sous Serment de Vérité, le Magenmagot entier et Monsieur Potter lui-même, ainsi que son tout nouveau tuteur, Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard pourront vous le confirmer ! Quant à Albus Dumbledore, qu'à partir de maintenant je désignerai sous l'appellation de « Numéro 2 », son matricule auprès de son ancien ami (compagnon?) Gellert Grindelwald, dans la Prison-Asile de Nurmengard/ Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir l'étendue et l'horreur de ses crimes..._

 _La violation du Testament béni par la Wicca de James et Lily Potter par le Numéro 2 en page 2._

 _La vie de Harry Potter chez ses tuteurs moldus et son risque de transformation en Obscurus en page 2._

 _Le pillage des voûtes Potter par Numéro 2 et sa fraude auprès des Gobelins en page 3._

 _Les Gobelins : devons-nous leur lâcher la bride et supprimer les enchantements sorciers sur les contrats ? En page 3._

 _Numéro 2 et sa Trahison envers la Wicca, la vérité sur les Sang-Purs : quel avenir pour le Monde Sorcier ? En pages 4 et 5._

 _Lucius Malefoy pour enseigner à Poudlard en page 5._

 _Comment Numéro 2 a-t-il créé le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pages 6 et 7._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter, des âmes sœurs ! Comment le Numéro 2 a-t-il commis le pire des crimes en les séparant, et quel rapport avec Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor en pages 8, 9 et 10._

 _La Pierre Philosophale cachée à Poudlard, un professeur possédé par le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres et nos enfants en danger, page 11 et 12._

 _Le retour des Fondateurs annoncé, page 13… »_

Autant dire que le journal fit l'effet d'une bombe ! Dumbledore coupable, Voldemort innocent ! Les machinations du vieux fou furent dévoilées, et elles étaient monumentales ! La Magie avait accusé, la Magie avait jugé, la Magie avait condamné, et son jugement était sans appel ! Le Monde Magique devait maintenant panser la blessure de son ego, oublier qu'il avait accordé sa pleine et entière confiance à un vieux fou à l'ambition démesurée, et ensuite, se préparer à voir revenir un Mage Noir, qui serait peut être un peu plus gris ? Mage Noir qui était, Ô stupeur ! La Réincarnation d'un Fondateur, l'âme sœur de celui que l'on prenait pour son collègue honni…

En cours de Sortilège, Harry se rapprocha de Luna. La petite blonde ne sembla pas surprise, mais elle n'était jamais surprise par rien. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait un « Chouiaka » sur l'épaule et il sourit. Comment avait-il pu oublier le don de Rowena ? Sa vieille amie était sage, mais timide, lassée à la longue de n'être jamais prise au sérieux. Il avait fallu, déjà à l'époque, une potion de Salazar pour qu'ils puissent temporairement entrer dans son monde. Harry était sur que Tom saurait la refaire. Il lui restait maintenant à trouver Helga, et il avait déjà une petite idée sur la question, car Susan Bones* était non seulement la meilleure amie de Luna, mais également une jeune fille rondouillette aux cheveux roux, qui adorait manger…

*Vous avez donc l'identité de la dernière Fondatrice! :D Mais je me suis trompée, il m'avait semblé que j'avais mélangé deux personnages et que j'avais pris le nom de Susan Bones et le physique de Hannah Abbot, or non, c'est bien Susan Bones! La petite rousse un peu ronde qui bave d'admiration devant Lockhart dans le deuxième film, et qui est d'ailleurs Eleanor Columbus, la fille de Chris Columbus, le réalisateur des deux premiers Harry Potter...


	45. Chapter 45

Voilà la suite, la confrontation entre Harry et Voldemort! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Encore une petite semaine et cette histoire sera finie...

 **Réponses à mes Reviews Guests:**

 **Babylon:** Merci^^ Je suis contente que cette condamnation plaise autant, à la base, tout le monde voulait le voir mort! Le suite arrive, et bientôt la fin! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à bientôt!:)

 **Mamy 83:** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! :) Bah, euh, je ne sais pas xD dans la frustration que m'apportent certains passages du bouquin et les attentes malgré tout jamais satisfaites des fanfictions? ^^' C'est pour bientôt, à la prochaine! :)

 **adenoide chapitre 41:** N'est ce pas?

 **adenoide chapitre 42:** Non, mais il l'a cherché.

 **adenoide chapitre 43:** Oui, hein?

 **adenoide chapitre 44:** A voir.

* * *

Le soir, Harry ne s'embêta même pas à cacher aux autres qu'il sortait. Il leur avait, en revanche, confirmé, à eux ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui le demandaient -ce qui commençait à l'agacer-, l'histoire sur Salazar, Voldemort et lui. Il avait aussi prévenu ses amis que si Voldemort passait à l'attaque, ce serait ce soir, et que, par conséquent, lui aussi. Ses amis voulurent venir, mais il ne pouvait les laisser faire : c'était dangereux, et une histoire entre Salazar et lui. C'est pourquoi lorsque Neville le vit prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, il se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Puisse-t-il revenir en vie et couronné de succès…

Harry, caché sous sa cape, se dirigea directement vers le troisième étage, certain que Quirrell y serait aussi. La flûte de Hagrid dans la main, il ouvrit la porte en grand et se mit aussitôt à jouer. La flûte produisit un son semblable au hululement d'un hibou, et lui rappela Hedwig. Il en fut tout attendri, mais surtout, il vit avec amusement les grosses paupières de Fluffy s'alourdir et bientôt les trois énormes têtes dodelinèrent en somnolant, avant de se poser sur les deux énormes pattes avant ! Rapidement, sans cesser de jouer, Harry referma la porte et bougea la patte qui bloquait la trappe, avant de sauter sans hésitation dans l'ouverture. Il était Gryffondor, que diable ! Il agissait d'abord, il réfléchissait ensuite, c'était Salazar qui avait tous ses neurones !

Blague à part, il n'était pas non plus aussi con que la légende le prétendait. Comment aurait-il survécu plus de trois-cent ans autrement ? Mais la pierre devait être protégée, et surtout, pouvoir être récupérée, et si tuer tout le monde d'une chute mortelle était un bon moyen de protection, à quoi bon le clébard alors ? Il fut rapidement conforté dans son idée en atterrissant dans quelque chose de mou, froid et visqueux, tout en se retrouvant dans le noir total. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment qu'il sentit qu'il passait au travers de la chose qui l'avait retenu et atterrit ensuite plutôt lourdement sur le sol. Il ne dut de garder ses chevilles intactes qu'au fait qu'il avait appris comment tomber depuis des siècles ! Cependant, ce corps n'était pas assez musclé à son goût, il devrait travailler ça pendant les vacances… Et Merlin ! La puberté ne serait pas du luxe…

Levant ensuite les yeux vers le plafond, il ne vit qu'une étrange chose verte et mouvante et reconnu sans peine un Filet du Diable comme ceux que Salazar faisait pousser à l'époque autour de Poudlard, pour repousser les moldus, les gêneurs et les idiots. Forcément… Il avait beau être sur ses gardes, il était néanmoins resté immobile pour analyser la situation: le Filet du Diable ne l'avait pas perçu comme une menace et l'avait laissé passer…

Il s'engagea dans le seul passage possible, qui était un petit couloir taillé dans la pierre et dont les murs suintaient d'humidité. Cela lui rappela Gringotts, bien que les murs de là-bas aient toujours été parfaitement secs, afin de ne pas abîmer le contenu des coffres…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, il perçu comme un léger chuintement, qui se faisait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il se rapprochait de la sortie. Le couloir déboucha dans une gigantesque salle, si bien éclairée qu'il lui fallu cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour enfin distinguer ce qui produisait ce bruit maintenant assourdissant. Il en resta bouche bée. C'était des clés ! Des dizaines, des centaines de clés ailées qui voletaient en projetant des reflets argentés ! La lumière des globes lumineux qui illuminaient la pièce produisait, en passant à travers leurs ailes, un jeu de lumière splendide ! En réalité, l'endroit n'était que faiblement éclairé : c'était la lumière reflétée par les ailes qui donnaient l'impression que la salle était remplie de projecteurs !

Harry regarda autour de lui et avisa une porte, à l'autre bout de la salle, et le balai qui se trouvait au milieu. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que la porte était fermée et qu'il devait attraper la bonne clé. Mais laquelle ? Il semblait y en avoir des milliers !

Et puis soudain, il cligna furieusement de l'œil ! Un reflet irisé venait de perturber sa vision. Un reflet irisé comme un arc-en-ciel…

Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra, essayant de repérer la clé qui avait produit cet effet. Il finit par aviser une grosse clé rouillé, qui volait plus lentement car elle avait une aile tordue, comme si on l'avait violemment attrapée pour la plaquer dans la serrure. L'aile tordue avait diffracté la lumière d'une façon différente et avait donné cet éclat arc-en-ciel…

Harry s'avança prudemment jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose allait se mettre à clocher. Tout était trop simple pour l'instant. De fait, dès qu'il posa une main sur le balai, les clés se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens dans un bruissement furieux ! Elle fonçaient sur lui, déchiraient ses vêtements, lui égratignaient les mains et le visage… Il se dépêcha de monter sur le balai et tenta de se dépêtrer du nuage, mais rien à faire ! Les clés le suivaient comme des missiles à têtes chercheuses ! Protégeant ses yeux de son mieux, il se résolut à se reposer sur le talent de James Potter -son père actuel- pour le Quidditch : Neville lui avait montré au début de l'année le trophée qui prouvait qu'il avait été attrapeur…

Harry réfléchit. De toute façon, la clé était la seule à avoir des difficultés à voler : elle ne devrait pas être difficile à repérer ! Mais cela lui prit tout de même bien trop de temps à son goût pour l'attraper ! Lorsqu'il sauta enfin de son balai pour enfoncer la clé dans la serrure, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et il se maudit pour n'avoir pas pensé à utiliser un bête sort d'immobilité ! Il referma précipitamment la porte et entendit les clés s'y planter violemment comme dans une parodie de film moldu…

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la salle suivante était tranquille. Pour l'instant. Elle était aussi plongée dans le noir, ce qui était inquiétant. Mais il n'eût pas à s'en faire longtemps : à peine eût-il fait quelques pas que des torches s'allumèrent et il se retrouva face à de gigantesques pièces d'échec…

Il s'arrêta un instant. Fluffy, c'était Hagrid. Le Filet-du-Diable, c'était Chourave. Les Clés, c'était Flitwick. Et l'échiquier, c'était sans doute McGonagall. Il savait qu'il y avait aussi Snape, et de toute évidence, Quirrell. Et bien sûr, Dumbledore. Il lui restait quoi encore ?

Harry poussa un soupir. Il sentait, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de son amant. Il le sentait dans son âme…

Et il allait se faire un plaisir de lui coller une baffe ! Bon, la porte était de l'autre côté des pions blancs, il allait devoir prendre les noirs. Les échecs n'existaient pas à son époque, mais Neville et Goyle lui avaient appris à jouer et il les avait rapidement laminés ! Il n'était pas le meilleur guerrier de son époque pour rien, il était aussi fin tacticien, alors à nous deux, Roi et Reine de mes deux !

La partie fut finie en moins d'une dizaine de coup. La Reine jeta sa couronne à ses pieds d'un air agacé. Il fut persuadé qu'elle aurait préféré la figure, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas osé. Tant mieux parce qu'il n'était pas sur qu'il y aurait survécu…

Il traversa rapidement l'échiquier et poussa la porte. Il fut tenté de la refermer aussitôt ! Par les couilles de Merlin, quelle odeur épouvantable ! Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir à s'occuper du Troll, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas affronté… Celui des toilettes des filles ne comptait pas, il était si petit qu'il ne touchait même pas le plafond !

Il passa rapidement à la pièce suivante, qui était minuscule. A peine était-il entré que des flammes violettes apparurent dans son dos, là ou se trouvait la porte. Des flammes noires s'élevèrent en face de lui, là ou se trouvait la sortie. Il frissonna. Ces flammes puaient la Magie Noire à plein nez, mieux valait ne pas s'en approcher…

A la place, il se concentra sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant lui et constata qu'elle portait un alignement de sept flacons différents ainsi qu'un parchemin. Par curiosité, il lut l'énigme, qui était somme toute assez simple. Snape aurait pu ne pas lui donner la réponse, mais bon, comme ça, il avait la confirmation…

Il attrapa la plus petite bouteille et mit la ronde dans sa poche. La petite bouteille était vraiment très petite. Par sécurité, il lui lança quelques sorts et constata avec soulagement qu'elle en portait un pour l'empêcher de se vider. Ce qui était idiot. Peut-être était-ce Quirrell qui avait prit cette précaution ? Il prit une gorgée de la petite bouteille et lança le même sort à la bouteille ronde. Ainsi, il était certain de pouvoir rebrousser chemin. La potion n'avait aucun goût, fait exceptionnel pour les concoctions de Snape, mais il eût l'horrible l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain d'eau glacée. Il frissonna et se dépêcha de traverser les flammes noires…

Dans la dernière salle, sans trop de surprise, il tomba sur Quirrell, qui se tenait devant le miroir du Risèd… Il aurait du se douter que, dans sa bêtise, Dumbledore tenterai quelque chose d'aussi simple…

-Salut ! Commença Harry.

Quirrell sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

-Potter !?

Harry ricana.

-Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes surpris ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes grillé ! Bon, il est ou Voldy ?

Quirrell le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Vous savez que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres est ici et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire est « salut, il est ou Voldy » ? D'ailleurs, comment osez-vous l'appeler ainsi !? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Harry constata brièvement que Quirrell avait abandonné son bégaiement et gloussa.

-Et vous voudriez que je dise quoi ? « Bonjour, Ô grand Seigneur-des-Ténèbres et Maître-du-Mal » ?

 _J'en serais flatté…_ Répondit une voix désincarnée, évanescente, et dont le propriétaire semblait souffrir…

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Salazar… Commença-t-il.

 _Ce n'est pas mon nom… Mais ça aussi, c'est flatteur…_

La voix semblait venir de Quirrell lui-même. Harry n'en fut pas surpris. Il était évident que, pour survivre, Salazar avait du posséder quelqu'un, mais il était où, dans Quirrell, exactement ?

-C'est ton nom, mais j'aimerais te parler…

Il y eut un silence, comme une hésitation, et puis…

 _Quirrell_ …

-Maître ? Sursauta Quirrell.

 _Laisse-moi parler au garçon…_

-Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces…

 _J'en ai assez pour ça… Laisse moi…_

Hésitant, Quirrell finit par porter les mains à son turban. Harry se gifla intérieurement. Mais quel con ! C'était tellement évident ! Quirrell défit son immonde turban violet et se retourna, pour laisser apparaître, là où aurait du se trouver son crâne chauve, un hideux visage, pâle comme la mort, avec des yeux rouges et des fentes en guise de narines, comme un serpent…

-Salazar !? Merlin, c'que t'es moche !

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était sorti tout seul…


	46. Chapter 46

_Ne m'insulte pas, morveux ! Encore ce nom ? Salazar était mon ancêtre, mais ce n'est pas moi…_

-Je te jure que si ! Ah, et, pour la pierre, je ne peux pas t'aider, hein ?

 _Tu sais donc ce que je cherche ? Et puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas ?_

Harry désigna le miroir d'un signe de tête.

-Parce que ce miroir, comme son nom l'indique, montre le Désir du Cœur, et que moi, mon désir le plus cher, c'est de retrouver mon âme sœur… La pierre ne l'aidera pas, elle aggraverait les choses, alors je m'en fous…

 _Ton âme sœur ? Comment, à ton âge peux-tu avoir une âme sœur ?_

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il me suffit d'être la réincarnation de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Tu te souviendrais donc de ta vie antérieure ? Cela n'arrive qu'aux sorciers extrêmement puissants! Cela me fait une raison de plus de t'éliminer, jeune Potter…_

-…T'es lent à la détente, hein ? T'étais plus intelligent autrefois…

-Potter ! S'offusqua Quirrell en sortant sa baguette, apparemment furieux que Harry insulte son Maître, mais Voldemort l'interrompit. Il ne semblait pas offusqué, mais plutôt amusé, et sans doute un peu intrigué.

 _Que veux-tu dire, mon garçon ?_

Harry frissonna.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Il n'y a que le gros porc moldu qui me sert d'oncle dans cette vie, ou ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui l'ont fait…

Le Mage Noir parut soudainement intéressé…

 _Tu n'aimes donc pas les moldus, ni Dumbledore ? Tu pourrais peut-être me rejoindre…_

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Ah non ! Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin sont respectivement un enfoiré, une sale garce et un petit -énorme- con, et Dumbledore est le dernier des Mages Noirs ! Mais tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ça, et si tu n'étais pas aussi lent aujourd'hui tu t'en rappellerais !

Voldemort sembla s'agacer.

 _Cesse de m'insulter, Potter ! Tu pourrais le regretter… Et quelle est cette histoire avec Dumbledore ?_

-Et tu le regretterais encore plus, crois-moi. Quirrell ne t'as donc pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui ? Les résultats du procès ?

 _Quel procès, Quirrell ?_

-Maître… J'ai été si concentré sur la mission que vous m'avez confiée que j'ai sans doute omis de vous en parler…

 _Alors fais-le, et vite…_ Répondit le Mage Noir.

-Maître…

-J'ai placé Dumbledore sous la coupe de la huitième Loi de Merlin, expliqua Harry. Lors de son procès, il a été reconnu coupable d'un tas de choses, et tu as été reconnu comme innocent de tous tes crimes…

Voldemort se mit à glousser.

 _Moi ? Innocent ? Tu me rends bien service, Potter, mais comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ? Et de quoi as-tu accusé Dumbledore ?_

-Dumbledore a été reconnu comme coupable d'avoir violé le testament béni par la Wicca de mes parents selon lequel il lui était interdit de me placer dans la famille Moldue de ma mère, d'avoir abandonné ma tutelle aux Moldus en question, qui me battaient et me persécutaient, et auraient pu, à ce titre, faire de moi un Obscurus. Il a été reconnu coupable d'avoir vidé mes coffres et de t'avoir refusé de l'aide lorsque tu étais enfant, alors qu'il savait que tu étais en danger, ce qui aurait pu faire de toi un Obscurus également. Il a été reconnu coupable de t'avoir créé, toi, Voldemort, en trahissant l'enfant que tu étais à l'époque. Et il a été reconnu coupable, en conséquence de tout cela, d'avoir séparé des âmes sœurs…

 _Des crimes tous plus graves les uns que les autres… Impressionnant… Mais je ne vois toujours pas comment j'ai pu être reconnu innocent…_

-Personne ne peut accuser un enfant béni de la Magie, Tom. C'est bien Tom, ton nom ?

 _C'est le nom de mon moldu de père, je ne l'aime pas… Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?_

-Je ne t'appellerai pas Voldemort, alors débrouille toi. Et tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Mon âme-sœur, c'est toi !

Voldemort se figea. Et puis Quirrell, toujours dos à lui, explosa de rire !

-Potter ! C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue ! Vous, âme sœur du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres !? Il a essayé de vous tuer, par Merlin, et…

 _Suffit !_ L'interrompit Voldemort.

Le Mangemort se calma aussitôt.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Maître…

Voldemort ne lui accorda plus aucune attention et considéra Harry de nouveau.

 _La chose serait intéressante, gamin, mais comment veux-tu que je sois l'âme sœur d'un enfant comme toi ? Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il y a une Prophétie ?_

Harry sentit ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient de surprise.

-Une Prophétie ? Non, je ne le savais pas… Que dit-elle ?

 _Comme si j'allais te le dire…_

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne te tuerai pas, Tom, mais je ne te laisserais pas me tuer non plus… Et si c'est la différence d'âge qui te perturbe, la raison en est simple : pour me punir moi-même d'une très grave faute, j'ai refusé de me réincarner plus tôt. Mais tu m'attendais. Voyant que je ne me décidais pas, tu es parti avant moi pour me pousser à te rejoindre, mais malgré ça, j'ai trop tardé, ce qui t'as laissé le temps de croiser Dumbledore avant moi et de mal tourner…

Harry baissa le regard d'un air triste.

-J'en suis d'ailleurs désolé… C'est pour ça que je suis ici, c'est pour te rendre la mémoire, Salazar…

 _Salazar… Encore ce nom… Pourquoi m'appelle-tu comme ça ? L'histoire n'a retenu qu'un seul Salazar, et il s'agissait de Serpentard… Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon ancêtre, mais pas moi… Et si je suis Salazar, alors qui étais-tu pour moi ?_

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, nerveux.

-Je suis celui que tu as aimé le plus au monde, et celui que l'histoire a retenu comme ton pire ennemi. Je suis Gryffondor…

Voldemort bougea la tête d'un air furieux. C'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait bouger de toute façon…

 _N'insulte pas les Fondateurs, Potter ! Serpentard et Gryffondor se haïssaient, tout le monde le sait ! Ce sont les préceptes de mon ancêtre que je suis, tout le monde le sait aussi ! Et comment un mioche comme toi pourrait-il être Gryffondor ? As-tu seulement la moindre preuve…_

Sans le laisser finir sa phrase, Harry sortit Léo de sa poche, qui, chaton, s'y était endormi. Au contact de la main de son Maître, le chat se réveilla et, comprenant qu'il devait à nouveau l'aider à prouver son identité, s'empressa de reprendre sa forme originelle. Il jappa d'un air joyeux en voyant l'homme devant lui et fut tenté de lui sauter dessus pour lui lécher le visage ! Son Maître avait retrouvé Salazar ! Et puis il considéra l'homme d'un air perplexe. C'était Salazar et pas Salazar en même temps. C'était bizarre…

Voldemort sembla se murer un moment dans le silence. Et puis…

 _Intéressant… Il est dit que seul Gryffondor a un jour eu un tel familier… Ce lion me rappelle quelque chose…_

-Parce que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il était déjà à mes côté… Et souviens-toi, Salazar, tu n'as jamais rien eu contre les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus… Tu souhaitais juste qu'ils reçoivent un enseignement magique digne de ce nom avant d'intégrer Poudlard… Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, Salazar. Mais nous aimions nous battre. Ça rendait les réconciliations plus intéressantes… Nous avons juste choisi le premier sujet venu comme alibi, pour cacher aux autres notre relation…

Le Mage Noir s'accorda un nouveau moment de silence, avant d'apparemment s'interroger à voix haute.

 _Mais la Prophétie…_

-Que dit cette Prophétie, Tom ?


	47. Chapter 47

Voilà ENFIN les derniers chapitres de cette histoire! Que de chemin! :) Vous avez voté pour que je continue avec une seule histoire, j'annonce donc le début de la publication de la suite dès la semaine prochaine! J'espère que **"Dans l'Attente"** vous plaira! :)

 **Réponse à mes Review Guest:**

 **Babylon:** Nan, t'inquiète pas, il s'y fera! :p Merci, c'est gentil! Et oui, comme tu vois, c'est la fin, déjà! Enfin, il vous restes quelques dizaines de chapitres à lire avant d'arriver à la toute fin de l'histoire quand même! ;) Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il va retrouver sa gueule de mauvais garçon de bonne famille à la Christian Coulson x) Mais tu sais, j'ai écris une histoire ou ce n'est pas le cas... :p Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, bisous! ;)

 **Guest:** Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à bientôt!

 **Mamy 83:** Merci c'est gentil. Comme tu vois, voici la suite et la fin du premier volume, ne t'inquiète pas pour Voldemort, il va réussir à connecter ses neurones. A bientôt!

* * *

Voldemort sembla soudain se rappeler à qui il parlait.

 _Je ne te laisserais pas me tuer non plus, Potter…_

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je suis ici pour te remettre les idées en place, pour que l'on puisse se retrouver, pas pour te tuer… Et, sois dit en passant, si nous nous battions maintenant, tu n'aurais aucune chance, car contrairement à toi, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, et donc, toutes mes compétences… Toi, tu devrais compter sur un petit Mangemort de bas-étage…

Harry vit de loin Quirrell qui levait sa baguette, apparemment furieux, mais Voldemort l'en empêcha.

 _Malheureusement, si tu dis vrai, alors tu as raison pour cette fois… Je ne connais pas la Prophétie complètement, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que je dois te tuer… Elle dit que celui qui a le pouvoir de me vaincre approche… Qu'il naîtra de ceux qui m'ont par trois fois défié, qu'il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… Que je le marquerais comme mon égal et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survivra…*_

Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu as fait comme Dumbledore, tu n'as interprété cette Prophétie que de la manière la plus évidente ?

Que veux-tu dire, Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Par Merlin, Salazar ! Les Prophéties viennent de la Divination, ne sais-tu donc pas que c'est une branche très obscure de la Magie ? Il y a des dizaines de milliers de façons d'interpréter une Prophétie !

 _Et comment interprète-tu celle ci ? Il est vrai que je ne vois pas de quelle façon j'ai fais de toi mon égal…_

-D'une manière très simple… Premièrement, évidemment que j'ai le pouvoir de te vaincre, je te l'ai dit : je suis Gryffondor, j'ai toute ma mémoire, toutes mes capacités, et… Bon, Ok, peut être pas toute ma force… Merlin, ce que Harry Potter est gringalet ! « Il naîtra de ceux qui t'ont par trois fois défié », ça je n'en sais rien, est ce que c'est le cas ? Les Potter t'ont croisé par trois fois ?

 _En effet… Seulement deux couples ayant eu un enfant fin Juillet ont réussi l'exploit de m'échapper par trois fois… Je t'ai choisi toi plutôt que ton ami Longdubat parce que tu es un Sang-Mêlé, comme moi…_

-Maître, ne dites pas ça…

 _La ferme, Quirrell ! Laisse les adultes discuter…_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Tout serait tellement plus simple si cet idiot n'était pas là…

-Sur le principe, d'accord… Mais dans les faits, qu'est ce qui te prouvait que ton ennemi allait naître en Grande-Bretagne ? De même : « il sera né à la fin du septième mois », ça veut dire que j'aurais pu naître du premier Janvier au trente-et-un Juillet…

Voldemort secoua vaguement la tête. Harry eût la nette impression qu'il se sentait idiot…

 _Je suppose que tu as raison… Mais dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui fait de toi mon égal ?_

Harry redevint grave.

-Le huitième Horcruxe, Tom.

Voldemort sursauta.

 _Que sais-tu de ça ?_

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pas tout, et assez à la fois. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'avais pu te « tuer » ce soir là ? T'affaiblir à ce point ?

 _Bien sûr que si… Des centaines, des milliers de fois…_

-Ma mère est morte pour me protéger, Tom. Ce faisant, elle a sans le savoir fait appel à une ancienne Magie, celle de l'Amour. La seule Magie que tu n'avais encore jamais croisée dans cette vie… Tu ne pouvais t'en défendre… En se retournant contre toi, ton sortilège de mort t'as tué, il a séparé ton âme une nouvelle fois… Tuer est un acte horrible qui déchire l'âme, c'est comme ça que cela marche, n'est ce pas ? Et bien, ce morceau d'âme qui s'est séparé de toi à ce moment là s'est incarné dans la seule chose vivante qu'il a pu croiser : moi ! Tu ne peux donc pas me tuer, pas sans te tuer un peu toi-même… Et c'est ton âme, désormais trop morcelée, qui t'a forcé à disparaître…

Voldemort sembla profondément contrarié…

 _Comme c'est agaçant… Horripilant… Je ne peux pourtant pas te laisser vivre…_

-Pourquoi ? A cause de la dernière partie de la Prophétie ? Aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit ? C'est pourtant évident, Tom… Loin l'un de l'autre, séparés comme deux âme-sœurs ne devraient jamais l'être, nous survivons tant bien que mal… Mais ensemble, nous sommes vivants.. !

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort resta silencieux.

 _C'est presque… Poétique… Comme façon de voir les choses…_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Écoute… Est-ce que le nom de AEvan Darius te dit quelque chose ?

 _AEvan… AEvan… AEvan Darius ? Bizarrement, oui… Qui est ce ?_

-C'était l'un de nos élève autrefois. Un Gryffondor. Le seul a avoir été au courant de notre relation. Même Rowena et Helga ne l'étaient pas ! Il a écrit un livre…

 _« Le Serpent et le Lion, ou la Vérité sur les Fondateurs, » je m'en souviens…_

-Tu l'as lu ?

 _Il y a longtemps…_

Harry sortit le livre de sa poche et le lui tendit. Il l'avait toujours sur lui maintenant. Il n'était pas lourd et ne prenait pas de place…

-Relis-le… Maintenant… Je reste là, je ne m'en vais pas… Mais je veux parler à mon amant…

Voldemort haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

 _Et comment suis-je censé lire ce bouquin, Potter ?_

Harry fit un mouvement de la main et le livre s'ouvrit et se mit à léviter devant lui. Curieux, Voldemort commença sa lecture, obéissant étrangement à l'enfant. Lui-même ne s'expliquait pas ce fait. Il le faisait, c'était tout. Même si c'était un peu humiliant de devoir lui faire signe pour qu'il tourne la page. Il n'aurait pas du pouvoir faire de Magie informulée à cet âge, même pour un simple Wingardium Leviosa. Enfin, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler. Plus d'une fois, il du rappeler Quirrell à l'ordre, car l'homme ne cessait de l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ou de bouger, car il en avait marre de rester debout au même endroit. A cet instant, plongé dans sa lecture, Voldemort avait tout oublié de la Pierre Philosophale et du miroir du Risèd. L'histoire du livre trouvait en lui un écho étrange, qui le secouait encore plus fortement que la première fois qu'il l'avait lu. Il se souvenait de ce livre idiot, communément reconnu comme apocryphe. Il l'avait lu par curiosité, pour savoir ce qu'on pouvait dire de son ancêtre. Le récit l'avait rendu furieux, et pourtant, il avait été incapable de s'en débarrasser. Peut-être Potter disait-il la vérité.. ?

 _Si tu dis vrai, si tu es bien Gryffondor et que je suis bien Serpentard, est ce parce que tu t'en voulais de ma mort que tu n'as pas voulu te réincarner ?_

Harry baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

-Oui… Je suis désolé, vraiment… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

Voldemort resta perplexe. Comment le gamin pouvait-il être désolé ?

 _J'ai tué tes parents, tu t'en souviens ?_

Harry chassa la question d'un geste de main.

-Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, les choses auraient sans doute été bien différentes pour nous deux ! Oublie la Pierre, Tom. Elle prolongera ta vie en tant que morceau d'âme, mais elle ne te permettra pas de retrouver un corps, encore moins _ton_ corps ! Revenir t'es possible ! Après tout, tu as été innocenté par le Magenmagot entier ! Évite de massacrer tout le monde et tu seras toléré. Tu dois d'abord retrouver ton propre corps, malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment, mais une fois que cela sera fait, nous pourrons accomplir un rituel pour réunifier ton âme…

 _Qui te dis que c'est ce que je souhaite ? Tu arrange bien mes affaires avec cette histoire d'innocence, mais qui te dis avec autant de certitude que je renonce à mes idées ? Ou au moins, que je considère les tiennes ?_

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Parce que sinon, tu m'aurais déjà tué.

 _Pas avec mon Horcruxe à l'intérieur de toi._

-Pourquoi ? Avec sept morceaux d'âme dans la nature, tu n'es déjà pas prêt de mourir, tu pourrais te passer de celui-ci…

 _Je n'en ai peut être pas envie…_

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas ton genre, tu vivrais ça comme une défaite… Pourtant, je ne pense pas que tu prendras cette pierre… J'ai semé le doute dans ton esprit, le livre te perturbe… J'étais venu ici avec l'idée de te coller une baffe, comme autrefois, pour te remettre les idées en place. Je m'aperçois maintenant qu'avec la protection du sang dont m'a dotée ma mère, tu en souffrirais plus que de raison, et mieux vaut éviter tout contact physique pour l'instant, mais c'est compliqué… Je meurs d'envie de te toucher… Et toi aussi. Tu sens au fond de toi que ce que j'ai dit est la vérité, et c'est pour ça que je vais partir… Je ne peux rien faire de plus, le reste de notre destin est entre tes mains, et malgré toi, tu vas laisser cette pierre et partir à la recherche de la Vérité. Lorsque tu l'auras trouvée, nous nous reverrons…

Harry salua Voldemort d'un sourire, et tourna les talons.

-Potter ! Beugla Quirrell.

Harry se retourna et vit son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la baguette pointée sur lui. Mais Quirrell n'eût pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se mit à hurler. Un nuage de fumée noire quitta son corps et Harry y distingua clairement un visage…

 _A plus tard, Harry Potter…_ Salua Voldemort en s'en allant, laissant derrière lui un Quirrell évanoui. Harry sourit. Il avait réussi…

Il s'accorda un court instant de soulagement quant à sa victoire avant de se tourner vers Quirrell avec un soupir. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là… Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et le fit léviter devant lui. Arrivé devant les flammes noires, il reprit une gorgée de la potion de la plus petite bouteille et en fit couler dans la bouche de Quirrell. Ensuite, ils traversèrent tous les deux les flammes noires. Il prit ensuite la bouteille ronde, qui était un peu plus grosse, et recommença l'opération. Il fit tout le chemin à travers les épreuves en sens inverse, excepté le fait que le Troll ronflait toujours, que les pièces blanches qui s'étaient reconstituées le laissèrent passer et que les clés ne l'attaquèrent pas. Il prit le balai au passage, hissa Quirrell devant lui et vola à travers le Filet-du-Diable, qu'il rétracta avec un sort de lumière, puis à travers la trappe, ou il joua de nouveau un air à Fluffy. Une fois de nouveau en sécurité dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et en recouvrit son professeur, qu'il déposa sans bruit à l'infirmerie. Pomfrey le trouverai le lendemain…

Il remonta à son dortoir et se coucha, se demandant comment allait se terminer l'année. Elle était loin d'être finie, les vacances de Pâques n'étaient même pas passées ! Mais il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort en cours, était officiellement connu comme Réincarnation de Gryffondor, celui qui avait mis Dumbledore en prison et fait innocenter Voldemort, le Mage Noir qui avait détruit la vie de bien des gens, qui avait tué ses parents et dont il était censé avoir sauvé le Monde Sorcier, et Quirrell n'était certainement plus en état d'enseigner ! La possession par Voldemort avait sans aucun doute laissé de graves séquelles psychiques, le pauvre homme allait probablement finir sa vie à Ste Mangouste…

Harry soupira. La fin de l'année allait être longue…

*Je ne pige pas non plus. La seule chose qui manque à cette Prophétie c'est le « il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ». Snape n'est censé avoir entendu que le début, mais Tom savait presque tout, ou bien il n'aurait pas attaqué Harry (et par extension, Neville)… (Fin du mois de Juillet, parents qui l'ont défié trois fois, tout ça...)


	48. Chapter 48

De fait, elle fut longue, mais pas inintéressante sur tous les points…

Le lendemain du procès vit Lucius Malefoy apparaître à la table des professeurs. Draco en fut si surpris que si il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il en serait sans doute tombé de sa chaise. Il est vrai que le Chicaneur avait annoncé son arrivée pour l'année prochaine, pas pour si tôt. Mais Draco n'était pas idiot, son regard se tourna aussitôt vers la table des Gryffondor et croisa celui de Harry, qui lui fit un sourire satisfait en levant les pouces en l'air. McGonagall annonça que le professeur Quirrell devait malheureusement les quitter pour des raisons de santé, mais que le professeur Malefoy acceptait de le remplacer au pied levé. Cette solution était cependant temporaire et ne durerait que jusqu'à la fin de l'année, car dès le début de la prochaine, le Lord Malefoy enseignerait une matière qui venait d'être réintégrée au programme par le conseil d'administration de Poudlard : le Cours de Traditions Sorcières. Pour les septièmes années qui allaient quitter l'école, une liste de livres qu'il était, pour le bien du monde magique, fortement conseillé de lire, serait distribuée…

La présence de Lucius Malefoy ne fut bien évidemment pas vue d'un bon œil par tout le monde, et les Gryffondor en particulier pestaient en permanence, mais les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal devinrent d'un seul coup bien plus intéressants, plus animés, plus vivants, même si Lucius était un homme strict. Draco se montra à la fois satisfait et ennuyé de l'arrivée de son père à Poudlard : satisfait parce que de toute façon, sa famille lui manquait, mais ennuyé car Lucius était encore plus strict avec lui qu'avec les autres : il était un Malefoy et se devait d'être parfait ! Il était hors de question que Hermione Granger le batte au prochains examens, mais Draco se permit un ricanement lorsque son père ajouta d'un ton léger que « Potter, ça passait encore... »

Tout Poudlard avait découvert avec stupeur le statut de Gryffondor de Harry, et la tutelle que Snape avait maintenant sur lui. Plus étonnant encore, Harry lui même avait choisit Snape pour tuteur ! Cela lui valu de se faire définitivement haïr par la plupart des Gryffondor. Certains, comme Ron, étaient juste têtus et incapables de comprendre que le monde n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. D'autres, comme Hermione, voulaient y croire, mais étaient trop orgueilleux, ou trop influençables par les gens comme Ron pour reconnaître la Vérité. Les autres haïssaient juste bien trop le professeur de potions pour accepter qu'il élève l'un des leurs. Au final, peu d'entre eux croyaient aux affirmations du Chicaneur, où bien au livre de AEvan Darius, auquel le procès avait donné un nouveau souffle…

En revanche, Harry se retrouva définitivement adopté par les Serpentard, qui comprirent ainsi qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et les respectaient réellement. Eux le respectaient déjà, pour sa puissance, ses capacités, son aplomb, et maintenant, son sang. Tous savaient qu'il disposait, bien sûr, d'un titre de Lord, et tous savaient également qu'il était Sang-Mêlé, car Malefoy, ainsi que Harry lui-même, l'avaient déjà publiquement affirmé. Mais eux croyaient le livre de AEvan, eux savaient encore, pour la plupart, comment interroger leur Magie, et ceux qui avaient oublié comment faire étaient assez humbles pour demander à leurs camarades de les aider. Car les Serpentard, si ils étaient réputés pour changer de camp à la première opportunité, savaient aussi former un bloc soudé. Et surtout, contrairement aux Gryffondor, ils savaient reconnaître lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'erreur… La pilule sur la relation entre les deux Fondateurs avait été dure à avaler, mais ils connaissaient l'importance des âmes-sœurs, et respectaient la Magie. Ils ne pouvaient qu'approuver ses choix et maudire la bêtise des hommes. Et ils avaient tout à gagner en ayant un Fondateur à leurs côtés. Harry était maintenant des leurs, même si les serpents se doutaient bien qu'un certain nombre de choses allaient devoir changer dans leur monde de pureté…

Harry, de son côté, s'empressa de faire travailler Neville.

Le jeune homme, bien qu'intimidé de se retrouver en présence d'un Fondateur, avait malgré tout parfaitement conscience de l'extraordinaire chance qui lui était accordée de pouvoir étudier avec lui. C'est pourquoi il fit dès le début de son mieux. Il fut très surpris d'obtenir rapidement des résultats : Harry, avec ses presque trois siècles d'expérience, expliquait bien, et connaissait tant de choses ! Avec les petits exercices de méditation qu'il avait donnés à Neville, et qu'il pouvait pratiquer tous les soirs dans son lit, il apprit rapidement à garder son calme en situations stressantes. Il suivit également ses conseils en se remettant à suivre les préceptes des Sang-Purs, que sa grand-mère lui avait enseignés, mais qu'il avait, en secret, rapidement dédaignés. Il fut surpris de sentir sa puissance magique augmenter, et lorsque Harry lui eût expliqué pourquoi, il se jura de ne plus jamais s'éloigner de la Wicca ! D'ailleurs, attaquer Neville verbalement ou magiquement devenait de plus en plus compliqué, le jeune homme retrouvant, avec son assurance, la répartie et la vivacité d'un Lord !

Cependant, si avant le procès ils avaient pu travailler dans un coin du dortoir ou de la salle commune, en essayant d'oublier les regards haineux et jaloux des Gryffondor, qui voyaient Neville progresser, mais étaient trop fiers pour demander, les choses se compliquèrent lorsque Draco, Théo, Vincent, Greg, Pansy et Blaise implorèrent Harry de leur donner également des cours. Harry se souvint donc de la Salle-sur-Demande, qu'avait créée Rowena. Il s'empressa de les y mener, et commença à leur enseigner tout et n'importe quoi ! Ils avaient tant à apprendre ! Tout y passa : la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les Potions, et même, parfois, la Botanique, les Runes ou l'Alchimie !

Au départ, Harry pensait commencer avec un seul cours par semaine, mais devant l'assiduité et le désir de connaissances de ses élèves, Harry passa vite à deux, puis trois, puis tous les soirs de la semaine, et parfois même, selon leur demande, les week-end. Ses amis râlaient, bien sûr, mais ils ne cessaient de lui poser des questions et de vouloir engranger des connaissances. Ils étaient des Serpentard, et qui dit Connaissances dit Pouvoir… Harry finit par mettre au point un système de fausses pièces ensorcelées qui chauffaient dans la poche de leur propriétaire lorsqu'il fixait la date et l'heure de la prochaine séance. Ainsi venait qui voulait. Ils avaient tous bien conscience que les connaissances de Harry étaient parfois à actualiser, mais les bases qu'ils acquéraient étaient réelles ! Et surtout, ils demandèrent à Harry de les entraîner au duel !

Loin d'être de simples combats de sortilèges, les cours de duels avec Harry étaient, pour eux, horriblement sportifs ! Pour Harry, l'habitude que les sorciers avaient prise de se reposer uniquement sur les sortilèges était une aberration : tout pouvait servir, tant que cela provoquait un effet de surprise !

Il furent rapidement rejoints dans leurs cours improvisés par les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient rapidement fait le lien entre l'ouverture du coffre de Gryffondor et la présence de Harry à Londres le même jour. Étonnamment, ils furent également rejoints par Percy, qui, contrairement à ce que les jumeaux ou Ron pouvaient penser, n'était pas idiot. Puis, ce fut Luna et Susan, avec qui Harry avait finit par se lier, puis de plus en plus de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, parfois un peu timides, mais qu'elles amenaient avec elles, puis la quasi-totalité des Serpentard, tous ceux qui souhaitaient progresser…

N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'un enfant de onze ans aurait bien du mal à gérer autant de monde, mais Harry, avec ses trois siècles d'expérience, savait comment les punir, les encourager, ou bien les captiver. Mais devant l'affluence, il dut se résoudre à s'organiser : les lundis et les jeudi étaient pour les Serpentard, les Mardi et Vendredi, pour les Serdaigle, les Mercredi et Samedi pour les Pouffsouffle et le Dimanche, pour les Gryffondor, qui étaient bien moins nombreux et pouvaient y passer la journée si ils le voulaient… Et si certains élèves le souhaitaient, ils pouvaient s'incruster à la fin d'une séance ou d'une autre, pour un entraînement supplémentaire au duel !

Bien évidemment, l'absence simultanée d'un aussi grand nombre d'élèves, notamment à Serpentard, finit par attirer l'attention des deux serpents adultes, qui s'empressèrent de retourner à l'école. Lorsque Snape ou Lucius réussissaient trop rapidement leurs sortilèges pour ne pas s'ennuyer, ils reprenaient leur place de professeurs, ce qui était loin d'arriver à toutes les séances. En fait, ils venaient surtout pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Duel. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à apprendre, et tout pouvait leur être utile…

L'histoire remonta rapidement aux oreilles de McGonagall, via les tableaux et les chuchotements des élèves dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas très académique qu'un élève de onze ans donne des cours à d'autres, encore moins aux professeurs, mais d'un autre côté, qui pouvait être plus qualifié que lui ? Elle laissa faire. Sans compter qu'il était évident que les différentes maisons se rapprochaient… Sauf les têtus Gryffondor !

Concernant les cours de Poudlard, Snape continua à ne lui faire brasser que des potions de très haut niveau ou dont la recette avait changé. McGonagall et les autres professeurs ne lui donnaient que des sorts de niveau supérieur à exécuter, ou bien le laissaient travailler de son côté. Harry utilisait donc la plupart de ses cours pour établir les programmes des siens, et il s'amusait beaucoup à enseigner de nouveau !

La fin de l'année arriva finalement bien vite, et ses élèves la trouvèrent mouvementée. Certains, comme Neville, ou bien Crabbe et Goyle, avaient perdu du poids. Tous avaient pris du muscle et de l'assurance. Harry leur promit de reprendre les cours l'année suivante si ils le souhaitaient…

En fait, il s'était bien vite senti revenu à un millénaire en arrière, comme le professeur qu'il était. Ceux qui le saluaient dans les couloirs étaient de plus en plus nombreux, au grand désarroi des Gryffondor, qui s'excluaient de ses cours et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les maisons se liaient. Tous les Serpentard le respectaient, certains Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle l'accostaient, venaient le voir pour lui poser des questions ou bien lui demander des conseils. Voir même pour simplement le remercier, mais de quoi, les Gryffondor l'ignoraient totalement ! Ils étaient de toute évidence les seuls à être réfractaires à ce qu'ils appelaient « l'effet Potter », ce qui leur valu d'être enguirlandés par une Minerva McGonagall absolument furieuse, car elle savait que malgré tous les efforts de Harry, très peu de ses Lions avaient décidé d'accepter l'évidence et de suivre ses cours. Gryffondor se retrouva ironiquement en dernier pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, car les rouge-et-or étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir progressé en cours…

C'est avec un sérieux pincement aux cœur que Harry monta dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à Londres. Il fut surpris et touché de voir ses élèves défiler et faire la queue dans le train pour lui serrer la main et le remercier. Peu d'entre eux hormis les Serpentard pensaient réellement qu'il était Gryffondor, mais le bouche-à-oreille avait fait son travail et de plus en plus d'élèves avaient fini par suivre ses cours. Beaucoup avaient progressé en classe et tenaient à le remercier, même si il était, de l'avis général, un prof à la fois strict et un peu cinglé…

 *****FIN*****

Et voilà, c'est fini! Mais pour le début, seulement! ;) Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne lisent pas les notes de début de chapitre, alors j'espère que ceux là liront au moins cette note de fin ;) J'annonce, pour la semaine prochaine, le début de la première suite de cette histoire, **"Dans l'Attente"** A bientôt tout le monde! :D


End file.
